Transformers Starscream
by OctopusPanda
Summary: 30 years after Galvatron turns back into Megatron but later got killed by Starscream, Starscream became leader of of the Decepticons, rushing his plans to dominate Cybertron with the help of Skywarp and his comrades. Soundwave, now leader after Megatron must face a difficult strategy stopping Starscream and curing the rest of the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1: Me, Starscream

Chapter 1

Flying around Mirage's spaceship through the galaxy, searching energon as the determination Mirage called out, "Gather your men".

"Excuse me, tough gut. Were robots", excused Knockout, after he created his very new paint job he designed himself in another room of the spaceship. "And we do not have robots in our ship now! You and I are the only one in this big ship", Knockout continues. "Knockout. What I want to know is why you are here for this mission?" asked Mirage. Knockout scratched his head saying it is Optimus's order to let him join the mission. As an alarm alerts the two Autobots, Mirage calls that the Decepticons' are coming. Mirage pulls over the right side as the Decepitcon ship shoots several shots to the areas, missing each time Mirage keep flying. "I got a plan!" Knockout shouted with an idea. "We go into the space ship of the Decepticons and attack all and get the energon. I think they got energon so we don't go to other place around the galaxy. I got a question: how other aliens from other planets have energon?"

"Shut up, Knockout! This is a good idea, but I do not need more useless information!" Mirage said. As Mirage ejects the spaceship forcing Knockout to transform into his jet form. Knockout then transforms into his jet form, as Mirage hopped on top of Knockout. The space ship blows up, leaving a sound to one of the Decepitcon's soldiers, Thundercracker. Thundercracker commands the ship to open the door.

Flying to an open door, Thundercracker shoot Knockout but Knockout dodges to the left side. Fast as lighting, Mirage turned invisible and kicked Thundercracker to the door, letting nothing but an unconscious Thundercracker lying on the ground. Mirage walked as Knockout turn back into his robot mode. Mirage turned invisible, but Knockout said, "Wow. Your selfish idea came up, but I have nothing!" Mirage tells Knockout to shut up, explain the plan to go get energon. Then an army of combiners, only three of the combiners step into the boxes of weapon grabbing each of it one at a time. Knockout shocked out. As he tiptoed to the spot with another box of weapons inside.

"Master Starscream will be okay about the weapons. I heard Soundwave is making an army. After the death of Megaton, things gone crazy", one of the combiners saw Thundercracker lying on the floor. He ran and pulls Thundercracker, grabbing his right leg. "Where's Lockdown? He is gonna do a little favor".

As the combiners walks away from the room with the resources the need for Starscream, Knockout stared blankly until he laughs that Starscream is leader. "This must be a fake!"

"Invisible Autobot! Have you- wait! Where are you at! His invisibility must sneaked to the next room", Knockout said to himself. He walks to the door as the door opens automactily, Knockout was confused. He said to himself that he must be a Decepicon long time and he still knows. Walking with his electro staff, he heard laughing and screaming, Knockout shivers. He ran as a door opens to a hooded Decepicon with little alien worm babies. Knockout cringes with disgust. The hooded Decepicon turns to Knockout, pulling his electro sword, letting a swinging sword to Knockout. Knockout blocks with his staff and low kicked the hooded Decepicon's leg. He kicked the hooded Decepticon's stomach and attacks with a leg push with his right leg. Knockout stomps the arm of the hooded Decepitcon, grabbing the alien worms on his hand.

"Come on. Ugh! You guys so slimy! Where's the towel? Ah! Here it is!" Knockout disgusted, saying he is going to clean his hand afterwards. Knockout then rips a piece of the hooded Decepticon's brown cloak, wrapped his hand around, and bringing back the alien worms to his hand. He ran away from the room, but the Decepticon got up slowly, took its cloak off and throwing it on the ground.

It then opens the emergency box with another cloak, as the cloak black like darkness.

Knockout kept walking to find Mirage, but the worms are screaming in pain. No choice to let Knockout covered his other hand to calm down. As he travels to the ship, he sees a robot with other alien worms, the same kind Knockout is holding. The robot saw Knockout whispering he is an Autobot. Purple and pink, little tall. "Hey, Autobot. Help me let the worms escape. The worms contain of energon. If the Decepicons use them, they will be stronger than Optimus!" the Autobot whispered with a chilled tone.

Knockout sighed saying," Yeah. Such a clique thing to say, Decepicon. Hold up, if you don't kill me, you must be an Autobot!? Is that right?" The Autobot agreed. He asked Knockout to follow him, but Knockout say something about rescuing Mirage. The Autobot said that Mirage is brave. "He used to fight the Decepicons all alone".

He thinks of an idea, but Knockout gives the worms to the Autobot, sighing about him getting Mirage back. "Save the worms later. Now we need to know where the scrap is Mirage!" Knockout said. He continues,"Hey 'Decepticon' what's your name so I can know. I'm now an Autobot; I have to know who my allies are!"

Suddenly, the Autobot tells his name. "The name's Wheelie. I'm spying on Starscream. I heard he's gonna take over the Autobot City with Thundercracker, Skywarp, and everyone he have right now", Wheelie spooked. Wheelie asked Knockout that how he and Mirage enters the ship. Knockout tells Wheelie, "I'll tell you later."

As Knockout and Wheelie continues to walk, they enter the ship controls leading by Starscream. Knockout snickered. "Welcome, Killstomper, who did you bring for this exciting trip to find the Dark Energon? I see it. It's coming 3 more miles in space", Starscream asked with an evil tone.

"Hello Screamer. It had been years!" Knockout smiled.

"Well it had been years, too- what in tarnation! Knockout! The traitor doctor! Tell me, how your time is being an Autobot!?" Starscream turns to Knockout quick as Mirage shot Starscream but missed. An army of combiners came, tackling Mirage after he is visible. Mirage shouted Knockout, "We need to leave! Now! I'll tell you about the energon! For now, let's go!" Mirage transforms to his car mode, driving away from the army and Starcream. Wheelie transforms too into car mode, grabbing the worms all together.

Knockout paused and tells Starscream he transforms into a jet. "Did you remember the time jet mode are more awesome than car mode. Your right! This is awesome!"

Knockout transforms into jet mode, grabbing the worms together, flying and following Mirage and Wheelie. The army of combiners ran and kept shooting the fleeing Autobots. As they are almost here for they exit, the door did not open automatically. Mirage transform back into robot mode, slamming the door until it is open. Mirage and Wheelie jumped first. Knockout flies up then down loop to get Wheelie. Knockout commands Mirage to hold the bottom of his jet. Mirage pushed up and grabbed on Knockout's jet bottom.

Mirage questions what Knockout is holding and why a 'Decepticon' is with them. Knockout said the 'Decepicon' is Wheelie. And said to Mirage these are energon but different. "Let's take them to head quarter. Let's asked microscope examines this goop", said Knockout.

The ship of Decepicons continues to fly as the young Skywarp enters the room which the brutal Thundercracker is still wounded. Skywarp asked how Thundercracker is feeling. Thundercracker then said feels okay. He just got a little scratch. Skywarp tells Thundercracker to get some rest, but Skywarp said to himself he will kill Starscream after he killed Megatron.

Two years ago, Megatron in Decepticon City saying it's time to kill Optimus Prime and all the Autobots. Everyone cheered until Starscream tells Megatron to fight to see who is leader of the Decepticon. "Starscream. This is no time to fight each other for this nonsense. I'm leader, you're not. Stop being a scrap-head and follow my commands!" Megatron walks far away from Starscream, continuing his plan to dominate Cybertron.

"One of days, Megatron." Starscream walks away. He turns around; pulling a sniper rifle at Megatron, making a fast start hitting Megatron's back head. A bullet drops down letting Soundwave called everyone to kill Starscream. Starscream escape with other followers to fly and follow him. Starscream kept shooting Megatron, aiming so good he pulls his cannon. But Starscream shot the cannon letting an explosion. Megatron flies off, leading him transforms into his jet mode chasing Starscream. Megatron pushed Starscream and transforms back to robot mode, but Starscream transforms back to robot mode, spitting a chemical so rare no transformers ever find. It burns Megatron's face causing him to be blind. Starscream transforms his hand to a sword stabbing each of Megatron's body. The rest of the Decepicons stop and stared at Megatron. Soundwave commands all Decepicons to shoot Starscream. The Decepticons shoot fire while Megatron punches Starscream, grabbed his face and as Starscream transform to his jet mode, he flies so high pushing so much power. Megatron let go from Starscream. Starscream transform back, preparing a launch on his arm cannon. He blasted in front of Megatron's head, cybertron blood oozing all over the place. Blasted more on Megatron more blood flies all over. Megatron shoot his cannon, disintegrate Starscream's arm cannon. Starscream glides down, holding his sword arm in front. Megatron barfed blood after Starscream stabbed on his chest. They fall down, as they fall, they made a big hole and explosion. The clouds bother the Decepicon's view; Starscream flies away fast pushing the clouds closer to the Decepicons. Soundwave and Shockwave ran to Megatron, coughing blood saying that either Soundwave or Shockwave is leader for this.

"I see his followers. Those are not real Decepticons. His followers are his clones. Not named as Thundercracker or Skywarp, but he created with a special thing no transformers ever find", said Shockwave.

"I'll take charge as leader now. Shockwave and everyone else. Carry Megatron to the lab. He must be reborn". Soundwave commanded.

Thundercracker question to Skywarp,"How are we with Starscream? We hated this fool!"

"We were brainwashed by Starscream's brainwashing chemical. It also affected Lockdown and Blitzwing. This is bad", Skywarp said. He continues to say to Thundercracker that Starscream's plan is to find the Constructicons in the Decepticon City. With stress inside, Skywarp plans to kill Starscream for what he did to Megatron. Thundercracker refuse Skywarp to deal such revenge. Thundercraker thinks of the time he and Skywarp saw the battle between Megatron and Starscream, so is Blitzwing. Lockdown stands near the operation room, letting a quiet time to think.

The door opens when Lockdown has a silver gauntlet which was created by him. Lockdown questions Skywarp why he is here. "I'm gonna leave, Lockdown. I'm just talking to Thundercracker", Skywarp walked away. The door closed and Lockdown said to Thundercracker, "Is Skywarp is going to kill Starscream? I hear it when I was standing next to the operation room." Lockdown continues, "Starscream has two rare energon inside of him. One of which is Control Energon: It can have the power to control other transformers. The second one is Dark Energon: Stronger than a normal energon, face it and it will destroy every single thing you ever see". Thundercracker heard about the Dark Energon. "Megatron used to have Dark Energon! It's so powerful than I imagined!"

Lockdown sat down next to Thundercracker as he gets up. Lockdown, feeling calmed saying he is a bounty hunter. He was forced to be in Starscream's team for hunting other Decepticons. Even the Autobots. "Starscream hungry for power and domination on Cybertron, in fact the whole universe. Megatron is not like Starcream. He just wanted to rule Cybertron." Lockdown took off his silver gauntlet, putting next to the table. He continues, "Lugnut, Shockwave, and even Soundwave loved his ruling." Then the door open as Skywarp tell Lockdown he has another mission to hunt somebody. Lockdown got up, Thundercracker said to Lockdown," Thank for talking by." Lockdown looked back at Thundercracker, saying, "Your welcome, blue solider".

Walking so fast, Starscream walked at Lockdown, saying he has to hunt down Mirage. Starscream explains to Lockdown that Mirage has invisibility and he and all his army need to survive on wars. "I copy, sir", Lockdown spoke.

As soon Lockdown enters a pod to take any places, he closed the pod, sending him to Autobot City. Rushing and rushing, the pod landed so heavy some Autobots see it and they saw the symbol of the Decepticon.

Shooting all over the pod, Lockdown cannot get out until a call of an Autobot leader commands his fellow Autobots to stop shooting. The Autobot leader comes close to the pod, forcing lockdown to open his pod. Lockdown opens the pod, clouds burst around the surface, and seeing the look of Prowl. Running to Prowl it is Preceptor, saying at Prowl would capture Lockdown or not. "Preceptor, hold Lockdown, I need some question before he will be executed", Prowl commands with a chilled tone. Preceptor spots on Lockdown. "Prowl, I'll take this Decepticon to my lab. There is something a virus with a code on his back neck".

Knockout and his allies dropped down and Knockout Transform back to robot mode. He sees spot on a crowd of Autobots. Wheelie hands the worms to Knockout, all of the worms. He said that he needs to color back his Autobot style before he gets captured. He tells Knockout and Mirage thanks and runs back to Kup which he is standing near the coloring station. Knockout saying "Thank you for this cause of nightmare". Knockout asked Mirage is Wheelie a child because he is small. "Wheelie is a teenager! He grown to fight but still has a cute and annoying voice that has a screeching noise which kinda bothers me".

Knockout was shocked. He calmed down saying Wheelie is a brave but not moody teen. And theses worms keep Knockout dirty, he has to follows Preceptor but Mirage spotted Lockdown. He tells Knockout to be ready to attack. Knockout saw Lockdown, thinking him either a spy or a thief. Knockout ran to Preceptor, while bunch of worms falling by itself making Knockout scared. "Mirage helps me get these worms!" babbled Knockout. Mirage runs fast, getting the worms all together on his hand.

Lockdown heard the voice of Mirage. He remained calm as the move into the laboratory of Preceptor. Knockout calls Preceptor to ask a question why Lockdown is here. Mirage follows while Prowl is next to him saying about the energon. Mirage then tells Prowl, "This is energon. The worms are energon!" Prowl got disgust. He questions Mirage the worms are really energon. Mirage explains to Prowl the inside of the worms while Knockout finds the answers to Preceptor's questions.

Finally they made it to the laboratory. Preceptor asked Lockdown to sit on an exam table, Knockout finds a box with lots of locks; think this is very perfect for the worms. He found a driller, drilling on top of the box and calling Mirage to put the worms in the boxes. Preceptor questions Knockout about the drilling the box. Knockout answered Preceptor these are for the worms.

BANG!

Lockdown almost shot Preceptor and missed.

Prowl grabbed Lockdown on the stomach but Lockdown elbowed his eye leading Prowl's eye goes bleeding. More shooting at the lab and Knockout pulls his staff. Preceptor cannon blasted Lockdown as he found a taser to stop him from escaping. Mirage goes invisible, blasting Lockdown. Knockout shoved his staff on Lockdown's stomach. Lockdown pulls out his hook, slicing Knockout but he dodges. Preceptor forces everyone to back off as he jumped on Lockdown, giving a piggy-back ride. He moves Lockdown to the wall and Preceptor jumped back, tasering Lockdown's back. Lockdown fell down; having Preceptor panting and pulling Lockdown's leg back to the exam table.

Prowl and Mirage left the laboratory. Knockout closed the box after the worms are inside. "It been talking to you, Preceptor- hold up, does your name mean teacher. If you know science and you transforms into...-um what you exactly transform into?"

"A microscope"

"Yeah! Should your name be- Examiner?

"I don't care. Just get out. I'm doing a examine on Lockdown. Plus your name Knockout-"

"Alright. I'm leaving! When you're done with this scrap-head, look at the box of worms. Maybe you can get the energon out of the worms and call it a day! There is an easy way why my name is Knockout!" Knockout nagged; exiting the laboratory without stomping his feet of anger. Preceptor did not make Knockout mad, he just wanted to get some time for Lockdown's examination.


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Soundwave

Chapter 2

The screen made a sound saying the destination of the planet Fuse is right here. Skywarp feels pain in his head, something he might have happened to him before. The door open to Starscream, walking to the control ship, saying, "Place our ship next to the green gemstone. What I think of the gemstone is a special energon".

Skywarp walks away. Starscream barked at Skywarp he wanted Skywarp to be in his travel around the planet Fuse. Starscream forces his army of combiners to stay in the ship, protecting the ship, and not let other intruders be in the ship. The hooded Decepticon came to Starscream saying he can come on the trip. His head switch to his anger personality calling out that the Autobots are already here. "Blitzwing, maybe I can create a new personality but special. You are gonna like it", Starscream said to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing change into random personality spitting out, "OH! Is there gonna be lots of soldiers in this funky planet, I want to meet them!"

Walking with seriousness, Starscream, Skywarp, and Blitzwing step on the fuzzy floor of Fuse. Skywarp spotted Dark Energon in the cave far left from him. He says there is Dark Energon around the cave. Starscream came closer to Skywarp saying, "It's true, Skywarp", Starscream points out. Bunch of shaking noise around the bushes make the three Decepticons prepare for an attack. Starscream commands Skywarp and Blitzwing to attack the aliens, but they are not aliens.

"Astrotrain! Is that you!?" Skywarp called out. Astrotrain, big and mighty stomps the ground so hard the ground break into pieces. Other Decepticons, Lugnut and Rumble prepare their guns to attack Blitzwing, but Lugnut tells Blitzwing, "Blitzwing. It's me, Lugnut. Your partner!"

"I'm sorry, Lugnut. Starscream is now controlling me-" Blitzwing changes a personality Lugnut did not remember of. He turned Inferno Blitzwing, bursting out fire thru his entire cannons and face, making the face change into a cannon. Lugnut transforms to plane mode, Rumble sees Skywarp transforms.

He ran to Skywarp and jumped to Skywarp's back telling, "Skywarp! Do not do this!"

"Rumble. I had no choice. I must follow Starscream's orders before he destroys my head, metallic mini meatball!" Skywarp shouted. He spins around until Rumble falls down, letting Lugnut catch him. Rumble turns around, seeing Skywarp with coldness. "Don't tell me they are gonna make an army, maxi turkey".

Lugnut flies to the starship of Soundwave, Demontron, bigger than Nemesis, the Decepticons' previous ship before it got destroyed. He transforms back into robot mode as Rumble calls Shockwave about the shrinking machine. Shockwave walks to Rumble saying he has no shrinking machine. Rumble fights back that Skywarp had a chip in his head that controls Starscream. Lugnut walks away from the two chattering robots. Lugnut then realized Astrotrain is still on the planet Fuse. Soundwave told Lugnut not to go to the planet. "Astrotrain is. I know he is stronger", said Lugnut.

Soundwave and Rumble go back to the room where Megatron is still constructed. Shockwave follows Soundwave as he said about bringing Reflector to spy Starscream's ship. Frenzy came in the back of Shockwave, spitting out, "Oh no! Where not bringing three Decepticons who turned into one single camera. I don't remember the time they either fight or they just take pictures of use like it's a paparazzi ".

"Frenzy. Reflector is a spy. Yes, they can fight but I remodel them so they can have invisibility and teleport like Skywarp. I can contact them now", Shockwave said to Frenzy. Lugnut came to see Megatron and everyone else. "Lord Megatron. I pleaded with you to be okay".

Starscream and Skywarp gather the Dark Energon and transform into jet mode to place the energon in themselves. Blitzwing transforms to jet mode also flying with Starscream and Skywarp. As they were all here with energon, Starscream tells the combiners to fly to the next planet called Guild.

After the Dark Energon was collected, Skywarp came to Thundercracker but Thundercracker asked Skywarp to meet him outside the ship. Thundercracker ran away as he calls Skywarp to follow him. Skywarp feels scared. He ran with him, saying," What's the matter!"

Outside the ship is a whole semicircle window but no Decepticon is guarding the back part of the ship. Thundercracker told Skywarp he dreamed of Starscream destroying the entire universe. "I thought Starscream will ruin every plan he wanted to do, but I think this is a prediction! He is making the world himself. We must go back to Soundwave."

"Thundercracker, we can't! Were controlled by Controlled Energon! If we follow Soundwave, our body will be destroyed. How about assassinating Starscream?" Thundercracker agrees to Skywarp's plan. Skywarp remembers something Rumble said to him. "Maxi turkey".

Thundercracker laughed and looked at Skywarp. "What in the world did you say, Skywarp?"

"Do you remember Rumble? That mini meatball always spitting he is better than us?" Skywarp asked Thundercracker.

Thundercracker kinda remembers Rumble. "Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak." Thundercracker continues to laugh so is Skywarp.

Meanwhile, Soundwave orders all the Decepticon to come to the control station. Soundwave orders Reflector, newly prepared. Reflector tells Soundwave about spying the control center of Starscream's ship. "In fact, what's the name of Starscream's ship?" asked Viewfinder, one of Reflector with a gentlemen personality.

"The StarShip", said Soundwave.

"Wow! That's the lamest name for a Decepticon ship", said Spectro another one of Reflector, filled with disappointment being as the fast talker of the three.

Soundwave looked at Spyglass, the quiet of the three. "Spyglass. This quietness reminds me of the time Megatron took over as the leader of the Decepticons and Starscream still as a wimp and stupid he is", Soundwave said to Spyglass.

Soundwave turned back to everyone saying they should go to the planet Guild to find a special Recovery Energon. A noise crashed into the ship as a voice familiar to Soundwave shouted, "Why this whole situation is finding something? Should you be tired of finding scraps or fight Starscream?"

Knockout closed his arms with a bored face.

"Traitor. You must not be here, Knockout", Soundwave hissed Knockout.

"I come here to visit you guys from that monkey-head and all his wacky plans of domination. Is everything all right?" Knockout asked.

"No, red-head! It's not alright!" shot Rumble. "Four of our Decepticon partners are captured by Starscream and used them as soldiers of his", Rumble continues.

Knockout spooked out the midget of the team. "Hey, Soundwave. Whose child is this?" Knockout point out as he pointed at Rumble.

"Ugh, great. Knockout ruins every single plan to take on Starscream why bother, Soundwave. I got no choice. Oh wait", Soundwave though. Soundwave said to Knockout he will introduce the teammates later.

"Actually. I have something to do. I'm glad you're back in action, Soundwave. Well see ya, Shockwave and others I do know", Knockout looked. Knockout walks away from the team. He transforms back into plane mode and sent himself to Cybertron. Soundwave looked at Knockout as he flew. Shockwave asked Soundwave a question about something if Starscream has a secret storage. Shockwave continues about the time he saw Starscream's clones containing a rare substance.

"I'll tell you what! You can go with Reflector. The rest can find the Recovery energon from Guild", Soundwave said to Shockwave.


	3. Chapter 3: As We Keep Fighting

Chapter 3

As Demontron made it to the planet Guild, Soundwave use Laserbeak to fly over the planet. As Rumble and Frenzy ran around the planet, they found a lake with a golden color. Rumble calls out Soundwave to take a look on the lake. Soundwave walks while Ravage spots on a black-hooded Decepticon. He hovers the space with green mushrooms and purple flowers. "No spot on Recovery energon", said Blitzwing in is. Ravage roared at Blitzwing as Blitzwing turned around, seeing the robot cat growling at him. He glides away as Ravage chased him. Ravage uses his speaker to communicate with Soundwave.

"Soundwave to Ravage. Blitzwing is here! Should I bring him to you?" Ravage roared. Soundwave said to Ravage, "Yes". Gun blasting at Ravage until Soundwave summons Ratbat and Buzzsaw to help Ravage from the shooting Blitzwing. Blitzwing turned to the angry personality, spitting bombs at the minions. Ravage jumped on Blitzwing's left arm and Buzzsaw's eye gun shoots around Blitzwing's face, but he covers his face with his right arm; making a block as the minions kept shooting. Rumble and Frenzy saw what's going on until both brothers shift into their piledrivers and shake the ground. As the shaking continues, Blitzwing flies into another spot while Ravage and others keep on attacking Blitzwing. Blitzwing moves to another spot containing more green mushrooms and purple flowers. Rumble and Frenzy ran to Blitzwing as he shoots all the minions leaving him turns his personality to Random kicking the minions all over the place. Rumble and Ravage fly up and gets punched by Blitzwing. Ratbat spins around Blitzwing's head, causing him to get dizzy. Blitzwing falls into a trap. He clapped on Ratbat, causing static noised in front of Buzzsaw. Ratbat falls as Buzzsaw grabbed him with his feet. He flew to Soundwave as he sees Ratbat going to die.

Punching so rapid onto Ravage after he is biting the right leg, Blitzwing went berserk and throws a humongous punch on towards Ravage. Soundwave is shooting Blitzwing but he jumped and took off his hooded cloak. He shifted into his plane mode and captures his cloak into a flag. Soundwave transforms and commands his minions to keep finding the Recovery energon. Blitzwing flies the top of the sky, calling back-up from Starscream's ship.

Starscream heard the voice of Blitzwing on the communication phone, letting one of his clones, Starscream 6 who is the color of black is about to attack and save Blitzwing. The clone flies to the planet as he spots on Blitzwing. He blasts cannons to Soundwave, following Blitzwing until Blitzwing turns left. Starscream 6 kept firing but Soundwave head-butted in front of Starscream 6, spitting the gases all over the atmosphere of Guild. Soundwave turns back around and goes down on the ground. Soundwave transforms back and landed on the planet's ground. He sees all his minions have a single Recovery energon. "Everyone return to the ship. Tell Demontron to go back to Cybertron. I'll say and find Blitzwing", Soundwave ordered. Rumble refuses to leave Soundwave behind.

Soundwave said to Rumble, "It's okay. Let me do the bull-scraps". Soundwave transforms back into the jet as he flies fast to find Blitzwing.

Blitzwing, on the other hand, lands on the ground where he founds tons of multi-changing color stone. Blitzwing grabs one of the stones as it is easy to pull out. He then uses his cloak to gather all the stones and transforms back into jet mode. Soundwave glides over the place and spotted Blitzwing getting all the multi-changing stones. Soundwave fires at Blitzwing letting the stones fall on the ground. Soundwave transforms back into robot mode and releasing his wire-like tentacles. Blitzwing calls Starscream to get the stones he founded. Soundwave came neared at Blitzwing, caused Blitzwing to have a jump scare. Starscream 2 and Starscream 8 came flying to Blitzwing to get the stones. Starscream 2, the color of blue got the cloak-bag full of stones and Starscream 8, the color of brown prepared his arm cannons in front of Soundwave. Blitzwing holds Starscream 8's fire with his damaged arm. Blitzwing turned into his Cold personality making him say about an apology. Blitzwing orders the two Starscream clones to go back to StarShip. The two Starscreams transforms and flies to the ship. Soundwave stood quietly until Blitzwing spits out a word. He told Soundwave to follow him.

And though they walked as Blitzwing tells Soundwave, "They are chips in our heads that are controlled by Starscream. Is there a way to get this controlled energon out?"

Soundwave agrees on Blitzwing's question. "Controlled energon is very dangerous to all transformers. If the master used it so hard in front of all the soldiers, it can destroy you".

Blitzwing changes into his Random personality. "Yeah, yeah. I know this jig since Megatron said something about every type of energon!"

Blitzwing thinks about the time he has to fight Soundwave's minion. "Oh. I shouldn't use my guns instead of all that scrap stuff I did-oh wait! They're small". Soundwave transforms back into jet mode along of Blitzwing transforming into jet mode. Soundwave went flying back to Demontron. Blitzwing follows as he calling Starscream saying he found a secret inside Soundwave's ship. Soundwave heard, but thinking he is lying.

At the time Knockout sat down with Mirage on a bench at the Cybertron train station complaining about Soundwave and Starscream keep finding things. "Ever since I met you, we find scrap. What is this, the year of finding!? That's bull-scrap! I want to fight something I never expected! I have not fight scrap since I join the-"

"Knockout. The Decepticons are coming right in the next moments. You can calm down. Your feeling like a Decepticon", Mirage calmed Knockout. Knockout looked at the ground and apologies to Mirage.

"What I remember about Soundwave is he is now leader of the Decepticons now. Megatron is dead; Starscream wants a war on Soundwave and taking over as leader of the Decepticon", said Knockout. Mirage was mind-blown. "And no! Where not helping Soundwave fight on Starscream. He's a chilled robot. I remember one time he fought spider witch in….like 10 seconds?" Knockout spoke.

At StarShip which is flying to find more energon, Skywarp is ordered to get Lockdown back while Lockdown is at the Autobot prison. Skywarp agreed on the mission alone. Skywarp ran and transforms into his jet mode, but Shockwave in his plane mode shoved Skywarp back into the ship with Reflector jumped as they turn invisible, jumping around each spot. Shockwave cannon blasted the combiners, but tentacles wires like Soundwaves grabs Shockwave as Skywarp turns back into robot mode, preparing to fire at shockwave. He head beamed him seeing Shockwave.

"Skywarp! Just go get Lockdown!" Starscream commands. Skywarp stopped his fire and transforms into jet mode. He flies away from the ship while Shockwave stares at Starscream.

"Starscream. What happen to you?" Shockwave asked Starscream. Starscream tells Shockwave his plan to dominate the Decepticons and the world. "My world, Shockwave! I want to be the leader!" Starscream screamed. Shockwave pulls the wires with his legs and arms but the combiners kept firing at Shockwave. Shockwave transforms into his plane mode, flying all over the entrance in StarShip. He fires the combiners but one of the combiners, Scrapper forces his own combiners to transform into Devastator. Scrapper and the rest of the Constructicons transform into body parts and forming into Devastator. Shockwave transforms back robot mode, seeing the destructive Devastator's eye cannon blasting to Shockwave. Shockwave fires at Devastator even that the StarShip is gigantic. Devastator steps hard onto Shockwave but Shockwave dodges and rolls to the back of Devastator. Shockwave transforms into tank mode, aiming Devastator's head. As Shockwave prepare to shoot Devastator, he heard Starscream commanding some of his combiners to transform into Bruticus.

Onslaught and his combiners to transform into each body parts to be Bruticus while they are combining at the air, later as they stomped on Shockwave. Dust spit wild, but Shockwave said," Illogical, Starscream." Shockwave rode in front of Bruticus's right leg, leading a big crash after Shockwave cannon blasted in it. Starscream transforms into his jet mode, shooting at Shockwave. Starscream came close to Shockwave without screaming until Shockwave transforms into robot mode, grabbed Starscream's front part of his jet mode. And Shockwave caught both the wings forward on Starscream and break them hard like rocks. Shockwave then kicked Starscream, letting Starscream fly through the place. The combiners transform back into they own robot mode, seeing Starscream when he transforms back to robot mode. He is lying down and Shockwave walks next to him.

PHEWW! PHEWW!

Shockwave sees lasers all over. Starscream clones come close, shooting Shockwave. Shockwave transforms into plane mode, flying away from StarShip leaving Reflector in the ship. Flying so fast, Shockwave returns back to Demontron.

"Lord Starscream", one of Starscream clones called out. Starscream coughed and energon spits out in his mouth. Starscream 1, the color of red commands the doctor of StarShip heals Starscream. The combiners looked at each other. Starscream 8 and Starscream 2 flew back to StarShip, as Starscream 2 said that Blitzwing is with Soundwave. "Son of a bolt. Someone called Thundercracker. I don't care he is still unconscious. Just tell him to get Blitzwing's junk!"

"Lord Starscream. I'm here for the mission", Thundercracker said after he comes to Starscream. With shock at Starscream, he feels like Skywarp is trying to kill him. Thundercracker transforms into jet mode and flies far away. Starscream thinks about Blitzwing, he forgot he has the Controlled energon.

Shockwave came back to Demontron as Demontron opens the door. Shockwave ran, but blasting cannons coming. Rumble and Frenzy use their cannons to shoot Thundercracker, who is coming close to Demontron. Demontron tells Rumble and Frenzy to back off from the door. Demontron closed the door fast, making Thundercracker crash himself. Thundercracker falls down the ship, panting and panting.

Soundwave opens Blitzwing's forehead. Blitzwing feels tingling in his head, slowly pulling his cannon and transforms into a sniper rifle. Ratbat lying down on a hard bed, squeaking on Blitzwing after he sees Blitzwing pulling the gun. Laserbeak flies, shooting Blitzwing with his eyes. Soundwave looked back to Blitzwing, releasing Soundwave's tentacles in his body to Blitzwing's arms. He let go of his sniper rifle. Its drop as Frenzy hears it sound. Frenzy ran to the sniper rifle. But a big stomp of one of Blitzwing's leg in front of Frenzy, Frenzy ran around the leg and the other leg of Blitzwing stomps as Frenzy flew away. Rumble blasted Blitzwing's legs running to get the sniper rifle. Rumble kicked the rifle on to Frenzy. Frenzy grabbed the rifle and pointed to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing transforms to tank mode and he turned into his anger personality, blasting around the lab. Demontron used the shield barrier at the walls; Soundwave finds a syringe with knockout poison. Frenzy shot onto Blitzwing with Blitzwing's sniper rifle. Shockwave blasted the back of the tank. Soundwave jumped at Blitzwing and stabbed the syringe on the top of the tank. Everyone walked back; Blitzwing transforms back into robot mode and falls down on the ground. Soundwave held Blitzwing back to the exam table and tear more of Blitzwing's forehead.

The falling continues, Thundercracker opens his eyes and seeing nothing but space. Thundercracker transforms into his jet mode, flies to Demontron. Demontron, guarding the space saw Thundercracker aiming to the back part of Demontron. Demontron releases his cannons on his ship, blasting Thundercracker until Demontron rushes the speed. Thundercracker follows Demontron, firing rapidly. Demontron rushing so fast used all his power to speed up to Cybertron pushing back at Thundercracker, blinding him with gases. Thundercracker is not giving up! He keeps going to chase Demontron after when Demontron landed himself on the grounds of Cybertron. He tells Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticons to exit the ship. Thundercracker sees Cybertron pushing himself fast like lighting.

Thundercracker transforms into his robot mode, pulling his arm cannons. A big shadow appears to be next to Thundercracker as Thundercracker looked at the shadow. Then a transformation sound shoots on Thundercracker's ears turn around with seriousness on his face.

BOOM!

"Warrior of Starscream! I command you to leave before we destroy you!" Demontron, now a gigantic cannon, sticks in front of Thundercracker. Thundercracker hesitates. Then he plans to fire at Demontron. No effect on Demontron and counters with his gigantic cannon. He blasted on Thundercracker, flying far away from Soundwave. Soundwave commands Demontron to turn back into his robot mode. Demontron listed to Soundwave as he transforms into his robot mode, huge as a planet.


	4. Chapter 4: New Combiner, Old Plans

Chapter 4

Skywarp teleported to the Autobot prison, which is grey and dark. Searching for Lockdown, he looked at all the cells of the prison but no sign of Lockdown. Lockdown, at the far left cell, whispered Skywarp. Skywarp saw him and teleported next to him so no cameras are spying on them. Skywarp keeps teleporting at a time until he is inside Lockdown's cell.

"You are using too much energy on teleporting yourself", muttered Lockdown.

"I'll be fine. Just a couple more teleportation and we will be good", said Skywarp. Skywarp then teleported himself and Lockdown to the back part of StarShip.

Both of them walked to the control room. Then one of the combiners, Swindle told Skywarp and Lockdown about Starscream. He said in a smooth voice. "Starscream is in surgery. And Blitzwing is still missing while Thundercracker is finding the triple changer".

"I'll be in charge of this. Everyone bring the ship back to Cybertron. We will have a meeting with Soundwave if he is here", Skywarp called out. Bunch of Starscream clones raced in front of Skywarp, pulling hand blasters at Skywarp and refusing to turn back to Cybertron. Dead End, one of the Stunticons agrees on Skywarp.

"We cannot merge into Menasor without Breakdown", he said.

"I volunteered to be the replacement of Breakdown. He died a long time ago when Megatron became the leader", Lockdown volunteered. The Stunticons gasped.

"This bounty hunter! How can you turn into the leg part!?" Drag Strip whined.

Lockdown appeals of one of the combiners who can transform into the leg. A hand raise as Mixmaster, one of the Constructicons volunteered to be scanned. Lockdown put his hands on Mixmaster's head, copying each data until it is complete. He thanked Mixmaster as Mixmaster moves back. Lockdown test out his transformation. He transforms into the leg and everyone cheered. Skywarp and everyone else heard an alarm. Skywarp flies up the center of the room, seeing an asteroid. All the combiners and Starscream clones take cover but Motormaster; leader of the Stunticons tells his fellow combiners to fight the asteroid. All the Stunticons race to the exit of the StarShip while everyone finds weapons to fight a single big asteroid.

As they are hovering, Motormaster tells his combiners to merge into Menasor. They transform into body parts and putting together as Menasor. Menasor roars and sees the asteroid. He dashed to the asteroid, having a big punch to the rock. The asteroid pushed away far but Lockdown, now with the Stunticons said he has a feeling.

"They are more asteroids ahead. Is this Soundwave's plan to kill us?"

"No. I think that has to do with the Autobots or space itself", said Wildrider.

Menasor keeps on dashing around space until he spotted out on more asteroids. He hovers near the asteroids, coming with little power. Then a loud hover sound appears. It is Devastator helping him save the StarShip. They have to push all the asteroids of the place of space, as the asteroids are going to a planet with black clouds and red surface over. They watch as the asteroids are landing themselves on to an unknown planet. The asteroids push harder and faster, maximum speed ahead of them. Crashing and explosion booming to everyone even the two giant combiners, Menasor and Devastator head back to StarShip and split back to themselves as robots. Onslaught pens the doors of the robots, without making a sound. Skywarp congrats the combiners who push over the bunch of asteroids to the side. All the robots clapped at the combiners.

One of the Starscream clones, Starscream 1 walked away from the celebration and walked into the surgery room. Starscream 1 opens the door, saying about asteroids. Starscream 2 and 8 were operation on Starscream. Starscream 3, the color of yellow hands over a brand new chip he fixed to Starscream 2. He placed the chip on Starscream's chest letting be new and strong. Starscream 8 tells the rest of the Starscreams to let Starscream rest as they walked away from him.

A big step in the ship, Thundercracker panting. He tells that Soundwave has a ship that is a triple changer. All the combiners and Starscream clones gasped and Skywarp tells where is Demontron.

Thundercracker answered Skywarp's question by saying Demontron is in Cybertron. Skywarp prepares to go to Cybertron. But suddenly the Starscream clones blasted at Skywarp, attacking him. Thundercracker shouted the clones to stop firing.

"Listen to your second-in-command. He knows what he's doing and that's final!" Thundercracker roared. Skywarp said to Thundercracker he wants to talk. "At the back part of the ship. Meet me here after I tell Lockdown to control the ship."

"Lockdown. Control the ship, please!" Skywarp barked.

"As you command, young one", said Lockdown. One of the Reflector, Viewfinder spot on each part of the problem in the control area. He whispers with his communication radio to ask his brothers finishing their spying mission.

"LOCKDOWN ESCAPE WITHOUT BREAKING OUT!" Preceptor screamed after he wants to check out Lockdown.

"THIS IS BAD. CALL SOME AUTOBOTS TO HUNT HIM DOWN!" he continues to scream. Knockout ran fast and slapped Preceptor's face.

"Shut up! We can find him at those cameras, Examiner!"

"Don't call me Examiner! My name is Preceptor!"

"Whatever, scientist! Come one! We are gonna have to search clue in the cameras!"

Preceptor and Knockout ran where Mirage and Prowl are in. Finding clues in the cameras is a Decepticon with wings. He is teleporting to Lockdown's cell. Dialogue echoes the Autobots and they teleport together. Knockout wanted to go back to Starscream for questions. Prowl did not want Knockout to be in such dangerous thing. Knockout tells the three Autobots he used to be good allies over Starscream. "I used to be one of the Decepticon until Starscream acts like a baboon in front of Bumblebee and others. I had to stop him and take him to some empty room. I can get my job fired because of him. And he is rude". Mirage though Knockout wanted to be an Autobot so he can have a date with Arcee.

"Hmm. Let me think about that, Mirage", said Knockout.

"Nice story, Knockout. But you still not go to Starscream's ship. If there is a reason, you can go. Without a reason, you stay here", Prowl articulated. Knockout knows he has a reason to go to the ship.

Knockout spits out, "I'll go alone. Mirage and all of you can protect Autobot city. I am the only one who deals such a scrappy way possible. I used to brag over Screamer and be loyal to Megatron without knowing he sees nothing besides the no-talker Soundwave, Shockwave who say 'logical' all the time, and Screamer of course. Even you know I am not done a single mission without a partner. No excuses, Mirage. Let me take on this! I am the only one that will never be harmed! ". Prowl and Preceptor react to some powerful speech after Knockout took a huge breath. The two loyal Autobots agreed on Knockout. Mirage also agreed on him, too. Knockout cheered himself, asking all his allies to get supplies like energon and his mighty staff. "Oh wait. My mighty staff is with me inside. Better pull it out!" Knockout got confused.

Mirage says to Knockout, "Good luck, partner." He patted Knockout's shoulder with pride forward to Knockout. Knockout looked at Mirage and gave him a big smile.

Thundercracker went to the back part of Starship, seeing Skywarp about his plans. Skywarp wanted to point out, "Let have Starscream being tricked on some energon that later kills him. It's our freedom to back to Cybertron and meet up with Soundwave. I know I am being bad but this civil war must be over".

"I know you do not want to be here. But we have no choice. I told you this slave working a thousand times. And I told this myself", Thundercracker stressed out. While Skywarp continues his plans, Starscream now recovered hears the plans and tiptoed out of the doors, making no sound. He opens the door quietly as Skywarp's voice became louder. Thundercracker listens well until Skywarp was shot in the leg. Starscream yells both of them about himself.

"Skywarp. Is your plan is to kill me!? Well, you're not gonna kill me because I'm-"

Starscream was interrupted when Thundercracker blasted on Starscream but Starscream dodges to the left. He fires on Thundercracker and Skywarp pushes Starscream out of Thundercracker. "Starscream! Stop this now! I do not want to go on war ever again. We did it to the Autobots! Now our own kind!?"

Starscream grabbed Skywarp's mouth to shut him off. Starscream got up and Thundercracker not gonna hesitate kept on firing. Starscream blocks out the lasers using Skywarp's back as a shield. Thundercracker stops firing and puts back his arm cannon. While being invisible, Spectro spies on the conversation over the three seekers. Starscream dropped Skywarp and walks away. Starscream goes back to the door and opens it as Spectro follows him. Skywarp coughed energon blood while Thundercracker is panting like he is panicking. Thundercracker tells Skywarp to do this another day. Skywarp agrees on Thundercracker. He thought Starscream is weak but now he is getting strong and brutal.


	5. Chapter 5: Spying Until An Attack

Chapter 5

Viewfinder, now at the control center catching every clip in the situation. Starscream went to the control center with Spectro being invisible. Spectro hopped away from Starscream and hide in the containers of toxic chemical nobody did not know about. Spectro smells the chemical and dashed away. Some noise approach Starscream as he looked at the chemical toxic he found on another planet. As such, Motormaster and his combiners were talking about the asteroid. Starscream is being greedy by hearing the conversation. The combiners continue to talk until Starscream interrupts. Spectro tiptoes down to the exit. Viewfinder contacts Spyglass, whispering while Starscream wants to know about the asteroid the two big combiners pushed away from.

(Note: I called Stunticons or other groups' combiners; this makes it easier for me to name them. And I called Devastator or others: big combiners. Don't get confused. Sorry about it)

Spyglass looked around the ship and Viewfinder interrupts his searching. Spyglass calls back, "I'm done".

"Scraps. Shockwave got away. How can we get to Demontron now!?" Viewfinder whispered with stress. Spectro flies to Viewfinder saying the camera trio can fly back to Demontron. Viewfinder agreed on Spectro.

"But Spyglass", Viewfinder worried.

Spyglass can fast flying and spooked Viewfinder and Spectro. The two was shocked. Spyglass becomes quiet before Viewfinder said, "Do not do that again, Spyglass!"

Starscream sees something on top of the control center. He called his Starscream clones to check out the top. Reflector flies at the exit while being invisible. Starscream 4, the color of green uses his special eyesight and saw one of Reflector, Spyglass. Starscream 4, the color of green flies fast. He pulls his hand on Spyglass. Spyglass then uses his leg cannon and blasted Starscream 6's hand. The rest of the Starscream clones races Reflector as Viewfinder begin to blow a hole on StarShip. Spectro helps Viewfinder blow up a hole while Spyglass looked back and saw a bunch of Starscream clones. Spyglass dodges after Starscream 4 chops around him. Spyglass ducked and head-butts Starscream 4. Starscream 3 blasted Spyglass's arm, as it falls. Spyglass gets down fast letting a chance Starscream 4 got his head with is non-terminated hand. Spyglass fires Starscream 4's face, busting gases all over Spyglass's face. Starscream finds the arm of spyglass but did not see after he hears a drop. The combiners mind their own business and Lockdown looked at the battle of Starscreams versus invisible robots. Spyglass drop himself, getting his arm. Starscream grabbed the invisible Spyglass but did not have him. Spyglass shot Starscream on the chest millions of time and heard a crash by his brothers. Spyglass flies away from Starscream and the rest of the Starscream clones looked at Reflector. Spyglass grabs a bomb from his chest, pulls the trigger and throws it to the Starscream clones.

BOOM!

Starscream clones fall down on the ground; Starscream feels pain inside his chest. He is not giving up as he is transforming to his jet mode and goes to the hole Reflector created and finds the camera trio as Reflector became visible. Rushing thru the galaxy, Starscream roared at Reflector thinking he has a plan to distract Starscream. Viewfinder tells his brothers to transforms into their camera mode. Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass transforms into parts and merge together into a single camera. Starscream laughed at Reflector saying that he has never seen such disappointment transformation he saw. Starscream transforms into his robot mode and with speed, he grabbed the small camera. Reflector pushes hard to turn to Starscream, flashing Starscream's eyes thousand times until he gets a seizure. Starscream sees the flashes on Reflector and starts yelling out about his eyes. He roared at Reflector he did not have seizures, covering his eyes with his hands letting go of Reflector, and Reflector laughing at him. Reflector then unmerges back to their robot mode. They filed away with laughter; Spyglass throws a bomb again to Starscream. Starscream transforms back into his jet mode, flying back to his ship and the bomb was landed on the back to Starscream but Starscream heard the bomb landed on his back. He pushed forward with much speed he has, the bomb falls down and exploded.

The combiners are fixing the walls from the ship with Lockdown's help. Starscream came thru the exit door of StarShip, back with more pain in his chest and his eyes blurry like he did not see lots of colors. Starscream 1 came to him and aids him, shoving him back to the operation room. Skywarp and Thundercracker came to the control room and saw the construction and Starscream himself.

"How many times this fool leader has to go to the doctors?" Thundercracker whispered to Skywarp.

"I do not know", Skywarp answered. The building the wall is finished and Skywarp wanted an announcement. Starscream called Skywarp for a talk while he is still in pain. Skywarp told the combiners, "Never mind. I will tell the announcement later times".

Skywarp enters the surgery room and sees Starscream 1 and Starscream 2 fixing the chest for Starscream. Starscream asked Skywarp a question about an announcement Skywarp wanted to do. Skywarp answered to Starscream's question after he breathed in his chest.

"The announcement is for the combiners will have more figures to their big combining robots. That's all I have in my mind", Skywarp said with calmness in his body. Starscream looked at Skywarp, thinking he is lying. He is thinking of him getting rid as the leader. Starscream calmed himself and said to Skywarp he is dismissed.

"Yes, sir", said Skywarp. Skywarp opens the door of the surgery room and walked away. Skywarp sighed at Thundercracker standing in front of him. Thundercracker patted Skywarp's shoulder and walked at the back of the ship. He said that Skywarp did a good job.

"Thanks, Thundercracker. We still have time to figure out to bring the Decepticons back together".

While they are looking thru screens for energon, Wildrider asked Swindle about Starscream.

"How you guys got captured by Starscream?" Wildrider asked.

"We got poison by Controlled energon while we are at the prison. Lots of Controlled energon. Using us as slaves to kill Megatron's army. Before this happens, we were the prisoners of the Decepticon city. Starscream did not free us. It was Megatron that freed us. After Galvatron came to be Megatron, he is saying about a war with the Autobots again and this time he brings all the prisoners to attack the Autobots. Then Starscream scrapped everything up with his clones he always makes. Selfish enough, he wanted to be the leader of the Decepticons", Swindle said in an upset mood.

"Harsh. We weren't prisoners at all. Megatron created us to be the new combiners for battling the Autobot combiners like Superion or Computron. Victor Sigma popped us out with Megatron's permission. When normal things around the Decepticon city, we were exploring the city but Starscream came to use and shoved our heads with Controlled energon", Wildrider said with a frown.

"Also, Swindle. About Breakdown, I heard he is dead. He was volunteered to work with Megatron when the Decepticons are at Earth. We wish he was with us. He is like our brother. Right, Wildrider?" Dead End said when he came to the two Decepticons chatter about their existence in Starscream's group.

Scrapper came to the conversation about the time how they enter to Starscream's group. Swindle wanted to know about the Construction's existence. Scrapper recalls his story saying," Starscream mind-controlled us at the Decepticon city and opened our head to place Controlled energon while were constructing a new energon plant. This is bad. All the combiners are here for Starscream and Megatron is doom."

Lockdown said to Scrapper he agreed on his point of combiners. Lockdown tells his story about the time he used to work with Megatron and as his mission to capture the Autobot bounty hunter, Devcon.

"To when Starscream came to me saying Megatron is dead, I followed Starscream as the leader of the Decepticons. I wasn't on controlled energon, but I listen to him being the bounty hunter of his team', Lockdown continues. Swindle and the combiners reacted to such story of Lockdown. Swindle question Lockdown about Starscream.

"So do you still follow Starscream now? But we don't".

"Let me think about it. If Starscream is getting pushier about his dominations, then I will never listen to him. And if you guys make a plan for me to stop listening to Starscream, don't! Let Starscream be Starscream. And Lockdown is Lockdown", Lockdown said to everyone in front of him.

At Decepticon City, Soundwave and the rest of his comrades came back with Recovery energon. Lugnut carries Blitzwing while he is still knocked out from Soundwave's chemical in the syringe.

"All my comrades get inside the lab. Shockwave contact Reflector", Soundwave ordered his minions and Lugnut inside the lab.

Shockwave used his communicating controls around his arm, contacting Reflector. Then sound popping out Shockwave's communicating arm, saying Reflector is fine. Shockwave said, "Good. Come back to Cybertron. Did you have the pictures like Soundwave told you?"

"Yes. Lots around the control center in StarShip. And some pictures in the weapon rooms and lab. And there is no T-Cog in the ship. So we can be fine to fight Starscream", Viewfinder said.

"Excellent, Reflector", Shockwave said. Shockwave turned off his communication arm and thinks about Reflector he is useful enough. Shockwave walked to the lab then. He sees Soundwave and his minions fixing Megatron as he is still dead with rust on his left side of his body and energon blood running on his arms and mouth. Lugnut looked at Megatron; clenching his hands together wanting to kill Starscream. Thrust enters the lab and walked to Lugnut; calming him down. Lugnut calmed down; wishing to kill Starscream and his clones.

"What Starscream come up in such egocentric thing is he clones himself to bring an army to destroy Megatron and us. What if Megatron cloned himself and he can fight back?" Lugnut imagined with anger. Thrust calmed Lugnut again.

"Don't make me take you to the Torkuli, Lugnut. Or else", Thrust warned Lugnut. Lugnut shivers as he hears Torkuli after Thrust said the name. Soundwave and his minions are not done for fixing Megatron's body. Soundwave saw rust on and energon blood on Megatron. He scrapped the blood in a container he found on the table. Soundwave asked Shockwave about Astrotrain.

"Astrotrain. Let me contact him now", Shockwave said to Soundwave. Shockwave walked out of the lab, turning on his communication arm. Shockwave said, "Astrotrain. Please come in."

No sound until static coming through. Astrotrain's voice appears while static making more noises, hurting Shockwave's ears. Astrotrain said loud to Shockwave. "Shockwave! Come in. I'm at a deserted planet with no signal! I'll be back. There is tons of energon around the planet. No aliens. No Decepticons in Starscream's team."

Shockwave called back asking Astrotrain. "Are you coming back, Astrotrain. If you are, we are on Cybertron! Come back safely!"

"Alright!" Astrotrain said, closing his communication arm. Astrotrain walked on the planet with no name and grabbed Recovery energon as much he can find. Something is flying on the planet. Astrotrain brings the Recovery energon in his chest and Transforms back to his spaceship. The red jet follows Astrotrain. Astrotrain is being chased. Astrotrain prepared his rockets. He blasted his rockets at the red jet. The jet dodges the rockets. He then said something to Astrotrain.

"Big ship of death! I am Knockout! I want to find Starscream. Do you know where is Starscream is at?" Knockout questions Astrotrain while he is flying back to Cybertron.

"Red jet of ScrapLand! I do not know where Starscream is!" Astrotrain answered Knockout's questions. Astrotrain flew away from Knockout but Knockout said he is not from ScrapLand. He said he is from Cybertron, also. But Astrotrain ignored knockout's statement. Knockout keeps flying but felt he is losing energy. He found a planet that is blue but no green like Earth.

"If its Earth except there is no land, I might screw things up my mission….again. Just like the time I was at the drive-in theaters- oh wait. That might be my break from Earth. Never mind! Let's take a break, Knockout!" Knockout said to himself, excited for a break.


	6. Chapter 6: Autobot Combiners

Chapter 6

Knockout came flying down on the blue planet and landing himself on the blue ground. Knockout transforms back into his robot mode, as he saw the sky so blue. A blue alien peeked on at the giant rock Knockout and he is scared. He ran to the village that is also blue. Knockout saw the alien running to the village. Knockout just ignored him. He sits down and looked at the sky while he is slurping energon and fixing his staff. Then but the blue alien army came running to Knockout with blue guns and begin shooting slime at Knockout. Knockout begins shouting at the blue aliens that he is not an enemy; the aliens did not care that he is an enemy. They began yelling the color Knockout has is red. Knockout ran away from the aliens, holding his energon and staff. Running fast, the blue aliens chased him. Knockout found a cliff. He tucked his energon and staff in his chest. He jumped on the cliff and sees something blue but not water. He transforms into his jet mode and flew away from another place on the blue planet. The blue aliens stopped at the cliff Knockout jumped. They stop yelling for a moment and see Knockout flying away from the blue aliens.

"Scrapheads. What is up with them!? I am no enemy! I'm just here to relax on this blue planet. In fact, is there any color that is NOT BLUE!?" Knockout begins to scream. Then some alien spaceship that is not blue but green comes close to Knockout saying about a circus. The ship is big like Astrotrain. Knockout past through the spaceship, saying he does not want to go to some circus. The spaceship came closer to Knockout. "How about a carnival!?" said the spaceship.

"Thank for the advertisement. But I am here for a break. Is there somewhere I can relax on?" Knockout asked the green spaceship about resting somewhere besides the blue planet.

"Sure. Just follow me!" the green spaceship said. The green spaceship flew straight as Knockout followed him. The green spaceship examines Knockout, seeing if there is a person on the ship. The green spaceship was shocked that he is saying a ghost must be in the ship. Knockout calmed the green spaceship, saying he is a transformer, he can transform into a jet, car, and a robot. Knockout thinks of his idea to hover with his robot mode. So Knockout transforms into his robot mode, pulling his wings and hovering around the green spaceship. The green spaceship gasped at Knockout. He said to Knockout that the ship cannot transform. Just a spaceship. Nothing special. Knockout said to the spaceship it will have something special. The green spaceship thanked him for such work Knockout is saying.

Until they flew to their destination, Knockout was surprised that the planet has lots of lakes and mountains. Knockout gasped such beauty this place is. (Let's not get into the distraction of the story that much ^v^)

Meanwhile, Starscream tells one of the combiners to talk about the asteroid. Bonecrusher said they pushed away from the ship. Starscream commands the combiners to find rocks floating around space and throw them at Soundwave's ship. Thundercracker interrupts Starscream's plan as Soundwave's ship, Demontron is at Cybertron. Starscream said, "So. If this ship of Soundwave is at Cybertron, we will not destroy Cybertron, our home! Instead, let the asteroids come to Soundwave's ship if it is flying around in space."

Thundercracker walked to Skywarp as he is standing and watching something approaches the ship. It is the Autobot ship. Starscream force Skywarp to spy on the Autobot ship. Skywarp agreed on Starscream as he teleported himself to the Autobot ship.

Skywarp teleported the front of the ship and sees Silverbolt and Air Raid, oldest of the Arielbots seeing him. The rest of the Arielbots, all young and brave are gathering information about what they are looking for in front of now: the Starship. Silverbolt tells his Arielbots to stop Skywarp but Skywarp teleported back to the StarShip. Fireflight and Skydive go on to their plane controls and press buttons to attack the ship. Skydive said that the ship is a trap.

Skywarp tells Starscream that they are the Arielbots. Starscream got up with excitement and asked his clones, "Do we have more Controlled Energon, my clones?"

The Arielbots' ship flies away from StarShip. The StarShip came flying fast and pushed the Arielbots' ship hard like a boulder. Silverbolt tells his Arielbots to fly away from their ship. So the Arielbots transforms to their jet mode and as Slingshot blasted an exit in their ship, they flew fast so they don't get themselves bumped into. Starscream ordered Skywarp, Thundercracker, and his clones to get the Arielbots. Starscream thinks the Arielbots are combiners.

So Skywarp fires at Fireflight and Thundercracker chased Slingshot around a floating rock. Silverbolt fires the Starscream clones and Skydive come to Silverbolt for some help. With Starscream 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, they pushed Silverbolt and Skydive all together like a team. Silverbolt and Skydive blocked the big attack. Air Raid fired all the Starscream clones after they bumped into the two Arielbots. Slingshot tells Silverbolt to merge into Superion. Silverbolt won't merge yet; he wanted his Arielbots to use their pointy heads while being in the jet mode to stab the Starscream clones. All together, they were fast and stabbed the Starscream clones on the stomach. Energon blood spattered the Arielbots and all the Arielbots transforms into their robot mode. They punch the clones but Thundercracker and Skywarp retreat from the battle of Decepticon seekers clones and the combiners of the Autobots. Starscream 3 ran to Silverbolt, but Silverbolt turned around and grabbed Starscream 3 on the neck, choking the scrap out of him. Continuing their fight, one of the Starscream clones, Starscream 2 pulls his arm cannon at Silverbolt while he is punching the living scrap at Starscream 3. Slingshot grabbed Starscream 2. Then the bullet fired by Starscream 2 and Slingshot called Silverbolt. Silverbolt hears the bullet coming near him. He grabbed the bullet with his bare fingers, without looking and throws it back to Starscream 2 into his head. Starscream 2 exploded in the head. Silverbolt said, "Bullseye!" and continues to beat Starscream 3 after Starscream 3 saw the shocking death of Starscream 2.

The Arielbots punched a hole for each Starscream clones with their fist and energon blood spits out of the chest and stomach, making Slingshot complaining about this mess. "Man we need to clean up this blood!" complained Slingshot.

"Cut the whining, Slingshot! We can clean this later! Now we have to escape!'" Air Raid shouted. Then two big combiners, Bruticus and Menasor. Bruticus grabbed Air Raid and Slingshot. He covered them tightly with his two hands. Menasor roared at the rest of the Arielbots and Menasor pulls his hands over Silverbolt. Silverbolt commands his Arielbots to fire at the big combiners. Slingshot blasted a hole and free himself and Air Raid back to space. Menasor came out of nowhere, opened his mouth and swallowed Slingshot and Air Raid. Silverbolt and others begin to merge call back up from the Autobots.

Ironhide heard something from his communication hand hearing Silverbolt's voice screaming for backup. An alarm pulled by Ironhide alerted Ultra Magnus. He heard the alarm and Ultra Magnus ran to Ironhide as he is at front of the ship from the Autobots. Ironhide said to ultra Magnus about the Arielbots and they are wounded. Ultra Magnus called on the Protectobots for aiding. Ironhide ran in front of the ship, hopped on the ship but Wheelie and Kup wanted to help, too. Ironhide said to the two to stay back and protect the rest of the Autobots. Also, Ironhide said to the two, "We got the Protectobots! Don't worry!"

The ship flies to space so quickly. Wheelie and Kup see the Protectbots flies with their jetpacks to the ship and the ship door opens for the Protectobots. Wheelie wished to be on Ironhide's side. Kup and Wheelie were called by Ultra Magnus. He commands them to take charge of his office. Ultra Magnus then transforms into plane mode and flies to the ship Ironhide is riding.

More clashing as Starscream 4 and 5 firing at Silverbolt and Fireflight. The ship is here, bringing big cannon in front of the Starscream clones. The cannon blasted at the Starscream clones as they dodge at the big blast. The Protectobots flew to the clones, blasting them at the wings and arms. Starscream 5's arms got blasted by First Aid, a teenager cheering on this scrap piece. Blades, Streetwise, Hot Spot, and Groove, same age as First Aid bringing their blast on the last Starscream clone at the battle. Starscream 4 flew so fast and went to the planet with the asteroids the two big combiners thrown down. Blades transforms to his helicopter mode, chasing Starscream 5 as he transforms to his jet mode. Chasing the living scrap, Blades transforms back to his robot mode and powered his jetpack. He throws his blades at Starscream 5 on the back, letting gas flowing the place. Blades speeded up his jetpack and grabbed his blade quickly, gushing amount of energon blood on Starscream 5's back. But blades and the rest of the Protectobots sees something in the Starscream clones. They have a gemstone that has a green color. The Protectobots grabbed the gemstones while Silverbolt, Skydive, and Fireflight chasing Menasor and Bruticus to the StarShip. Thundercracker and Skywarp came back, opening the ship's door, firing the Arielbots. Starscream then said to the two, "Hold your fire! Let the Arielbots go inside. First, let the big combiners go through!"

Starscream thinks of the Protectobots. He thinks they transform into a big combiner. Starscream tells the Constructicons to merge into Devastator and get all the Protectobots. The Constructicons ran to the door after the rest of the Arielbots enters. They flew to the battle which is now the Protectobots, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus pointed out the Constructicons are here and Scrapper tells his fellow Constructicons to merge into Devastator. They transform into each body parts, forming together to make the giant that can kill a single robot. Ultra Magnus fires at Devastator's head and Ironhide tells the Protectobots to retreat. The Protectobots refused and wanted to help Ultra Magnus. They also fired at Devastator, too. But Devastator clapped and grabbed at the Protectobots, all of them suffering as Devastator's humongous hands squishing them. Ultra Magnus firing Devastator's hand but Devastator flipped forward and ate Ultra Magnus without any damage. Ultra Magus communicated Ironhide's communicated hand saying," Go back to base. Do not call Optimus and others! Just go. I can handle this and all the Arielbots and Protectobots!"

Ironhide had no choice to be eaten by Devastator or fly away. Ironhide flies away fast and Devastator roared at the ship. He wanted to get Ironhide, but Starscream commanded Devastator to go back to the ship. Devastator huffed and flies away from Ironhide.

The big combiners spit out the Autobots and unmerged back to the small combiners. Devastator throws down the Protectobots and they are breathing so big. Starscream ordered the Stunticons to get the Controlled energon. Devastator unmerged and Ultra Magnus blasted at Starscream. Starscream jumped back, Skywarp and Thundercracker prepared their gun to Ultra Magnus. The Stunticons got tons of Controlled energon as the rest of the combiners hold each of the Arielbots and the Protectobots. Starscream calls Starscream 7, the color of brown and Starscream 6 to open the foreheads of the two Autobot combiners. They were screaming but as they begin to attack, the combiners of Starscream's team pushed them down on the ground, Starscream laughed at them and Ultra Magnus growled and wanted to move. Skywarp fired at Ultra Magnus at the arm, Starscream looked at Skywarp telling not to shoot. "I want him to be alive. I want him to get the controlled energon, too", Starscream hissed.

Ultra Magnus thinks of the Controlled energon and said to Starscream about it. He said, "Controlled energon is rare and powerful. How in the All-spark mind you got it!?"

"I got this beauty at a planet that kills a human in one minute. You see a man has his spacesuit on and travels a planet which is called Deth with the color of black. Deth has gases-" Starscream said.

"I'm not here for a lesson! I just want to know the place-"Ultra Magnus interrupts while he and Starscream are hearing the Arielbots and the Protectobots screaming and banging their arms.

"Quiet when I'm talking! See, you make me want to start over the science of Deth-"

"I can ask Preceptor about that planet. You're more annoying than Preceptor, Screamer!"

"Take him to the cell, Thundercracker, and Skywarp! He makes me sick!"

Skywarp dragged Ultra Magnus by the head and Thundercracker holds on Magnus's legs. Walking him to the cell and Skywarp opens the cell and dropped Magnus's head. Thundercracker turned onto the cell and kept dragging Magnus in the cell. They walked away from him, closed the cell and continues to walk away.

Magnus got up, took a look at the terror of the screaming until the screaming stopped. He hears Starscream's voice, introducing the ship and his plan. The Arielbots and Protectobots honoring Starscream and saying in unison, "All hail Starscream!"

Ultra Magnus gasped but he refused himself to call back. He thinks of Starscream he will counter the Autobots with the big combiners.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Knockout

Chapter 7

Reflector kept flying straight in space. He sees Knockout flying in jet mode and singing at the same time. He saw Reflector after he stops singing from his vacation at some random planet. He asked Reflector about finding Starscream. Reflector told Knockout," Do not go to the StarShip! Starscream is very nefarious about his plans to dominate the world!"

Knockout calmed Reflector that he will be okay. "Besides! He is my partner when we were on Earth, finding resources and stuff. Just where is the ship of Screamer, now?" asked Knockout. Reflector tells Knockout the direction to the ship; he pointed Knockout to the left.

"Fly straight, red jet. Be careful", said Reflector. Knockout thanked Reflector, so he flew straight until a big ship flying out of nowhere in space. Knockout found the ship and flew straight fast.

Reflector called on Shockwave. Shockwave heard a beep in his communication arm, popping out is Reflector, saying about the rest of the group.

"Reflector. Get to Cybertron. We need the evidence of the ship, now?" called Shockwave. Reflector felt spooked. He turns off his communication hand and flew fast like lighting.

Knockout came close to the ship; Lockdown saw Knockout on the screen and spot on an Autobot symbol. Lockdown forces the combiners to attack without merging to big combiners. The door open, Knockout go through the door. Then firing approached Knockout. He flew up to the control center while the combiners kept on firing. Knockout flew to Lockdown and transforms back to robot mode, kicked Lockdown's face. He falls down on the ground, hard. Knockout roared the combiners to stop shooting and wants a single question he comes in his mind. "Where is your leader, Starscream!?"

"Right here, betrayer!" Starscream stormed Knockout on the ground next to Lockdown, still on the ground. After he put all the Controlled energon back to his secret room, Starscream introduced all the Decepticons combiners and the Autobot combiners, the Arielbots and the Protectobots. And he also introduces the little group of his clones. Knockout gasped. He thinks of the time when he, Wheelie, and Mirage are at the ship and he sees lots of combiners in it. Knockout wanted to take a tour around the ship. Starscream was shocked, he said to Knockout about his ship and his plan, which every combiner are sick of hearing it. He commands Lockdown to take Knockout on a tour in the ship. Lockdown got up slowly and asked knockout an apology.

"Alright, green shot. I'm sorry for kicking you out of the balcony", apologized Knockout.

"Apology accepted", said Lockdown. So lockdown tells Knockout to follow him. Starscream watches the two to walk away from the control center. Starscream then called Skywarp to get Blitzwing after his long thinking of how to get Blitzwing back. Skywarp ran to Starscream, saying a command by Starscream. Starscream said to Skywarp, "Teleport to the place where Blitzwing is. Get him and put him to the cell next to Ultra Magnus. Pronto!"

Skywarp teleported in front of Starscream. Starscream turned away the teleporting. He looked at the screen with the combiners working until Motormaster called Starscream that a big planet approaching. Starscream screamed at the combiners, "Go to that planet! This planet has a ton of energon and others! Go! GO! GO!" Starscream roared. All the combiners prepare speed to get to the planet with an unknown name.

Lockdown heard the screaming, he ignored it while he and Knockout are still going through the ship. Knockout asked Lockdown about how Starscream and the combiners are together and want power from Cybertron and other things in the world. Lockdown explains the whole Control energon and how the combiners are poisoned by it. "Starscream killed Megatron and he is now leader of the Decepticons. Soundwave disagrees on such stupidity on Starscream. Instead, he wanted war with him for revenge and only a few volunteered to fight Starscream", Lockdown said to Knockout.

Knockout reacts, saying he wanted to tell Starscream about his world domination. He knows that Lockdown tells to him already about the world domination with Starscream. Lockdown kept walking to the whole ship and Knockout followed him. Knockout think of few volunteers to battle Starscream. He asked Lockdown why few volunteers.

"Starscream is very strong, terrifying", Lockdown said. Knockout chuckled, bursting about Starscream being some sort of monster. Lockdown calmed Knockout, explaining something he said is not a joke. Knockout then got spooked. They continue touring the ship around a circle. Knockout then saw a cell and walked over. He asked Lockdown that is there a prisoner. He agreed. Knockout looked closely until Ultra Magnus popped his arm on Knockout's face. He came close and sees it is Knockout. He apologized to Knockout about an attack; Lockdown pulls an energon out of nowhere and opens the cell after Knockout backs off from it.

Lockdown hands the energon over to Ultra Magnus but Magnus thinks it is a trap.

"Just eat it, leader", Lockdown back talked to him. Knockout tells a question to Ultra Magnus why is he here. Ultra Magnus explains to Knockout the whole story when they battle the Starscream clones. Knockout then said to him about the time Starscream cloned himself to kill off of Megatron until it is a fail. Lockdown giggled. The two Autobots turned to Lockdown and he immediately became serious. Then Lockdown's head turned badly painful and transforms to his car mode and drove away from the doors. Knockout and Ultra Magnus ran to the driving Lockdown and followed him until they are at some planet. The combiners were gathering energon while Knockout had no choice to go to Starscream, staring at a sky. Ultra Magnus warned Knockout, but Starscream fired at Knockout but he missed. Knockout sees the bullet and used his forearm to counter at the ground. He yelled at Starscream.

"Hush, traitor! This is my life to be the strongest leader of all and no one can stop me!" Starscream raged himself as he puts his arm cannon at Knockout's chest while the combiners were still doing work and Ultra Magnus stands there, watching the two have a showdown. Lockdown drove to Starscream and transformed back to his robot mode, Starscream tells him to help the combiners to get the energon. Lockdown understood him and went next to the Stunticons. Knockout became quiet, quietly backing off and as Starscream turned over him, he sees Knockout fired on Starscream's face. The combiners then turned to the firing and prepared their guns.

Skywarp teleported to the lab of Soundwave. Lugnut heard a stomp after Skywarp falls down. Lugnut got up while Blitzwing opens his eyes saying where is he. Thrust sees Lugnut being strange, he ignored. Skywarp hides in a huge container of energon. Buzzing and repairing, Soundwave tells Skywarp to get out of the big container. Skywarp then became silent. After such a little bit of silence, he teleported to Soundwave. He asked Soundwave to help him fight Starscream. Soundwave said to Skywarp a plan, but the rest of Team Soundwave prepared their gun to Skywarp, calling him a betrayer. Soundwave raised his hand to everyone to put their guns down. He said to the team that Skywarp is one of the Decepticons. Skywarp sees Soundwave with leadership and saw Megatron still constructing. Everyone went back to work except for Lugnut and Thrust. A big explosion popped everyone. Shockwave, Lugnut, and Thrust came running and exit the doors. It is Astrotrain with much Recovery energon he has. Then Reflector comes flying to the four, goes down slowly and tells Shockwave he has the pictures.

Skywarp saw Blitzwing getting up. Skywarp ran to him and hugged him. Blitzwing was confused; asking Skywarp what is he doing here. Skywarp said to Blitzwing he is being rescued. Skywarp notices Blitzwing's forehead is open wide. Blitzwing told Skywarp he is getting the Controlled energon out of his head. He touched his open forehead. He notices the Control energon is gone. Rumble asked Skywarp that he wanted to get off the energon in his head.

'Sure, meatball. But let me talk to Blitzwing a little bit", Skywarp said to Rumble.

"Hmm. Maxi turkey remembers me", Rumble said to Ravage, standing next to him.

Both Blitzwing and Skywarp went to an empty room next to Soundwave's lab and talked over his plans. Skywarp asked Blitzwing does he want to be in Starscream's team. Blitzwing answered Skywarp's question he does not want to be in Starscream's team. He changed to Random and he begged that wanted Megatron back because he is better and not annoying like Starscream. Skywarp laughed.

Soundwave turned around the laughing, thinking Skywarp is all normal. Rumble tells Soundwave,"We're gonna have another surgery".

Skywarp came to Soundwave he wanted to help with Soundwave to destroy Starscream. Shockwave and everyone else came back to the lab, saying they got the pictures and Recovery energon. Frenzy gave all of them a thumb up, making Lugnut snickered. Reflector pulled up the pictures to a huge computer in the lab. Skywarp and Blitzwing saw their areas in their in the computer, shocked. Lugnut and everyone else sees strong weapons and ton of energon. Shockwave saw no sign of Recovery energon, but see chemicals in the place.

"We shall not clone; we must use our power to destroy him. We are stronger than him", Soundwave said to everyone with determination. The rest of the team all agree to fight. Even Blitzwing and Skywarp. But something hurts and Skywarp's head. Grunting and moaning, Soundwave and Shockwave ran to him. Skywarp transforms into his jet mode and flew away from the lab, crashing the wall to make a big hole. Shockwave question Soundwave they wanted to get Skywarp back. Soundwave response to them, saying no.

"Let him teleport back to us. If he says he wanted the energon off in his head so bad, we can do that", said Soundwave.

Skywarp came back, teleporting down to the ground and transforms back to this robot mode. Skywarp saw the smoke on Starscream, but Starscream fires up and got up saying this is a one-on-one battle. Everyone backed up even Skywarp and Ultra Magnus.

"Knockout! I battle you. If I win, you will be one of us. If you win, you will be free and never come back to my ship EVER!" Starscream said.

"Whatever you say is a deal, Screamer!"

"And don't call me that, either!"

The battle is ready; Knockout dodged after Starscream fires a bunch of his bullets to him. Knockout then transforms to his jet mode and body slammed himself but Starscream transforms to his jet mode, firing at Knockout until his bullet scratched his paint job. Knockout then turned back to his car mode, driving in a circle to create a dust storm and everyone who is watching covered their eyes and move back even more. Starscream then goes to the dust storm and saw a shadow. He fired at it, but it is not Knockout himself. He then drove next to him and jumped on him, the top part of his jet. Starscream transformed back to his robot mode, yelled and transforms his arm into the sword, stabbing Knockout in the stomach. He then choked on Starscream, but Starscream used his elbows to knock Knockout in the stomach, making him fly back away from his dust storm. He rolled and transformed to his jet mode. He flew to Starscream while he transformed into his jet mode again, slamming up to Knockout. Knockout transformed to his robot mode, grabbing the beak of the jet and using so much of his strength, he throws the jet down on the ground, slamming so hard, it made an enormous hole. Starscream transforms back to his robot mode, getting up so slow, he coughed energon blood and sees Knockout with a smile. He walked to him, saying the battle is over. As Knockout got closed to Starscream, he prepared his gun closer to Starscream's face. Suddenly Starscream pushed Knockout away with his working legs, got up with his two legs and stepping his hard on Knockout's body. Knockout then grabbed Starscream's leg and crushed them. Starscream fired at Knockout on his eyes but Knockout blocked with his working arms. He then used his arms to slam Starscream in the pelvis. Starscream cried, touching his pelvis and Knockout crushed his legs and throws him off of his sight. He ran away and transforms back to his jet mode. He called on Ultra Magnus to transform back to his jet mode, fly away from the planet, and head over back to Cybertron.

The two Autobots flew away, Starscream felt pain and one of his clones, Starscream 7 came to him and sent back to the ship for more medical service. Starscream then tells the combiners to keep getting lots of energon until they are gone. Skywarp was called by Starscream to help the combiners. Skywarp understood him but got distracted at knowing if aliens are here. He walked around and saw nothing but a ground and the sky. He back to the combiners while he thinks of getting Starscream either to die or get knocked out by some poison.


	8. Chapter 8: Dialogue, Dialogue, Dialogue

Chapter 8

After they all entered the ship with all the energon the combiners, Lockdown and Skywarp are all good to go. The ship is flying to their destination, Recovery energon after Starscream notice around the computer at the control center. Skywarp roams around the ship and sees the chemicals at the corners. The containers are a little bit. He wanted more so he kept on searching. He went to the weapon storage but no they are some. He grabbed an energon and rubs some chemical poison in it. But then he felt like burning in his hand. It was on fire and suddenly Thundercracker ran to him. No choice to chop his arm off, Thundercracker transforms his arm to a sword and chopped Skywarp's forearm off. The flaming energon is still on fire, Thundercracker found a fire extinguisher on the wall. He took it and blasted on the flaming arm/energon scrap. The alarm is on, warning the combiners and the clones to evacuate. Thundercracker escape from the room, he found the alarm. He jumped up and pushed it off, turning the annoying thing. Skywarp panted looking at his arm and going to say thank you to Thundercracker. Thundercracker said, "Your welcome, Skywarp. Why are you doing such idiotic thing to yourself? Oh, wait! Is this about Starscream!?"

"Yes, Thundercracker. I'm sorry", Skywarp apologized. He walked away from Thundercracker and looked down, he then thinks of going back to Soundwave. Thundercracker tells Skywarp he will make him a new arm. Skywarp turned to him, making a big smile at Thundercracker. Thundercracker walked towards him and begin to hug him like friendship. He said to Skywarp that they are still partners.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and Knockout were still flying to the Autobot Base. Ultra Magnus asked Knockout about that one-on-one battle. Knockout refuses to speak to him. Then he thinks of what he is going to say to Ultra Magnus, saying he wanted to kill Starscream. As they are entering the base after the gates are open, Ultra Magnus tells Knockout about his situation in his office. They transform into their robot mode, walking away from the ships that are fixing now. Ironhide came with Wheeljack, talking about the time he beat the living scrap out of Starscream at Earth. Then they saw Ultra Magnus and Knockout. They salute Magnus, Knockout stared at the two, without jealous but with honor. He cracked a smile. Ironhide thinks of Knockout of a fast type Autobot like Blurr. Wheeljack tells him about Knockout he used to be a Decepticon until he changed his mind. Ironhide turned to Knockout, thinking what his punishment of achievement is.

Knockout asked Magnus he wanted to get treatment first, and then talk to him later. Magnus agrees to Knockout.

So Knockout went to the medic room with nobody, he finds medic stuff and then fixes himself until it is good. And he also needs paint for –his paint job. He did not find red but found blue and silver just like Mirage's color.

"Uhh! I hate copying robots. Does it have red? Yellow makes me too happy. Green? EGH! Blue, but with a hint of yellow- no that's Smokescreen's color. Where's Smokescreen at? "Knockout pointing out which of his colors he wanted.

Knockout found the color red, white, and blue, making a new look.

"Just like Bee and Smoke with their new design for- I don't know …. Arcee or those pesky humans. I will be the new Knockout, beating the living scrap out of Screamer and saving the world!"

Knockout turned on his painting machine he hid as a secret, so anyone will never find. He splattered red all over his chest to calves and forearms. He painted white on his thighs and biceps. And blue- for decoration like a bunch of lines.

Ultra Magnus enters his office and saw Wheelie and Kup playing around a board game. The two Autobots saw Ultra Magnus and salute him. They also tell Ultra Magnus everything is safe. No damages and stealing. The two dismissed after Ultra Magnus thanked them for caring his office while being in such terrifying battle. He sat down in his chair and wait for Knockout. Then Knockout slides to Magnus and tells him about his new paint job.

"Shiny red, white, and blue! Like my new look, Magnus!?" Knockout asked Magnus with excitement inside of himself.

"It looked very great, like me!"

Knockout was shocked. He looked at Magnus and then looked at himself. He dashed away but Magnus yelled at him to come back.

Knockout heisted, thinking he is gonna be an Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus clone.

"This conversation will be quick, so come here, please!" Magnus politely shouted to Knockout.

"Okay. After this 'conversation', I will fix this paint job", Knockout coughed. So Knockout went to the office and sits down without any worrying.

"Explain to me. Why you want to kill Starscream?" Magnus begins his question.

"Hmm. He is nasty. If he rules the world, were all be dead by such serious he got besides being stupid and scary-cat like always be. He's not stupid anymore; he's now mad and hungry after killing Cliffjumper and Megatron."

"You're the traitor of the Decepticons. At least you were free."

"Magnus. I can ask you a question: Can I have a day off. Dealing Screamer is tough for me, so."

"You did one thing, anti- Decepticon! You can deal the Decepticons no matter what!"

"I know! I know!"

And so their conversation or argument continues on, Mirage walked around the place, hearing the yelling, knowing one of the yellings is Knockout. He sighed Knockout is back and safe.

At the time, Blitzwing hesitates when Rumble is fixing his forehead.

"It's done".

"Thanks, Rumble", Blitzwing said after he turned into his Random. Rumble cringed. Blitzwing turned into his Anger personality, yelling at Rumble. Rumble back talked to the angry Blitzwing while Lugnut said to himself about Blitzwing he is back to his normal form. Soundwave tells Frenzy to get some Recovery energon; Soundwave and the rest of his minions are almost finishing up Megatron's body. The sound of jets coming to the base camp. Starscream 6, 7, 8 called don Soundwave for wanting to fight Starscream. Shockwave and Thrust walked to the clones after they exit the lab and basecamp.

"We were minded to help you guys," Starscream 8 said.

One hour ago before this happens; Starscream came to Skywarp, standing, and quiet. Starscream puts a cord in Skywarp's head and places it on the computer. He saw the construction on Megatron and wanted to destroy it. He is all healed up and commands all his clones except for Starscream 9 (the color of white) and Starscream 10 (the color of black). He said to his remaining clones to destroy Megatron and kill much of Soundwave's team possible. And Starscream hands over Control energon to every three clones, telling them to shove the teams' head hard. The clones transform to their jet modes and flew away around the control center to the door. Starscream pulls off the cord from Skywarp's head and walks away.

Shockwave fired at Starscream 7's head off and his Controlled energon fell. Thrust saw the energon on the ground. He fired at it and exploded. Starscream 8 called backup, the minions ran to them and jumped them to attack.

Starscream called the clones they will be there. He called on the Constructicons and Arielbots to go to Cybertron and kill the Decepticons basecamp. The Constructicons and Arielbots ran to the door and dashed themselves to space and merge themselves to Devastator and Superion.

Thrust saw the shadow of the big combiners and fired at those two. Soundwave and Lugnut bring the body of Megatron but a big crash on the ceiling blown off the two. Starscream got up slowly; Lugnut ran to him and punched him. Starscream holds on to Lugnut's fist, tightly and crushing it. Soundwave ran with the almost-fixed Megatron, Starscream shot the almost-fixed Megatron, one ammo. Blitzwing came rushing, grabbing Starscream's neck, choking so tight. He grabbed his rocket launcher; Lugnut brings his other fist to Starscream's face. Suddenly Superion stomped on the lab, crashing a big hole. Lugnut and Blitzwing looked at Superion. Starscream throws Lugnut and used his elbow to pushed Blitzwing. He looked at Blitzwing, saying why he is not in the ship. Astrotrain fired at Starscream, Starscream turned around and fired crazy onto Astrotrain, but Astrotrain transforms into his spaceship and fired at Starscream rapid.

Shockwave, the minions, and Thrust were continuing their fight on the clones, even they are two more left. Superion turned around and prepared his gun aiming towards Shockwave. Soundwave communicates on Shockwave, saying he is leaving to another planet. Shockwave was shocked.

Soundwave ran with Megatron, preparing to create his space bridge. Then the space bridge is on and Soundwave ran into the bridge. Starscream looked at Soundwave and came running until the bridge disappear. Starscream roared up to his "lungs".

Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Lugnut got up and begin firing at Starscream. Skywarp teleported next to Starscream and grabbed him. They escape together and landed themselves at the control center of StarShip. Blitzwing turned back to his Inferno personality.

"Lugnut. I miss you, brother!" he said with style. Lugnut turned towards to Blitzwing, saying about his personality and new look on Inferno Blitzwing's face. Orange and fire coming from his eyes.

"Hey, Blitzwing. I kinda like that new personality you got today" Lugnut said.

Blitzwing turned to his Anger personality, yelling to Lugnut he got that inferno personality ten days ago and using lots of it during Starscream destroying a planet to find energon or any other types of energon.

"Good. We brought back the Blitzwing I remember", Lugnut said to himself.

Astrotrain transforms back to his robot mode, looking at the computer. He said,"Soundwave is at an alien planet with tons of terrorist. Those aliens look dangerous than us. Will be okay?"

Description of the aliens are spikey, their spikes are taller than a single pencil.

Starscream calling his clones and the big combiners to retreat. So all of Starscream's team retreat with lots of damage around the base camp. They flew away from Shockwave and the others.

Shockwave and everyone else returns to the lab, which is half destroyed and half good. Shockwave called on Soundwave if he is still alive with Megatron.

"Do not go! This planet is too dangerous. I let you guys fight Starscream and his combiners along with his seekers", Soundwave said from Shockwave's communication arm.

Shockwave did not want Soundwave to go. He walked fast to the space bridge controls and set up. Soundwave tells Shockwave not to go to the planet which had nothing but aliens and violence. Shockwave then stopped for a moment and tells Soundwave he understood Soundwave's commands. Soundwave turned off his communication and Shockwave closed his communication arm. Everyone stood silent, wishing to beat up Shockwave.

"Everyone. I'm commanding this for now on", Shockwave said to everyone.

"We do not want to have another Decepticon die!" Thrust cried. Thrust also wanted to tell everyone about finding Soundwave.

"Who wants to find Soundwave? Who wants to be on Shockwave's side?" Thrust cried out to everyone.

"Enough Thrust! He has the space bridge in himself. He will back without any damages. Do not worry. We will find our way to kill Starscream and save all Decepticon lives once it for all!" Shockwave exploded with much determination possible he had ever mind. Then everyone, except for Thrust bowed down at Shockwave. Thrust has no choice to follow his partners by bowing down also. Shockwave said to the team they should have more Decepticons to fight.

"What about Ramjet or Dirge?" asked Thrust.

"We can bring Ramjet but not Dirge. Dirge died a long time ago", Shockwave said.

"Scraps. I did not know he died. Like every time Dirge came fighting with us, he always gets damage then dies. Then somebody revives him and fights again and died. Fight again and died. Fight again and died", Thrust said.

"Thrust, you go find Ramjet. Everyone else we must plan out for our attack on the StarShip", Shockwave commanded.


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost: Part 1

Chapter 9

"Soundwave. The lab is half destroyed. Is Megatron with you?" Shockwave asked Soundwave on his communicating arm.

"I am fine. I step away from the city. Now I am at a desert with nothing but Megatron and I. Let me make my space bridge fast." Soundwave said to Shockwave. Soundwave dismissed his communication; he then saw a big sword lying on the desert floor, as the desert is dull grey. He takes Megatron to a rock near them and places him on a sitting position. Soundwave transforms his jet mode, flies to the sword and turned himself back to his robot mode. He dropped himself and kneeled to look. He remembers about Knockout being a triple changer. So he decided to scan the sword, not scratched but black and purple like his color. He then got up and transformed himself into the sword. Soundwave dropped himself on the ground. He later transforms back to his robot mode and looked for more things in the desert. Walking around the desert, he found a rifle and wanted to scan it also. He turned himself into the rifle and tested the firing. He changed back to his robot mode, dropped himself on his feet. He walked back to Megatron seeing something missing before it is complete.

Suddenly Soundwave heard a noise at the back; he fired behind him and saw nothing. He turned around. He kept seeing nothing. He jumped, running the empty space until there is a ghost next to him. The ghost talked to Soundwave, introducing himself.

"It's me, Soundwave. Starscream. Let me explain about your lost friend Megatron. He will never be alive no matter what. You're just acting so smart to fix him. No! Stop this now!" Starscream said to Soundwave.

"What I remember has I had a dream about you being a ghost and wishing yourself to have a new body by doing Unicron's orders", Soundwave said. Soundwave thinks of Starscream, "Does he die already. If so, great! I do not have to deal with such scrap!"

"Soundwave. You must be thinking I'm dead, but I am not! We're going to find you. You can be our communicator ever since I brought the team of combiners and stuff", Starscream smiled.

"You will never bring me as the communicator. I serve to protect Megatron".

"I see grey skies, grey ground, everything is grey. How dull", Starscream begins to fade away.

"Your body color is dull", Soundwave continues.

Then another spoke to Soundwave, saying to ignored Starscream.

"Lord Megatron. Is that you!?" Soundwave shocked.

"Yes. I'm just a ghost, Soundwave. I will be back to my dead body. All you have to do is kill Starscream and save our race."

"Why not you? You're our leader and you got killed by Starscream. You should take the revenge of that fool".

"You right. Let me go into my body. My body… is missing something. Get me back to the lab!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron".

Soundwave walked to Megatron and prepare to make a space bridge. The space bridge transported onto Soundwave and Megatron, held by Soundwave. Soundwave walked to the bridge, entering the next place so that Starscream will never find. The next place he steps into is the lab, destroyed in half. Shockwave and the others are glad to see Soundwave again.

At the time he arrived at the station far away from the lab, Thrust saw Ramjet as he is standing next to a gravestone.

"We can fight Starscream no matter what. He destroys our Decepticons and we will fight back", Ramjet said to himself, looking at the gravestone of Dirge.

"Ramjet. If you hate Starscream so much, you can fight us and save our Decepticon race", said Thrust.

"I can't, Thrust! Starscream is too strong. He took our combiners and most of our energon. Even he has clones that are way stronger than you think of", Ramjet complained.

"Don't worry. Fight with us. We only have a few warriors to defeat him. You can be one of us for revenge."

Ramjet agreed on Thrust, but he is still shivering with fear inside. Thrust persuades Ramjet it will be okay.

Starscream sends his clones to the dull planet, as one of the clones calls Starscream that Soundwave is not around in the planet. Starscream urges on the communicator, and then he thinks of something that will make Megatron dead forever. Starscream called Thundercracker to take charge with the clones. Starscream walked away from the control room, went to the room where Blitzwing is. He finds a metal box that is not used but has a code. Starscream thinks so hard of the code until he cracked the code quickly. The box opens as smoke popping up and revealing a wristband Starscream created. Starscream smiled and brings the wristband with him. He exits the room and closed the doors; Starscream found Skywarp walking to the halls and asked him to take charge of the ship.

"Starscream, what are you gonna do with Soundwave's team?" Skywarp asked.

"I will travel time to make Megatron not function himself. Just have to kill him when we escape from Cybertron!" Starscream said to Skywarp. Starscream then steps away from Skywarp and pushes buttons to function the time-traveling wristband. Also, he places a bomb he was holding a long time and hid it himself. And a button for the bomb, he also hid it himself. Skywarp looked at Starscream, serious.

The space bridge transported Starscream to the time Megatron dead on Soundwave's old lab before it got destroyed. Starscream hides behind the walls as he is listening to his speeches and commands on the speaker. Soundwave is finding parts for Megatron while his minions are also helping Soundwave. They walked away from the dead Megatron while Starscream tiptoed. He pulls out the bomb, shoving the bomb at Megatron's chest. He continues to tiptoe, soundwave then saw somebody. He dropped the stuff and fired at the robot.

Starscream ran behind Soundwave, saying, "This is goodbye, Soundwave. You and Megatron!"

"Who are you!? What are you-", Soundwave asked with all the serious he has.

BANG!

Soundwave felt a burn inside him, touching his chest until he touched the hole. Starscream blows up Soundwave's chest and has a button for the bomb. He pressed it and explosion blasted off into Megatron. The minions saw Soundwave dying, Soundwave said to the minions to save themselves. Starscream then turned on the time -travel wristband and head back to the present as the minions yelling at Soundwave he cannot die. As one of the minions, Rumble saw Starscream going away, he ran towards Starscream, saying that is his fault. All the minions saw the bridge disappeared, Ravage looked around but Rumble is not here. The lab did not have a time traveling machine.

Starscream and Past Rumble fall down on the control room ground as Past Rumble prepared to rumble the ground. Starscream kicked at Past Rumble's face, telling Skywarp to take him to the cell. Skywarp jumped to past Rumble and holding Past Rumble's chest. Thundercracker turns to Starscream saying the Starscream clones are coming back. Starscream commands the combiners to open the doors. Thundercracker then looked at Skywarp holding Past Rumble.

"Rumble is light blue. Why Rumble is dark blue. I think it's from the time traveling Starscream took off", Thundercracker thinking about Rumble. Past Rumble is passed out but Skywarp is thinking something else while he walked and stares at Past Rumble.

While they are figuring out how to get Starscream and destroying all his plans, Soundwave is feeling hurt, touching his chest as energon blood is bleeding inside. Soundwave collapsed on the floor and Blitzwing ran and kneeled next to Soundwave. Soundwave ordered Shockwave and all his minions to finish up Megatron and Blitzwing to check the chest and other parts being hurt. Shockwave found an energon piece and shoved onto Megatron's chest. The minions finalized the body. Then something is shaking inside Megatron. His eyes popped up with light and his arms are moving. He begins to open his mouth but then he hesitated. His arms dropped and his head also dropped. All the minions have a bad feeling about the past that Soundwave is dead. Thrust and Ramjet came inside the lab and saw two dying Decepticons. Blitzwing carries Soundwave on the bed he is laying and Shockwave checked around. Megatron's dead body is fading away, giving himself to yell, but cannot because he did not want everyone in the lab to know he's here. Soundwave coughed energon blood and pulls his mask off, coughing more blood.

"I remember something: Starscream shot me in the chest and Megatron got exploded. Save you everyone", Soundwave spoke slowly while he is gagging more blood inside his mouth. Blitzwing pulls his chest and tons of energon blood spurting out. He back off from Soundwave, saying he is dead, (again).

Soundwave then did not move, but instantly he is dead. All the Decepticons looked down, with sadness and anger.


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost: Part 2

Chapter 10

Soundwave in a middle of nowhere lay down on the ground that is black. He then opens himself saying where he is. He called for Megatron but he did not come out. He got up and looked around the dark, black, and empty place. Soundwave questions himself about the place, saying it is a resting place or not. Soundwave walks around the place, searching for an exit or something. After a couple of minutes, he found a red circle on the ground and looked closely. Soundwave touches the center of the circle; the circle then burst light touching Soundwave, exiting the dark place of nothing.

Soundwave was pulled back from the empty planet where he escapes from. Megatron is behind Soundwave, congratulating him on escaping the dark realm.

"That was the Dark Realm before reincarnation. It takes an hour for me to get me out of the realm", Megatron said to Soundwave.

"I found that circle for couple minutes. I think it was a lucky try", said Soundwave. And so Megatron and Soundwave are looking at nothing on the dull planet after the Starscream clones fled away from. Soundwave wanted to get back to Cybertron the rest of his team. Megatron agreed, but he wanted to check out the Starship.

"We need to get on Starscream's ship for getting back our combiners and Skywarp, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Thundercracker", Megatron said.

"We got Blitzwing back. There is a Controlled Energon inside of all the Decepticon's head and the only way to get the thing off is to take it off in their foreheads before Starscream pulls them back", Soundwave also said.

"Someday we will be alive and stop the civil war of Decepticons", Soundwave continues. Megatron and Soundwave flew away from the grey planet and head to Starscream's ship. Soundwave tried to transforms but did not work out well. Megatron told Soundwave about transforming and fighting while being a ghost doesn't work. Soundwave urges himself.

Starscream laughed and kissed his time-traveling bracelet on his wrist. Thundercracker cringes in front of Starscream. Starscream, 1, 6, 7, and 8 came back from the search and no sign of Soundwave. The door is open to let the clones enter. Starscream 1 said about the battle of the Arielbots and Protectobots versus Menasor and Bruticus when he escapes so fast, letting his brothers died from the Autobot big combiners. Starscream tells Thundercracker to follow him for cloning more of Starscream clones. The rest of the Starscream clones follow Starscream and Thundercracker. Megatron and Soundwave are spying the clones and Starscream himself. They also follow them to check the cloning station. Starscream finally went to the clone room, opens the doors, and walked to his cloning station. Starscream commands Starscream 1 to function the cloning. Starscream went to the tube and close the doors, letting himself to be cloned. Starscream 1 pushes buttons to make more of his brothers and shaking occurs, producing more than three Starscreams each. The shaking is done; Starscream opens the doors and felt a little bit dizzy. Starscream shooked his head and saw the clouds bursting on his face. All the clones and Thundercracker looked at the new clones, where they all have the same colors and personality. Starscream looked shocked, saying these clones looked familiar when he is at some place for searching energon himself.

"I felt pain when the clones get hit", said Starscream. Soundwave processed Thundercracker's body. Thundercracker shooked his body and saying something that is happening to him. Soundwave calmed Thundercracker and began firing the new Starscream clones and the cloning machine. The Starscream clones dodge the firing Thundercracker at each space of the room. Megatron stood there while a bunch of damage exploding and Starscream dodges to the left. He felt anger on Thundercracker, continuing firing at the rest of the place while Megatron is satisfied. Thundercracker ran away from the room and transforms to his jet mode, rushing to the door of the StarShip. Starscream ran and command all the combiners to stop Thundercracker. Thundercracker made a hole after he crashed the walls of the ship. Thundercracker flew to Cybertron and head to the labs. Thundercracker saw the two gravestones of Soundwave and Megatron. He saw Shockwave and Blitzwing standing. Thundercracker yells at Shockwave and Blitzwing and Megatron teleported to the cemetery, looking at his gravestone saying he will be back after what Soundwave is doing right now. Shockwave and Blitzwing prepared their guns towards Thundercracker.

"Do not shoot. I am Soundwave but a ghost I am, I am using Thundercracker as my body for now on. Shockwave, get the Controlled Energon out of Thundercracker's head and Blitzwing get my body out of the grave", Soundwave said and commands Shockwave and Blitzwing.

"I knew your gonna be here, Soundwave", said Shockwave while he has hesitated.

Shockwave and Thundercracker came to the lab and as Lugnut, Ramjet, Thrust, the minions, Astrotrain, and Reflector saw Thundercracker, they were shocked and hesitated. Lugnut called Thundercracker a betrayer.

"Don't call me that, Lugnut. It is me, Soundwave, just inside of Thundercracker for a moment", Thundercracker shouted. Soundwave gets in Thundercracker's head and takes the Controlled Energon off before Shockwave removes it. All the Decepticons of Soundwave's team were saying that Soundwave is dead.

"Fear not, Soundwave is getting back soon", Blitzwing said to everyone. Blitzwing turned to his Random personality and said he will make Soundwave tons of upgrades. "Paint job or lots of weapons. I'll say weapons!"

Blitzwing looked at Soundwave's body and check. He turned back to his Cold personality and sees lots of parts. Blitzwing thinks that Soundwave is a quadruple-changer, making him amazed himself. At the time, Shockwave removes Thundercracker's forehead and looked at the Controlled Energon that was already removed by Soundwave. Shockwave used the tweezer to get that Controlled Energon out of the forehead. Thundercracker looked down at Shockwave's feet, saying thanks to him and Soundwave.

"Your welcome", Shockwave and Soundwave said in unison to Thundercracker. The Controlled Energon was removed from Thundercracker's head. Shockwave closed the forehead and walked away. Thundercracker felt his forehead and smiled.

"Should I be a ghost and get the rest of the Decepticons?" Soundwave asked himself.

"Let me do that, Soundwave", Megatron whispered to Soundwave after he exits Thundercracker. Blitzwing brings the body of Soundwave and lays it on the ground. Soundwave came to his body and put himself in. The body shook and lights and computer functions are open and Soundwave yells. Everyone cheered and Megatron smiled. Soundwave gets up and stood up straight. He looked around to everyone, cheering and clapping. And he saw Megatron's ghost, smiling and giving a thumbs up.

At the StarShip, Starscream is angry at Thundercracker with tons of pain and Starscream 1 and 7 were holding Starscream's arms. He is saying all the chemicals of the cloning is gone. He commands all the combiners to get more energon.

"To another planet! Called Rack! GO!" Starscream yells. Skywarp walked away from Starscream's commanding. He goes to the cell of Past Rumble, spitting in front of him. Skywarp whispered at Past Rumble about setting him free. Past Rumble has a feeling Soundwave is alive after he sees him dying. Skywarp thinks of a thing that makes Soundwave stronger and better. Skywarp unlocks the cell and tells Past Rumble to follow him. Skywarp tiptoed along with past Rumble and hold Past Rumble's hand. Skywarp and Past Rumble are landed at Cybertron and Past Rumble sees more destruction than his own time. Skywarp went to his storage in his room and found a Healing Stone. He tells Past Rumble to take the Healing Stone for Soundwave to heal himself if he is damaged. Past Rumble then asked a question about taking back from the past.

"Starscream has the time-traveling bracelet, but he is wearing the bracelet. I don't have a time machine. I have no choice to get that bracelet. I see him push buttons. I memorized it!" Skywarp thought. Skywarp tells Past rumble to rumble the floor for Skywarp's commands. Past Rumble holds Skywarp's arm and Skywarp teleported back to the StarShip finding Starscream. Starscream looked at Skywarp and found out he is with Past Rumble. Starscream yelled at Skywarp, but Skywarp shouts Past Rumble to rumble the floor. The ship is shaking and Skywarp jumped at Starscream, pulling the bracelet on Starscream's wrist. Starscream pulls his arm cannon on Skywarp's head, Skywarp continues to pull the bracelet but Starscream holds his bracelet tight. Skywarp pulled harder and the bracelet lets go. He rolled down and past Rumble ran to Skywarp as he pushed the button for taking back to the time Soundwave is dying.

Skywarp and Past Rumble went in front of the dying Soundwave. Rumble hugged Frenzy and Ravage. Skywarp went to Soundwave and pulls his chest to shove the Healing Stone onto it. Soundwave must be flickering his eyes. He spoke and Skywarp puts the chest back. Then the Controlled energon is hurting Skywarp, pushing the buttons on the time-traveling bracelet. Past Rumble thanked Skywarp for saving him and Soundwave.

"Your mission, Rumble: Stop Starscream!" Skywarp screamed, sending himself teleporting back to the StarShip with the time-travel bracelet. Skywarp landed himself in front of Starscream as he screams at the top of his lungs and Skywarp got up quickly and slapped Starscream on the face. Starscream feels his face with a burn so painful. Starscream punched a hole in Skywarp's stomach. Starscream came close to Skywarp's ear, whispering he is the leader and the solider will never disrespect the leader. Skywarp's blood spills on Starscream's hand and Starscream pulls his hand so fast, he licked the blood on his hand.

"I cannot get Thundercracker back. I think he is with Soundwave!" Clones! Get Thundercracker or Blitzwing back alive! I have a couple of Controlled Energon with me", Starscream commanded.

"What about the other Decepticons from Soundwave's team?" Starscream 6 asked.

"NO! Do not get them alive?" Skywarp shouted. Starscream fired in front of Skywarp, saying not to yell or command his clones.

"My apologies", Skywarp said, looking down. The Starscream clones went to the door and the door opens as the clones flee away from the ship, getting Thundercracker or another Decepticon. Skywarp got up and walked to Lockdown, who is standing when Starscream shot him.

"I'll get you some aid. Those clones will never take care of us. Only Starscream", Lockdown whispered.

In the surgery room, Skywarp's stomach is healed, thinking he wanted to have time-traveling powers. Then he tells Lockdown about the time he saves the Past Soundwave.

"That Healing Stone I gave to Soundwave isn't the Healing Stone. It is an Immortal Cog I created that makes Soundwave strong and invincible. That is the only one I made. I should do that to Megatron".

"You did something good for Soundwave".

"Thank you, Lockdown for the aid and whatever".

Soundwave feels weird as his chest moves fast. Rumble had a feeling he saw Skywarp during the past. Thundercracker told the team they should bring their stuff to Demontron and get out of Cybertron for a while if Starscream's team is heading there. Astrotrain agreed to Thundercracker, so the team left the lab and Soundwave grabbed the rest of the tools for surgery and Thundercracker stood next to Soundwave, saying he appreciated the work for survival during the civil war.

"Thundercracker, glad your back. Now get to Demontron"

"Are you sure? I think Demontron will eat my scrap alive"

Soundwave and Thundercracker came to the doors and Demontron closed while all the Decepticons stood out of place. Soundwave taking everyone to find energon before they fight. Thundercracker smiled and looked at everyone with bravery.

When Demontron is heading the planet to find energon, Megatron came to Soundwave wanting to be alive and someday take over Cybertron.

"Sir. You will have a new body after that body of your disintegrated. I do not know that disintegration is possible', Soundwave said.

"If the body of a dead Decepticon is super strong enough, I will take it", Megatron agreed. Demontron tells soundwave he is landing himself on the planet Rack, but Starscream's army is there. Soundwave ordered to Demontron to take the team to another planet. Soundwave searches on the computer for each planet that contains energon.

"There is Heath, a planet with tons of rare elements including energon and energon that we never heard", Soundwave pointed out. Thundercracker asked Soundwave about how many planets they have energon.

"17. Like Starscream's IQ", Soundwave answered. Astrotrain saw the screen with Starscream's team holding lots of energon.

"We should split up"

"No Astrotrain. Starscream has all his combiners including the Autobot combiners? How is that possible?"

"Your right. We should be together. Looking at the rare can make our team stronger", Astrotrain finished his talk.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm not Cliffjumper

Chapter 11

Mirage went with Knockout at the bar for somewhere fun today.

"Even I know, this our day off at work. No Decepticons aiming our time, just you and me", Mirage said happily to Knockout. Knockout, who has his red and white color back before looked bored and decided he wanted to go somewhere he can take out his stress. Mirage tells him, "Maybe we can go see a movie".

"Or we can go see my new friend, Gewalt at another planet which you did not know", Knockout busted out. Mirage looked confused as Knockout transforms to his car mode and force Mirage to follow him, getting to one of the spaceships.

At the time the two Autobots are at the base, they landed next to Wheelie to ask one spaceship to paradise. Wheelie cannot take any spaceships around the galaxy due to what happens to the Arielbots and Protectobots. Knockout persuades Wheelie without complaining, taking the vacation quick.

"Magnus tells me you're not going to battle Starscream as Round 2", Wheelie said to Knockout.

"Not today", Knockout said.

"Not forever", Wheelie back talked. Knockout gave Wheelie a smirk before Wheelie agreed to Knockout taking a spaceship, but a small spaceship. Knockout is still smirking at Wheelie.

"Fine. Come on Mirage. Let's go", Knockout turned back to Mirage. Knockout walked away and Mirage followed as they set up the systems in one tiny ship Knockout and Mirage cannot breathe.

And so Knockout and Mirage flew to the planet where the green space was there. Knockout spits so much info about how he and his green buddy met. Mirage felt a bit bored until they made it to the planet of paradise. Mirage asked Knockout what's the name of the planet. Knockout did not remember as he still thinks of Starscream. Knockout slapped himself as he shakes his head. Mirage cringed of what Knockout is doing.

"I'm sorry. What's your question?" Knockout said to Mirage.

"What name of the planet?"

"I think it is Para-which the last part of the name is long and hard to remember and pronounce. Just call this one Paradise Planet".

They landed themselves at an empty space on the planet and the green spaceship as his name is Gewalt came from nowhere, spitting out Knockout is back for more fun. He cheers at Knockout's name while they exit the tiny spaceship all squished. Mirage feels that his arm piece is a bit broken. Knockout stretched his back and saw his paint job scratched before he gasped.

"Long time no see!" Gewalt cheered.

"Yeah! We see each other yesterday!" Knockout also cheered. Mirage asked Gewalt can he transforms. Gewalt did not transform as he T-Cog is lost by some bullies he did not knows. Gewalt didn't get jealous after Knockout transforms, but he is still happy he's back with his new friend. While Knockout talks to Gewalt about taking them to the lakes or the amusement park, mirage sees all the nature and happy things around, making him felt sad. As Knockout finish talking to Gewalt, he turned to Mirage but Mirage wanted to speck Knockout for a second. So he takes Knockout to somewhere away from Gewalt, like around the grassland and ocean. Mirage tells Knockout where still at war, Knockout calmed mirage they're no Decepticons yet as what Mirage said, but deal with themselves.

"Even you know Starscream is going to flick our butts out, we have much time to take a break", Knockout smiled. Mirage smiled back, saying he will be okay.

And so, Mirage, Knockout, and Gewalt taking their time at each place at the planet and headed themselves to the Ferris wheel with other aliens or robots. Gewalt tells the robots to go first as he goes to the bathroom. Knockout and Mirage took the seat before more aliens are seated. They ride is on and Knockout tells Mirage how's everything right now. Mirage response that he is feeling great.

"I feel great, Cliffjumper!" Mirage cheered. Knockout jumped for a second, thinking the difference between Cliffjumper and himself. He also thought about the time Cliffjumper became a zombie and Arcee went mad about it.

"Oh sorry, Knockout. You reminded me of Cliffjumper, all red and cool".

"Yeah. I know you and Arcee are great friends of that daredevil, but do you still remember him so much?"

"Yes. I have never seen him so long, I did not ask Arcee about him. We are the best friend all the time. I wish he is here and sees what's going on with so much fun", Mirage cheers out.

Knockout did not want to ruin his and Mirage's break but still give a smile. The robots are at the top of the Ferris wheel, looking at the stars and sky filled with purple, blue, and black skies. Mirage looked at the sky seeing all the stars while Knockout plans his attack on Starscream, but stills shake his head quick. As their ride is over, they get the chance to see Gewalt standing next to the trashcan.

Knockout and Mirage went back to their tiny and suffering spaceship and gave a goodbye to Gewalt. And they ship is ready to fly and Gewalt want to follow them to their way home. And they flew away and Knockout asked Gewalt how long he has been to Paradise Planet. Gewalt said that he has been a long time because he is a target by Thundercracker and Skywarp for his resources.

"You see, I have the Key to Vector Sigma. I have been hiding it so much longer and Alpha Trion forces me to take care of it before he died. They think I am dead as I hid around the planet with so much light they cannot resist it. You think I am just a Transformer citizen, but I am a guard who volunteered to take care of the key. Starscream came to Alpha Trion, telling where the key to Vector Sigma is. Alpha Trion did not know where's the key is, as he lied to Starscream. So Starscream shot him so much. This is before Starscream came; Alpha Trion predicts a Decepticon will take the key to Vector Sigma and tells me to hide it somewhere where the Decepticon hates like paradise Planet. I thought it will be Megatron. I don't know why Starscream wanted it besides Megatron".

Gewalt finished his story and Knockout react that is shocking.

"That's harsh. Either Megatron is retiring or he's dead. Starscream is one of those Decepticons who gives you the chills and he always annoys about his domination and dumbness he creates into".

Gewalt laughed. He laughs to Knockout about Starscream, being the scariest Decepticon ever to live.

Knockout also did not know what Vector Sigma is. Mirage explains about Vector Sigma that Vector Sigma makes new living Transformers by taking a vehicle that either died or not used and Vector Sigma will possess it with a new reincarnation to it.

"Even you know, my name means violence in German and I can be very violent. I have the Autobot symbol hidden and changed my color to green. I used to have my spaceship color blue and changed my features to myself", Gewalt said to Knockout and Mirage.

"I think the Decepticons are not coming to Autobot City now, you can take the key to here and it will be all good", Mirage said to Gewalt.

"Bad idea! Let me hid it until you guys call for enforcement", Gewalt disagreed to Mirage's words. Knockout is right on Gewalt's saying and he wanted this important key to being hidden for a reason.

"We might need you for a war someday, Gewalt. And we can make or find you a new T-Cog sometime", Mirage smiled. Gewalt went back to paradise Planet and say good-bye to Knockout and Mirage.

Knockout wanted to go home and makes a new paint job. Mirage said to Knockout he wanted to keep Knockout's color the way it used to be.

"As good partner, I can always be a best friend just like Cliffjumper"

"Cliffjumper is different from me. I just selfish over myself. He did not give any time to himself, just wanting to fight until-"Knockout then closed his mouth with his hands. Mirage felt suspicious at Knockout, saying about the "until" part.

"Nothing, Mirage. He is just ready to fight, like you and Arcee", Knockout panted.

"I just realized: Preceptor has a lot of old T-Cogs to fix. We can get one of the T-Cogs and give it to Gewalt", Mirage snapped out.

"Okay, Examiner! Here we go!" Knockout cheered, pushing so hard to the tiny ship.

They headed back to base, Wheelie and Preceptor were next to the squished-up ship and Knockout and Mirage are trying to escape from the tiny spaceship before it got exploded from the two robots. Knockout came to Preceptor, asking him one T-Cog to his friend. Preceptor only has three for now and he agreed to give Knockout one.

"This time! I will go to get Gewalt back here and do whatever you can, Examiner", Knockout said.

"I'm not going to give you the T-Cog", Preceptor felt upset.

"Preceptor! You can do your job!" Knockout shouted and transforms to his jet mode and flew to Paradise Planet. Mirage stands with Wheelie, saying he's just like Cliffjumper. Preceptor walked to his lab, and then Ultra Magnus shows up scaring the living scrap out of Preceptor. Preceptor tells Magnus that Knockout is going to get a friend or something. Magnus got very mad; he began to run to the exit of the base and transforms into his jet mode. He flew to see Knockout but thinking of which, Knockout knows Magnus will come and get him back.

Magnus shows up behind Knockout, saying Knockout will never be flying to space again due to what happened to Starscream.

"I know! You think I'm a teenager?! Think again, Magnus! I'm a grown robot who does all this kind of army scraps when I was a Decepticon and no one can stop me!" Knockout stormed behind Magnus.

"Think again? How about this, new solider!" Magnus retorted and pushed Knockout down to the galaxy. Knockout cannot transform and continues to get Gewalt no matter what. Magnus then transforms to his robot mode, using his jetpack to hover and came gliding to grab Knockout out.

"Are you gonna fight, Knockout?" Magnus spits out. Knockout became too rough; he transforms into his car mode and used his tires to scratched Magnus's hand. Magnus let go of Knockout and Knockout transforms back to his jet mode and fly away. Magnus stood still before Knockout transforms. He glides to Knockout fast, but Knockout is being chased, almost heading to Paradise Planet.

Looking at these pretty flowers, Gewalt saw knockout falling from the sky and Gewalt come flying to catch him. Magnus shows up and throws his hammer at the back of Knockout. He crashed down on the ground and smoke comes bursting as Gewalt stopped for a moment. He cried to Knockout's name until Magnus tells Gewalt to stay back.

"Did you kill my best friend?" Gewalt asked rapidly.

"I did not kill him, he just did not follow my rules", Magnus talked back, calmly.

"I know you! You are Ultra Magnus! I'm Gewalt, one of the guards of Alpha Trion. I was thinking Knockout came back for a T-Cog. Knockout! Are you okay!? If so, you're swift! You came to give a T-Cog so quickly!" Gewalt cried next to the "dead" Knockout after he turned away from Magnus.

Magnus looked at Gewalt with a new look, but have a great relationship between the two robots. Knockout popped up so fast, looking around the planet and seeing Magnus with his calm face. Knockout turned rouge and begins to fire his cannons at Magnus and Magnus jumped behind. Knockout jumped up, pulling his cannons; blasting every spot Magnus is on. Gewalt calls Knockout to stop whatever he's doing. Knockout then looked at Gewalt, pausing of what he's firing at. Knockout landed himself on his knees and pants a little. He turned to Gewalt, saying an apology so miserable.

"Aw. Don't be like that! Maybe Magnus is –"Gewalt calmed Knockout down.

Gewalt turned to Magnus, saying he either gets his new T-cog or Knockout just wants another fun time here. Knockout yelped out "No! That was not what I met! I was here to get you for the new T-cog Exam- Preceptor was making!"

"I see the point! Knockout what have you got to say for yourself?" Magnus snapped out.

Knockout spooked and tells him politely he will never go to some kind of dangerous planet or other places again without permission and never damage the leader as he/she tells you to stop. Magnus makes an agreement on Knockout and tells Gewalt to follow us to the base. Gewalt feels happy and Knockout thinks of the time he asked Prowl to go to Starscream's ship. Knockout thought, "Does Prowl tells Optimus or Magnus that I was gone? I think he wanted to make me not be one of the soldiers! If I see him, I will slap the police out of him!"

At Preceptor's lab, Gewalt sings a song he been listening to at Paradise Planet. Preceptor feels catchy about the song and Knockout sings along with Gewalt. Preceptor then feels annoyed and Mirage came to check out what is happening. Buzzing and scratching appear to also annoy Knockout and Preceptor himself until he stopped and gets his storage of earmuffs. Knockout freaked out about Preceptor.

"Darn. Examiner is so weird! Hey, that reminds me! I need a new paint job. Let me go back!" Knockout though. Knockout went away from the scratching fixing and Mirage then continues to look at Gewalt. Gewalt said to Preceptor he wanted to be a triple changer just like Knockout.

"Give me a launcher! Oh! This must be fun for me! Or a chainsaw. Or a TANK!" Gewalt cheered. Preceptor then looked frightened. He thinks he will do his best to get all the parts of the T-Cog and place Gewalt anytime as Gewalt continues to annoy Preceptor with his amazing tunes. Knockout came back to asked Gewalt he wanted to change his color. Gewalt then cheered out he wanted the color yellow since he is all happy. Knockout cringes and agrees to take Gewalt's choice and as of Knockout thinking, he will stay red no matter what for Mirage (or Arcee).


	12. Chapter 12: Selfish And Jealous Enough

Chapter 12

Knockout decided to make a team to stop Starscream. He thought of having Mirage and Gewalt to be in his team, and also Arcee. Knockout got up his seat and walked to see Gewalt with his new transformation. He went to Preceptor's lab, saying that Gewalt is done yet.

"Yes, Knockout. Check it out", Preceptor called on Knockout to see Gewalt, Gewalt walked down to get some light after he is in Preceptor's storage keeper. His head is small but has a massive body so buff. Then he cheered at Knockout and hugged Knockout, crushing Knockout as he is going to speak. Knockout spoke to Gewalt his design is beautiful. Gewalt smiled more and hugs more onto Knockout. Knockout yells Gewalt to stop "hugging" him. Mirage laughed and also said to Gewalt about his design.

"Gewalt, if you want to get some energon, just follow me from the lounge. Okay?" Mirage said to Gewalt which later Gewalt follows Mirage, excitedly. Preceptor cleans up his stuff from before but Knockout tells him to make more transformations to himself. Preceptor disagrees to Knockout and forces Knockout to exits his laboratory before he has to go to see Wheeljack.

Sure thing, Ex- Preceptor!" Knockout spoke out and Preceptor smiled at him because he knows his name a little. As Preceptor walked away and kept looking back to Knockout which is going away from the lab. Preceptor then goes back to what he is going to see. Knockout hid behind the wall next to his laboratory.

Knockout goes to make his new team at the base but he saw Mirage and Gewalt teaming up with Prowl which makes Knockout mad as a tomato. Prowl introduce the new solider, Gewalt which he has been here so long before everyone else. Mirage, along with Ironhide and Wheelie are here and Prowl saw Knockout saying he wants to join.

"Um, Prowl. Can I talk to you after you done with- whatever you guys doing? I have to use the bathroom", Knockout became sputtered before he wants to go to the bathroom. Knockout walked away from his enemy. Prowl tells everyone in his team that there is no bathroom around the base stations.

Faraway from the base and to the assembly line factory for making pistols with no one there. Knockout thinks of the way to make his team join him, or he can be a super infinity changer, or have to make his own clones. Thinking of creating clones, Knockout paused for a second that was Starscream's plan. He removes the cloning plan and thinks of something else. Prowl came from the front, saying this place is no robot to enter if you're a scavenger or a Decepticon. Knockout questions to Prowl with jealousness of bring his team to start up with.

"Knockout. You might be thinking I did not tell Magnus or any other leader charged of this that you left. I did tell them you leave the base for Starscream. The reason why I have my new group is that I became the new leader of the Autobot Defense Force. Now Knockout, get out of the assembly line and join us for my team", Prowl said with pride. Knockout is not ready to be in Prowl's team; instead, he wanted to see Preceptor something when he gets back. Prowl then walked away from Knockout with anything to say but tells him about changing his mind. He goes back to the base as he transforms into his car mode and drove back. Knockout then went away from the assembly line and wanted to travel somewhere away from the Autobot land for some quiet time.

"Scrap! I am not going to Prowl's team. He did not hear my response on Examiner! I'm also the medic but still- not gonna join that police car. What if I tell him we can go destroys Star- no um… Let's go fight- UGH! What is up with the whole Starscream plan, Knockout", Knockout became frustrated as he sat on top of the ground with nothing but…. the ground. Knockout got up and transforms to his jet mode and flew to the base.

Gewalt got up on his seat and wants practice for his future mission. Mirage wants to join and so is Wheelie. Prowl agreed next to set themselves in the humongous empty room for training. Gewalt is glad he never fought for years. Mirage prepares his body to train. Prowl watches the three train as it begins when Wheelie by firing Gewalt and running around Gewalt. Gewalt jumped up and slammed down on the ground with no cracks. Mirage and Wheelie flew up as Wheelie continues to fire. Mirage then uses his speed to attack wheelie. Wheelie sees Mirage's speed and dodges up and landed on Mirage's head. Mirage then turned invisible and yells Gewalt and Wheelie to find him. Gewalt then has his visible vision to see invisible things like Mirage. He prepares his fist to slam Mirage down. Mirage looked up and blocked the fist. Another fist coming from Gewalt and Mirage is doomed. He jumped on Gewalt's fist and ran on Gewalt's arm Gewalt shakes his arm, letting of Mirage. Wheelie decided to bring his slingshot and shot Gewalt's back. Gewalt turned fast, stomping the ground one at a time for each foot. It is like making an earthquake, Wheelie transforms to his car mode drove himself to the top of Gewalt. Gewalt transforms into his tank mode, Wheelie was shocked and gets a bit distracted until he falls down. He looked down and transforms back to his robot mode. He landed on his knees but Mirage is on top of Gewalt's head as he is balancing. He gets his pistol and fires at Gewalt. Gewalt saw Mirage still being invisible. He transformed back to his robot mode and flicked at Mirage with his finger. He transformed into his submarine. But he used up all his cannons to blast onto Wheelie and Mirage after he became invisible. Gewalt said to the two to dodge his cannons. The cannons are fired; Wheelie used his slingshot and blasted onto one of the cannon bullets. The bullet and the slingshot bullet both touched and caused a huge explosion. Wheelie ducked down and Gewalt transforms back to his robot mode and grabbed Wheelie to give him a twirl. Wheelie then felt like he is going to hurl. Wheelie pulls his arms to give Gewalt two pistols to his face. Gewalt stops spinning and throws Wheelie on the wall, which has the chance of Wheelie landing his feet to push back to a counter attack. Wheelie pushed back to punch Gewalt onto the head. Mirage then turned back to being invisible, transforming to his car mode. He drives and got his cannons on top of his car, firing at Wheelie. Wheelie did not see Mirage's invisibility. He was shot and pushed back to the wall; think this is Mirage's bullets that are invisible. Wheelie used up his feet and pushed to block on Mirage's attack. Mirage continues to fire, but Wheelie pulls his arms to block and close to Mirage, the backflips and kicked in front of Mirage, stopping his invisibility. Gewalt jumped and transforms into his spaceship, making a slam down to the two small Autobots he is aiming. Mirage and Wheelie go on a fist fast and used their guns to fire each other while Gewalt clashed them. But Mirage and Wheelie looked up and back off of each other's to make a big space on Gewalt. Gewalt transforms into his robot mode and pushed Mirage and Wheelie off the side. Wheelie dodged the path Gewalt is going to get, as also for Mirage being invisible to jump on top of Gewalt. Gewalt clapped his hand so hard; it touched Mirage with some sparks bursting up. Gewalt has thrown Mirage down gently and Wheelie then stopped for what Gewalt is doing. Mirage coughed for a bit until he became visible, seeing so much damage Gewalt cause. Wheelie is going to shoot Gewalt until Prowl forces everyone to stop training and send Mirage for him to aid. Gewalt felt very powerful for his fights, heating himself as Wheelie says to Gewalt he is strong as a monster.

Knockout came around the halls when Prowl is carrying Mirage. Knockout got so furious he was shooting at Prowl at the leg. Prowl told Knockout to stop and aid Mirage because he got injured at his training. Knockout took the accept as he held Mirage after Prowl sends Mirage forward to Knockout. Knockout also asked Prowl he can fix his leg. Prowl can go after he says to his soldiers.

"Magnus told me Knockout is the medic of the Decepticons. Luckily we have him now as the Autobot medic in our base", Prowl told Gewalt and Wheelie.

"Ratchet is still on Earth doing something with the humans. And the Protectobots. They're captured by Starscream for more than two days. Can we get them?" Wheelie added words to Prowl to know.

"Magnus tells us to not harm Starscream and his group. I heard this was dangerous", Prowl said.

"And if you guys plan to take Starscream down just like Knockout is trying to do, DON'T! Even we are commanded to, we will together as a group", Prowl added.

At the aid room, Knockout fixes Mirage's body until they are done. Mirage said, "Thank you, Cliff- Knockout! I know you're getting over when I call you Cliffjumper".

"You're gonna say to me, 'You look like Cliffjumper. I'm like Cliffjumper. You're fast like Cliffjumper'. No! I'm not, okay", Knockout argued. Mirage got up and said he will talk to him later on. Knockout then looked down, disappointed. He went out of the room and relaxes a little.

Knockout outside of the base looked at the stars on the sky of Cybertron. He said to himself, "I heard on Earth the humans looked at a shooting star and give themselves wishes. Also, Examiner did not come back when I was going to see him at his lab".

Knockout grew tired and put his head down.

He got orange lines and white all over his paint before he woke up to see Mirage for an apology. He ran and saw a mirror. He looked at the mirror and said to his paint job that is great. He is excited to see all his friends for his paint job. He went to the doors and saw Mirage before he ran and bumped into him. They both collapse on the ground. Mirage saw Knockout about his paint job saying to him, "Hey Ratchet! No time no see".

Knockout went blushing that he got Ratchet's color. He squealed, "OH SCRAPS! I got Ratchet's color. I did not know that!"

Knockout rapidly said an apology to Mirage and run away fast as lighting. He ran towards to Preceptor, saying he wanted more transformation. Preceptor agreed to Knockout to get more transformation. He said, "Knockout/Ratchet! I will give you new transformations no matter what!"

Knockout perplexed when hearing what Preceptor is saying. He then follows Preceptor saying he is sure of getting his new transformations. Preceptor told him to come to his transforming machine to get it. Knockout was surprised to hop on the transforming machine. Preceptor pushes buttons to play onto Knockout until it is finished. Knockout feels so weird he is a cat with red and white all over the fur. Preceptor laughed at Knockout or in case Knockcat. Knockcat shouted at Preceptor why he is a cat.

"Find the clue, Knockcat! I'm going to be with my wife! Prowl!"

Knockcat shrieked, "PROWL! He's a male! Why do you do such a thing?"

Knockcat ran to Preceptor but he then saw Prowl as an alien. Knockcat screams for help as his soulless himself ran away from the alien and back to Mirage as he is talking to Wheelie saying they are having a baby. Knockcat calls them but they ignored Knockcat. Knockcat walked back saying it is real. He runs away from his entire friends but someone called his name.

"Knockout! I see you but you are a cat with the predicting to be true", Soundwave said to Knockcat calmly.

"Soundwave! Is that you!? What is up with the cat-predicting thing? That makes no sense to me!" Knockcat screams.

"Knockcat is coming to see you and defend you from Starscream".

"Knockcat. Who is he?"

"He a time-traveling Transformer with the transformer of an armor".

"Oh. That sounds cool. Soundwave, tell me to wake up. I feel like this is a dream!"

"No. I will show you my magic trick behind Shockwave. Come on kitty!"

"This is pure cringe! I'm waking up now!" Knockcat pulls himself of waking himself so roughly. He then opens his eyes as the light blasted on him, making him blind a bit. Knockout pulls his hands that he is not a cat and looked at his color which is still red and white. He cracked a smile, wanting him to wait for Knockcat. Suddenly a portal appears next to Knockout as he turned around. The red leg introduces and Knockout yells to himself, "I thought this is a dream. Soundwave was right".

Then all the sudden. It is not a cat. This is a clone of Knockout except his legs are red and the rest of the body is black.

"UGH! I'M NOT A FAN OF THE BLACK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Knockout screams. He pulls his gun but the clone called himself the clone of Knockout, Nightout.

"I was sent from Starscream to kill you so you won't have to save Cybertron!" Nightout said.

Knockout punched Nightout's face, causing Nightout to become rouge and kicked Knockout's stomach. Nightout then spams his punches on Knockout and pulls his gun to Knockout's left eye. Knockout ducked and hugged tightly to Nightout's torso. He pushed Nightout and pulls a big stomp on the face. Nightout held Knockout's legs and throws him at the edge of the roof. Knockout did not look up. He got up and pulls his gun, firing forward to Nightout. Nightout dodges and swing his leg and kick Knockout on the edge. He falls and transforms to his jet mode, firing at Nightout. Nightout transforms to his cannon mode, firing rapidly onto Knockout. Knockout said to Nightout about his transformation, so not fabulous. Nightout wants to impress Knockout by transforming to his jet mode, flying up and bombed at Knockout. Knockout transforms into his car mode, spinning around as he pops up smoke to make Nightout not see anything. Nightout cannot see anything and Knockout pulls a trick by slicing Nightout's eyes off. Energon blood splatted on Knockout's face with a grin. Knockout said, "So that's why your name is Nightout. You love the night! See the darkness above you!"

As the last part before Knockout leaves, he jumped while Nightout is still blinded. Knockout jumped on Nightout and transforms to his jet mode and clashed him below.

BOOOM!

Knockout winds up all the dust and finds a T-Cog inside of Nightout. He only found two. One that is working and the other is a fake. Knockout then identifies how to make the fake one work.

"Soundwave was not the one who plans for 'Knockcat' it was Screamer. I fall for that trick", Knockout said to himself. He takes the T-Cog hidden in his room. And he would give the dead Nightout back to Starscream, but Knockout refused himself to use it as a weapon. Knockout decide to go as Preceptor to be good buddies and spend the time to use up the lab as he fixed himself for more transformations.


	13. Chapter 13: Rodimus And The Dinobots

Chapter 13

Knockout tries to hide the working T-Cogs in his room and goes to see Preceptor after he is going with Wheeljack. Knockout then gets the fake T-Cog and waits for Preceptor to either fix it or use his lab whatever he had in mind. Preceptor walked to his lab and saw Knockout waiting for him. Preceptor was calling Knockout, "Prowl told me that you will come and see me. What do you need- wait? You're going to get transformations for yourself".

"No. I found this T-Cog which is fake. Could you have fixed this if this is fake?" Knockout asked Preceptor, holding the T-Cog. Preceptor grabs the fake T-Cog and said he will try to make a working T-Cog.

"I will make this thing real. Knockout, if you're going to be fooling around my lab, your gonna have to get three things for the T-Cog materials", Preceptor told Knockout to get the important T-Cog materials as he is getting a sheet of paper on his desk and handing it to Knockout. Knockout asked Preceptor does he have those things in his room. Preceptor told him he doesn't even he wasted them for creating new T-Cogs. Knockout becomes suspicious but he will get all the stuff for Preceptor. And he wanted to know where to find them.

"The yellow thing, black thing, and the red thing. They all look like a tiny doughnut. All of them are underground and they are easy to find. For me, I will have to open this bad boy up".

"Thanks, Preceptor." Knockout said and transforms himself into his car mode to drive away from Preceptor. He then drove away from the base; he thought he remembers that he was sitting on the rock when thinking of Prowl's leadership is. He tried to drive the place.

At the StarShip, Lockdown tells Starscream about Nightout. He did not respond to Starscream and Lockdown. Starscream stomped his foot, wishing Knockout is dead already. He argues, "He always getting circuits. Now let me think, Lockdown. We can't go to get Knockout's Scraphead. We must focus on getting energon. My clones are bringing back Blitzwing and Thundercracker, my two flying soldiers".

"Should we fix the cloning machine? Or I should capture Knockout myself", Lockdown politely asked Starscream. Starscream pointed out he will get Knockout.

"Skywarp! Come here and take charge of the army. I will be back to get my nemesis", Starscream called out. He transformed into his jet mode and flew to the door as the door is open. Skywarp walked to Lockdown, saying what is going on. He was focusing the assassination of Starscream. He then transforms into his jet mode and flies to the top part of the control center. He called out to all the combiners and said his speech.

"May I have your attention, please!? I am Skywarp, your deputy. And this speech is all you robots who disagree on Starscream. I hear by declaring to escape this treachery of Starscream and flee ourselves to be with Soundwave forever. Starscream treated himself with selfishness and hungry-powered. For us, we were tricked by Starscream with his Controlled energon, a drug for Cybertron. Starscream is willing to be the leader, ruling all Cybertron and the world. I had been on his foot for a very long time. I have to deal with the army, deputy, and all the planning for Starscream while he is being such a serious but weak leader as he used to be. I have the rights to lead everyone with respect and giving you guys, not only the drug but with yourself not being controlled. Even you know Megatron is killed by Starscream, we escape and kill him no matter what. We are Decepticons, not Autobots. In my very eyes, the prediction is he will end all Cybertron race but we can handle all the power you guys delivered. We can gather with Soundwave and fight Starscream no matter what. So who's with me!?"

Lockdown raised his hand first before Motormaster and his Stunticons raised their hands, pulling anger as he said Skywarp he is right. The Constructicons and Combaticons also raised their hands. Skywarp thought about Soundwave removes Blitzwing's Controlled energon. But suddenly. Starscream 9 and 10 were firing at Skywarp all the way until he is down. Not dead, but he fainted. Lockdown fired at Starscream 9 as he transforms to his car mode. He drove near Starscream 9. Starscream 9 jumped on top of the part of the controlled center. He yells to all the combiners, including the Autobot combiners which they are just listening. Starscream held the Controlled energon, crushing it for the combiners to have more drugged to their head. Lockdown and the combiners were yelling so much the screen crack a bit. Skywarp felt his head is on fire, pushing himself not to scream. Starscream 10 annoys everyone he is taking charge. He and Starscream 9 were pretending they are not here but listening to Skywarp's speech. They laughed as the rest of Starscream's group suffers all the pain.

Starscream flew to Cybertron and sees Knockout digging on the ground as he is not finding all the three parts of the T-Cog. Starscream became so rough he decided to fire at Knockout. Knockout saw Starscream on his jet mode. He dodged and fires Starscream on the top of his plane mode. Starscream roared and called his battle with Knockout for round two. Knockout agrees to take the round two. Knockout transforms into his jet mode and clashed on Starscream's wing, broke a bit as Starscream transforms to his robot mode, holding Knockout's wing. Knockout felt his wing is heavy. He flew faster to let go of Starscream. He then pushed him to the sky and Starscream spins before he transforms into his jet, flying around in circles. Knockout fell for a trick; he makes a plan so quickly. He flew up to the sky as the mad Starscream followed, firing at Knockout. Knockout goes faster, heading himself to space. He pushed up smoke to make Starscream lose his sight. Starscream flew harder. He did not see Knockout as Knockout, laughing at him he did something like that before. He drove under Starscream as he transforms to his robot mode and used his cannon to fire at Starscream's rump. Knockout cracked a smile, waving this for entertainment. Starscream transformed to his jet mode, he flew to Knockout on top of his head, pushing him off the ground. Knockout grabbed Starscream, he punches his so much. Starscream transformed back to his robot mode, stomping Knockout's face until his energon blood is bleeding so rapid. He chomped Starscream's foot, crushing as the blood spatters on his face. He chomped so rough he pulls Starscream's foot and gave himself a backflip kick to Starscream. Starscream screams his foot is gone and landed himself on the ground. Knockout drops himself on the ground and spits Starscream's foot. He stomped Starscream's foot, gushing blood all over the ground. Starscream ran and pulled his arm sword, slicing Knockout's arm until Knockout's arm is filled with cuts. He pulls his other arm, punched a hole to Starscream's left part of the chest. Starscream pulls his hand behind his chest; give Knockout a sword stab to his fist. Knockout feels something coming. He pulls his fist from Starscream's chest and twirls himself to Starscream's arm, pushed him to the side. Starscream kicked Knockout and landed on Starscream's hips. He kicked up as Knockout feels alive and fired at Starscream on the face. Starscream blocked all over the bullets. He fired Knockout on the air. Knockout fires at Starscream's bullet and letting theses bullets clashed themselves. Starscream pulls his other arm cannon and blasted on Knockout's right knee. Knockout felt that his knee is hurt. Knockout continues to fire, Starscream continues to fire on Knockout's bullet and knee. Knockout pulls his other gun stolen from the assembly line. He tests the gun and fires with red bullets faster than the other gun Knockout have. He begins to fire at Starscream on the face and gave up on firing on Knockout. Starscream closed his eyes and fell on the ground but he refused himself he is not giving up. Knockout fall on the ground, landing on his feet. He laughed that he won. Starscream fired Knockout's eye out. Blood spills on his eye, Knockout roared. He ran to him and jumped on Starscream's legs, crushing it. Starscream was called by Starscream 10, calling for a punishment for the combiners, Lockdown, and Skywarp. Starscream was shocked. He stopped for a moment, got up on his one foot and broken legs, and transforms back to his jet mode. Knockout followed and saying this is not over. Starscream transforms to his robot mode, jumped to Knockout and saying he needs him for something. Knockout thought of the time Ultra Magnus said to him not to go any places without permission. Knockout transforms into his robot mode and punched Starscream in the face, cracking part of his face a bit. Knockout transforms back to his jet mode, flying down to the ground. Starscream smiled saying he will get Knockout and kill him next time.

Starscream went to the StarShip, opening the door automatically. He saw the combiners doing their job. Starscream yells for them they will never have energon for one day. So was the Autobot combiners and Skywarp. All the combiners and Skywarp are fully possessed. Starscream tells Starscream 9 and 10 they did a good job and received energon. Starscream 9 tells the rest of the Starscream clones how everything is.

"They are not at Cybertron! We kept looking for them around the galaxy and not sign from them", Starscream 7 said. Starscream did not want Starscream 9 and 10 to do the rest of the clones' job. Starscream forces Starscream 9 and 10 to fix the cloning machine. Starscream 9 and 10 were dismissed for the preparing to fix the cloning machine.

Knockout came to the lab for his repairs and called Preceptor he cannot find them even they are hard to find them and got beat up by Starscream. Preceptor has mistaken that it is his fault that the three things are hard to find. He called Slug and his Dinobots to go find them.

"The Dinobots?" Knockout asked.

"Yes. They help us for the war for Cybertron. Grimlock is busy digging energon by himself. Slug and his team will take care for them". So Preceptor called the Dinobots for his things to get. Knockout was tricked. He is so tired of getting tricked.

"Here is the thing, Preceptor. I dream of the time you were with Prowl as a wife and I have my color as Ratchet and you put me inside of your transformation machine and I became a cat. All the sudden Soundwave is going to show his cringe with Shockwave and I woke up. I woke up until this clone of me so ugly I beat the living scrap out of him", Knockout spoke rapidly to Preceptor.

"Geez. I wish I have a dictionary so I can understand what you just said", Preceptor roasted Knockout for his confusion.

"Oh yeah! You talk too much you kill a robot in infinity", Knockout tried to roast Preceptor.

"That's it. You're not going to my lab, ever".

"Sorry, Preceptor. I know these chores are so hard, but I was doing my best but Screamer shows up".

"Accept your words. Now get yourself healed".

Flying around the spaceship, Starscream 6, 7, and 8 found the spaceship, Demontron going to Heath. Starscream 6 went first and begins to come close to Demontron. Soundwave and the team heard Demontron saying they got ambushed by the remaining Starscream clones. Soundwave tells Demontron to fire all of them with his cannons. Demontron agrees to. So Demontron prepared his cannon and blasted all over the galaxy, hitting Starscream 6. Starscream 7 flew near Demontron but incinerated by one of Demontron's cannons. Starscream 7 and 8 are not giving up and head near. Demontron got very pissed. He pulls more cannons for the two clones and fired at them. Since they did not dodge, Starscream 7 and 8 were also incinerated.

"Continue flying there, Demontron", Soundwave called out. On the other hand, Thundercracker wants to tell soundwave about the history of how Starscream plans to take over the Decepticons. Soundwave does not want to know what Starscream did.

"This story may give you the chills. I know you're probably thinking: Gore, torture, rather other than respect to others. He found the Controlled Energon on another planet and takes some of the combiners to join. Damn. I was spying on him until he found me hiding and capture me as a pet, doing all the building of the ship while I was on Controlled Energon", Thundercracker runs his story. Soundwave told him not to tell the story, but he listened well.

Shockwave walked next to Thundercracker, talking about him and Starscream ran away from the destruction of Megatron.

"Starscream kicked me out of the pod and left me in space over a decade until Soundwave saves me from dying. I could not speak for a year. All I know he is sleeping and saying he is the leader of his own kind".

"You know. I felt sorry for you, Shockwave. And how long is Heath?"

"Almost there", Soundwave said.

At the lab, Preceptor finished up the T-Cog along with the Dinobots and Knockout. He tells them he will keep this in his storage. Knockout thinks of the plan but wanted to "learn" what Preceptor does in his lab. After the Dinobots exits Preceptor's lab, Knockout asked Preceptor what those things Preceptor do in his lab. Preceptor falls for the trick. He asked Knockout to get out of his lab.

"If you stay away from my lab for more than one day, you can go inside to do you're …. Whatever you have to do, capisce?" Preceptor said politely with his inside of anger. Knockout got scared. He agreed onto Preceptor to take his deal. He exits the lab and upset himself.

Knockout went to the front of the base and saw Rodimus Prime, the young and great ally to Ultra Magnus. Rodimus Prime called out Grimlock on his communication arm to be in the mission along with the rest of the Dinobots. Knockout turned to his left, continuing to look at the conversation. Rodimus Prime sets up the space bridge for Grimlock to enter. As all, Grimlock enters the base, seeing everything so fine and saw Rodimus and Magnus. He came towards them and hugged them so tightly. Knockout seeing the big hug reminds of Gewalt. The rest of the Dinobots came to Grimlock and smiled. Magnus tells Grimlock it is good to have him back.

"What's the mission, Sir Magnus?"

"Your mission to get the Arielbots and Protectobots from Starscream's ship. What in my mind, Starscream's ship must have a weak spot", Magnus ordered the Dinobots.

"Oh that Starscream! Come on, fellow mates! We must get our combiner friends out of that pesky Decepo-freak!" Grimlock roared with so much seriousness. The Dinobots transforms into their body parts to fuse into. Volcanicus flew out of the base after the doors are open for the big combiner to exit and attack. Knockout was shocked. He angers Magnus they will get drugged by the Controlled Energon. Magnus tells Knockout they are strong than he possibly imagined. Knockout does not trust Magnus saying the weak spot and the Dinobots surrounding on Starscream.

"If you planning to attack Starscream again, you must step back, Knockout", Rodimus said.

"Excuse me! How do you know about this, orange-handsome-looking robot with no perm", Knockout said as he shoved his face closer to Rodimus. Rodimus shoved Knockout back on the ground with his head, telling he will help the Dinobots for the rescue. Rodimus transforms into his jet mode and transforms away from the base. Knockout asked Magnus that everyone transforms to triple-changers.

"Not everyone, Knockout", Magnus responded.

Rodimus followed Volcanicus around the space until they head to the StarShip so far away from the base. All the sudden, an army of 50 Starscreams, same color of the leader Starscream fires cannons as Volcanicus fires his cannons to a cluster of Starscreams. Volcanicus saw the cluster of Starscream closer to him. He brings his sword and slices their torso off. Rodimus saw more Starscreams to fire at him. Rodimus transforms into his robot mode and blasted his jetpack. He blasted the spawning Starscreams. The Starscreams' face looked all crazy and came fast light he wants candy. Volcanicus keeps slicing his swords all over the Starscreams. Rodimus continues to fire and transforms to his jet mode and brings a big push over some of the Starscreams. Then Devastator came to the cluster and saw Volcanicus. He pushed all the Starscreams and punched Volcanicus on the face, blood gushing out. Volcanicus sliced Devastator on the stomach and Devastator kicked Volcanicus's pelvis as he flew back to space. Devastator rushed to Volcanicus, Volcanicus pulls his sword to Devastator's face, pushing so much damage. Devastator grabbed the sword to crush it. Volcanicus pulls his sword back and stabbed Devastator until Devastator unmerged back to the Constructicons. The Constructicons flew around Volcanicus. Rodimus flew to the Constructicons, firing at them and Scavenger pulls his gun and fired at Rodimus until he transforms to his jet mode and fired rapidly to all the Constructicons. The Constructicons merges back to Devastator and pulls a big stomp to the flying Rodimus. Rodimus flew up and fires Devastator's eyes. Volcanicus tackled Devastator on the back and all the sudden: Skywarp teleported as he falls and stabbed down to Rodimus on the perfect aim while Rodimus is firing. Volcanicus roared at Rodimus and Menasor came flying behind Volcanicus and crushing his neck so brutal. Devastator and Menasor hold Volcanicus down to the StarShip and the rest of the Starscream army place back to the outside of the ship, watching for intruders like Demontron. Rodimus called out Magnus and everyone else but Skywarp pulls Rodimus's communication arm out. Rodimus was teleported to the StarShip by Skywarp and Skywarp throws Rodimus down.

Starscream walked to Rodimus. Rodimus spits on Starscream's face. Starscream felt the spit on his face. He opens the forehead on Rodimus and shoved the Controlled Energon so hard. The big combiners are holding Volcanicus on the ground and as Volcanicus unmerged himself and came to Starscream to fire. They fired at Starscream until Devastator stomped at almost near the Dinobots. The Dinobots continues to fire and Starscream pulls his sleep gas to the Dinobots. Devastator and Menasor unmerged back to Constructicons and Stunticons. Starscream, Skywarp, the Constructicons, and the Stunticons escape from the gas and covered their noses. The Dinobots are confused but got trick by the sleepy gas. The fall down and Rodimus was pulled by Starscream.

Rodimus was sent to the lab Blitzwing was there for. Starscream created a new color scheme of Rodimus, all black and stripes of blue and chest and top head is purple. Starscream called him Stardimus.

"Besides calling him Dark Rodimus or Convey, I like to create my own slaves based on my names!" Starscream cheered with madness. Skywarp tells Starscream that the Predacons are on the planet Heath.

"Excellent, Skywarp. We're almost there!" Starscream screams to Skywarp.


	14. Chapter 14: Exiting The Planet

Chapter 14

As they are landing themselves to Heath, Demontron saw five Decepticon on land, building a space bridge. The door opens to all Soundwave's team and felt the ground so smooth. Thundercracker tells Soundwave that Starscream's group is coming along, too.

"Minions, Shockwave. Go find the energon. I will ask the scavengers right there", Soundwave ordered as he pointed to the scavengers who are camping out. Thundercracker will take care of the ambush on Starscream. Shockwave and the minions are searching until they saw a big and long hole far away from them. Until they made it, they accomplished a cliff. Shockwave transforms into his plane mode and tells the minions to hop inside to him. They flew down to search energon and found some white color that looks like energon.

Soundwave came to the campers but he saw the campers they are Decepticons. One of the campers turned around and saw Soundwave. Soundwave backed. The camper got up and he told Soundwave they were not enemies of Starscream.

"How do you know Starscream?" Soundwave asked them.

"We are the Predacons and were staying away from Starscream for his demonic control on each big combiner, forever", the Predacon leader Razorclaw said. Soundwave said to Razorclaw he and his rest of the Predacons will stay on Soundwave's team. Razorclaw agrees to take Soundwave's advice.

But suddenly, the StarShip flew down on the ground with the Starscream army ready to kill. Soundwave called everyone to retreat but cannons fired at one of Demontron's cannons. Demontron must fight, so was Thundercracker and the rest. Soundwave have no choice; he saw Starscream calling his name. Stardimus and Skywarp came rushing to Blitzwing and Thundercracker. Stardimus fires Blitzwing's face but his face changed to his Anger personality and punched a hole in Stardimus's chest. Stardimus regenerates his chest and grabs Blitzwing's arms and give him a spin around and throws him down. Blitzwing saw the army of Starscream, he transforms to his tank mode, firing each of them but Stardimus throws a kick down to Blitzwing which later Blitzwing dodges as he rode to the left. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and fires at the army and Stardimus fired at the flying Blitzwing. Astrotrain transforms into his spaceship mode, telling Blitzwing to take care of fighting Stardimus. Blitzwing flew down to Stardimus, which later Stardimus looked at Blitzwing towards him without moving and decided he punched the tip of Blitzwing so hard Blitzwing came flying back to the army of Starscream. Stardimus laughed as Blitzwing transforms into his tank and dropped down to rushed towards to Stardimus, blasting his cannons. Stardimus transforms into his truck mode, riding towards Blitzwing and as they both meet up close, they both transform to their robot mode and collide a punch to each other to the chest. As Blitzwing saw Stardimus's fist towards his chest, he transforms to his jet mode and flies up into the sky, shredding Stardimus's arm. Stardimus saw the blood and his no hand, laughing he used his blood to get Blitzwing. Astrotrain saw the strain of energon to Blitzwing while he is defecting the crowd of Starscream, firing everyone but everyone even Soundwave is fighting. Astrotrain transforms into his robot mode, fires the approached energon blood. The blood is disappearing and Stardimus roared and looked at the one who is shooting, Astrotrain. Stardimus transforms into his jet mode and comes towards to Astrotrain. Astrotrain saw Stardimus and transforms to his spaceship mode, flying away far away from the planet. Stardimus chased Astrotrain as Astrotrain goes in a circle, letting Stardimus getting confused. Astrotrain flew up more and slammed himself onto Stardimus, causing a meteorite-like down to the planet. Soundwave saw the meteorite and called all his allies to retreat. All the allies, even the Predacons went inside of Demontron and escape from the planet. Shockwave, still in plane mode along with the minions flown away from the meteorite and Soundwave transforms to his jet mode and also flew away. The meteorite-like exploded while the Starscream army flew away and left Skywarp and Thundercracker, still fighting on the air. They both saw the explosion and Skywarp and Thundercracker let go of each other's and flew to different directions. Astrotrain saw Demontron flying away. He transforms into his robot mode and saw Stardimus, laughing and laying on the ground as he was not dead with a crazy smile.

"You see, big robot! I was made to be immortal and my master Starscream gave me all this blood power since he thinks blood- bending is so damn strong, it can kill you in six seconds!" Stardimus said.

"Like 6% of how powerful Starscream is, the Autobot Rodimus Prime, why-"Astrotrain back-talked to Stardimus.

"Rodimus Prime is dead, now I am Stardimus. Join us to take over the world".

"I only listen to Soundwave, now you, you fake!"

Rodimus then got up and wants to kick Astrotrain on the stomach, but Astrotrain blocked with his arm and grabbed Stardimus's. Astrotrain does not want to crush Stardimus's arm but throws him down on the ground and slamming him until he stopped talking. Astrotrain got Stardimus up and crushed Stardimus's chest open wide. Astrotrain saw Stardimus's face with a huge smile and his eyes so wide. Astrotrain cringed and dropped Stardimus's down. He stomped his foot onto Stardimus's head and saw the Controlled Energon. He got the energon and he did not want to keep it for Soundwave. Instead, he crushed it with his fingers and dropped the pieces down. He transforms to spaceship mode and flew away from the dead Stardimus.

As Astrotrain is out of Heath, Stardimus got up and sees the sky and looked disappointed, saying this is no fun.

"I want to see some…..blood. I want to eat it and give my power to kill all Soundwave and his retarded teammates". Stardimus looked down and laughed. He continues to laugh but Starscream called on the communication arm, saying he is alright.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way", Stardimus smiled.

Soundwave called everyone is okay, but Thundercracker called out Astrotrain is not here. The door opens where Astrotrain have a bit of scratch and he told everyone he did the meteorite-like thing to destroy Stardimus. The minions cheered but Soundwave still tells the team Starscream and company are not dead. Astrotrain tells Soundwave they can go back to Heath for more energon gathering. Soundwave trusted Astrotrain, but Blitzwing turned to Soundwave, saying to check Stardimus is still around.

"We all check together, Blitzwing", Soundwave said.

And so, Demontron travel back to Heath and discover nobody is there. Everyone hopped out and look for as many energon as they find. Razorclaw told Soundwave to get their energon at their base camp; Soundwave brings Shockwave to the trip to the base camp. Shockwave asked Razorclaw how many of the rest are there.

"It is just you guys?" Shockwave continues to ask.

"It is only us. We were here for 8 days", Headstrong. Then shaking rumbles down the planet as the rest of the group reacts that Starscream must be planning.

A giant hand popped up on the ground and got up with tons of energon in his other hand. Shockwave said this is Bruticus. Bruticus saw Shockwave and the Predacons. Bruticus called on the Predacons for their help. The Predacons refused to listen to Bruticus and transforms to body parts to merge into Predaking. Predaking jumped and stomped the ground harder than an earthquake. Shockwave also wants to help but Soundwave does not Shockwave and everyone else fights. He said this is Predaking's fight to get the drug out of Bruticus. Predaking uses his shoulder cannons to aim it at Bruticus's eyes and fired at Bruticus's eyes with millions of bullets he has gotten. Bruticus throws the energon down and tackled Predaking. Ramjet and Thrust gather the energon and moves it to Demontron. Demontron transforms into his robot mode, telling Ramjet and Thrust to hold on to it and stay to their plane mode. Shockwave, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, and Lugnut, and Astrotrain also gather the energon and transforms into their vehicle mode and flew to help Predaking. Soundwave sighed and help Predaking. He transforms to his rifle mode. Predaking saw the rifle. He takes the rifle and fired at Bruticus. Soundwave told Predaking not to kill him, but damage him. Bruticus takes the rifle; Soundwave transforms to his robot mode and jumped on Bruticus on the head. Bruticus punched Soundwave, letting him flying around the planet. Then the rest of the Starscream army comes close to Predaking. Predaking fires all the Starscream armies in one hit and swats the army down. The planes fire the army and Soundwave transforms to his jet mode. But then Skywarp teleported and got Soundwave by the tip of his jet mode. Skywarp teleported back to the StarShip and place Soundwave on the ground. Soundwave transforms into his robot mode and grabbed Skywarp's neck and he goes on the forehead with his arm pulling out. Starscream fires Soundwave's arm who reached onto Skywarp's forehead. Soundwave turned to Starscream while the combiners were still working on the ship controls. Soundwave transforms into his jet mode, so was Starscream who transforms into his jet mode. The jets rushed to each other and as they are going to collide, Soundwave transforms into his sword mode and stabbed the tip of Starscream. Starscream stopped for a moment and felt so much damage and Soundwave transforms into his robot mode, kicked him until Starscream transforms into his robot mode and attacks Soundwave. Soundwave dodged Starscream's punches. Skywarp hesitated and Soundwave stabbed still dodged Starscream's attack. Starscream's face came close to Soundwave's face and bites it. Soundwave grabbed the jaws of Starscream and almost tearing him out, Starscream kick Soundwave in the stomach and Soundwave is still holding his jaws. Then Soundwave pushed Starscream so far he went flying and Soundwave ran and transforms to his jet mode, but Starscream 9 fired with an electric rifle and shocked Soundwave right at it. Soundwave was down, he shakes a lot and Skywarp came close but Starscream 9 called him not to touch Soundwave.

The battle continues as Predaking pulls his sword and stabbed Bruticus but Demontron tackles Bruticus. Demontron throws Bruticus and firs him upward. Bruticus turns around and fires at Demontron. Demontron pulls his cannons, so was the planes and they rapidly fired at Bruticus until Bruticus unmerged. Then the StarShip goes back to Heath as Starscream, with much injured he got and called the Arielbots to merge into Superion to help out Bruticus. The Arielbots came out of the doors and merge into Superion. Lugnut saw Superion, saying he is an Autobot. Superion stomped the ground and pulls his gun, which was given by Starscream 9 to Predaking. Predaking saw the gun and see electric everywhere. Predaking unmerged to the Predacons and roam around to hide. Superion called out the Predacons, but Volcanicus came to fight, too. Volcanicus stomped on the ground so damn loud it bothers Demontron and Demontron fires at Volcanicus. Volcanicus ran to Demontron, Superion flew to the big mountains. He spots nothing but the planes fired at Superion. Superion turned around, pulling his gun to the plans as they were flying around Superion. Then Predaking merged, Lugnut and the rest make way, Predaking tackled Superion down. Superion head-butted backward onto Predaking. Predaking fires at Superion. Then Superion fires the electric gun to Predaking, as he falls down shaking. Shockwave tells all the planes to retreat, Superion saw the planes fly away and as Superion is going for another shot with the electric gun, Demontron fired Superion's chest. Superion tries not to turn to Demontron and grabbed Predaking. Demontron kicked Superion's back. Then Bruticus hold Demontron as Superion flew with the electrify Predaking but the planes managed to get Predaking but Shockwave refuse not to get everyone to rescue Predaking, but instead get the energon to the ship. Bruticus flew away, bringing Demontron to be one of the soldiers. Shockwave and the planes fires at Bruticus. Then Demontron tackled Bruticus with his shoulder, Bruticus was called by Starscream to retreat. Bruticus kept flying while Demontron is still fighting him on the air. As the door of the StarShip is open, Bruticus hopped in and Starscream 10 rolled a giant bomb to eliminate the rest of Soundwave's team. Bruticus dropped Demontron as the door is closed because Starscream does not want the planes to die; instead, they will be joining by him to a regime.

The StarShip went finding the planes instead Demontron went crazy and starts crushing a hole to escape. He looked around while Starscream 9 is dragging Soundwave to the cells. Demontron fires at Starscream 9. Soundwave is electrifying and called Demontron to save him. All the sudden something shook Soundwave more than ever, He pulls his arm cannon and fires Starscream 9 on the face as the blood and smoke popping out. Then he got up with the electric inside of him is over and ordered Demontron to get all the combiners as he could. Starscream transforms to his jet mode and starts coming towards to Soundwave. Soundwave saw Starscream coming close and pulls his arms to him and holds the flying Starscream while Starscream is still pushing forwards. Soundwave throws Starscream out of the place until Starscream called all the combiners to capture him. Demontron grabbed some of the combiners; Reflector who is inside of Demontron said there is some ghost hiding inside the ship. Demontron tells Reflector to get out of his body and find the ghost. Reflector as a camera and popped out from Demontron's mouth. Soundwave transforms to his jet mode, he flew up to the ceiling, but Starscream climbed to Demontron's body while Demontron is getting the combiners but the combiners are shooting at him. Starscream got a mouthful of Controlled Energon and shot Demontron in the forehead. Soundwave found Reflector falling and Soundwave opens the door to get Reflector. Clouds keep bursting out of the way; Demontron roars as he is in pain. Starscream laughed as he tells Demontron to let go of the combiners. Demontron agrees to take the order of Starscream and freeing some of the combiners off of his hands. Soundwave transforms into his robot mode, so was Reflector and sees the dust as Demontron steps on them. Soundwave and Reflector dodge, Starscream jumped to Soundwave and going to stab his forehead. Reflector pulls his gun, fires at Starscream in the hand with the Controlled Energon. Starscream turned to Reflector, but Soundwave pushed Starscream up to the sky and fires at him. Demontron grabbed Soundwave, Soundwave called on Demontron he is in Soundwave's group. Demontron disagrees. He pulls his cannons to Soundwave, Starscream ordered Demontron to stop and let Soundwave to the cell. Starscream notice about Reflector being here, he turned and Reflector is not here. Reflector went to the dark hallways and tiptoes to the door next to him.

Soundwave was thrown by Demontron to the cell Magnus was there before; he coughed as Demontron said he is not with Soundwave. Starscream walked to the cell as he said that Demontron and the Predacons are his, Soundwave grew mad. Starscream laughed, he orders loud to the combiners to clean up the place and fix that hole Demontron made.

Reflector saw some light, the ghost called Reflector to get Soundwave. Reflector then asked the ghost who are you and why are you here in the spaceship.

"I am not a ghost. I am a spy who was the slave of Starscream. All you need to do is get me out of here", said the round robot.

"Why are you going to free yourself?" Reflector asked the (not) ghost.

"Starscream. He is so powerful! I have the Controlled Energon".

"Here. Let me get that thing off of your head", Reflector touched the not-so ghost; even he knows he touched him.

"By the way, I'm Gnaw. I'm a Sharkticon. I was captured by Starscream when he was at the Quintessons. The Quintessons do not want Starscream to make more robots based on him. So he-"

Then Starscream called loudly to Gnaw for some torture to Soundwave. Gnaw ran. He turned to Reflector he will get that energon out of it soon. Starscream heard what Gnaw said and he felt curious about what he was planning to. Gnaw came to Starscream and Soundwave. Starscream wants Gnaw to get his T-Cog out of him. Gnaw agree to take the case; Starscream was so curious about seeing Gnaw's secret, he pushed the Controlled Energon to him; making Gnaw hurt in pain so much. Starscream walked away to the control center, Gnaw sees Soundwave as he stares seriously.

As the StarShip searches the rest of Soundwave's team at the planet Heath, they have no sign of the Decepticons. Soundwave listens to the words the combiners said to Starscream. Soundwave tells Gnaw if he doesn't release him, the place will explode. Gnaw opens the cell doors and grabbed Soundwave's neck, saying he does not fall for that kind of trick. Soundwave laughs and said he was joking. Gnaw was bringing a push over Soundwave, he grabs Soundwave's neck so hard until he breathes and let go of Soundwave. The door was closed, Gnaw walked away from Soundwave. Soundwave looked at Gnaw. Viewfinder, who give Soundwave a jumpscare, but he did not scream a bit. Viewfinder tells Soundwave his partners were spying while hiding looking at the next combiner, only it was an Autobot. Soundwave does not care about the Autobot combiner but cares about freeing himself and Demontron.

"Demontron is gone for now on. It is like a zombie flick", Viewfinder said to Soundwave. Soundwave was weirded out, saying a zombie flick.

"Well. Lugnut and I were at Earth for a mission to capture an Autobot runaway and we got distracted by a scary movie at those drive-in theatres".

Soundwave tells Viewfinder to search the rooms with the special weapons Starscream is hiding. Viewfinder went on while Soundwave said he cannot get out for now on. Viewfinder will find a key or something. Soundwave tells Viewfinder to ignore the key; he must focus on getting weapons and special gadgets.

Viewfinder takes the agreement to go. Viewfinder went fast tiptoe and went to each room until he spots someone's shadow is here. Viewfinder hides behind the walls. As the shadow of Stardimus turned back to back, he continues to walk to the control center. Soundwave notices about Stardimus. He reminds him of Rodimus Prime.

Viewfinder found a room of Blitzwing and sees so much of those rare items. Invisible rays, bombs T-Cogs that were broken, and of course, energon. Then somebody is going to walk to Blitzwing's room. Viewfinder saw Gnaw. Viewfinder asked Gnaw to help him if he wants to be free. Gnaw looked at Viewfinder as he will attack him, but he does not like the idea of having Starscream as the leader. And so Viewfinder and Gnaw gather the weapons and get to Soundwave. Gnaw opens the cell doors and tell Soundwave we must flee. Soundwave agrees, he came out of the cell. Spectro and Spyglass came running to Soundwave. But then an alarm sign burst out of everyone and Starscream roar that the Autobot Ultra Magnus is coming to get Rodimus and the Dinobots.

Ultra Magnus in his jet mode went flying fast and as Knockout who is also in his jet mode follow Magnus to support him, he nags about how his greatest companion will be slaughtered by Starscream. The Starscream army comes flying towards Magnus and Knockout but as Magnus prepares his cannons, he transforms to his robot mode and came towards some of the clones, the army fires bizarrely to Magnus as Magnus dodges. Knockout transforms into his robot mode and both Knockout and Magnus got their jetpacks boosted up. Then Starscream was there, dodging his army and pushed over Knockout. Knockout went rouge, saying he and Magnus will rescue Rodimus and the Dinobots.

"Rodimus is mine for now! So are the Dinobots! You must be finding them, aren't you?" Starscream grinned.

Knockout slapped Starscream in the face but then Skywarp teleported behind Knockout to space to come to help Starscream by firing Knockout on the back. Starscream kicked Knockout on the stomach as he went flying and Skywarp saw the flying-damaged Knockout and fired him on the back. He went flying up to punched him more on the back as Knockout's blood bursting out of his mouth. Magnus fired at Skywarp on the stomach. Magnus then punched Skywarp until Skywarp teleported back to the StarShip. Knockout was falling down, he boosted his jetpack and flew forward and hit some of the Starscream clones while they are firing at Magnus. Magnus was almost injured and decided to retreat. Knockout nags that Magnus should take more of the Autobots. Magnus yells to Knockout they are busy on missions. Knockout kept nagging on Magnus. Starscream then stabbed Magnus on the stomach. Knockout throws his staff on Starscream's torso sideways. Starscream looked at Knockout with his angry face. He flew to Magnus and decided he will return. Starscream ordered the clones to stop firing and said for a retreat.

Knockout when he carries Magnus away from the battlefield, he looked blankly and went back to the Autobot base. Magnus tells Knockout he will be a good soldier, Knockout looked at Magnus as Magnus coughed blood and spits on Knockout's face. Knockout telling Magnus he can't die but Magnus still coughs and coughs. As they are almost to the base, Magnus told Knockout to let go from space and gave up forever. Knockout shouted Magnus he will never give up and die. Magnus looked shocked to Knockout, showing how much he cares about him and the Autobot race. Magnus looks around the space and stars. Knockout said to him he will not be on the stars and he is one of the strongest Autobots ever to fight the Decepticons. Knockout tells Magnus how he struggles to fight Starscream and become the hero of the entire Autobot race. Magnus then refuse to die as he listens to Knockout about how Knockout was changed.

By the time they made it to the base, Knockout throws Magnus up; he transforms into his jet mode and catches Magnus away to the surgery room Knockout was working on.


	15. Chapter 15: The Beginning Of Demontron

Chapter 15

Demontron's Flashback

During the beginning of Starscream's regime, Shockwave carries the body of the dead Megatron, heading them to the headquarters, all working out well. Blitzwing, Octane, and Astrotrain guard the heard quarters while the Seeker team Lugnut, the Coneheads except for Dirge, and the two known jetfighters, Thundercracker and Skywarp were finding survivors after bombs dropping down where most of the Decepticons have died. The original colored Starscream clones saw the Decepticons and decided to capture some of the Decepticons. Soundwave calling all seekers to find the dead Decepticons and give them to Soundwave. The seekers head out, but the triple changers are firing at the clones that are dodging. Starscream 1 fires a shocker to Blitzwing's neck and gives Blitzwing his personality spinning and shaking around. He dropped on the ground as Starscream 2 carries him while Astrotrain and Octane are firing at the clones. Starscream 4 sliced Astrotrain's neck but Octane transforms into his plane mode and started to crash the Starscream clones. Astrotrain screams Octane to watch out of the ground, but Octane transforms back to his robot mode and landed on the ground with his hands. Octane hopped up, shouting out Blitzwing is captured. Astrotrain transforms into his spaceship mode and flew to follow the Starscream clones. The Seeker team looked at Astrotrain flying upward and as Soundwave tells the Seeker team how many bodies they have, Lugnut then called Soundwave they have intruders. Starscream 9 fires around the place as the Seeker team ducked. Starscream 10 teleported far away to Skywarp and Thundercracker, as he throws a sleepy gas towards Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp saw the grenade falling next to them and Skywarp almost transforms into his jet mode but the grenade exploded as hard as possible. All the seekers, grabbing the dead bodies with energon spilling them as Starscream 10 rushed to Skywarp, slicing his left arm off. Skywarp dropped the dead bodies and pulls his arm cannon, firing Starscream 10. Starscream 10 roars all the Seekers, not covering their ears but having almost their heads exploded, as all the dead bodies were still carried and heading the secret doors; Shockwave opens the doors and calls all the dead bodies to Soundwave immediately.

Back when Soundwave was the communicator, he walked to the Decepticon cities; he sees so much dead bodies he doesn't know how that happens. Then the big combiners were rampaging the buildings but Soundwave came flying after he transforms into his jet mode. He wants Megatron to know.

The Seekers head to Soundwave, but Starscream 10 kept on firing at the headquarters. The Starscream clones, which were called by Starscream 10, need help for finishing the headquarters all down. Starscream 2 head to the StarShip first for Blitzwing to be inside. Then all the Starscream clones except Starscream 2 manage to help Starscream 10 to fire at the headquarters. Octane was under the Starscream clones; he fired at them one at a time until Octane held his arm and transforms to his sword. He jumped to the clones, but some bullet shot on Octane's chest. Octane falls, his blood spills up to the clones and Starscream was behind the shooting, commanding a retreat. All the clones retreat, Octane saw the clones flying away and he was about to get up. His body is to slow and damage to move, Ramjet came to Octane and pulled his body for repairmen. Octane tells Ramjet not to fix him, instead let him die in peace. Ramjet argues he cannot let Octane die. He was a triple-changer, just like Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Astrotrain returns to the headquarters and saw octane dying. Astrotrain holds him to get help. Ramjet looked worried; Octane snaps out, saying he wants to be dead and said there is no winning on such chaos in this. Astrotrain shouted at him to shut up one moment.

As all the dead bodies were placed in rows, Soundwave tells all the Seekers, minions, and Shockwave to get each part and take the skin and the function machines out of them. And they did listen with Soundwave having such leadership. Soundwave activates the data of the endoskeleton of his new invention and has two T-Cogs for its triple-changing. After the skins were off and the function machines, Soundwave forces them to put the function machines next to the endoskeleton and the skin last after the function machines. Soundwave gives time to take the data of his new invention.

"Ever since Nemesis was exploded and since we cannot have the control to let the Nemesis transform and having a malfunction like the time we got frozen in place. My new ship will have the thing to change into a spaceship, cannon, and of course: a robot". Soundwave ended his word to everyone, he updated the new robot until it shakes and shakes. Then an explosion at the front of the headquarters occurs, Devastator came to stomp at the headquarters and the remaining Decepticons ran except for Soundwave. Skywarp wanted Soundwave to come with them, Soundwave tells Skywarp to take care of himself and everybody.

"I have this under control, now go!" Soundwave said. Devastator stomped the headquarters after Skywarp ran away from Devastator. Skywarp transforms into his jet mode, he flew to Shockwave and the others. Skywarp transforms back into his robot mode, saying Soundwave is dead, and so is his new robot he created. All the sudden, Devastator fall down by a punch of a colorful but dangerous Decepticon who comes of his first attempt to destroy Devastator. He pulls his first fifty cannons in front of Devastator as Devastator began to get up and see the cannons of the new robot fires at him altogether until Bruticus jumped from the StarShip to the new robot, tackling him behind. The new robot throws a punch upward, Soundwave then called the new robot to don't kill the big combiners, but weaken them. Soundwave do not know why the big combiners were against the Decepticon. The big combiners go haywire to the new robot, being invincible. The new robot grabbed Devastator's neck and began to toss him up to the sky, Bruticus grabbed the new robot's neck, and the new robot shot Bruticus's stomach, bursting his blood spilling out. Bruticus continues to choke the new robot's neck and used his other hand to feel his stomach. He touched the blood and then he went mad. He used him both hands to choke the new robot. The new robot transforms into his cannon, letting go of Bruticus and sending him falling on the headquarters, almost killed Soundwave after he dodges. The cannon turned to Bruticus and shot him, but Bruticus grab the bullet from the cannon and throws it back. The new robot transforms so fast into his robot and counters his bullet and sends it back to Bruticus. Bruticus jumped back to the bullet as the bullet exploded away to the headquarters, Soundwave transforms to his jet mode and flew away from the explosion. Devastator jumped far away from the new robot and flying to the StarShip, so was Bruticus was also flying away for a retreat.

Soundwave sees his Decepticon team on the ground and transforms back to his robot mode. Skywarp and everyone cheered Soundwave is alive; Soundwave introduce to his robot as the new robot came towards to Soundwave. Lugnut questions: Does the robot talk? Soundwave agrees. He will call him Demontron, more evil than an ordinary Decepticon.

"I heard stories about the humans at the planet Earth has these demons that kill but they are scarier and furious than the Decepticons", said Soundwave.

"Umm. Soundwave, these demons, we can beat them by one stomp", Reflector came towards to the group. Reflector told them they were spying about an evil energon that were controlled by Starscream. Those are the Stunticons. Then electricity shocks shot at Thundercracker and Skywarp and shock them horrifying. Soundwave and all the remain Decepticons back up and see Starscream 9 and 10 dropping down and grabbing Thundercracker and Skywarp and transforming back into their jet mode, towards flying the StarShip while carrying the two Seekers. Soundwave does not want a rescue mission, but Lugnut transforms into his plane mode and set himself flying to the clones. Lugnut roars but Starscream 9 shot him with the electric gun but missed due to the fact Lugnut dodges. Lugnut head-butts the clones and transforms back into his robot mode to get Thundercracker and Skywarp. Then Starscream, holding Blitzwing on the shoulder saying Lugnut to stop. Lugnut paused.

"So big guy. This is your friend. If he is shot, you will join me for my domination". Starscream pulls his arm cannon closer to Blitzwing's mouth. Lugnut refuse not to join his group. Blitzwing tells Lugnut he will be okay while being in his Cold personality. Lugnut then backs off, saying he does not trust Blitzwing to take care of an escape or something in his mind. Starscream 9 kicked Lugnut on the stomach, making Lugnut fall down but he could not fly up there again, instead, he gives up to the whole situation. All the Decepticon backed off for Lugnut to land on the ground, causing a big explosion of dust and scraps. Demontron tells Lugnut he tried his best. Lugnut appreciates that.

Demontron's Present

Demontron with a look of serious was forced by Starscream after the cell of Soundwave is not here. Demontron agrees to take the action. Meanwhile, Soundwave, Viewfinder, and Gnaw went hiding at Blitzwing's room and as Soundwave thinks of a plan, he came to Gnaw about him being the prisoner and kicking him out. Gnaw agree, but he thinks of having an invisible spray but that can be the last one. He thought of Viewfinder take the spray and look around until 5 minutes are over.

And so, Gnaw sends Soundwave to the doors. Demontron saw Soundwave and Gnaw, saying they will never escape. Gnaw then tells Demontron Soundwave and HIMSELF are evil betrayers who never listen to Starscream. The door was open by Gnaw and they both jumped but Demontron is about to jump, too. Starscream was walking and felt something tingly. He then uses his pressure, thinking the slaves had escaped for freedom.

Soundwave transforms into his jet mode and lets Gnaw ride through. Demontron transforms into his spaceship mode, going to catch Soundwave. Soundwave flew fast and thinking of him wanting Demontron back, he turned back to Demontron, going forwards to smash his forehead. Demontron opens the doors to have Soundwave enters his "prison". Soundwave and Gnaw were flown down by Demontron. Demontron sends them back to the StarShip. The doors of the StarShip were open and letting Soundwave and Gnaw thrown by Demontron. Demontron wanted to be in his spaceship mode as an extra support to the StarShip. Lockdown came to the doors and saw Demontron, saying he agreed to take whatever Demontron wants. Skywarp came to Lockdown and wants help. Then Skywarp has a feeling he sees Soundwave, thinking he needs him to take off the Controlled Energon. Lockdown tells Skywarp to take care of the rest of the job while he asked Starscream about Demontron, as a space for the rest of the combiners. Starscream cheers that were a good idea. Starscream tells the combiners were the next combiners are from now. Using the computer while Viewfinder in his invisibility seeing the next planet which the Terrorcons were at, but in the planet with the difficult name and hard to pronounce it.


	16. Chapter 16: First Mission

Chapter 16

Gewalt tells his stories about the time he was hiding at the Paradise Planet with Wheelie, Mirage, and Wheeljack. Smokescreen came to the say something with the Defense Force until Prowl came driving the team, as he transforms into his robot mode saying it's time for more training. Wheeljack got up from the seat, saying he is pumped up for training. Smokescreen wants to train, too. Gewalt smiled, seeing the new Autobot, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack. Smokescreen tells Gewalt he was one of Team Prime, so was Wheeljack. Mirage then looked away from the Defense force, thinking what happens to Knockout. Wheelie and Mirage also got up and went to Smokescreen and Wheeljack. Ironhide even appears out of nowhere, checking up with the robots wishing they will have a mission.

At the surgery room, Knockout is closing up Ultra Magnus's scar as he is well focused on his old job as a doctor. The scar is fully closed; Magnus got up and appreciates Knockout he did a good job of fixing him well. Knockout has a big headache, Magnus feels about Knockout saying it is Starscream again.

"Your right. I show rest for a moment", Knockout said to Magnus, as he let Magnus exits the room.

Magnus saw the Defense Force training at the training room. He looked at everyone as Prowl, Mirage, Wheelie, Gewalt, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen fighting each other for strength and strategy.

Prowl transforms into his car mode, riding around Gewalt as Gewalt jumped up and transforms into his submarine mode and pulls his cannons. Wheeljack and Smokescreen see the bullets as they were fired by Gewalt. Wheeljack transforms into his car mode also as he rode away from the bullets, Smokescreen makes his way by preparing to push his smoke in his engine. He blasted smoke to the bullets while the bullets were still firing. Mirage sees the smoke around; he turned invisible while Gewalt is gonna smash down the ground but Ironhide goes in front of Gewalt, pressuring himself for his retractable armor, making a tough counter attack. Gewalt then collapses to Ironhide; Ironhide pushes his counter-attack to Gewalt as he fell down. Mirage still uses his invisibility to trick Wheelie and the others. Wheelie jumped up and shoots his slingshot at Wheeljack. Wheeljack then transforms into his robot mode, he pulls his sword to the incoming bullet; he then sliced the bullet in half. Wheelie kept shooting at Wheeljack to practice his sword slicing. Wheeljack sees more bullets, preparing to slice up more bullets. Mirage undoes his invisibility and slide through to Wheelie. Wheelie sees behind as Mirage begins to kick him under him. Wheelie jumped and turned to Mirage, shooting his slingshot. Gewalt saw the two practicing each other; Gewalt transforms into his tank mode and drives while he goes berserk over his cannon on top. Wheeljack tried to slide the big bullet over Gewalt and Ironhide going for the bullet to counter. The bullet is going after Wheeljack and Ironhide and they were going to the incoming bullet. Wheeljack went left of him to be the target of the bullet. Ironhide went right to the incoming bullet to be the target of it. They were near each other and Prowl, Smokescreen, Wheelie, and Mirage stopped to see Wheeljack and Ironhide to strike the big bullet. The bullet was close and Wheeljack pokes his sword to it and Ironhide used his retractable armor. The bullet was fired at them and a huge explosion appears while the teammates and Magnus were shocked. The huge smoke was blocking the view; Wheeljack got up first and still pulls his sword and said he did it. Ironhide, with his retractable armor, also got up and said he did it. Gewalt then transforms back into his robot mode and shouted that Wheeljack and Ironhide are stupid.

"Hey, bud. I just want to test out my upgraded sword from Jetfire. He was Preceptor's partner also and he is charged with the upgrading. Ironhide was also upgraded his retractable armor, too", Wheeljack said to Gewalt.

Gewalt did not know that since he said about when he was an Autobot guard of Alpha Trion, upgrading doesn't exist back then. Then Jetfire scared Magnus behind him while he was also watching the training.

"I see Wheelie's slingshot must have been old ever since he got this when he was a kid. I was mind blown that thing still works until this happens", Jetfire examines.

"Mirage's invisibility still works a punch. Smokescreen does not need an upgrade as he still punches up his smoke more than ever. And Prowl, well he's okay", Magnus also examines and shrugs his shoulder. Jetfire came inside the training room, telling Wheelie for an upgrade. While Wheelie talks to Jetfire why he needs an upgrade, Gewalt wants an upgrade so much. Prowl said to Gewalt he cannot have an upgrade because he is already stronger than everyone else.

Knockout, sleeping in his room having a struggle as he has a fear of his friends and his team going somewhere not happy in his life.

Knockout woke up, he saw Mirage and Wheelie calling someone else as Knockout got up and came to touch Mirage's shoulder. Mirage and Wheelie calling Starscream's name. Knockout was shocked; he then slapped Mirage behind the face. Wheelie turned to Knockout, saying he is the slave of Starscream and Mirage said he will not listen to Knockout. Prowl came to Knockout, holding his hand and begin to run down to the hole which stays away from Starscream. Knockout was confused. He turned back to see Mirage and Wheelie but as he blinks his eyes to the two, he saw Starscream holding their shoulders, smiling and laughing. Prowl was laughing and ended their way to the grasses and trees Knockout knows about Earth.

Prowl and Knockout stopped running, Prowl then sat down on the grass wishing he can kill Soundwave and his friends. Knockout screams that Soundwave will save the civil war of the Decepticons.

"Knockout. I know Soundwave will save us all but Soundwave is destroying the Starscream world. The Starscream world will rise power once it for all", Prowl yells. Knockouts fires at Prowl and starts to punched him in the face. He then stomps Prowl as Prowl laughs so hyper he is like a psycho. Knockout went crying as he kept punching him and his blood on Knockout's fist and face. Then Knockout stopped for a moment, seeing the almost alive Prowl, Prowl smiled saying he wants to be dead forever. Knockout pulls a serious face, saying a question about helping with Starscream.

"Starscream is loyal, Knockout. Please, he wants a medic on his team. You are a perfect example of this. So-"Prowl did not finish his words after Knockout fired him from the chest. Prowl's face was bursting in smoke and exploded next to Knockout, all serious. Knockout then giggles a little. But he covered his mouth that he giggles. He then heard Magnus calling Starscream intruders ahead where Soundwave and Shockwave flew closer to Magnus. Starscream ten flies to the incoming soundwave, he dashed Soundwave and crushed him when he was exploded. Knockout saw the explosion; he ran with anger. He throws his gun and shot Starscream. Magnus sees Knockout; he ran to him and shoves him off to the grass.

Knockout roars to Magnus," DON'T TRUST STARSCREAM! TRUST SOUNDWAVE!"

More explosion to Soundwave as he goes down to the ground and exploded, making Starscream laughing. Shockwave then retreats. Starscream went down to Magnus and transforms back to his robot mode. Knockout then gives a punch to Starscream with anger. Starscream felt nothing, no words coming to his mouth; no counter-attack; no smile. Knockout punches furious and then someone is calling Knockout's name.

"KNOCKOUT! KNOCKOUT! KNOCKOUT!" Magnus roars to Knockout off the top of his lungs. He then shakes Knockout fast, Knockout opens his eyes and sees shaking around. Knockout screams at someone and fires all over his room. Magnus duck; Knockout then stop firing and see someone shaking him but he is not here. Magnus popped up and scared Knockout out he falls down.

"Why are you screaming in your dreams?" Magnus asks to Knockout.

"Oh. You hear my screaming while I was fast asleep? Ok. Yes, I was screaming about-", Knockout stopped for a moment; he was thinking of Starscream nut he cannot tell it in front of Magnus.

"Was it from Starscream, because I hear 'Don't trust Starscream. Trust Soundwave' am I correct?" Magnus asked with curious.

"Yes. I can still protect the Autobots from Starscream", Knockout smiled.

When the Autobot Defense Team were line up by Prowl saying they did a successful training together, but there was an interruption by Tracks saying about Gewalt.

"Spit it out, blue Autobot", Gewalt said kindly.

"Gewalt! Your planet, Paradise Planet is in danger by Starscream and his combiners", Tracks panted.

Gewalt turned mad; he ran and screams to Prowl he will be back. Wheelie tells Prowl hey should help Gewalt.

"Everyone else goes meet up Gewalt to the base. Except for you Wheelie, your weapon is still doing upgrades", Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Mirage, and Smokescreen transforms into their mode and drove to the exit to help Gewalt.

"I'll stay", Wheelie looked down. At the time the rest of the Defense team were stopped by Gewalt, Gewalt transforms into his spaceship mode and flew away. Magnus ordered Prowl to be safe and let them use one of the spaceships. Knockout then walked to the ship but he refused he will not enter the spaceship. And so the ship was prepared to fly. They moved to the exit and heard tiny explosions.

At the Paradise Planet, Starscream orders the big combiners to search the Terrorcons. Predaking sees a Decepticon roaming the city to hide. Predaking fires his arm cannons. Starscream thinks of the time of the non-combiner robots that came from Earth but he did not remember it. Predaking, Superion, and Defensor saw incoming Autobots. They begin to fire; Starscream looked at Gewalt and the Autobot spaceship. Gewalt transforms into his robot mode and starts to bring a big punch to one of the big combiners. The Autobot ship fires at Predaking. Prowl and Wheeljack jump off the ship and Ironhide also jumped, too. Mirage and Smokescreen were still flying; Ironhide used his retractable armor, smacking down Predaking. Prowl screams to Superion and Defensor they were Autobots, not the Decepticons. Superion slaps Prowl as Prowl was dropping himself down. Wheeljack saw Devastator and Bruticus, he smiled, and he will have a good time ever since he met Ratchet. Then all the sudden the ship fires at the Decepticon big combiners while Wheeljack sees nothing but clouds bursting out. Then he heard a teleportation noise that is coming from Skywarp. Skywarp pulls his sword, but Wheeljack turned back and pulls one of his swords. Skywarp and Wheeljack clash each other on a sword fight as Skywarp swings his sword so fast. Wheeljack felt his eyes hurt. He thinks of the sword going slow and as the sword aims to his chest, he counters his sword to Skywarp's sword, as he stabbed Skywarp's sword to the tip to the handle. Skywarp then fires at Wheeljack's ear, but Wheeljack counters with his sword and slices the bullet. Skywarp thinks of his best way to make the army big and strong: take Wheeljack the sword-wielding Autobot! Skywarp was punched by Wheeljack and as Wheeljack goes to stab Skywarp in the chest, Skywarp jumped to Wheeljack's face and teleported him to the StarShip, and ran to the cell and kicked Wheeljack there and then as he closed; his head has a feeling for Soundwave. Demontron sees Skywarp and he shoves Soundwave and Gnaw into a box that was found a long time ago.

Ironhide and Prowl stay close as firing and slamming continue. Gewalt turned to a Terracon and said they need protection. Screaming occurs at the planet, hurting Gewalt. Prowl ran to Gewalt everything will be okay. Devastator clapped his hand to the Autobot spaceship, laughing until he throws them down. The Starscream clones were finding the Terrorcons while Prowl, Ironhide, Gewalt, and the Terrorcons were hiding under a ground with a hole. Then Prowl heard stomping, he covers his hand to the hole and tells everyone to be quiet. The Starscream clones and the big combiners were still blasting the place and still no sign of the Terrorcons. Starscream then looked at the ground but found a suspicious color on the ground. Starscream came closer, Prowl felt a bump inside. Gewalt pushed Prowl down, blasted the space which makes a big hole and founded Starscream with his face shocked. Starscream fires at Gewalt, Gewalt blocks Starscream's bullet and started to slap him in the face. Prowl and Ironhide jumped to Gewalt and fires at Starscream. Starscream dodges the bullets and transforms into his jet mode. He flew up to the sky, Ironhide jumped to Starscream after he was going to clash prowl. Ironhide punched a hole to Starscream, but Starscream transforms back into his robot mode and poked Ironhide's left eye. And as he pulls it back, he sees Ironhide's blood and licked it. Ironhide cringed; he slapped Starscream and punched him on the stomach. Prowl saw a huge shadow, he turned up and saw the Menasor going to stomp him. Starscream roars; he clashed to Ironhide's face, he fires Ironhide's face so damn much, tons of bullet starches Ironhide. Ironhide pulls his retractable armor and bitch-slap Starscream again. Starscream falls down to the ground hard Ironhide prepares to stomp him. Menasor grabbed Ironhide and Prowl as he will crash them both. Devastator still holds Smokescreen and mirage. Mirage becomes invisible and Smokescreen tries to pull his gun. Devastator dropped the invisible Mirage as Smokescreen pulls his gun and fires at Devastator's eye. Mirage then transforms into his car mode and drove to Prowl and Ironhide. Devastator roars; Prowl decided to go on a retreat. More explosions appear. Gewalt tells Starscream about the Key to Vector Sigma. Starscream paused and said he will have the Key to Vector Sigma.

"If you want the Key to Vector Sigma, you have to take us alive and back to the Autobot Base Camp. If you refuse to our work, I will never give you the Key to Vector Sigma".

Prowl and Ironhide paused. Prowl shouted to Gewalt, "Why should you say that to Starscream!?"

Gewalt came close to Prowl and lowered himself, whispering, "Trust me. I am not holding".

Starscream urges; he will listen to Gewalt. And so Starscream forces Demontron to get the five Autobot safely to the Autobot Base Camp. Demontron transforms into his spaceship mode, letting the Autobots get in. Starscream called Gewalt for the Key to Vector Sigma.

"I do not have the Key inside of me. I will go by myself and give it to you", Gewalt said. Starscream becomes mad, but he controls himself from now on. Demontron heads them back to the Autobot Base Camp. At the StarShip, Starscream walked to the cell with the new prisoner, Wheeljack.

"Thank you, Skywarp. Wheeljack, the Autobot sword-wielder. Be one of us", Starscream grinned. Wheeljack asked Starscream for a duel. Starscream laughed, asking Skywarp to do the job. Skywarp agrees to take the action, Wheeljack smiled about a deal to Skywarp.

"Okay, purple sword-wielder. If I win: I leave this damn ship. If you win: you will be forced to be an Autobot", Wheeljack said.

"Agree", said Skywarp with a chilling tone.

As Demontron is at the base camp, he throws the remaining five Autobots down and flies away. But he saw the StarShip opens the door and shows Wheeljack and Skywarp entering the base camp. The StarShip escape so was Demontron. Wheeljack tells Magnus after he went to him. Saying he takes Skywarp as a dual for a deal. Wheeljack then stabs Skywarp on the stomach. He comes close to Skywarp saying he will join them and asks some questions.

"Skywarp. I need some questions about how Starscream and his dumbass ideas as him being the leader".

"I will never answer", Skywarp holds his pain.

Wheeljack pushes more to his sword as Skywarp is going to die. Magnus ordered Wheeljack to stop. Magnus takes Skywarp to his office, Prowl wants to follow.

And as Skywarp is healed and in Magnus's office, Magnus along with Prowl asked a question.

"Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. After Megatron died, Starscream is the leader and for some reason, he and Soundwave are fighting."

"Starscream has a starving power to kill everything and becomes his world himself. Soundwave and his team are fighting him to take back the Decepticon they used to know".

"Alright, Skywarp. You're our prisoner-"

Prowl then interrupted to Magnus, saying he will not go to the prison and instead used him as one of the Autobots. Then Skywarp screams as he got up, grabbing Prowl on the arm and teleported back to the StarShip.

Prowl was sent to the StarShip and Starscream was screaming he should not trust Wheeljack about taking the dual at the training room at the Autobot Base. Starscream holds the Controlled Energon and sliced Prowl's forehead and shoved the energon so damn hard.

Meanwhile at the box, suffocating Soundwave and Gnaw, the fires but counters back to each other. Soundwave transforms into his sword mode and sliced the box up. Gnaw and Soundwave is free and as Gnaw holds Soundwave heavy, he swings the sword to Demontron. Soundwave ordered Gnaw to slice him to the forehead. Gnaw jumped but Starscream and Skywarp fires at Gnaw. Then the three Decepticons, Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass (or Reflector) fires at Starscream and Skywarp. Prowl then fires at Reflector. One of Reflector, Spyglass runs and sliced Skywarp to the face, blood spills to Spyglass's face and as Spectro dashed behind od Skywarp, he fires on Skywarp's back and so was Spyglass and fires Skywarp's stomach.

Soundwave transforms into his jet mode and lets Gnaw hop on. But Gnaw then rushed to Reflector and tell all of them to transforms into their camera mode. Reflector turned into their camera mode and as Gnaw holds the camera, he let Soundwave opens the door and puts Reflector there. Soundwave closes the door, but he cannot leave without Gnaw.

"Soundwave. Escape from Starscream now. I will stop him no matter what", Gnaw said. Gnaw ran to the door and opens for Soundwave. Demontron goes to stop Gnaw but Gnaw fires at Demontron.

"Do not worry about Demontron. I can take care of him", Gnaw said, with tears coming to his eyes. Starscream growls as Soundwave still stands to Gnaw but as Gnaw pushed Soundwave forward to the open door and all the combiners were firing Soundwave but Soundwave turned to the front and flew away with Reflector. Gnaw sees Soundwave flying away but the Starscream clones were chasing him. Soundwave went fast and all the sudden there are Autobot ships firing at the Starscream clones. Ironhide and Smokescreen were firing at the clones, as the bullets of each robot's guns collide, clouds busted out and Soundwave sees nothing. He flew away and went somewhere to find the rest of his group. The Starscream clones decided to retreat, and after they go back the StarShip, Starscream ordered them to retreat. Smokescreen doesn't want a retreat; he wanted to bring Prowl back. Smokescreen rides forward to the StarShip, but then tons of firing noises heard from Smokescreen as he sees someone is getting tossed by Starscream.

"As you are a failure thing created by the Quintessons, I will give you a 'good' gift", Starscream stabbed Gnaw to the chest and tossed him away from the StarShip, leaving him with tears and gore to himself. Smokescreen and Ironhide will have to retreat.


	17. Chapter 17: Find the Terrorcons

Chapter 17

Soundwave and Reflector are still flying around the space until Reflector said to Soundwave they should check on the Terrorcons. Soundwave said to Reflector," We got no spaceship for now on. Now we must focus on finding the rest of the team".

Then Soundwave saw the Autobot Base Camp in front of his face and Reflector does not trust on the idea of having the Autobots being on their sides to defeat Starscream. Soundwave ignores the camp and went fast away from the camp. Then some red jet came flying, saying to Soundwave what happens. Soundwave turned around and saw Knockout, being into his jet mode. Knockout tells Soundwave about the Autobot Defense Team were at the Paradise Planet for stopping Starscream. Soundwave tells Reflector to go with Knockout to find the Terrorcons.

"Soundwave, you're crazy! I cannot go with the Autobot that looks like he is at a movie", Reflector complains.

"I know you never did this before, but trust me. He is one of my partners during the past", Soundwave said.

"Okay, I will be careful. Just be careful".

"I always careful to myself".

Soundwave opens his window and sends Reflector out of the jet. Knockout transforms into his robot mode and grabs Reflector as he is into their camera mode. Knockout was confused, thinking Reflector is some sort of a transforming mirror. Soundwave closed his window and flew away from Knockout and Reflector.

Knockout transforms back into his jet mode and opens the doors to let Reflector come inside. He calms to Reflector, "Relax, camera. I will heat you up or you can have some of my refreshing air inside me".

"Excuse me, Autobot. Something like' air inside' sounds to me it's you nauseous gas. Don't tell you're gonna-"

"NO! It's my precious air conditioner I made and the warmer I also made. Maybe I should get my words relatable".

"I don't care. At long you will take to the planet where the Terrorcons are. We need them back to Cybertron".

And so, Knockout and Reflector are heading to the Paradise Planet while Soundwave is all alone and have to find the rest of his groupmates.

Meanwhile, Astrotrain who has luckily turned himself to the big spaceship as the backup saying he is going to the planet which looked destroy in an hour ago. Astrotrain scans the planet that they are the Decepticons which are called the Terrorcons were hiding and the red jet he notices before.

"Knockout! What in Cybertron is he doing? Wait-", Shockwave squints. He saw Reflector transforms into their robot mode with Knockout, standing shocked at the place. Astrotrain takes everyone at the destroyed planet, while Knockout cried over the planet where Gewalt, Mirage, and he enjoyed. Reflector looked at him, saying the planet will still be in your memories. Knockout turned to Spyglass, appreciating him and hugged him as Viewfinder and Spectro backed off. Then he feels something strange and pushed him away from his face. Reflector heard some spaceship landing. He tells Knockout to get up and hide somewhere. Astrotrain let everyone to get out inside, Shockwave called the team to find the Terrorcons while he will deal with Knockout. Astrotrain was forced to be on his spaceship mode for an hour since the energon was inside some storage.

Shockwave walked to the crushed up pieces on buildings while Reflector was in their camera mode, hiding in a medium can. But he spotted Shockwave walking. They transform into their robot mode and ran to Shockwave behind. Shockwave turned fast and pulls his gun forward to the three camera weirdos running. Then Shockwave stopped and puts his gun away as Reflector also stops and said they are safe. Shockwave tells Reflector to follow him to find the Terrorcons. They start to work together and roam around the destroyed planet.

Viewfinder said to Shockwave while they are walking," Soundwave supposed to find you guys. But since you're here, let me contact Soundwave now. By the way, I do not hear your combinations through our systems ever since we were captured by Starscream".

"We're at some planet we cannot connect to out communication systems. But the good news Astrotrain is now our back up for Demontron, who was with Starscream", Shockwave said. Reflector communist Soundwave about the gang is back at some planet. Then statics was ringing through Shockwave and Reflector's ears as they were going to cover their ears tight.

"Shockwave. This is Thundercracker. We have all the Terrorcons. We shall now take them to Astrotrain for safe", Thundercracker called out in Shockwave's communication arm.

"Okay, Thundercracker. Do it now," Shockwave said. Shockwave also asked to Reflector about Knockout. Then some car sound approached Shockwave, but someone called Shockwave's name until Shockwave sighed and puts his gun down, again. Knockout transforms into his robot mode and jumped to Shockwave. Shockwave backed up; saying something to Knockout why is he here with Reflector.

"Umm. Soundwave force my ass by giving me a camera and taking me to my favorite planet which is now destroyed by some dumb scrapyard!" Knockout yells.

BOOM!

Blitzwing found Shockwave to get out of the planet because Starscream is there. Knockout went mad towards Blitzwing, but Blitzwing does not know the small, red, and handsome-looking Autobot. Astrotrain also found Shockwave to enter the ship before it is too late. The door was open but Shockwave said to Astrotrain and everyone else to fight Starscream.

"Astrotrain, take the energon, the minions, and the Terrorcons and yourself back to Cybertron. No words! GO!" Shockwave order Astrotrain to leave without the team. Astrotrain closed the doors after the team was out of the ship. He prepares to fly away. Astrotrain screamed at everyone, "GOOD LUCK!"

Astrotrain flew away. Thrust saw the StarShip and the swarm of Starscream clones ready to fire. Ramjet fires first, and then Thrust later fires with Ramjet. Ramjet and Thrust transform into their jet modes and fires the swarm of Starscream clones as the clones fires at once while Knockout drove to find Starscream but he does not know where Starscream is. Volcanicus jumped to the crowd of Shockwave's team, Volcanicus stomps on the ground and fires everywhere, leaving dust and explosions bursting out. Shockwave transforms into his jet mode and helps Ramjet and Thrust. But Stardimus jumped to Ramjet, head-butting him on top. Ramjet transforms and stabs Stardimus. But Stardimus fires Ramjet's head as Ramjet pulls his sword, stabbing Stardimus's eyes. Stardimus yells as loud as Ramjet flew upward to see the sky. Stardimus roars, tearing up limbs of Ramjet, Ramjet continues to slice Stardimus up until Stardimus pulls his gun and firing at Ramjet's left eye. Ramjet is almost at the space. He feels something terrible hurt: his chest. He coughed blood, so was Stardimus. Stardimus have a feeling about him being an Autobot commander. He remembers Ultra Magnus, the Dinobots, and every Autobot he knows.

"I am Rodimus Prime! I need to go back", Rodimus pulls his jetpack and he saw the almost dead Ramjet.

"Why aren't you fighting me!? I was here for revenge on Dirge!" Ramjet screams.

"Decepticon. What just happen? I was in someone else until I see you being destroyed"

"Were in a war of Soundwave and Starscream. Megatron is dead because of Starscream!"

"In the name of Cybertron, I did not know that. Let me take you to the medic of our Autobot Base" Rodimus said to Ramjet, as he is hurried to go away from the planet.

"NO! I need to fight! Just drop me there. I still need to be strong", Ramjet cried out. Rodimus cannot leave Ramjet being all destroyed while Ramjet kept screaming to him to let go. Rodimus have no choice, saying to Ramjet, "Well. Good luck, soldier".

Rodimus dropped Ramjet, he transforms into his jet mode and flies away but he felt pain inside of his forehead. He is feeling he is pulling back to the planet.

The battle continues to be gore no matter what, the big combiners still cannot find the Terrorcons and Demontron went flying to space and as he sees nothing, he scans where the Terrorcons are. He said to himself that the Terrorcons are at Cybertron. Demontron flew to Cybertron, along with Bruticus following him. To where the clones of Starscream continue to rapidly fire at Shockwave and Thrust, Thrust saw the falling Ramjet. Thrust grabbed Ramjet as more firing falling their defense. Lugnut and Thundercracker also first while Blitzwing transforms into tank mode but into his Inferno personality. He laughs and fires so damn rapidly to Volcanicus. Volcanicus roars and kept stomping. He also fell something about the Autobots. Then he is getting a headache as Starscream push both Volcanicus and Rodimus Prime into his team.

Knockout saw the battle making him distracted to help. Starscream fires at Knockout on the back. Knockout transforms into his robot mode, seeing Starscream jumped to him. Starscream rides Knockout, slicing his head but Knockout crushed his calves. Stardimus fires at Knockout's legs and Knockout falls down. Starscream transforms into his jet mode, flies far, and fires at Knockout. Blitzwing came riding to Knockout and fires at Starscream. Stardimus jumped to Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and still on his Inferno personality. Stardimus stars the fight where he pulls his sword to Blitzwing. Blitzwing counters by also using his sword, clashing each other with their sword, Blitzwing went fast on his sword-wielding skills. Stardimus is going to stab Blitzwing; Blitzwing pulls his arm and as the sword of Stardimus stab into Blitzwing's palm. Blitzwing swings his damaged arm and throws Stardimus away and fires him with his shoulder cannons. Stardimus transforms into is jet mode and come flying forward to Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode and turned on his Anger personality. Blitzwing fires slow but heavy to Stardimus, Stardimus dodges but one of Blitzwing's bullets hit Stardimus on the left side of his jet mode. Stardimus transformed into his truck mode, Blitzwing went forward to the driving Stardimus. They were going to collide with each other, Blitzwing fooled Stardimus. He transforms into his robot mode, pulled his sword and turned on his Random personality. Blitzwing turned to the right and runs to Stardimus as he is still driving. Stardimus sees the sword close to him and begins to slice him in half. All the way through, Stardimus has a feeling he is disappearing.

"Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, everyone. Please be safe for yourself. I know I am the brave one here, but this time I am going away farther from Cybertron" Rodimus thought, as his tears pour from his eyes. He smiled.

Blitzwing panted and changed into his Cold personality. He turned to Stardimus which the color is different. Blitzwing felt aching about him killing Stardimus and looked at the battlefield which is almost done.

Starscream tells Volcanicus and Stardimus to retreat. Volcanicus ran to the ship and enters the doors. He unmerged to the Dinobots. Starscream turns back to the area but he does not see Stardimus. Starscream saw the smoke coming from Stardimus. Starscream felt anger inside; he roars and sends himself back to the ship. The ship is going to the destination where Demontron is heading. The Starscream clones retreat also leaving Thrust looking at the dead eyes of Ramjet. Ramjet put his hand on Thrust arm as he said to him "I did it. Do I fight well, Thrust? I am feeling I will die. Let me die here".

"Ramjet! Why in Cybertron would you say that!?" Thrust screams. Knockout ran to Thrust and saying to Ramjet he will help him recover.

"I was here for revenge, not honor", Ramjet smiled, as his head is down and his arm which touched Thrust falls down also.

Thrust cried, Knockout back off, Shockwave, Thundercracker, Lugnut, Reflector, and Blitzwing looked at Ramjet, sad. Knockout said to Thrust, "He was honored to be with you guys. Helping you to fight Scrapscream."

"Thank you, Autobot. Listen to Autobot. We will kill you if you don't let us stay at your place. We need to rest". Thrust pointed out. Knockout went spooked; he agrees to do whatever Thrust said.

"Okay! Follow me!" Knockout shouted out. Reflector transforms into their camera mode and hopped on Shockwave while he was in his jet mode. Everyone else transforms into their jet modes and followed Knockout.

The StarShip followed Demontron and Bruticus but they are at Cybertron. When they are at Cybertron where the empty Decepticon City is here, Demontron walked to Soundwave's lab which was in half now. The Terrorcons wanted to help Astrotrain by firing at Demontron. They merged into Abominus and pushed Demontron. Astrotrain flew to Demontron's forehead, but the Starscream clones were firing at Astrotrain. Astrotrain transforms into his spaceship mode and pushed some of the Starscream clones. Abominus and Demontron began to fist fight until Abominus pushed Demontron and pulls his gun and fires at Demontron's face. Demontron transforms into his cannon mode, he fires at Abominus' stomach. The second bullet blasted; Abominus jumped and fires at the hole of Demontron's cannon mode. Demontron transforms back into his robot and kicked Abominus on the pelvis. Abominus saw some jet clashing behind Demontron. Demontron falls down almost as he landed on his hands. He got up and saw Soundwave after he transforms into his robot mode. Astrotrain, blocking saw Soundwave all rusting but he will still fight. The StarShip pulls out Devastator and Menasor but Bruticus jumped behind Abominus. Abominus shoulder punched at Bruticus. Bruticus backflipped at Abominus, letting Abominus fall but fires at Bruticus but Bruticus dodged. Soundwave fires at Bruticus but he was grabbed by Devastator, having him to crush Soundwave. Soundwave transforms into his sword mode and slices Devastator's finger. Devastator dropped Soundwave and Soundwave transforms back into his jet mode. He flew to Abominus for support but then Devastator throws a punch onto Abominus as Abominus falls down. Soundwave fires at Devastator to the forehead. All the sudden, Starscream flew to Soundwave and clashed him to the side, firing at Soundwave until Soundwave transforms back into his robot mode and landed on the fallen Abominus. The fallen Abominus was lying down and he was supposed to get up but he is almost low on energy. Soundwave transforms into his gun mode and saying to Abominus to fire at the foreheads. Abominus got up and grab the gun. He pointed at Devastator who was running towards him. Then the Starscream clones are coming close to Abominus after they were ordered by Starscream. The clones touched Abominus roughly and Abominus throws Soundwave away, screaming, "Save yourself, Soundwave!"

Soundwave grew mad. He then said something. Something to Megatron. But Megatron does not respond. Soundwave dropped himself down. Then Starscream is going to fire all over Soundwave but he was attacked by Astrotrain. Astrotrain pushed Starscream away from Soundwave by transforming into his robot mode and kicked Starscream at the right side of the sky. Starscream transforms back into his robot mode, screaming that this is his fight between Soundwave. Astrotrain disagrees to say that, he comes closer to Starscream but Starscream was being chased by the spaceship shifter! Astrotrain transforms into is spaceship mode and opens the door to capture Starscream. Astrotrain then flew away from Cybertron; Soundwave got up and feel pain himself. The minions of Soundwave ran to him, grabbing his almost dead body and sending him back to the lab which is still working.

Abominus, who is now covered by the Starscream clones splatted the clones until Skywarp teleported to the Starscream clones punching and firing at Abominus. Skywarp tells the clones to move away from the forehead. He then pulls the Controlled Energon and stabbed the forehead of Abominus. Abominus screams of pain, the Starscream clones flew away from the screaming Abominus, and Skywarp grinned at Abominus, giving himself a giggle to himself.

Starscream is inside of Astrotrain as Astrotrain flew fast until he found a green rock that is floating around the empty space. Starscream pulls his Controlled Energon out of his body, but Astrotrain transforms back into his robot mode and makes Starscream spin. Astrotrain hovers to the green rock as Starscream accidentally dropped his Controlled Energon at the green rock. Astrotrain throws Starscream so hard; Astrotrain then transforms back into his spaceship mode, he flew to the edge of the rock and pushes the rock away from Cybertron. Starscream got up slowly and sees his Controlled Energon. He grabbed the Controlled Energon as Astrotrain flew back away from the rock and as he pushed himself fast and slammed the rock. The rock didn't break but the rock was going farther to the planet and Astrotrain. Astrotrain then pulls his gun and fires at the rock. The rock exploded and Astrotrain flew away from the rock and Starscream.

Starscream then got exploded and was hit by the rock's pieces. Starscream's Controlled Energon was fallen and was away from the space forever. Starscream transforms into his jet mode to chase his Controlled Energon, but the Controlled Energon disappeared. Starscream could not go back to Cybertron until the Starship was there to find him. Inside the StarShip, Abominus along with the Starscream clones still beating up but Abominus felt a bit of pain. Skywarp then grew furious, he commanded all the combiners to find Starscream. Skywarp's eye tears up a bit, he disappointed in Soundwave.

Astrotrain got back to Cybertron and went to see Soundwave at the lab. As Soundwave is all healed up, he was lying down on the exam table, saying will go back to find the group again. But Astrotrain tells Soundwave he should stay here and guard the lab.

"I know your strong and the leader of the Decepticons, but at least have some rest or you will be killed no matter what", Astrotrain complained.

"I know your words, Astrotrain. Let me stay with the minions. You can chase up to find the rest of the groups", Soundwave said. Rumble appeared to interrupted Soundwave and Astrotrain's conservation.

Rumble tells Soundwave,"We should have Astrotrain an upgrade. And while you were gone, we were starting to make the underground lab for emergency".

"That sound's- pretty excellent, do you agree that, Soundwave?" Astrotrain was surprised. Soundwave agrees, he then got up. Soundwave tells his minions to finish up the lab underground while Soundwave force Astrotrain to have an upgrade.

"This upgrade will have the ability to have you controlled the inside of your spaceship and train. And of course, some kind of cannon to transform. Just like Demontron", Soundwave said. Astrotrain agrees to have this upgrade.

Starscream saw the bottom of the StarShip and he transforms into his jet mode and flew to the StarShip. Starscream cried and as the rest of the clones of Starscream saw the leader Starscream, they cheered and grabbed him away from the empty space of death.

Starscream entered by the clones and saw the clones that are beating Abominus, The clones step away from Abominus as he unmerged to be the Terrorcons. Hun-Garr was angry, so were his brothers who are Rippersnapper, Blot, Sinnertwin, and Cutthroat. Starscream calls on Skywarp, and as Skywarp was grabbing some Controlled Energon, he came closer to Hun-Garr, "Help me."

Hun-Garr looked shocked and then Skywarp stabbed the Controlled energon at Hun-Garr while Starscream grabbed the energon and help Skywarp to finish stabbing energon at the Terrorcons.

"We are your slaves and soldiers, Lord Starscream! We will raise the power of you!" The Terrorcons said in unison and bowing at Starscream. Starscream said to Skywarp he put extra power to the Controlled Energon while Skywarp looked down.

"Something wrong, Skywarp. Miss your Thundercracker while you should get his scrap ass!? Or SOUNDWAVE!?" Starscream whispered loudly.

"I cannot do you the stupid job. I was thinking if captured so many combiners, I will be free. And for all the –"Skywarp was interrupted by Starscream as he slams his hand to Skywarp's mouth, telling to shut up for a moment.

"Say something to the combiners because I need them for myself!" Starscream angers at Skywarp. Skywarp's tears pouring onto his chin as he will listen to Starscream before Starscream said about putting more Controlled Energon at Skywarp's face. Starscream let go of his hand and walked away while he orders the Terrorcons to help the rest of the combiners do some new combiners scavenger hunt. Skywarp then walked away from the controlled center as well as Demontron sees the poor Skywarp. Demontron was still standing and said to himself about getting home to Soundwave but he could not feel himself to escape from the StarShip.

Skywarp thinks of an idea to stop Starscream alone: to have the Controlled Energon on his hands. He searches the Controlled Energon until he was called by Lockdown, saying he is okay or something. Skywarp then tells Lockdown he will have a plan for himself. Lockdown agrees but he was shot by Starscream 9's electric gun. Lockdown was shaking out and Skywarp prepares to run but also shocked by Starscream9. Starscream 10 saw the two shaking out from the electricity and he laughed.

"Starscream these two were not working! What should I do with them!?" Starscream 10 yells to Starscream. Starscream ran to Starscream 10 and said to him to take another Controlled Energon and slam it to their hearts.

"How the scrap does Skywarp escape the Controlled Energon?" Starscream asked himself. Then Skywarp fires rapidly to everywhere, screaming he will not be with Starscream. Starscream then pulls his arm cannon, saying to Skywarp he is such a disappointment to him. Starscream fires at Skywarp on the face, making Skywarp's face exploded. Starscream's eyes saw the destruction of his good friend but he will never revive Skywarp after what just happen.

Skywarp's dead head was down. Starscream 9 said to Starscream he wanted some new weapons but he does not know what thing to find. Starscream grinned and said to Starscream 9 while he looked down at the dead Skywarp, "Use this dead shit and created your masterpiece".

"Skywarp. The young robot who was forced, He was a loyal servant of Megatron but he went away by Starscream to his right hand", Soundwave said to himself while fixing the lab underground.

"Soundwave, did you say something about Skywarp?" Astrotrain asked as he is next to Soundwave.

"Yes. Skywarp will eventually come back to us and help us", Soundwave continues.


	18. Chapter 18:Skywarp's Bravery and Failure

Chapter 18

Skywarp's Past

Running and panting, the young Skywarp sees the death of Megatron while Starscream looked into Megatron, sinister. Cold- hearted as it gets, Starscream was called to be the leader, but some of the Decepticons refused to listen to him. Skywarp though about Starscream being the leader is a joke. He remembers a dream where he was a leader and he will destroy Cybertron. Skywarp stared at the laughing Starscream while Thundercracker looked into Skywarp, yelling to snap out. Skywarp blinked into Thundercracker. Thundercracker said," We should fly away and go to another planet instead".

"What about Slipstream, Sunstorm, Acid Storm, Nova Storm, and Ion Storm? Those five Seekers are the remaining after the Seeker Headquarters was bombed by an unknown figure" Skywarp asked Thundercracker.

"I do think it is Starscream. But why he does such a thing?"

"I don't think it is Starscream. It's a hooded figure that has a red color in it. Legs so big"

Thundercracker and Skywarp head back to their destroyed headquarters while Starscream made his speech saying a volunteer on his revenge. Skywarp and Thundercracker flew away from Starscream until Starscream called his clones to chase them. Thundercracker heard something behind him and called out," Were being chased!"

Skywarp turned around and see the clones. He looked confuse, saying about Starscream flying but he is screaming like a total leader. Skywarp fires at the clones until the clones fired back and scream to Skywarp's name multiple times. Skywarp got a headache and transforms into his robot mode and pulls his sword. The clones also transform into their robot mode and continue to rapidly fire at Skywarp. Thundercracker roars and transforms into his robot mode. He went full mad as he begins to dash himself to grab one of the clones' head.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! There is a cannon that can destroy those clones! Go to the headquarters underground and see Acid Storm and the others!" Slipstream commanded

"Go now or you will be killed", Sunstorm called out.

Slipstream and Sunstorm fires at the clones. But then Hotlink and Nacelle came flying to the Seekers, flamethrowing with their cannons the two Seekers but both of them dodged. Sunstorm roars to Hotlink and Nacelle, "Why are you fighting us!?"

"We are Starscream's slave now and you're next!" Hotlink and Nacelle said to Sunstorm in unison. Slipstream fires at Hotlink and Nacelle but they both put themselves invisible and fires at Slipstream. Slipstream flew up until more seekers like Red Wing and Bitstream came transforming into robot modes and pulled their swords in front of Slipstream. Slipstream pulled her sword and begins clashing with Red Wing. Red Wing smiled into Slipstream, Slipstream though of Red Wing, Bitstream, Hotlink and Nacelle being evil. Sunstorm glided to Slipstream and called her out they are more clones of Starscream.

"Why a bunch of Starscream! What went wrong with Starscream!?" Slipstream pointed out. Sunstorm's chest was sliced by Nacelle as he taunts to Sunstorm about being a dillydally. Sunstorm turned his head to Nacelle, while he spoke, his Energon blood spits to Nacelle's face which Nacelle do not care. Sunstorm pulls his sword and stabbed Nacelle's chest too, making Nacelle's face happy to angry. Nacelle and Sunstorm fall down to each other while explosions were heard by Soundwave and Shockwave while listening to Starscream's last words before he transforms into his jet mode. Starscream hears his Seeker friends and clones battling making him want to help also.

Meanwhile, Skywarp and Thundercracker met up with Acid Storm and others. But when the explosion continues to erupt, one of the bombs was aimed at the headquarters. There was a big hole for the cannon to fire. Starscream, while fighting saw the cannon and tells his clones to fire the cannon. Skywarp called everyone to evacuate. Acid Storm never gives up and begins controlling the cannon until the fires of the clones blasting off the cannon and Acid Storm himself.

BOOM!

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the rest of the Seekers escape from the headquarters but Acid Storm transforms into his jet mode and pours his Acid Rain to the clones, burning the clones into scraps. Nova Storm and Ion Storm teamed up with Acid Storm to pour Acid Rain to the clones. Skywarp fires at the clones but Thundercracker refused to fight and banish to run away. Skywarp yells to him, "We must fight! I don't care Starscream will be the leader!"

And so, Thundercracker faced himself over the fight and decided to shoot all the clones until one of the clones, Starscream 1 poisoned Thundercracker and then Skywarp by using a sleep ray-gun. Starscream 1 laughed and took the two prisoners to Starscream. The clones fire at the three Rainmakers in the chest and were exploded.

When they are in the StarShip, Thundercracker and Skywarp woke up and see Starscream, Blitzwing, and Starscream 1 looking down. Starscream tells the two remaining Seekers to work with Starscream or die.

"I will work for you, Starscream", Skywarp "honored" Starscream.

"Are you crazy, Skywarp? This must be a trick", Thundercracker whispered to Skywarp.

"Trust me. I got a plan", Skywarp whispered to Thundercracker. Thundercracker turned his head to Starscream and agree to work with him.

Skywarp's Present

The weapons of Starscream 9 were amazing. Black and purple making Starscream himself smiled.

"Humble, Skywarp. Strong and upgraded. You will be with us forever", Starscream holds Starscream 9's weapons and give it a glare.


	19. Chapter 19: T-Cogs for Everyone

Before we get to the story, I want to say the announcement was a lie. Transformers Starscream will continue to have new characters and longer chapters. And when I am a senior in high school (OMG) I have weekends or day offs to make this fanfiction as long as I wanted. Also the last chapter I did was lazy for me but at least you love it and understand it. Enjoy

Chapter 19

"Shockwave. Can I introduce your new members to my beautiful self?" Knockout asked Shockwave after letting all the remaining Decepticons to Knockout's house, all red and white in each room.

"Sure. When Magnus do not want us to be in the Autobot prison due to us 'escaping', at least letting us stay here is perfect of us to hide", Shockwave said.

During the conservation, Knockout introduce to himself, "I'm Knockout. I used to be the medic of the Decepticons until I change into an Autobot because of reason. Now I am part of Ultra Magnus's group and protect Cybertron".

"I am Lugnut and I am the wrecker of the Soundwave's Decepticons", Lugnut introduced.

"Thundercracker. Used to be in Starscream's team as a scout until I escaped and became a scout but better", Thundercracker also introduced. Then there was Thrust, saying his past about the war of Starscream and his work with Soundwave. Reflector, which they all introduced to Knockout already and say he is the spy from Soundwave's group.

"This is Spectro and Viewfinder, my brother and we have different personality, okay?" Eyeglass said to Knockout.

"I know that, you three camera bros".

"I am Blitzwing and I am one of Soundwave's greatest-"Blitzwing feels like he is going to change.

Blitzwing changed his head into his angry personality. "I am Blitzwing".

He then changes into his Crazy personality, which makes Knockout cringe a lot. So was Thundercracker while Lugnut puts his pam on his face, feeling shame. Blitzwing kept talking but Knockout thinks of the Quintessons, the creators of the Transformers. Thundercracker question Knockout, "Knockout. Do the Autobots have an upgrade room so we can have more upgrades to stop Starscream? Right now Demontron and the rest of the Decepticon combiners. Starscream's army is growing strong".

"And also more transformations. We will become multiple-changers. I know this is insane, but if Starscream will be a multiple changer, so will us!" Shockwave said.

"I can try to sneak into Preceptor's room and take some of the transformation skills. But all of you will come with me and disguised yourself as Autobots. Jetfire happen to have spare parts from dead Autobots and I will get them first. Shockwave, let your Decepticons hide of hang out my house until I come back".

"Knockout. Hurry", Shockwave ordered.

Knockout went to see Jetfire and told Jetfire at the Autobot laboratory.

"Jetfire. Can I take all of your Autobot spare parts so I can use them as dummies to fight?"

Jetfire spooked out, "WHAT! Are you not respecting the Autobot race, Knockout!? Those Autobot died from Starscream and you want them to use as DUMMIES!? Why Magnus ordered you to be an Autobot, you betraying Decepticon!"

Jetfire went mad over Knockout and sudden as Knockout was, he saw a window and it is filled with Autobot spare parts. All body parts from the Autobots, Knockout hears the depressing Jetfire saying that he will revive the dead Autobots and use them as the Autobot guards of the Autobot Prison. Knockout took all the parts and transforms into his jet mode and flied away from Jetfire which later Jetfire screams to Knockout's name and transforms into his jet mode. Knockout went on a goose chase as he begins to see the planet that was destroyed by Starscream.

"That planet where I met Gewalt. Where is Gewalt anyway?" No. I must hide", Knockout thought. Hiding in another place around the planet, he found a tunnel that can give him a perfect hiding spot. Jetfire was lost and could not find Knockout. But he never gives up and moves in Paradise Planet. He nothing but a tunnel.

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Huh. What was that! I must find out!" Jetfire said and decided to race off the exploding area. While exploring, he feels something that is not relatable of an attack.

"IT WAS A TRICK! KNOCKOUT!"

Knockout race back to his home planet and then to Shockwave and the others. During the time he came back, Shockwave found Knockout outside and hid Knockout. Knockout said and panted, "Hurry back! Or Jetfire will kill me!"

During the process, all the Decepticons are armored up. Thundercracker complained, "I feel tight!"

"My body is too big for this useless armor!" Lugnut said.

"Sheesh. Is this the best costumes you got, red punk!?" Blitzwing also said. Knockout wants to burst out everyone so bad, he thought that Jetfire will return. So he hushed himself for a moment and called out the Decepticon team to pretend to be as Autobots.

Going to Preceptor's lab is seeing him typing new inventions for himself. Knockout came close to Preceptors along with his "Autobots" friends. Preceptor looked at Knockout and his "Autobot" friends and turned back to his project until he asked Knockout, "who are those new soldiers? I never had seen them before. What are their names?"

Knockout was shocked. Shockwave as a barf-green color with bloody-red legs came close to Knockout and called out the names of the new "Autobots" before Knockout took a breath, calming himself go.

"I would like to introduce the Autobot Cannoneers. The one in blue is named Bullseye", he said pointing to Lugnut.

"The one with red chest and green head is Virus", he said pointing to Blitzwing.

"This is Pintail, the yellow-tailed Autobot", he said pointing Reflector.

"Quickglide. The light blue but brave Autobot", he said pointing at Thundercracker.

"Saber, the orange legs and green arms", he said pointing at Thrust.

"And I am Soul", Shockwave pointed to himself onto his chest as Knockout yawns. Blitzwing come to Shockwave and whispered to Shockwave's ear.

"Shockwave, this is not a good idea. If the scientist scan us onto the machine for transformation, it will scan our original bodies up to it", Blitzwing in his calm personality whispered to Shockwave. Shockwave though of the process of the scanning onto the machine. But he then he called Knockout to meet him at a quiet place to talk to. Knockout was point to himself saying, "Me? Why me?"

"Just come here for a minute, fool", Shockwave said.

"Who you calling fool?" Knockout busted out. He stomped to Shockwave and exit Preceptor's lab.

During a scroll to the Autobot Base Camp, Shockwave said to Knockout about the idea of scanning new transformation. Shockwave continues to say, "Our normal bodies will be in the computer. The scientist will call us Decepticons before he takes us to prison".

"Relax. I got an idea. Let's go back to get your new transformations and call it a day", Knockout cheered out. Knockout and Shockwave went back in Preceptor's room and saw Preceptor knocked out.

Knockout's face went blurred. Shockwave did not say anything. Lugnut knocked Preceptor and tells Shockwave that the knockout will be in fifteen minutes. Lugnut said to Shockwave, "We just did Blitzwing and Reflector, were gonna do Thundercracker now".

"I will keep an eye on Examiner. Keep going!" Knockout said.

"Examiner? That is his name, Knockout?" Shockwave asked to Knockout.

"His real name is Preceptor. But his name makes no sense for an Autobot scientist. So I call him Examiner since he exams things", Knockout shrugs. All of a sudden, Knockout was thinking of making himself more transformations. And so after Thrust was finished, Knockout came last to get his transformations.

After five minutes of updating the transformations, all the Decepticons including Knockout escape from Preceptor's lad and transforms into their plane modes.

Back to Knockout's home, they test out their transformations. First was Shockwave. He turns into his cannon and then his new transformation: armor. He hooked it up to Thundercracker since the armor is medium size. Shockwave said to Thundercracker that he will be strong with this armor since he is a fast warrior. Thundercracker understood the meaning. Shockwave transforms back into his robot mode and tells Thundercracker to transform. Thundercracker transforms into his plane mode then into a giant assault rifle. He was dropped down on the ground and Blitzwing grabbed Thundercracker. He tests out the aiming and the shooting. Blitzwing fires at the sky. The firing was too fast. Thundercracker transforms back into his robot mode and has a smile on his face, saying to him, "I can beat Starscream".

"I see, solider. But remember, Starscream will be a pain in the ass. So be smart about it", Knockout came close to Thundercracker with a serious mood.

Lugnut transforms into his plane mode and then his tank mode. He was happy about it. Blitzwing is a triple changer who transforms into his plane and tank mode. But he then transforms into a panther and eagle. All the Decepicons are surprised. Knockout is jealous.

"Let me go back. I forgot something", Knockout said to everyone.

"You red fool. Is it the transformations of Predacons or Maximals? If you copy me, we will use you as a test dummy of the StarShip. I am thinking now that the ship have so much upgrades that it includes a special auto- blast tool", Blitzwing roars into his random personality. Knockout closed his mouth as he was afraid to die by a ship with the lamest name ever.

Next up is Thrust. He transforms into his plane mode and later turns into his sword. A big sword unlike Star Saber. Shockwave looked at the sword and it reminds the sword Star Saber. Shockwave said to Thrust, "Star Saber. It reminds me of Star Saber".

Then Reflector turns into his camera and turns to a sword also. Smaller than thrust as a sword, Shockwave was super surprised.

"I want Thrust and Reflector to be with Thundercracker. Blitzwing, you be alone on a mission since you have a lucky transformation to defect Starscream. And Lugnut, you even have a lucky transformation to defect Starscream. Knockout wants to test out his transformation. He transforms into his plane, then his car, and then a box.

All of the Decepticons cringed for a moment. Knockout said to Shockwave and everyone else "This box is my medic center. Since I am the medic in my previous work, I decided to do this also to the Autobots. Ever since Ratchet is at Earth for now, I can help anyone who is hurt or something".

"That's smart, red freak. At least you can help us for a moment, previous Decepticon", Reflector told Knockout. Knockout has a beat up feeling in his chest after he heard of Reflector saying about helping the Decepticons.

Knockout then back talked, "No way. I am now an Autobot!". Knockout popped out an idea thinking of Shockwave being the medic. He turned to Shockwave for a moment.

"Wait, Shockwave, you can medic you team. Right?"

"I can try", Shockwave talked back politely.

"Well, that's settle. Should you guys want to rest?" Knockout questions everyone.

(Author's note: I am also working on an animated series on YouTube which is coming soon, but don't worry, each episode is short since I like short things (kinda). I still have a lot of time to pop this fanfiction to the website with my fast typing skills (yeah I'm a fast worker) and please don't get mad over the extra words I am putting in this chapter. I will shut up and get back to the chapter. Thank you. )

Five hours later as all the Decepticons rest at Knockout's house, Knockout was getting some fresh air until upon Blitzwing looking at the sky. Knockout was going to see Blitzwing as he kept looking at the sky. Knockout questions Blitzwing what in the world why is he looking at the sky.

"The Quintessons. I need more power. MORE POWER!" Blitzwing pulls out his random personality. Knockout said to Blitzwing about the more personality.

"Wanna go with me to the Quintesson Headquarters? One of the warriors, Monsura has the strongest, yet free gotta-have powers in any transformers history".

"Blitzwing. Your like a strong robot. How about you fight him or her alone", Knockout said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know that there is a special weapon at the Quintesson Headquarters, the sword where you can kill Starscream in one hit", Blitzwing turned back into his cold personality. Knockout though for a moment until he realize he will join Blitzwing for the sword before he asked a simple question: "What is the sword's name?"

"I don't know! Wait until I beat up Monsura!" Blitzwing changed into his anger personality and spits for no reason.

"Fine. I want to defect Starscream. First, we must rest", Knockout cried as he pointed up to the sky.


	20. Chapter 20: New Powers For Blitzwing

Chapter 20

Author's Note: I use a website to check my grammar which is okay for me. The last chapter (Chapter 19: T-Cops for Everyone) I forgot to use the website to check the grammars which I was very shocked! If you read the last chapter before this chapter, I am so sorry! (T_T) Thank you.

v(~)v

Shockwave, Lugnut, Thundercracker, Reflector, and Thrust were all looking at Knockout after he tells them Blitzwing is having an upgrade so silly Knockout have never ever heard before that makes him surprised. Blitzwing stretched his body while being in his random personality and Knockout pulls a peace sign on his hand. Shockwave tells Blitzwing and Knockout they will continue their journey to find Soundwave.

"Here's my rule while I will be gone", Knockout begins to take a big breath.

"Rule Number One: No going to Examiner, or Preceptor if you are a loyal bitch, lab to get tons of T-Cogs"

"Rule Number Two: No killing Autobots! I want all of you to focus on Starscream and his stupid army. Don't think one of the Autobots here is Starscream in disguise. Or his clones."

"Rule Number Three: No stealing my stuff!"

"Rule Number Four: Don't steal random Autobots!"

"Rule Number Five: Don't let everyone die", Knockout sighed after taking a snap on his finger and making a final touch to his rulebook.

"I know the reason why the last rule is the best or not. I think most of the Decepticons are dead. Am I right?" Knockout was concerned in front of Shockwave.

"Yes. We will tell Soundwave after this scrap is over", Thundercracker said to Knockout. Knockout turned to Blitzwing.

"I'm ready", he said. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and took off first. Knockout came last and transforms into his jet mode also.

Flying to the Quintesson Headquarters in the half mess up Cybertron destroyed by Starscream as Blitzwing and Knockout continue to travel whiles the distraction of the falling and destroyed buildings. Blitzwing remembers his past. Not when he was with Starscream. But he was a solider of the Quintessons. Blitzwing urges while Knockout felt like this must be the hardest thing a transformer ever encountered. Blitzwing turned into his random personality and said to Knockout, "Not to be feared, red robot! Were almost here. I have enough training to kill that fool".

Blitzwing thought about his fourth personality but when he was working with Shockwave and others, his fourth personality is gone.

"What I remember has Starscream gave me that personality. I know why. But he doesn't have to do it", Blitzwing turned back to his cold personality and said to himself. Knockout was concerned about what Blitzwing said.

"None of your business, red loser!" Blitzwing turned in his angry personality and shortly lose control.

"Sheesh! I was trying to say something, Blitzwing! What-?" Knockout argued until he figures out Blitzwing has multiple personalities.

"Hey cutie face, we`re here ", Blitzwing turned into his fourth personality. The fourth personality has a Mickey Mouse- kinda voice. Knockout was cringed. He heard the happy voice of Blitzwing which later Blitzwing said to Knockout, "This personality can annoy any transformers so much, and they can die a couple of seconds!"

"Um… WHAT!" Knockout gasped.

Blitzwing turned back into his cold personality and apologized to Knockout. Blitzwing did not know he has the fourth personality. Knockout question Blitzwing that Quintessons don't give personality.

"The Quintesson don't work like that. I am no expert of the Quintesson crap", Knockout complained to Blitzwing.

"These guys are different! They are the three Evil of Cybertron Death", Blitzwing said.

"I did not know and I did not make any sense!" Knockout squealed.

"Quintesson is the one who created the transformers before Megatron decided to rule Cybertron. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons runs wild. Quintesson must stop this war before it is too late. I used to be a Quintesson if you asking me' how do you know this stuff?' besides the history of the war. I was born as a Quintesson and they used me a super soldier created by Aliza. I was the first one created and I was Aliza's favorite. The Quintessons banished me after I was defeated by Monsura and Aliza gave a wave saying goodbye with tears and a frown", Blitzwing felt kinda sad.

And so they made it the Quintesson headquarter.

As they enter the headquarter of the Quintessons, Blitzwing and Knockout transforms into their robot mode and continues to walk to the lair of one of the old Quintesson. In there, the old Quintesson turns around slowly and sees Blitzwing with his fourth personality with a happy face, never stop smiling.

"I don't remember the time I created you with only fourth personality, young warrior. Let me fix you", said the old Quintesson. Blitzwing turned back into his cold personality and asking the old Quintesson, "I need to see Monsura, Nora".

"Who gave you the fourth personality?" asked Nora.

"I don't know who gave me that. I remember the time Starscream knocked me out in his ship and they are injections all over my body on the lab center who was led by one of Starscream's clone. That clone was super smart he created things well and undefeatable", Blitzwing looked down. Knockout then gave an anger face; he thinks that Starscream gave Blitzwing the worst personality ever. Nora heard a door coming out, she thinks it is Monsura. She tells Blitzwing and Knockout to go to the room of the Green Light, where Aliza works on the cloning of the Quintessons' super soldiers. Blitzwing turned into his random personality and open his mouth so wide saying Aliza's name so hungry. Knockout holds Blitzwing's hand and ran to the room of the Green Light. Rushing away from the mysterious Quintesson, Knockout could not find the room of the Green Light and yells Blitzwing where is the room since it is not here next to the entrance.

Blitzwing turned into his angry personality, yells to Knockout it is left until he holds Knockout's hand as he is taking him to the room of the Green Light. Blitzwing angry said, "Aliza. I will kick her ass no matter what happens to me after she banishes me from the Guild of Gorina after haft of my punishment!"

"Stop putting more storyline into chapter and hurry up. Somebody is coming and we need to hurry!" Knockout called out.

After running from the mysterious person, the see Aliza. She has short green hair, purple skin, a red long dress, thin like a stick but healthy, and two eye colors of pink and orange. She turns to see Blitzwing and Knockout. Knockout gave a whistle until Blitzwing punched Knockout's stomach. Blitzwing turned into his cold personality and said to Aliza, "Nora forces me and the guest to come into this room".

"Trimora. It was Monsura who came to the headquarter. He wants the last material to create a second matrix of Leadership", Aliza said with a calm face. Knockout makes fun of Blitzwing's Quintesson name. He said to Blitzwing that his Quintesson name sounds like a girl. Blitzwing pulls his ice ray and freezes Knockout's faced and legs until super solid. Blitzwing apologized to Aliza for the mess Knockout created. Aliza giggles making Blitzwing blushed. Knockout, on solid ice in his face, cracked a small smile while his bare hands punched the solid ice on his legs. Blitzwing tells Aliza to melt the ice from Knockout and Blitzwing continues to find Monsura. Blitzwing feels like Monsura is stronger than the last three years.

"If you going to kill Monsura, be careful. He is tougher than the last three years", Aliza commanded to Blitzwing while melting Knockout with her heatwave hands. Blitzwing knows that he can do it and said to Aliza that he know Monsura is stronger than the last three years.

Aliza was worried; Blitzwing moved on to search for Monsura until he heard the cry of Nora. Blitzwing ran to Nora and enters the room he first entered. He saw Nora getting stabbed by Monsura. Monsura has a huge whole black body, small head but a big brain, face so creepy it was looking like a monkey, long and bulky legs and arms, huge claws, and a tail longer than an Eiffel Tower. Monsura continues to stab the crap out of Nora until he feels hungry. He chomped the head of Nora, sucked the blood while chewing. He feels so good to himself but not Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode and fires at Monsura's head. Monsura caught the bullet. He finished eating Nora's deceased body and swallows so loud it makes Blitzwing mad like fire. Monsura said to Blitzwing, "You will never beat me like last three years. All weak like a fish. I can beat- no- kill everyone in this world and that's me!"

Monsura pointed to himself but Blitzwing continues to fire at Monsura. Monsura begins to use his laser breath (like Godzilla) firing the crap out of Blitzwing, Blitzwing dodges and transforms into his panther mode. He hopped on Monsura's back and searching the back until there is blood. Monsura goes backward and body slammed Blitzwing, but Blitzwing dodges fast and transforms into his eagle mode. He screeched, causing Monsura's ears to bleed and Monsura's hand covers the strong hearing. Monsura used another laser breath and fires Blitzwing's whole body. Blitzwing drops down onto the ground. He got up slowly; Monsura stomped Blitzwing badly. Continuing three times, Blitzwing got up and moved away from the stomping and fires with his wing guns.

BBRBRBBRBRBBRBR

Monsura sees a seizure around Blitzwing's wing guns. Monsura loves the seizure that Blitzwing makes. Monsura thanked Blitzwing for the power, which is a seizure. Blitzwing felt like a trick to Monsura. Monsura slams his giant tail towards the crazy-blasting Blitzwing; he wanted to say something to Blitzwing. Monsura stopped for a moment saying the lab is not a good battle room. Instead, Monsura takes Blitzwing to a room of the Red Light. The light gives the backstory of Blitzwing and Monsura.

It was the year where Megatron and his team were at Earth to search for energon, Blitzwing was at the Quintesson colosseum which is red like blood and his first battle was Monsura. He was small as a child. Blitzwing turned into his random personality and laughed, "HHAHAHAHA! I will defect this puny black alien in one hit"!

The battle begins and Blitzwing transforms into his Cybertron tank until Monsura fires his laser breath and destroying Blitzwing's quarter of his tank. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and flew to aim close to Monsura's weak spot. Monsura called out to Blitzwing he has no weak spot. He created himself with no weak spot. Blitzwing fires rapidly transforms into his jet mode and going a big bazooka towards Monsura. Monsura dodges and tackled Blitzwing after Blitzwing landed himself on the ground. Monsura grabbed Blitzwing and begins to crush the jet about into pieces. Blitzwing yells and transforms into his robot mode and grabbed Monsura with anger as he turned into his anger personality. "I will crush you", he roars. Monsura smiled and he also said he will crush Blitzwing harder with a smirk face. Monsura pushes Blitzwing's arms; Blitzwing holds tight on Monsura. Monsura bites and ate Blitzwing's arm as Blitzwing yells and pulls his gun. He fires at Monsura but Monsura shielded with Blitzwing's pieces on his arm. Blitzwing ran and about to jump on Monsura. Monsura pulls his sword in his arm and stands perfectly as Blitzwing turns his body 360 degrees and hopped himself out of the sword incoming. Monsura is mad; he ran and shadowed Blitzwing on the back and start punching it so fast Blitzwing goes on a big turn to the ground and body slams Monsura. Monsura dodges away from Blitzwing; Blitzwing is super angry. He got back up, searching the little Monsura until Monsura digs down on the ground as Blitzwing change into his cold personality and navigate the inside of the ground. Monsura popped behind Blitzwing a sliced his back of his neck and kicked Blitzwing in the head saying he is weak. Monsura laughed and called Blitzwing Aliza's first love. The first love that Aliza created Blitzwing and she was happy. Blitzwing turned back to see Monsura and grabbed his face and begun crushing as blood gushing out onto Blitzwing's hands and Monsura's injured face. Monsura laughed as he chomped Blitzwing's entire hand down. He was hungry. Blitzwing's blood gushes like a volcano. Blitzwing's face was so scared he can lose easily. He cannot give up; Monsura whipped his tail onto Blitzwing's legs and let Blitzwing fall down on the ground. Blitzwing felt so fainted until the calling of Aliza saying doesn't lose. Blitzwing heard the calling of Aliza; Monsura tells Aliza to shut up. Blitzwing got up and pulls his gun towards Monsura. Blitzwing freezes Monsura's whole body and Blitzwing turned into his random and pulls an ax. He goes mad crazy, slashing ten times faster. Monsura blows up. The explosion was as big as an elephant. Blitzwing flies towards Aliza while the noises continue to erupt.

After the eruption ended, Blitzwing head over to Aliza, all wounded as she sees Blitzwing he was the blame of the eruption. The Quintesson counselors were calling Blitzwing for a punishment he has never ever force before he enters the Hall of The Quintesson. Blitzwing was nervous. Blitzwing while being in his anger personality though," I didn't do it. I want to find that puny asshole that fought me!"

It was the day of the Quintesson Hall for Blitzwing. The Quintesson counselors all rounded up Blitzwing in a round table as one of the mighty and strongest counselors wanted to put Blitzwing's punishment: "Leave this place for seventy years".

Blitzwing's anger personality face was filled with anger but he does want to back-talk the counselor, "I DID NOT DO THE EXPLOSION! IT WAS THAT TINY BUT STRONG BASTERED WHO ALMOST COMPLETELY KILLED ME!"

"TAKE TRIMORA AWAY FOR NOW ON!" the strongest counselor screamed at the bottom of his lungs, roaring his flame towards the angry Blitzwing. The rest of the Quintessons grabbed Blitzwing as Blitzwing changed into his cold personality and tells him he will be gone. Aliza and Nora were watching the punishment of Blitzwing. Aliza though that Blitzwing was not wrong.

It was ten years of seventy years of his punishment; Blitzwing became the guard of the Decepticons at the Decepticon Halls until a hooded figure shows up and pulls her hood down. Blitzwing looked up to the figure and said it so quietly, "Aliza".

"I know you're mad at me but throughout the whole time, it was the monster named Monsura. He was an intruder who is willing to kill you as you are different. Right now Monsura is the replacement of you, you as the first ever solider created." Aliza felt very emotional. She begins to burst in tears.

Blitzwing's finger hangs Aliza's tears and saying something in front of Aliza's ears, "It will be okay. I'm fine being here".

It was twenty years of seventy years; Blitzwing sneak his way to Aliza's lab by Nora spotted Blitzwing saying he can stay for a moment. Blitzwing was happy and continues along with Nora to find Aliza.

Aliza heard footsteps and went to continues to work on her super soldiers. The door was open and it was Blitzwing and Nora. Aliza felt like she wants to very cry in front of Blitzwing.

Meanwhile Knockout stretched his body after Blitzwing freezes his body. Aliza looked down as Knockout looked close to her saying, "Blitzwing is strong", as he cracked a big smile.

"Who's Blitzwing?" Aliza asked Knockout.

"Ummm. Blitzwing is Trimora's name in the Decepticon World", Knockout said. Knockout tells Aliza what is happening to Blitzwing. Aliza tells the story of Blitzwing and Monsura's first fight. Knockout's reacts was talk-able. Knockout asked lots of questions in front of Aliza which Aliza felt so annoyed.

At the Red light Room, Blitzwing kneeled; Monsura is ready to pull his hands and about to touch Blitzwing's neck. Monsura's mouth bothers Blitzwing as he tells a story of Blitzwing's family.

"Your mother loves you which id Aliza, but your father was Aliza's first love, Herma. Herma is the one that makes you a failure. Herma was a general and assaulted Aliza. Herma was the one that gave you the personality and strange behaviors", Monsura smiled so evil that Blitzwing jumped, pulled his sword, pulls his cold personality and sliced Monsura's face in half. Monsura's tail gave Blitzwing a swing and a hit. Blitzwing dodges the tail and transforms into his eagle mode as he spread his wings and triggers the living crap out of Monsura. Monsura felt like he is stronger, thinking of exercise for him. Monsura's laser breath blew the ass out of Blitzwing- but Blitzwing ain't stupid- he dodges the laser and transforms into his panther mode and makes a loud screech, hurting Monsura's ear before he blocks his ears with his bare hands. Blitzwing ran but almost stomped by Monsura's huge feet as Blitzwing made it to Monsura's tail and bites the tail so hard. So hard it is about to break. Monsura slams his tail to Blitzwing but Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode and uses his gun to aim it up to Monsura's right ribcage.

BAM!

AHHHHHHHHH!

The screaming of Monsura as he sees his bleeding right rib and Blitzwing turns into his angry personality and transforms into his panther mode. He gets inside of Monsura and starts eating the organs inside and his heart, too. Monsura continues to scream like hell. His final words, "You know. I am Aliza's first love", Blitzwing stopped and transforms back into his robot mode as the huge body of Monsura partly exploded. Blitzwing looked shocked and sees nothing but the red light.

Knockout and Aliza heard the roar of Monsura. It was quiet now. Knockout and Aliza went to see Blitzwing but they do not know where Blitzwing is. Knockout and Aliza went separate and find Blitzwing. Aliza went to the Room of Black but there is neither Blitzwing nor Monsura. Knockout found The Room of Red and spotted Blitzwing until he sees the blood all over Blitzwing.

"Yes. My powers. I am-", Blitzwing said in his chill mode, which di much cooler than his cold personality.

"HELL YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!" he yells in his inferno personality, sounds much louder and extremely wild. Not mad but….just wild like an animalヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

"Give me blood, red robot. I won't eat everything and kill everything", Blitzwing changes into his crazy personality, much not lousy like random but much psycho.

"I think you need theory! After you kill that big- AHHHHHHHHH! What IS THAT!?" Knockout turned to Monsura's dead body on the ground, all bloody like a river. Knockout's face was scared; Blitzwing's crazy personality smiled saying, "It's just a practice for killing Starscream, red robot".

When exiting the Quintesson headquarters, Aliza holds Blitzwing as in his cold personality.

"Will you see me someday?" Aliza's tears busted again. Blitzwing's random personality popped up to Aliza and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Aliza. Don't worry. I'll come back. All bloody like you wanted", Blitzwing sheered Aliza out, making Aliza's face spooked. Knockout looked at Blitzwing and Aliza and gave them a whistle. Blitzwing turned into his anger personality and roars the freak out of Knockout. Aliza laughed and covers her mouth with her hands.

And so, Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and Knockout transforms into his jet mode. They flew together and head back where Shockwave and company are at.

"Are you willing to continue helping us to stop Starscream?" Blitzwing asked to Knockout.

"I can do this myself. Even you know your team is stronger but I have the most anger than you and Soundwave. Let me go back to Ultra Magnus and think about it", Knockout went serious over Blitzwing. Blitzwing seems surprised. Blitzwing wants to add something to Knockout.

Your small but have a big brain", Blitzwing changed into his random personality. He added his saying about a party.

"Why invite Aliza? Marry her!" Knockout said to Blitzwing.

"I will marry her after this shit fest is over", Blitzwing changed into his cold personality. Knockout laughed. Knockout question Blitzwing's eagle form.

"Why are you on your eagle mode? It will make you slower. Look, I am already behind".

Blitzwing answered, "Why not! It looks fun and powerful. Let me improve my eagle mode speed", Blitzwing said.

"Last one is a rotten Scraphead!" Blitzwing cheered as he transforms into his jet mode and race to Shockwave. Knockout was freaked out and screamed," Hey! I thought you are improving the eagle mode, cheater!"

Knockout race to Blitzwing until Blitzwing though Knockout needs to go back to Ultra Magnus and the Autobot Base Camp. Knockout forgot about that and turned back home. But he doesn't know where is home at now. Knockout gave a goodbye and good luck to Blitzwing and Blitzwing also say goodbye and good luck.

Knockout exits the Quintessons Headquarters as he sees Blitzwing turning in another planet. Knockout sees a faraway Earth but he does not feel like visiting Ratchet. Knockout finds a place so quiet.

Knockout is a space of nothing but stars and a blue sky-like galaxy. He transforms into his robot mode and he feels like floating. Knockout likes the vide of the galaxy he is floating.

Five hours later he has a call on Magnus saying, "Where have you been!? We need you", as Knockout is sleeping.

Magnus's voice becomes louder; Knockout woke up and hurried back home as he transforms into his jet mode, giving himself a quick boost.


	21. Chapter 21: Blitzwing's Test

Chapter 21

Blitzwing sees Lugnut and Thundercracker at green emerald planet where Shockwave researches the emeralds they are not energon.

"Hey kids! I want to show you my new powers!" Blitzwing changed into his random personality and transforms into his eagle mode. His eagle mode flew to the sky a rapid fire until he changes into is crazy personality as the bullets becomes faster. Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode and switched into his inferno personality and begins to fire the sky with his flamethrowers as Inferno Blitzwing laughed so extreme. Thundercracker and Lugnut were supervised, also Thrust and Reflector shows up for some reason after they come close to Shockwave. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and switched on his chill mode. He freezes the area of zero degree ice as the rest of the Decepticons was chilly three seconds after. Some reason, Shockwave was frozen after Blitzwing's freeze powers covers part of the land in the planet. Blitzwing changed into his inferno and transforms into his panther mode, barfing flames around the deserted cold area. All the Decepticons are okay and so was Shockwave feeling a little bit chilly after he was melted through the ice. Blitzwing laughed into his crazy personality and calling everyone for a duel.

"Hey! It is just a practice, everyone. I need to get stronger!" Blitzwing's crazy personality calmly said to everyone but he felt shaky on the inside.

Lugnut stood up first since he is the strongest of all the team. Blitzwing turned into his cold personality and calmly said to Lugnut it was a good time to fight a long time since they are great partners. Lugnut was happy to see his partner growing strong. Lugnut started off with him transforming into his jet mode and going on to the sky and preparing the biggest skydive ever. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and follows Lugnut and pulls his freeze ray. He freeze Lugnut's right wing; Lugnut turns around and fires Blitzwing to the center but Blitzwing dodges and transforms into is eagle mode. Blitzwing changed his personality to chill. He pulls his wings huge as he pulls his freeze ray bigger unit he blasted the hell out of Lugnut's firing the bullets. Lugnut feel like he was being tricked but Blitzwing's angry personality yelled to him saying this is a trick but also a big battle towards multi- weapon robots. Lugnut continues to fire Blitzwing until Blitzwing transforms back to his jet mode, pulls his fires in his crazy personality. He fires his bullets left to right. Up and down, Blitzwing's bullets went crazy Lugnut ducks down and slams Blitzwing up to the sky. Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and scratched Lugnut's top rear of his jet mode. Bigger than his eye, Blitzwing's talons are bigger now and ready to pull out parts of Lugnut's jet mode. But think of which it is just a practice. Lugnut transforms into his robot mode and grabbed his partners tight. Tight so much Blitzwing is about to break. Lugnut throw down Blitzwing almost to the ground but Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode but he pull his sniper rifle and prepares to show Lugnut's eye. But he still thinks he is practicing; Lugnut drop down as he exploded the ground. Lugnut stomps to Blitzwing until he claps his hands slowly with his cold personality smile. Lugnut was confused; he came close to Blitzwing and asked his a question about the practice battle. Blitzwing congrats Lugnut. But he felt as selfish as he changed himself in his random personality saying to himself, "But I did better ".

Lugnut gave a face that seems as uncomfortable as he felt last year with Blitzwing fighting over a girl who loves chocolate and giving it to Blitzwing but Blitzwing hate chocolate. Blitzwing had a feeling; his fourth and strangest personality which is the happy one is GONE! Blitzwing was proud; he sighed a bit.

Thundercracker was watching the two Decepticons having a friendly but joking chatter until he though where is Skywarp. He told to Shockwave, "I need to get Skywarp. He was in the StarShip for many days. We need another Seeker!"

Thundercracker tells Shockwave and others he will be right back as he transforms into his jet mode and flew to space. He finds the StarShip; but it was nothing but stars and round planets. Thundercracker felt stressed; he used his scanning coordination skills to find the huge StarShip until a sound alerts Thundercracker. He flew fast to go search the StarShip. He spotted the StarShip where it is in a middle of nowhere in space. Thundercracker took a sigh; but he hates the team of Starscream. Thundercracker rushed down to the entrance as he found the clones of Starscream spotting him as he goes through the doors. The doors were open for some reason; which Starscream was planning to take over Thundercracker.

Starscream called down Starscream 9 to get the weapon which is black and purple. Thundercracker came down to the floor of the entrance. Thundercracker transforms into his robot mode, sees the evil Starscream as he pulls an angry face, and shouted, "What have you done to Skywarp!?"

Starscream calls Starscream 9. Starscream 9 walked down with the dead Skywarp as a pure robot-made weapon from the shadows to the lights. The bright yellow lights shines Thundercracker making his eyes wide open until he wanted to open his mouth to shout the crap out of Starscream. He roared, "Why!? Why would you do this, you monster!"

"Jeez. We are all monsters, Thundercracker. See. If you fight my Starscream 9 and you live, you will take the weapon and get the hell out of here. If you say yes, do not hurt or destroy the weapon Starscream 9 has. If you say no, get out".

"I will take the battle", Thundercracker said to both Starscream and Starscream 9. Starscream backed off for space; Starscream 9 shielded his leader with the black and purple weapon. Thundercracker stares at Starscream 9, thinking of the strategy where can he find a weak spot. Starscream 9 shot Thundercracker's right kneecap. Thundercracker felt pain; he sees Starscream 9 running towards him as he dodges at the left with his destroyed kneecap. Thundercracker runs slow but his kneecap almost to fall apart. He transforms into his assault rifle and fires quick to Starscream 9's face. Starscream is examining the fight as he has a reaction on Thundercracker assault rifle transformation. He felt like this is a good idea besides breaking bits to bits like Skywarp. Thundercracker continues to fire everywhere to Starscream 9 until he shot one bullet on Starscream 9's weapons. Thundercracker gasped and transforms back into his robot mode. Thundercracker decided to take the weapon. He ran to Starscream 9 but Starscream 9 punched Thundercracker's chest as he feels a bumping thing inside of Thundercracker. Thundercracker backs off with a front kick onto Starscream 9's stomach and fires Starscream 9's stomach continuing. Thundercracker felts like he is dying. Starscream fires his weapons onto Thundercracker's inside chest. Then there was explosion. Starscream's eyes sees the flaming fires on his use-to-be-buddy until he begins to laugh then a tiny tear burst out in his eye. Starscream feels there is a tear on his face; he wipes it out with his finger until he thought he has feeling but he hates both Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Starscream 9. Get the body from that robot and 'fix' it when you're done", Starscream orders with a smile to Starscream 9. Starscream 9 gave Starscream a grin so big Starscream gave him the biggest grin ever.

The next day Shockwave and company found Soundwave back to the destroyed Decepticon Headquarters as Soundwaves sees everybody's new transformations but he did not see Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker must be back to the StarShip to get Skywarp. Laserbeak. Go to the StarShip and check on what Thundercracker is doing", Soundwave said then orders Laserbeak who is next to his shoulder to go to the StarShip. Laserbeak understood Soundwave and flew to the exits as he searches the StarShip which is far away. Soundwave added his words saying Laserbeak is small and one thing cannot get captured.

The rest of the group continues to practice while they wait for Laserbeak is in a search hunt. Soundwave wanted to be alone and decided to talk to Megatron for a moment. Soundwave went to the destroyed city after he tells Shockwave he will be right back.

Soundwave then goes to the destroyed city where almost everything is going to be an ash. Soundwave saw Megatron. Megatron sees the destroyed city and tells Soundwave this is a mess.

"I know this is a mess. I am going alone to kill Starscream", Soundwave said to Megatron. Megatron refused Soundwave he will not fight alone.

"I know you're strong but you need your entire team to kill that bastard. I can use you as power and you can use your team as power", Megatron said.

"I see. I must practice more. We cannot sneak today. The ship is now far", Soundwave understood.

As he arrived to the Starship, Laserbeak sneak through the rear window of the ship and found out that Starscream is not making more clones but overdosing more powers coming soon according to his ideas five minute ago. Laserbeak continues to sneak around and found Starscream 9 calling Starscream that his new weapon is done. Laserbeak camouflage on a wall and begins to record.

"Starscream. Introducing the blue and white, partly red gun transform into a sword like Star Saber. Introducing Thundercracker. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker are going to be the weapons to kill Soundwave in one shot. I upgraded both of them just in case", Starscream 9 announced. Starscream turn around and brings a big smile. He laughs as Laserbeak continues to record. He wants a video to the weapon. After Starscream and Starscream 9 begins to exit the alone room where they fought Thundercracker, Laserbeak wraps up the mission and goes back to Soundwave but the window was about to close. Laserbeak flies fast and escape from the StarShip.

Fifteen minutes later, Soundwave found Laserbeak flying back while everyone is gathered around. Laserbeak luckily was not injured but has the easiest job ever. When they go to the lab, they were watching footage of Starscream 9's gun which is Thundercracker and something about Skywarp. Everyone becomes quiet honoring Thundercracker. Soundwave orders everyone makes a grave for both Thundercracker and Skywarp.

During the funeral, Soundwave calls Skywarp a brave young warrior and Seeker. Thundercracker was called by Soundwave that he is also a brave Seeker and old who has the guts to switch Soundwave's team from Starscream. After the funeral, they continue to fight stronger.


	22. Chapter 22: Big Impact Means Death

Chapter 22

Magnus sees Knockout as Knockout was playing somebody's yoyo. Magnus calls Knockout as Knockout mess up his newest yoyo. Magnus tells Knockout where have he been throughout last week. Knockout spits out something saying he is fixing his house. Knockout smiled and Magnus cracks a tiny laugh. Magnus said to Knockout about the new details around him as he comes close to Knockout as Knockout is thinking of Magnus he is gay. Magnus becomes close until he back off asking, "Did you put more upgrades BY YOURSELF!?"

"YESS!" Knockout cried. Knockout was thinking if he will be fired or he will be executed. Why is he thinking of that?

"Knockout. I will give you one chance to stay here and work for us. And without upgrading in Preceptor's lab, you're fired. Understood?" Magnus gave a grumpy tone to Knockout.

"Why would you fire me if we have a war crisis going on?" Knockout asked. Magnus walks way as Knockout kept calling it a war crisis between the Autobots and Decepticons.

Magnus then found the Technobots who are Scattershot, the leader. Strafe, the screw-up. Lightspeed, the most wonderful robot ever. Afterburner, some angry bot. And Nosecone, the patient, for some reason. (This was found in the Transformers wiki). The Technobots together to form Computron as reviews to be the smartest Autobot combiner ever (and also the boring one). All red and white, the Technobots were assisting to find the rest of the Autobot combiners, Rodimus Prime, and Prowl.

"Along with Gewalt, you guys are sticking together, okay?" Magnus orders the Technobots with Gewalt next to them. Knockout comes to the meeting with "his" yoyo in his hand. He looks at the yoyo that it was a dead Autobot named Cliffjumper who holds this yoyo for Arcee. He plays tricks with the yoyo and Arcee is so impressed with it. Laughing and smiling at the handsome and cool Cliffjumper.

When they exit the base camp, the Technobots and Gewalt flew with their space ship and search for the StarShip. Gewalt sees the billions of stars until he heard noises that bang and bangs. Someone with a sexy voice said ouch.

"Knockout. Is that you? I know that is you! What are you doing here?" Gewalt walked through to Knockout and enters the corner where Knockout was at. Knockout looks at Gewalt's big body saying he wanted to help. Scattershot looks while not riding the ship but observing the sky at Gewalt what is the matter until he got up seeing Knockout. Knockout got up and began to spit out a word," IM HERE TO HELP OUT! I AM THE MEDIC!"

"You get the hell out, evil bot!" Scattershot yelled. Then the rest of the team of the Technobots were about to be prepared as the approaches to the StarShip. Knockout looks serious but Scattershot tells Knockout not to come and look over their ship. Knockout becomes mad afterward.

As the Technobots and Gewalt were out of their ship, the Technobots transforms into Computron while Gewalt transforms into his ship and begins to crash the ship. Computron pulls his commute signal to communicate the other Autobot combiners: Superion, Volcanicus, and Defensor. The alarm of the StarShip alerted everyone in the ship as Starscream listens and called his clones to get rid of the enemy but crashing through with Gewalt's brilliant plan as he transforms into his robot mode and fires with his arm cannons. It blasted through the wall making a big hole; Computron went through the ship first and founded Superion first but all the big combiners, Devastator and Menasor came out of nowhere and tackled Computron. Computron punches Devastator's face; Devastator kicked Computron's stomach as Computron use math to solve a single kick. A kick from Computron hits Menasor's "nuts". Devastator tells Menasor to go back to the ship and take care of Gewalt as he is planning to scream at the Autobot combiner, Superion. Superion walked through Gewalt and begins to stomp him. But Gewalt sees Prowl who was exiting the lab door. Gewalt ran to Prowl as he is about to get stomped by Superion but Prowl tells Gewalt this is an enemy. Gewalt the enemy. Prowl transforms into his car mode and ran over Gewalt but Gewalt catches Prowl one try. Gewalt ran away from Superion now shooting Gewalt with his gun. Gewalt could not fit Prowl with ship form. He transforms into his spaceship mode and shoved Prowl inside of him. He flew up to Superion's head but he cannot attack the combiner. Instead, he talks about Superion is an Autobot combiner who helps protect the Autobots from the Decepticon combiners, while the banging guns by Prowl alert inside of Gewalt's ship mode. Superion does not listen to Gewalt's words. He grabs Gewalt with his bare hands and goes crushing Gewalt as Gewalt screams in pain. Prowl screams along with Gewalt but Gewalt pushes himself so hard he crashed through Superion's hand. He flies away from the StarShip as the army of Starscream clones found the green spaceship flying away. Computron and Devastator continue to fight. Punching and kicking each other like rag dolls. Starscream clones fire Computron all over the body; Computron is so smart he planted his body with tiny cannons to fire everywhere over space as he prepares to pull the cannons out of the holes on Computron.

RATRATRATRATRATARATRATARAT!

Part of the Starscream clone's bodies was shot but they still work but Devastator laughs saying it is so painfully weak. Computron then pulls a special bullet onto Devastator after he shot it onto Devastator's chest. Devastator stills laugh and sends all the Starscream clones back to the ship, fixing the big hole as Superion is about to go back to his work. Devastator tells Computron that it is the new one of the Autobot combiner. Computron corrects Devastator that he was the newest one to kill Starscream. Ordered by Ultra Magnus, Computron is held to hold the dead body of Starscream after the disappearances of the rest of the Autobot combiners. Devastator then feels his outside chest is tickling.

BOOM!

Devastator's chest erupts into fire and energon bursting out onto Computron's face, making him a monster. He though the bomb was a medium attack. As made by Jetfire, he wanted bigger and stronger weapons. Computron sees more fire on Devastator as Devastator says his final word, "Where am I. Where is Lord Megatron?"

Devastator's body was about to fall apart and falls down to space and then an explosion erupts. A big explosion. Computron must retreat and fins the ship where Knockout is flying back to the basecamp. Computron follows the Technobot's spaceship.

Back to the basecamp, Gewalt brought Prowl all unconscious. Prowl was on the grey table now where Gewalt, Knockout, Mirage, Wheelie, Ironhide, and Wheeljack were all in a circle in an in Preceptor's lab as Preceptor comes along with the gang. Prowl begins to open his eyes. He sees blurry images and blurry colors he knows the last two days. Knockout yells to Prowl to wake up but Preceptor covers Knockout's mouth, telling to shut up. Prowl push himself to open his eyes. He brings his right hand slowly and touches someone. It is Knockout who is on the far right of Prowl's vision. Prowl rubs Knockout's chest as Knockout is joking about thinking this is a gay day for him. Prowl open his mouth and spoke, "Die, Knockout!"

Prowl punch Knockout's chest but Wheeljack holds Prowl's arm and throw him on the ground. Prowl snarled; Ironhide holds the left arm of Prowl and tells everyone not to hurt Prowl. Gewalt holds the back and stomach of Prowl, Mirage, and Wheelie hold the legs of Prowl and they hold Prowl as he is going mad crazy, killing the good-looking Knockout. Knockout tells everyone this is a Controlled Energon where Starscream found it and put on all transformers' body mostly foreheads and start being evil and was forced by Starscream. Knockout found the controlled energon on Prowl's forehead and it was a little bit small. Knockout thinks of getting rid of the Controlled Energon. He comes close to Prowl's evil face and pulls the Controlled Energon off the forehead. Prowl then froze his face. Knockout said, "Wow. That was easy".

Prowl spoke saying where is he now. Knockout gasped. He hugs Prowl saying welcome back. Prowl does not know what the hell is happening. Ironhide told Prowl he is in the basecamp and was controlled by Starscream. Prowl grew anger as he spoke out about Starscream taking over the universe. Ironhide wanted to get the Autobot combiners so was Mirage. Gewalt and Prowl must rest for now one. Ironhide and Wheeljack later wanted to get the combiners. Knockout wanted to get along until the Technobots come towards to the gang saying Superion and Defensor are in the StarShip. Ironhide must get Ultra Magnus, Hound, Red Alert, and Tracks.

The next day is where the ship of the Autobot is big as a whale. Red Alert and Tracks navigate the ship as Magnus thinks of the ideas with Ironhide and Wheeljack. The idea was to capture the whole ship. Ironhide and Wheeljack tell Magnus this is a bad idea. Magus said to them, "We will capture the Decepticons and get the combiners where we just take off the Controlled Energon which Knockout told me about. Knockout is at the basecamp taking care while we are gone".

Red Alert alerts the team saying a huge missile approaching towards the front of the ship which is Starscream's plan. Magnus must say this is Starscream's plan. Magnus orders Red Alert and Tracks to exit first and go to the ship. Tracks and Red Alert ran away frost and exit the ship. They transform into their jet mode and flew to the StarShip as the missiles kept firing. Red Alert and Tracks are dodging the missile and made it through the front of the Starship. But the Starscream clones appear more than a hundred exiting the ship like a virus. Tracks and Red Alert transform into their robot mode and pull out their jet packs. They pull out their flamethrowers and burning the clones and turning them into a burnt crisp. The flames alert Magnus's team, while Magnus brings a big gun to the incoming missiles along with Hound. Hound fires a rocket launcher. They begin to fire the big-ass missiles. Magnus feels like the ship is moving forward to the Starship which is also moving forward. Then incoming combiner like Menasor screaming, "I should have help Devastator. BUT HE IS FUCKING DEAD!"

Menasor collides the Autobot ship and holds the ship, brutally swinging the ship towards the StarShip. Then Demontron approaches; he fires Magnus and Hound as they jumped out of the ship. So were Ironhide and Wheeljack who had jetpacks and goes grabbing Magnus and Hound with their big weapons. Magnus leads the way to find Red Alert and Tracks who are now indie the ship but Menasor and Demontron are chasing them. All the Autobot are inside the doors where the Starscream clones came from. Few Starscream clones chase them but Red Alert and Tracks are shielding Magnus and others as they go to the control center. They found Superion and Defensor. Both Autobot Combiners came running towards the Autobots but then a huge explosion erupts as Computron came back and holds off Superion and Defensor. Yelling they are Autobots, not Decepticons. Then Ironhide and Wheeljack climb Computron as Computron goes holding Superion and Defensor's neck. Superion and Defensor began shooting Computron but Ironhide shot Superion's forehead first. Then Wheeljack shot second onto Defensor's forehead. Something stopped Superion and Defensor as they are shooting Computron. Ironhide yells to the combiners to stop shooting until they are alerted by the incoming combiners like Volcanicus and Predaking. Predaking and Volcanicus are about to go on a sneak attack but Superion and Defensor stop shooting Computron and tackled behind Volcanicus and Predaking. Superion looked at Volcanicus saying he is an Autobot but Predaking do not let Volcanicus fall behind. Menasor throws the ship to the StarShip as Starscream and Starscream 9 heard the ruckus so damn bad. Starscream and Starscream 9 ran to the controlled center and saw their combiners fighting each other. Magnus and his team ran to Starscream but Demontron flew to the destroyed ship and transforms into his robot mode and grabs Magnus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Tracks away from the "loyal" Starscream.

Demontron transforms into his ship mode and throws the four Autobots inside the ship and as the ship moves, Magnus got up first. Then a fast vide thrown the Autobots down to the side, making Demontron so fast it is going to land to a planet that is an unknown gas planet. Not Uranus. Not Neptune. But a planet calls No Alien Can Survive. Demontron drops the four Autobot down to No Alien Can Survive. Magnus and the rest were falling and seeing the green air around. Tracks pull his jetpack but the gas kills the fuel. Tracks were off the team first as the air is moving worse. Magnus, Ironhide, and Wheeljack were now split up. Demontron moves away from the planet and begins to pull a big bomb to No Alien Can Survive. He fires the entire planet millions of times.

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

Note: According to the internet, gas plants cannot be exploded due to the fact they have no oxygen. Here in No Alien Can Survive, there is oxygen.

The air of the planet had vanished. Parts of Magnus, Tracks, Ironhide, and Wheeljack are floating away until the fall into ashes. Demontron then hears the loud sounds coming from the planet as it was dead.

Hound communicates Magnus but there is no response. Superion tackles Predaking as Starscream, Starscream 9, and Starscream 20 escape from the Starscream and called out Predaking. Bruticus shows up (he was hiding previous parts) and follows Starscream and unmerges into the Combaticons. Predaking finishes off where he holds Defensor's head and tear it apart. Then punch a hole to Defensor's stomach, then kicking the rear. Finishes off with a fatality. He throws Defensor left and right. Up and down. Tossing him up and shooting thousand times on the chest until he exploded. Superion holds Volcanicus and escaping the StarShip. With Computron, they flee also as the ship is about to blow up. According to Hound, the many bombs landing around the control center and the rest of the labs and rooms were in there. Hound ran first and Red Alert holds Hound with his jet pack flying. They flew back to the basecamp. So were Superion, Computron, and Volcanicus. Volcanicus fires Superion down to the crotch but Computron holds Volcanicus's arms until he felt like he is weak. Volcanicus shook off his head and sees the big explosion of the StarShip.

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

BOOOOM!

Meanwhile, Mirage and Wheelie are arm wrestling as Knockout looks at Cliffjumper's other things like a sword, gun, and whip for some reason, as Mirage tells Knockout reminds Knockout as Cliffjumper. Knockout back talk Mirage that he is no Cliffjumper. But he will still smash Arcee. An alert called out Mirage to get a ship to bring Hound and others. Mirage and Wheelie are on their way as Knockout waited for them to come back.

Mirage and Wheelie had a ship where Kup use it before. They found Hound and everyone. The sleepy Volcanicus unmerges back to the Dinobots. So was Superion unmerges into the Arielbots. Then Computron unmerges back into the Technobots. Mirage opens the doors and lets the Autobots to the ship, relaxing and felt worried.

"Don't worry. I think you guys won, right?" Mirage said to Hound.

"Magnus, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Tracks are not responding but a Decepticon ship grabbed then and send them somewhere which I don't know where they are now. We lost Defensor", Hound said with a sad tone. Mirage looked sad.

The next day, the Technobots made graves for Magnus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Tracks, and even Rodimus Prime.

The Technobots, Dinobots, Arielbots, Hound, Red Alert, Knockout, Kup, Wheelie, Prowl, and two new ones, Elita One and Chromia, who was crying for her dead boyfriend Ironhide.

Prowl tells his story about Magnus and the others.

"Ultra Magnus was a great leader after Optimus was at Earth. He helps Optimus, then us. He fights so well and brought h Autobots back to where we are now. Fighting the Deceptions and fighting…..hmmm….that's basically it. We fight the Decepticons. Ironhide was the old Autobot who loves kicking Decepticon ass. He found himself as strong and brave, brave like Bumblebee. He is a veteran, he can be mean but he can also be like our best friend. Wheeljack is the most perfect soldier and scientist and he will never be forgotten. Well, most of the people who died are not going to be forgotten. Tracks, who is quiet, like a ninja but he is not a ninja. He is the new solider and that destruction was his first mission. Young and wanna be sexy like Knockout, he still got the guts to be with us. And Rodimus Prime, he is like a god to me and that's final".

Knockout wants to say something for the dead Autobots.

"Magnus is like my dad. Scary, right. He tells me crap but I listen. I cannot stand his grim face but at least I am not quitting the Autobots. Ironhide and Wheeljack look like friends and they stick together to be part with the team. And tracks, that is just a rip-off of me".

Red Alert whispered t Knockout, "Tracks was the car and jet transformers who also have a sexy voice. At least we are lucky we have you, 'Tracks'".

Knockout pulls a grim, thinking, "Okay. Mirage calls me Cliffjumper. Then Red Alert calls me Tracks, I don't even know who the hell is Tracks is".

"I just like to say, these guys are like my mentors. They tough me how to fight and brought me a team", Wheelie said to everyone. Kup was watching but he told Wheelie and others that before they landed back to the basecamp, the gas is almost empty. Knockout tells Kup, "Nobody cares, Kup".

Five hours of boring but inspirational monologue for the dead Autobots, Knockout looked at the night sky at his home along with Mirage as he tells Knockout to rest for now on.

"I'm about to go to sleep, Mirage", Knockout said. Mirage walked away.

Knockout stood up; he whispers to the sky, "Soundwave. Shockwave. Where are you guys at. I know you are all together and preparing a civil war".

Mirage hides behinds Knockout's house and listens the self-talking from Knockout saying he was a Decepticon in disguise.


	23. Chapter 23: Red and Blue Part 1

Chapter 23

Knockout and Mirage's Past

 _Warning: This chapter has Japanese emoji; this is for fun so please don't sue me! Also there will be distraction of the author, gosh this fanfiction is getting better _ (:37 /_) __

 _Also, this must be the first time making a cringe chapter due to_

 _Just read it_ _三_ _('ω')_ _三_ _( ε: )_ _三_ _(.ω.)_ _三_ _( :3 )_ _三_ _('ω')_ _三_ _( ε: )_ _三_ _(.ω.)_ _三_ _( :3 ) Good luck_

Ultra Magnus walks along with Knockout _ (:3」∠) _ after he was sent to the new place to be a true Autobot. Magnus is showing the Autobot Basecamp flying around space as Knockout look very bored but he thinks of Arcee for some reason. Then the blue and white Autobot named Mirage was looking for Magnus as he walked each corner with a blue shiny crystal on his hand.

"Knockout. You will have a partner but he is a beginner like you. Meet Mirage", Magnus saw Mirage and smiled.

"Ah, Mirage. You are here. Meet your new partner, Knockout", Magnus said to Mirage and pointed at the short Knockout.

Mirage looked at Knockout, thinking of Tracks. Magnus looked a crystal that was on Mirage's hand. Magnus questions Mirage about that crystal. Mirage answered to Magnus," I found this crystal where Fixer was supposed to find. He lost it yesterday, so Fixer and I have to find it. And here it is. It is on my hand".

"So where is Fixer now?" Magnus questions in front of Mirage.

"I do not know and I have to find him", Mirage said.

"Sure. Come on Knockout let continue the tour of this basecamp", Magnus continues to walk along with Knockout following him but he looked at Mirage as Mirage glare him with an unpleasant face. Knockout was chilled out of a moment.

After the tour, Knockout brought a small house where it is on another planet besides Cybertron where there is grass but no humans and sees nothing but a mountain and trees. Knockout felt relaxed until he sees an Autobot ship is about to land far away from the house. Knockout felt so curious he is about to check out the ship. He then goes walking as fast as he approaches an open door form the ship. It popped out it is an Autobot who is yellow and orange. His face looks like Vector from Despicable Me and his body so darn skinny like a stick. His thigh thick like a chicken drumroll, his calves look like deer. His arms are tube-like pipes. And his hands are sharp it looks like needles. Knockout wanted to laugh but he looks like a new Autobot doing his first mission. Knockout asked the odd Autobot, "Hello, new buddy. What is your name?"

"I am Fixer and I am here to observe this place of the lost alien tribe", Fixer said it with his fast talking and hyper mode. Knockout freak out for a moment. He tells his story about how he loves observing new places and tells why he hates to fight. Knockout though he is a weak punk he is also weird and wacky-up looking-kinda thing-a-mingy (WTF). Knockout was silent; Fixer went to start off with exploring the mountain and Knockout began to follow but refuse himself to follow Fixer and his wacky fest. Fixer was happy for his new adventure. Knockout went back to his new house and looked inside of the house that has a bedroom with lots of storages. An empty room as Knockout was thinking of his medical lab he was planning for. And the entrance has a couch for some reason and a TV. Surprisingly the house is the larger size than Knockout. Knockout remembers the name Fixer as mention in Mirage's words in the previous moments. He then needs to find Fixer where he is in the mountains.

After five minutes getting to the mountains with his car mode riding through the top where Fixer is at. Fixer is at the top of the mountain but he looks at the sky of the green and blue reminds of his missing crystal. Knockout transforms back into his robot mode and saying about the sky and he told that it is the color of the crystal he was looking for. Fixer looked at Knockout and was shocked out him almost fall down on the cliff. Knockout grabbed Fixer's body and moves him on the safe area where there is a hole. Fixer said to Knockout that the crystal is one of his rare collections of the Cybertron museum. Knockout thought of himself, "What a useless guy".

Fixer continues his observation but Knockout decided to follow him for safety. Knockout talks about his past as he was Decepticon medic. Fixer smacks his face HARD. Knockout falls down on the ground. He looks at Fixer as Fixer screams in front of Knockout's sexy face (*≧∀≦*)

"What the hell! Why Optimus would want a betrayer to be an Autobot? I hate the Decepticons and I am willing to kill one someday! They kill my father! And my dog!"

Knockout got up and then said something calming, thought Fixer is an angry observer, "Then fight like us! I betrayed them so I don't get like fired while I was at Earth. And you don't look like an Autobot like Mirage and Ultra Magnus!"

Fixer was mad that he heard the words "you don't look like an Autobot". He about to poke Knockout but then Knockout called out about Earth.

"Earth. I wish I want to observe Earth but the people are scary", Fixer said and dropped himself down on the ground, crying and apologizing Knockout. Knockout's face was processed with confusion.

The next day Fixer went back along with Knockout and saw Mirage. Mirage saw Fixer and came close with Fixer. Mirage talks with Fixer and founded the crystal at his room. Fixer is so damn happy. Fixer ran to his room until he thanked Mirage. Mirage welcomed pleasantly. Knockout looked at Mirage and work out as good partners. Mirage walked away from Knockout and follows Fixer. Knockout gave out a face of sadness so light. (Pull up Rick and Morty - Evil Morty Theme Song) (Sorry am I making a meme?) ・ꈊ・

Mirage looked the innocent Fixer and Knockout looked behind Mirage. Mirage is mad. And he tells Knockout to get the hell out of his business. Knockout then not walk away but tell Mirage he is the new partner.

"Fixer is my partner, goddammit!" Mirage yells to Knockout. Fixer then tells Mirage he is a Decepticon. Mirage pulls out his gun but Knockout walked back and ran away.

Knockout was about to escape but saw (my boy, wait for it…) (●´□`) Wheeljack (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Wheeljack looked at the panic Knockout and thought it was his first day here and it was rough. Knockout thanked Wheeljack, the badass lots of Transformer Prime fan remember (but I ruined him by letting him get killed by Demontron) (please read the previous chapter to find out more) (I think you know that already) (I'll stop)

"How your first day here. Did you get along with Mirage? Ultra Magnus told me", Wheeljack asked to Knockout. Knockout replied to Wheeljack it is a no-go. Wheeljack felt kinda sad; seeing the previous Decepticon looking like he wanted to be a Decepticon again.

"Fixer is Huffer's father. Huffer created Fixer to observe the whole planets and put it in the Cybertron museum which seems useless to me or you", Wheeljack explains about Fixer but Knockout was told by Fixer's origin.

"Also, Mirage likes to be a lone ranger. Like me but more serious. He uses his invisible power and he is also a perfect spy", Wheeljack added.

Knockout did not know that but he doesn't know why he has added a partner for Mirage.

"I'll tell Ultra Magnus about this!" Knockout wants to pull an argument.

When he enters Ultra Magnus's office, he tells Mirage does not need a partner. Magnus clears his throat and explains that Mirage is failing each mission he is encountered. Knockout was surprised. He said, "No wonder why needs a partner. He is a new Autobot".

"Huffer died before he builds Fixer. He died from giant aliens intruding the Autobot Museum (don't ask me about that) and stole so many things it was their resources for making new swords. And when Mirage is Huffer's friend, Huffer wanted Mirage to take care of Fixer since he holds a special object that holds the Key of Vector Sigma. Fixer wanders around a lot and Mirage cannot contact him that offer. Fixer is not an Autobot but he is just a robot clumsy Huffer created like it was his child. Fixer was here to just observe. Mirage treats Fixer like a partner but that doesn't count for my opinion. The reason why I chose you with Mirage is you fast and good at sneaking. Since your strong thing is being the medic, don't worry, we got Minerva who does the medic in this basecamp", Magnus said to Knockout that makes him almost fall asleep.

After he was dismissed from Magnus's office, Knockout wants to talk to you. YES, YOU!

"This is getting worse if these dialogues just like the previous chapter featuring us nonstop talking, just getting worse. God, where is the action. This feels kinda like Game of Thrones?"

The next day: Fixer is missing

ヽ (ﾟДﾟ) ﾉ HE GONE!

Mirage was looking all over this morning as Knockout went in the basecamp early. Knockout was confused and sees Mirage panicking. Knockout calmed Mirage and he thought it was him listening of Knockout and Magnus's conservation. Mirage spits out that Fixer is gone.

"I have to do this myself. Ever since Fixer and I were friends, we are like…brothers. Now, stay away from me and let me find Fixer, please!" Mirage rage out and ran to the next room where Preceptor's lab was at. Knockout's face was blurred; he then wants help from Mirage by walking away from him to the room Knockout encounters. He suddenly found a note that has a different language any transformers do not understand. Also, the words are small and long (uh oh) Knockout took out the note on the wall and translates it. Knockout and Mirage were the only two inside the basecamp but Knockout try to figure out the "code".

Knockout looked inside Preceptor's lab and then he was thinking of an idea of being the best new soilder ever. He uploads on Preceptor's computer systems and as Knockout was thinking of turning himself as a jet-like Tracks. He scans himself onto the computer and as the program is hitting and the sound alerted on the updates, Mirage heard the sound of updating coming from Knockout and ran from the previous room he examines.

"What are you doing!?" Mirage ran to Knockout and stops him from updating until the sound of the updating stopped. Knockout backed off from Mirage and told him he will be better than Mirage. Then Knockout covers his mouth, thinking he felt selfish but he is not. Mirage tells Knockout to transform. Knockout was confused; suddenly he listens to Mirage and transforms into his new jet mode. Mirage was surprised and impressed. Knockout felt as different as he was in his jet mode. He questions Mirage if he wanted a new transformation so he can be like a triple-changer. Mirage was about to think about that later on, right now he needs to find Fixer before it is too late. Knockout transforms back into his robot mode and also questions Mirage about the note he has on his hand. Mirage looked at the note and do not understand that language. Knockout thinks of Preceptor's computer and look up the language of the note.

"This feel like a mystery than an epic action/ drama/ comedy fanfiction this weeboo is creating. Please no me and Starscream having a blast ʕథ౪థʔ", Knockout squealed.

"Who are you talking to", Mirage asked Knockout.

"Umm. I am talking to the innocent readers who are reading this monstrous work of art ＾ω＾", Knockout smiled and pointed to YOU. YES, YOU.

And so, the computer translates the note Knockout has:

Dear Mirage,

Thank you for having me here. I will be gone until you die with me. I know this sounds wrong with you but I cannot tell you what happens to me. The story of me is so sad to happy because the happy part is you. Yes, you. Mirage, your my perfect best friend ever and I will not forget you. I know you're crying, sobbing, making an ugly cry face. I have explored a lot of the world of Cybertron itself and the other planets me and you entertained but this is like my project I work on. I know you're saying to me, "You so emotional and you need to chill out".

I am chilled. About you.

Until this world hates me and I cannot stand this bullshit you gave to me and I hate you. The entire Autobots treat me like I am a toy and you think I am a toy, too. Your thinking "you are lying, Fixer". I am not lying. And you must die. Until you die at the bottom of the space, I will see you as an endoskeleton who felt the pain of misery. Mirage, this is for you. Mostly…

Oh. I am sorry, Mirage. I feel like I am sick or something. Did I scare you? I wanted to fight but I hate fighting. Sorry to confuse you. I seem to like the …

Evil. I love evil….

Oh no. I power is coming. Coming to kill me. Kill me and I will kill you. I see the future and this year of you. You will die. Come to the mansion of the Goran. Goran is the place you will die. If you come here, I will give you a battle of the fist of death.

Oh!

Oh!

I am sorry. Come to the mansion of the Goran. I need to see you and smile. I decide I will marry you. I am gay. And your blue body can save my life. Here, I got a poem for you:

Mirage

Your pure blue and white save my soul.

Blue eyes

Blue fingers

Blue and white stripes, so sexy for me

I come to you

Smile

Smile

Smile like the crystal you found and finding me

Come with me

And you'll be

In a world of pure imagination

Take a look and you'll see

Into your imagination

Well begin with a spin

Traveling in the world of my creation

What we'll see will defy explanation

Do you like my poem? I hope you….

Hate it? Then die. Die like the worm you are.

Hey. Here's a story I love to give you, my Mirage:

I was ten years old. I am a goat. My family is lost and I have nowhere to go. I search home and home. I did not get accepted. Sure, my story is sad as you, Mirage and this time, I must find a home. Until I see a god name Mirage and he saves me from hell.

All of a sudden, Mirage, evil of Hell killed the god Mirage and suffocates my goat life. I was hungry, dry. I love you mirage. And hate you Mirage. I fall in love with both Mirages and this was the day I finally found a home.

Thirty years later, I was pregnant With Both Mirages. Mirage. I love you and hate you. So shut up.

I gave birth to the most beautiful child named Mirage ll. I love him.

Another thirty years later, I have two more babies, both named Mirage all and Mirage lV. I love them.

And so we live in a family-

BOOM!

Knockout and Mirage ran away from the bombing.

Five minutes later, Knockout tells Mirage, "Wow. This letter so cringe this lab computer self-destructed. Well, Fixer is a weird friend of yours. AND I WAS FUCKING CONFUSING! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPING? YOU ARE FIXER'S FRIEND AND HE HATES YOU? WHAT THE FRICK IS HAPPENING? WELL, SINCE YOU RUIN MY FIRST DAY BEING HERE, NOW FIXER IS THE ONE THAT RUINS MY SECOND-NO. TODAY, MIRAGE! TODAY. UNDERSTOOD!?"

"We must go to the mansion of Goran. We need to see if Fixer is okay", Mirage transforms into his jet mode and fly to the planet that has the mansion. All of a sudden, Knockout follows him to see he is not getting hurt by a mission he never taught.

After going to the mansion where is empty, Mirage sought to find Fixer and saw the bloody body of Fixer and his face was off. Mirage drops down and cried. Knockout tiptoed next to Mirage and saw the dead body of the fellow and cringe "Autobot" Fixer.

It was the funeral of Fixer and only Mirage attended. Knockout looked at the big gravestone. The gravestone was next to the creator Huffer. Knockout then tells Mirage they need to find out why. Mirage wanted to know who killed Mirage. But then he pointed at (Babyboy) Knockout, serious.

To Be Continue


	24. Chapter 24: Red and Blue Part 2

Chapter 24

Note: I deleted Chapter 18: Not a Chapter due to the fact that kills the chapter list where it has numbers and- you know the thing. Also, it is useless. This will have the same "problem" in the previous chapter. Have fun!

Also, this chapter was forever to take due to the real life crap I have to deal with. Whoops. Sorry.

Knockout and Mirage's Past

Continues….

"You did this, red asshole. You sneak through the basecamp and killed Fixer because you are jealous. You are the one that wrote the long shitty note tricking me of Fixer's conflicts of me, hate or love, whatever", Mirage pointed at Knockout, which Knockout was confused but he did not kill Fixer.

"Excuse me, edge-lord # 365, I came early after you and I saw the note first, I don't even write that kind of language! I want you to stop being serious and we can work this together", Knockout cried out in front of Mirage. Mirage gives him a mean face; thinking he is lying. Mirage turned his head away from Knockout and swears back of Knockout.

"Just listen! If you want to know what happens to Fixer, come with me and investigate. I used to be good with this kind of stuff", Knockout called out. Mirage turned back to Knockout but he will not think of the lies Knockout was talking about. He will work for him.

"Fine. I seek the way to find out what the hell happens to Fixer", Mirage quietly said to Knockout.

"What. I can't help you," Knockout said to Mirage.

"I need the information of Fixer's death", Mirage said, normally.

"What was the previous one?" Knockout asked.

"The previous is the same thing, red fool!" Mirage yelled.

"Well okay, you. By the way, what is your name?" Mirage asked to Knockout.

"Knockout. It is a pleasure to meet you, wait. We met a short time ago", Knockout pulls a sighed. His face was down.

At Knockout's house, he wanted to tell you. YES, YOU. About this chapter. (OMG, Panda, we have been this over many times. NO break the fourth walls! This can kill the fanfiction. And the viewers, too)

"Who the hell hires this narrator? Why world we need a narrator? We're fine here! Anyway, I need to tell you something, my precious viewers. This chapter, Chapter 23 and Chapter 24 could be Chapter 1 and Chapter2", Knockout said to you.

"But Knockout, we need a bigger blast at the beginning of the fanfiction. Why put this in the very first chapter? It will be slow. NO Starscream? Why this call Transformers Starscream if there is no Starscream, to begin with. Starscream is the star of this work", you said to (Wait for it…) (๑ 3 ๑) Knockout ( ω *)

"Hey! The author told me I can be the hero of this cool fanfiction. And Starscream the villain. You know this, I win and the world is saved", Knockout said.

"According to Wikipedia (don't look it up), Transformers Starscream has an ending undecided, yet. So we must continue this adventure or you will ruin this all", you said to Knockout.

'I feel like this is a visual novel, you. Okay, I'll shut up and –"Knockout paused when someone came out of nowhere and invade his house.

BAM!

"OMFG! KNOCKOUT! YOU'RE LIKE MY #1 BIGGEST FAN! CAN WE GO SEE"

• Sorry for the interrupt, peeps. We must fast forward this work to Ultra's Magnus's office, ciao! •

In Ultra Magnus's office, Mirage tells Magnus about the death of Fixer and they need to find out why. Magnus was shocked. Very shocked. Knockout asked if any Autobot wrote this language as he holds the note from the morning. Magnus examines the note and he tells no Autobot wrote this carp but he explains that another species of aliens invades the basecamp and kill him.

"This language is called Understandfullness. This had pictures instead of words", Magnus said to the two new Autobots. (It is Wingding, by the way. If I put the real word in the work, you guys will spit me to death).

"Ah. I realize something. Ever since we are new, I think we have surveillance cameras to check on. Thank you, Ultra Magnus", Knockout said to Magnus and walked away first. Then Mirage bowed down to the mighty Magnus and walked away to find the camera room.

While at the camera room, Knockout examines the event of Fixer's death which took place yesterday last night. Knockout looked close as he saw three green aliens, not Autobots, not Decepticons, but weird tentacles-ass aliens. Not Mark Chang from Fairy Odd Parents. But worse than Mark Chang. Knockout knows a book about aliens and how they torture other living aliens. Mirage tells Knockout more information about those three aliens. Knockout thinks hard as he possible knows those aliens are from a faraway planet. Knockout does not know the direction until he told Mirage about using the GPS.

So they set up the GPS as heading towards nowhere away from Cybertron. Mirage found the planet. It was small, blue, and has ninety rings around the tiny planet. Mirage stopped Knockout as he is heading there, not looking at the planet but the cheap GPS he stole from Preceptor. Mirage needs a strategy to get through the rings.

BANG!

BANG!

"What the! Knockout! What are you doing? Those rocks are important to the planet and its aliens", Mirage shouted to Knockout, in robot mode and he kept on shooting.

"Calm down. Those rocks are waste from the aliens", Knockout tries to correct Mirage.

"It will be raining crap to that planet", Mirage said.

"Mirage. We will get to the planet quick", Knockout said and transforms into his jet mode. Mirage and Knockout dive on to the planet and collide into the ground and saw nothing but blue skies and blue ground.

CRASH!

They crashed to the place next to the building where it was almost completely broken and no windows. The three aliens show up and tell Knockout to get up. Knockout got up and saw the three aliens who killed Fixer. Mirage then got up later and saw the three aliens but he wanted to kill them. Knockout holds his hand up to Mirage as he was angry. Knockout asked the aliens why they killed Fixer.

"The reason why is this robot was an enemy of ours and he is a bomb", said one of the aliens towards Knockout.

"I am so confused, this seems like a chapter you will kinda forget but let me kill you aliens", Knockout pulls his gun towards the aliens but Mirage stopped Knockout and holds Knockout's gun down towards the ground. Knockout looked at Mirage makes him wrong to himself; Mirage looking so serious over the aliens as he rages out about the death of Fixer, real or not real about the bomb inside Fixer.

"Fixer was created by Huffer", one of the aliens who is largest of all the three said. Knockout tells the largest alien he and Mirage know about the creation of Fixer.

"In our generation, the war has begun and some of our enemies were placing bombs around the area of Goran. Some were heading away from the war. Going to other planets and placing them out of nowhere. As the three greatest warriors, we went to Cybertron and stop the little robot. We pull out its body parts and found the bomb. As the bomb stop, we were going to revive him but…." the second small alien was saying to the two robots but then paused.

"What is it!? Let me guess. You restart his memory, backing it up one time another", Knockout guessed.

"Yes. We are not scientists but we were trying to fix this robot", said the first small alien.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Mirage's face was down and inside of him is anger. Knockout was looking at the serious Mirage. Mirage looked at Knockout as he turned his head so quick. Knockout continues to look into Mirage and saying something to him about heading back to the basecamp.

Afternoon

Mirage called Knockout for a moment. Wheeljack and Ironhide were staring at them a little bit calmed down Mirage. Wheeljack was whispering to the fellow Ironhide as he whispered about the old partner of Mirage, Fixer. Ironhide was a bit surprised. Ironhide whispered back to Wheeljack, whispering, "Fixer was just a mistake".

Knockout came to Mirage, no emotion what so ever. Mirage tells Knockout the mission that was given by Ultra Magnus about going to spy on the Decepticon headquarters. Knockout pulls off an emotion, placing him, shocked. Knockout took a sigh and tells mirage he will race him to the exit of the camp. So Knockout ran first and Mirage come running second, telling him, "Wait up!"

The two new robots transform into their jet mode and flew away from the exit, no spaceship, just them. As jets. Wheeljack is worried. About Knockout.

"Knockout was a former Decepticon until he became an Autobot. It's something with his mission and Starscream himself", Wheeljack said to Ironhide while they continue to stare at the newbies.

"No shit, Wheeljack, buddy. Starscream love fucking up everything", Ironhide said.

Mirage and Knockout were far away from the basecamp but they are losing signal. Mirage tried to pull the signal back but it makes a loud scratchy sound, hearing the blue and white Autobot. Knockout could not pull the signals, too. Also, his sound besides the scratchy noise, it makes a horrible noise so loud it makes Knockout's ears bleeding. Knockout and Mirage began to complain. Mirage feels like they were almost there to the planet. But Knockout feels like his ears are going deaf. Knockout and Mirage continues to travel with all those noises around them until the noise stopped after they make it to the Decepticon planet. Knockout sighed. He then transforms into his robot mode and flies to the place with his jet pack, full and ready. Mirage was also transformed into his robot mode and flew along with Knockout.

As they were on their very first mission, Mirage and Knockout saw nothing but dust and dead Decepticons. Mirage was not sickened but confused. Knockout looked at his formal team dead on the ground and the wind blew their ashes away from the red and alive Knockout. Knockout then tells Mirage to look around, trying not to get caught. So the newbies split up and search over evidence.

No signal in the Decepticon planet as Mirage turned invisible. He scans around the destroyed buildings, electricity bursting out from Decepticons with their last words saying about worries. Mirage looked at this place as he never saw before. He does not want to question the scared Decepticons but he must focus on the mission. So Mirage walks around the Decepticons and trying not to step on them.

Knockout question the solider that was with Megatron before, not Steve, but another robot guard named Bob. Bob was saying to Knockout that Starscream destroyed the place with all his clones and new powers he found to kill Megatron. Knockout did not know that; he fixed Bob and force him to follow Knockout if he wanted to live. Bob agreed; he got up after his recovery and smiled at Knockout, thanking him.

Mirage, still invisible saw Knockout but he was with a Decepticon. Mirage shot Bob but he missed. The shot was at the ground next to Bob. Knockout blocks the shot. Bob fires at the invisible Mirage as Mirage come closer. Knockout hears the steps and he turned. Knockout saw nothing but waves around the invisible Mirage. Knockout pulls his fist and hits something. Mirage then becomes visible after he was hit but Knockout's fist onto his forehead. Mirage backed off and feels his forehead, cold and beaten lots of damage. Mirage began to weep and making Knockout snickered. Mirage screamed to Knockout, "This is not FUNNY! And why there is a Decepticon with you!?"

"That Decepticon is named Bob and he is hurt so bad. Here, let me explain: Starscream is evil. And he like killed Megatron. And wait a minute, what about Soundwave or Shockwave?" Knockout turned to Bob asking a question about Soundwave or Shockwave appearances.

"I don't know, Knockout. All I kinda know is when I was about to be unconscious, I saw Soundwave or Shockwave flying away from the clones of Starscream", Bob answered.

"Shockwave did not turn into a jet or other flying object, it was Soundwave", Knockout thought as he remembers that Shockwave does not transform into a jet but he transforms into a cannon back in the days.

"But Starscream killed Megatron so he can be the leader. This was like a big prediction towards us and that is not fair. Starscream should be dead, right Knockout?" Bob said. Knockout looked down but he was distracted over the thought of Starscream and turned to Bob after Bob's question was asked. Knockout really does not the idea of Starscream being leader, sounding it silly by Knockout's opinion. Mirage was not confused but telling Knockout to continue the mission. Knockout said to Mirage he is correct.

As they continue to search for evidence, Mirage becomes invisible which makes Bob looked interested but Knockout jealous. Knockout gave Mirage a smirk of jealousness. Then a big roar alerted the three robots. Bob said it was a monster name Gomora. Gomora was created by Starscream in order to wipe down the buildings and created along with with his slaves a new huge empire.

"In the name of Cybertron why in the living scrap Starscream would create an abomination!" Knockout burst out. Bob hushed Knockout until the invisible Mirage came toward closely to the monster which was made by energon and dead Decepticon scraps. Big or small, it doesn't manner.

"Where the hell is Mirage?" Knockout said. But looking at the mix-up colored monster gave him a scream as Mirage fires at the monster and called Knockout to fight. Knockout called Bob to fight, but Bob felt like a knight and said, "Okay".

Mirage shoots various shots around the dumb alien monster which later sliced Mirage and making Mirage's invisibility powers failed. His powers were seen as the monster was about to pull a gamma ray towards the new blue Autobot. Bob shows up firing the monster but Gomora runs to Bob and chomped the poor robot in haft. Bob's body was fallen down to the ground but Mirage is not giving up yet. He rushes up to the top back of Gomora and pulls his dagger to poke a hole to the monster. Knockout cannot fire Gomora, he then calls Mirage to stop fighting the monster.

"What the- Knockout! That monster killed your best friend", Mirage shouted while Gomora is still tackling Mirage on top of himself.

"Yo! I know him but we're not friends, Mirage!" Knockout roared.

"This monster is about to kill us. Non-English asswiper who eats for no reason!"

"Excuse me! You did not know that! That shitty scrapfest was created- like yesterday!"

"Hey, Elmo! I was created today and I was supposed to be testing my attacks and skills", said Gomora.

"Hold up. Did you call me Elmo? What the- who the hell is Elmo!?" Knockout asked Gomora.

"Elmo is from Sesame Street, you bitch. So where's your goldfish, Dorothy?"

BAM!

Knockout blasted the face of Gomora, angry for some stupid reason. Gomora dropped down as Mirage jumped next to Knockout saying to him, "Good job. You're invited to our first mission celebration".

"Like always, Mirage", Knockout patted Mirage's shoulder for a pat-on-the-back.

"I have one question, Knockout. Do you still part of the Decepticons?"

"What kind of question was that? I am not, anymore", Knockout said. He could not lie after he heard that Starscream is the leader.

"You sure. I feel like you miss your formal job", Mirage also said. Knockout gave a laugh as he told Mirage they should go back.

After the mission, Mirage told Magnus that there was a crisis on the Decepticon land.

"Shoot. We do not worry about that- hey! Where you partner Knockout?" Magnus spotted out that Knockout is not with Mirage in his office. Mirage saw the emptiness space next to his right and left. Or behind.

Knockout went back into his former self as a Decepticon while being in his, seeing the continued destruction of combiners destroying with Controlled Energon. Knockout then saw Soundwave but it was just an illusion.

"Stay away from there, Knockout!"

Some voice alerted Knockout flying to the basecamp there but Knockout questions the voice who is it and why it doing here.

"Knockout. It's me. Shockwave. Do not come here and find your way out of here!"

"Shockwave. I heard Starscream is being the leader! Should you guys stop him!?"

"We tried. But his army is so much to take on!"

"Let me help you!"

All of a sudden, Knockout got hit by a jet which Knockout recognized.

"Black and a little bit of purple", Knockout looked at the jet.

"Just listen to Shockwave. Let me take you home", Soundwave said to Knockout. Knockout was shocked and called out he wanted to help. Soundwave pulls out his tentacles and scanning Knockout's information. Soundwave flies fast as Knockout is about to get off this ride but Soundwave's tentacles were squeezed so tight. Knockout transforms into his robot mode but Soundwave was almost to Knockout's home beside the Autobot Basecamp.

LOOP!

Soundwave tranquilized Knockout's neck and paralyzed the red boi. Soundwave dropped Knockout to the ground and flew away. Soundwave said to the far away Knockout, "Sorry, Knockout. But it is too late to fight".

Present Day

Mirage looked at the worried Knockout. Then Mirage walked to him and said to Knockout, "You lied".

Knockout turned to Mirage and was shocked. Knockout dropped himself and was saying to Mirage that was just a lie.

"Shut the lies up, Knockout. So you do have faith on to the Decepticons!"

"OKAY! I get the point of this. Those are like my friends or partners. So I have to worry. No, I am not a spy for the Decepticons! No, I am not switching back. And no. Maybe that all I have to say."

Mirage holds himself and he was thinking about Knockout. Knockout came close to Mirage and told him he is just worried. Mirage looked at Knockout saying it is okay to worry the past friends.

"Rest now. I think we have a big day", Mirage said.


	25. Chapter 25: Prepare to Kill

Chapter 25

Starscream and his gang were flying around space to find more controlled energon. Starscream feel like he is losing energy until the yellowish-dark spaceship which is Demontron, all bloody. Starscream found Demontron and went forwards him. Along with Starscream 9 and 10. Demontron found Starscream and prepare to attack. Starscream gasped; he rushed to Demontron and shouted to him, "It me! Starscream, your leader. Take us to Conea and let us gather more Controlled Energon".

"Starscream, I am not your slave anymore", Demontron said. Starscream roared to Starscream 9 and 10. The remaining clones transform into their robot mode and got their special weapons to fire at Demontron. Demontron ride faster to get away from the three seekers. Demontron could not contact Soundwave yet; he blast his way away from the seekers while they are blasting Demontron's parts. Starscream cannot follow Demontron now; he forces his remaining clones now and focus on the planet they will occurred. Starscream 9 and 10 transforms into their jet mode, so was Starscream as he transforms into his jet mode and flied away from the giant spaceship.

Demontron, contacting his old team that Starscream is going to the Conea. He tried to find the way to get out of the nothingness space besides stars and leftover rocks. He thought, "Let me call Soundwave if he is in the lab".

So Demontron was connecting communication in Soundwave's lab. There was statics until a voice alerted Demontron.

"Is that you, Demontron? It's me, Astrotrain. Were in the planet at a green emerald planet called Shamrock. Right now, were planning out to make energon with these emeralds we found in this planet", Astrotrain called out. Then he called out Soundwave but he was busy. Astrotrain questions Demontron where is he now.

"I am out of ship since it got destroyed by Autobots who tried to get their combiners. I killed four Autobots while I was in Starscream's Controlled Energon. I think that energon is temporary", said Demontron.

"Alright, I have the lab inside of me. I am surprised you're still alive. I didn't know that energon was temporary", Astrotrain said. Astrotrain went to check on the "energon" the rest of the Decepticons had. Blitzwing is in his cold personality points out that there is nothing inside the emeralds.

"Shockwave tested the connection of the emeralds and our energon. It did not turn out well. It was a reaction so strong it can kill every Transformers in hand", Blitzwing also said.

"I think creating a forming creature of this kind of poison would do the trick, right Soundwave?" Shockwave pointed a perfect idea and turned to Soundwave but he is not her.

Soundwave was all alone; he was with Megatron saying two of his good Seekers were dead by Starscream. Megatron had a feeling the team of Starscream is growing weaker. He said to Soundwave, "There is a destroyed giant ship. All the combiners were demolished. No Controlled Energon. And only three remains. The weapons those two – what the f- Is that another Starscream? I thought I killed all those dumb clones he created long time ago".

"He just created stronger clones in some kind of a machine", Soundwave calmly said.

"Oh, I get the point. Those weapons were Thundercracker and Skywarp according to those colors schemes. They are proven to be the strongest they got so far".

"Lord Megatron. We can defect them no matter what. We ready to kill them all".

"Do it. End this civil war".

Megatron disappeared away and Soundwave walked to his teammates forming a Decepticon crystal thing. Soundwave tells Shockwave they are time to form a living creature or make armor.

"Armor sound like a bad idea. Living creature it is because we can have more Decepticon possible", Lugnut makes appoint. And so, Soundwave and his team gather all the emeralds and place it on the exam table. Astrotrain hid a special energon thing where things come to life (I don't know the name). Soundwave and Astrotrain prepare the project while the team was telling how the Starscream team is losing up.

"The big bombing that some Autobot made. It was not Wheeljack or Ironhide", Shockwave said.

Meanwhile, Starscream found Conea. He and his two clones landed on the empty land and find all the Controlled Energon. Starscream 10 feels like all the Controlled Energon were lost and taken. Starscream is mad. The transforms into their robot mode and Starscream ran to the spot where he found the Controlled Energon. All of the energon were gone.

"Scrap. Spreads out! Find the energon!" Starscream screamed. Starscream 9 went to the left of the area but they were nothing. Starscream 10 went to the right but also; they are nothing. Starscream goes straight but founded a tribe. Starscream came to the tribe and walked to each tents where they ae nothing besides feathers and blood.

"What the- are they bird aliens around this planet?" Starscream questions himself. Then a gun pointed behind Starscream's head. Starscream turned around and saw Decepticon scavengers. They are five Decepticons as Starscream looked at their logo on their chest. They were named Leozack, Drillhorn, Guyhawk, Hellbat, Jallguar, and Killbison.

"I am Leozack, the leader of Liokaiser. This is Drillhorn, the doctor. Guyhawk, the wreaker. Hellbat, Jallguar, and Killbison, the great soldiers", Leozack introduced and pointed an introduction of each of his teammate.

"What is Liokaiser?" Starscream asked Leozack.

"Liokaiser is our combiner name. Who are you, new wander?"

"I am Starscream, leader of the Decepticons".

"Doubt! Doubt you're the leader of the Decepticons!"

"You don't know the news, you scavengers! I killed Megatron with my own hands!"

"He is lying!" Killbison screamed. Starscream fires Killbison on the chest numerous times; Starscream was tackled by Jallguar as he about to crush Starscream's torso. Starscream pulls his sword and sliced Jallguar's head off. Leozack could not tell everyone they can merge into Liokaiser. Starscream then stopped the fighting. Leozack stopped all his team and surrenders; Starscream questions but before he do that, he called down his two clones to come here. Starscream force the scavengers to kneel down. The scavengers were kneeled; Leozack does not give up yet; Leozack ordered Guyhawk to leave this place and hide the "thing". Guyhawk transforms into his jet mode and flew away. Starscream looked up the sky and saw the jet going away but Leozack looked at the evil Starscream. He thought that Starscream was not doing anything besides watching one Decepticon flying away with tears. All of a sudden, Starscream 10 went to Guyhawk and crash Guyhawk one hit and firing the living crap out if it. Guyhawk was fallen down fast and an explosion erupts at Leozark's eyes as he turned to the explosion.

Leozack looked at Starscream as Starscream smiled so huge, creepy, and evil when his eyes were fire as hell. Leozack felt scared. Leozack got up and his remaining teammates, Hellbat and Drillhorn do not get up; they were worried. Leozack pulls his gun and fire at Starscream.

BAM!

Another bullet was fired at Leozack's bullet. Starscream looked at the two bullets collide. Leozack looked frustrated; he tries again but the shooting came from Starscream 9 who was about to transforms into his robot mode and pulls his sword. He ran to the scavengers; Leozack called the team to run but Starscream stopped Starscream 9 and don't kill the scavengers.

Next to the tribe's leader tent, Starscream questions Leozack where is the Controlled Energon.

"The energon were taken by the Conea's Hen race. The Hen races were alien chickens that eat energon like that. They are not robots like us but also eat it for energy. As we went to the tribe, all the hens were gone. We saw the hen that was on the ground and dying said to us an evil god will come and take our souls. That god must be you!"

Starscream sees the incoming Leozack who is about to kill Starscream with his dagger. Starscream pulls his gun with a smuggled face.

BAM!

Starscream shot the head of Leozack. Hellbat and Drillhorn were shocked. Then they got up and one of the scavengers, Hellbat said the hens were still here. He said, "The old hen who died also said they are in the area called The Green".

"They have no spaceships, so you are lucky to capture them", said Drillhorn. Starscream called his clones to have a meeting; Starscream 9 and 10 were gather to Starscream. Starscream whispered, "I don't trust them. Kill them for me".

Starscream 9 and 10 agreed. But before they do that, Starscream 9 asked Starscream a question about more soldiers. Starscream thought and pointed out, "I am the strongest of all Decepticon".

Starscream walked away from the clones and the clones turned to Hellbat and Drillhorn.

BAM! BAM!

Five minutes to the land the Controlled Energon was on, Starscream and his clones were going to attack so the controlled energon is safe.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

All the screams and pain the Hen race had but a hooded figured looked at the three Seekers and hid back to an underground cave he found ever since he got to Conea. He ran down but he saw nothing but some equipment of radio stations and weapon makers. He could call the entire Hen race but then. It was silence. He contact Reflector to see if he is alive or not.

"Contacting Reflector! Contacting Viewfinder, Spectro. Spyglass".

What happens to Lockdown, you say?

In the middle of space, one Decepticon was still floating around space. Lockdown open his eyes and see all the dead Decepticon roaming round space. Something crashing around space. A big shadow occurs Lockdown and saw Unicron. Lockdown could not transform into his car mode. He tried to contact Starscream. Then the big hand of Unicron grabbed some of the dead Decepticon and Lockdown himself. Lockdown looked at the mouth of Unicron and Unicron ate the bodies. Lockdown was fallen down to the chambers as the weaken Lockdown don't know what the hell happen. He said that his memory was about to be lost since he was in space for one day. Lockdown said to himself, "Well, this is goodbye. Skywarp, survive now or Starscream will come".

Lockdown was fallen down to the chambers and slowly melting his metal body down with a disappointed face. His arm pulled up and his hand spread out of the rest of the air. Slowly the arm was going to drown.

Unicron looked at the space of the dead StarShip and he do not looked into it too much. He went back home and transforms back into his planet mode.

All right, back to the story 

Astrotrain and Soundwave's emerald handmade Decepticon was created. All the Decepticons were gathered around and see the new emerald man whose one of the robot who will destroy Starscream. Everyone back off as the emerald man was opening his eyes and got up. He looked at the Decepticons and said his first word: Where am I?

Soundwave wanted a dummy to test the emerald man. Before they do that, Lugnut wanted to name the emerald man. Soundwave could call this man Emerald.

"Sound lame but I do not feel like having a name so extra since Emerald here looked clean and shiny", Thrust concerned.

Soundwave created a dummy that moves. Emerald tells what is happening why he is here. Thrust told him that there is a war between Starscream and Soundwave. Thrust continues to said, "You are the one that have a one hit power to kill Starscream. Even you know he is stronger than what you think. His clones are here also and they are fast and strong".

"Starscream huh? Sound like a star shooter", Emerald said.

Emerald looked at the dummy and the dummy start his first action as he began his first attack, slicing the dummy in half, horizontal. The dummy was down. Soundwave and everyone else looked at Emerald and said they should make more but Soundwave disagree about that. Instead, he has dummy holograms he should have instead. Shockwave pulls a palm to the face, feeling so damn disappointed as ever.

As Emerald is training and the teams except Soundwave were watching the new solider, Soundwave walks away and called out Megatron. But Megatron was not respond, fact! Megatron is not here. Soundwave though of this Megatron is in Cybertron "heaven". Oh Nah. Megatron is here.

Megatron and Soundwave talk about what they always do as Emerald slices the holograms in haft by haft. Emerald doesn't need guns according to Soundwave saying he has a perfect speed and swordsmanship. Then Reflector was alerted but someone and he called out, "If you're hearing this, good. If don't, bullshit! Reflector! Coming from the planet Conea, three seekers were attacking and wanting the Controlled Energon! Come now!"

"Okay, Springer! We're coming", Viewfinder called out.

Everyone was about to get inside Astrotrain as he is on his spaceship mode until Demontron was about to land on to the ground and said he cannot go on. Soundwave order the minions to check on Demontron. But then Megatron order him to see what Demontron had. Soundwave cannot let go of fighting Starscream. Megatron gave a trust on Soundwave that he is not ready. Soundwave gave a silence movement to go to Demontron. Soundwave ordered the rest of his team to get to Conea.

Astrotrain and the gang were about to get ready to fight while Astrotrain mapped out the planet Conea. Shockwave heard the name Springer.

"Spectro. That 'Springer' Decepticon. His name feels like a Decepticon. Was he one of your friends?" Shockwave asked Spectro.

"That's a good thing for army based. But I will think Springer's memory will vanish soon", Shockwave said.

Spectro like having Springer as a partners since Springer is a triple changer and been partners for four years.

Springer's Past

Springer was one of the best triple-changer ever according to Ultra Magnus. His handsome buck chin and face makes the ladies want him (but no one wanted his *****) his green-lime huge and bulky body makes his personality sharp and smart. But Springer wanted to have a partner to go along this dangerous Decepticon tracking trip. Springer chose Hot rod but he was selected already.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Ironhide were all selected partners. Springer, you're the only one that does not have a partner. Do you want to go alone for this?" Magnus asked. But then some Autobot shows up at the main doors of the Autobot basecamp: Hiccup. He is skinny red and purple Autobot who was also a triple changer and decided to work with another triple changer so forward. Springer was disappointed and embarrassed. Magnus looked up to Hiccup and said it is a very good choice that Springer will not die.

"Magnus. I change my mind. Let me go alone since I am the strongest ripple-changer off all the Autobots, I can track the main Decepticon once it for all", Springer was very begging to go alone so he can get away from the weakass Hiccup.

Magnus though for a second while Springer's body felt like pain and shaking.

After five minutes of pain and waiting for Magnus's response, Springer was at the Decepticon land at a village, all clear skies and nice buildings until Spectro shot Springer and he turned around seeing the trio in action and fight over a corner on a building. Spyglass and Spectro were split up and Springer see was Viewfinder, smiling and pulling his blaster. Springer transforms into his car mode and ran towards Viewfinder who blasting the front rear of Springer. The Springer run over Viewfinder but Viewfinder felt a bit pain and jumped on top of the car, stomping down what is inside of Springer. Springer transforms into his robot mode and grabbed Viewfinder. But Viewfinder whistles to call Spectro who was snipping him. Then an alert called from Ultra Magnus on Springer's arm communicator. Viewfinder cover's Springer's mouth and pulls out his multi-voice communicator as he talks through Magnus saying, "I am fine, Ultra Magnus. I am seeing nothing. I will come back soon to find Reflector".

Springer opens his mouth so hard he chomped Viewfinder's hand off. But Viewfinder's hand had something inside: a blaster.

BOOM!

Springer's head was dodged to the left. Springer back flipped towards Viewfinder and pulls his gun, blasting two shots towards Viewfinder. Spyglass came towards Springer and slice Springer's right leg with his sword. Spyglass came to the crushed Viewfinder and freed him by using his sword. Springer then grabbed Spyglass's neck and throws him away. But his mission was to get Reflector. He felt dumb for it. Spectro still shooting Springer on the face until Viewfinder called all his bros to merge into their camera mode. Spectro dropped down next to his brother. Then Spyglass ran towards to the rest of the bros. Springer was feeling blind and saw the merging camera come to life. The camera began to flash the eyes of Springer and he screamed. His eyes were yellowish-white, his hands were covering the blinded eyes, and his mouth was screaming like a woman his mouth was about to be stretched and ripped out the cheeks. He kneeled down and as the camera unmerged into three robots, the came closer to Springer and tell him in unison, "we got you know".

"Where am I?' Springer asked, as he looked around the land where he continues to questions himself about who he is and what is going on.

"What is this?" Spectro asked.

"The flash gave him a memory loss?" Spyglass also asked.

"Spectro, you shot the robot's eye and we gave him a flash that cause him a loss of memory!? That's it! That is pure genius behind us", Viewfinder cheered. Viewfinder grabbed Springer's communicating arm and tell Magnus that Springer is dead and he will haunt Magnus forever if he became a ghost. Viewfinder pointed an idea he can be a Decepticon. So Viewfinder tells Springer that he is a Decepticon and force to fight Autobots no matter what.

Four years later, the scared Autobots see Springer a part of the Decepticons but worse was his memory was loss while battling in a deserted area in Cybertron. Springer, going close to the dying Autobot who remembers Springer as with Springer who has a Decepticon logo which was painted black to cover the Autobot symbol. Springer fires the dying Autobot and walks away from the eruptions and fire. The face of the dead Autobot was frightened and miserable.

Spyglass checks on Springer and sees if his Decepticon memory works at his own lab. It was a surprise; Reflector's flash was so strong it makes Springer a Decepticon forever. Shockwave came to Spyglass and questions where is Viewfinder. But Soundwave saw Springer as Springer looked into Soundwave's sinister, no-face, screen head. Springer questions Soundwave who the hell he is. Spyglass introduces Springer, "Springer, this is Soundwave The main communicator of the Decepticons".

Then Spyglass points to Shockwave to Springer but Spyglass has to cover Springer's ears in order to not give the truth. So Spyglass finishes introducing, "Shockwave. This is Springer, the new recurrent of the Decepticon. It was long story, you see we flash him in camera mode and cause his memory to fade. And as we change him up, to a Decepticon".

"I like the idea of that, Spyglass. Release your hands of this weakling and find your brother now, this is super important".

Spyglass removes his hands from Springer's ears and contacts Viewfinder, but his other brother, Spectro, came to Spyglass and tells him Viewfinder is in trouble: he has a Autobot with him and the Autobot was standing in front of the entrance. Soundwave hard the brothers saying that an Autobot invade the entrance and Viewfinder. Springer wanted to go get Viewfinder. Spectro, Soundwave, and Spyglass looked at the big green and delicious boi.

Springer went to check up with the Autobot with Viewfinder and said to the Autobot, "Let go of that Decepticon. Or I'll fire you".

"Springer, it is me, Hiccup, do not be like this. Come back to us! Or I'll kill you for so many reasons. You never been partners with me, you never respect me since I was called myself the weakling of the Autobots; you always get the chicks more than me. Just fucking come back-"

BAMM!

Springer, with a serious face looked at Hiccup as he was worse, uglier. And more gay that he though it be. Springer saw the fallen Viewfinder and he speed his way to get Viewfinder before dust erupted the ground. Springer said to viewfinder, "Are you okay?"

The Present

They made it to planet Conea. Reflector, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Thrust, Astrotrain, and Emerald came to fight for the main reason.


	26. Chapter 26: Hello Hellscream

Chapter 26

Reflector, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Lugnut, Thrust, and the new warrior, Emerald came down to see where the three Seekers are.

"This feel like a piece of cake, Shockwave", said Lugnut.

"I see. Three seekers, huh. We can end this in one second," Shockwave said.

"I think we are going to end this. I am so damn happy", Thrust smiled.

"Don't be so positive of the fact this war will end soon. What happen Starscream is sneaking a trap to control our ass off?" Blitzwing's angry personality cramp out.

Emerald, which looked at the talking Decepticons, was so confused.

And so, they made it to the place where the hooded figure was at as he was watching the three Seekers pulling out little Controlled Energon at a dead tribe formed by the Hens.

All the Decepticon are ready and they ran off from the sandhills to those Seekers' secret addict room. Shockwave was first as he fired Starscream 9 who was gathering the Controlled Energon. Instead of the clone, Shockwave fires the Controlled Energon and gave it a big eruption. Starscream 9 dropped the energon and transform into his jet mode. He flew away and later fire at the good Decepticons, angry as possible and along with the help, Starscream 10 came to fire at Blitzwing who was in tank mode and also fire at the two jets. Multiple hits, Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and tackle the injured jets but the jets both transform into their robot mode. They fire at the eagle as the eagle dodges so fast he tackles the weak spots of the two robots while they are gliding. Lugnut came to an impact and crash Starscream 9 and 10. Starscream and 10 pull out their special guns towards Blitzwing. They fired at Blitzwing before Blitzwing makes a counter attack with his wings; he countered the rays and aim to Starscream 9 and 10.

Shockwave, Reflector, Thrust, and Emerald looked at the explosion of the two robots. All of a sudden, there was silence. Shockwave told everyone to search for Starscream.

Inside a cave, Starscream hid all the Controlled Energon, than he heard banging from his formal Decepticon fellows. Starscream must hurry but he doesn't have a ship to carry all this energon. He had an idea in one second.

Springer and Thrust then came to the cave where Starscream is at now. But all of the damn sudden: WTF Starscream became!?

"Greetings, baboons. I am Starscream. All purple and black! I will kill every Decepticon ever and rule the whole world! I am like a god!'

'What is this madness? Why Starscream do this!?" Springer questions but then something sparked out of his mind. Thrust begins to fire at Starscream. Starscream does not feel pain as Thrust is shooting at him. Starscream pulls his gun and fired at Thrust. The shot was so fast Thrust turned into ash. Springer was back as usual. Springer saw the deadly Starscream as he put himself a new name: Hellscream. He has purple glowing spikes, black body all over, his legs are less skinny, his arms so buff, and his IQ is 100% smart as f***. Also he big as hell. Bigger than Springer. Springer wanted to kill Hellscream but Hellscream came close to Springer but he was stopped by Shockwave and Lugnut. Shockwave told Hellscream to stop.

"Saying me to stop ain't gonna help, Shockwave!" Hellscream shouted and crushed Shockwave's one-eyed face with his one bare hand. Shockwave was down on the ground and his no-headed body could not feel any movement. Lugnut was looking at Shockwave's dead body and started to go mad. Hellscream looked at Lugnut and grabbed his neck so fast. Hellscream was shot but not killed by Springer. Springer was also grabbed by Hellscream on the neck. Hellscream laughed so evilly he collided Lugnut and springer to each other, crashing the metal and collecting energon blood onto the floor. Hellscream kept on clapping the two robots. Footstep runs over, it was Reflector that escapes. Hellscream took his final clap and dropped Lugnut and Springer down along with Thrust and Shockwave.

Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Emerald, and Reflector escape from the planet Conea. Blitzwing was upper mad, so was Astrotrain trying to contact where is Hellscream now.

"Scrap. There is no signal for Starscream." Astrotrain argued.

"His name is now Hellscream which is worse", Viewfinder said. Spectro contacts Soundwave they are coming back.

Soundwave came back on the emerald planet, all angry, until Demontron asked him, "Where have you been. I am all fixed up and I think the rest are coming back".

"I was having alone time. I have to push myself towards something".

"Soundwave. It must be your talking to yourself. Just rest up."

Astrotrain came back to Soundwave and others as Hellscream is now a literal god and instead he will rule the Decepticon, he is ruling the world, literally. Soundwave gave himself a big sigh and told Astrotrain and others to rest. But before Astrotrain and others rest, they need graves for Thrust, Springer, Shockwave, and Lugnut.

Next hour later, there is little energon from Soundwave's team. So Soundwave, his minions, and Demontron head up to a planet where energon was there. Blitzwing, Reflector, Emerald, and Astrotrain were looking at Demontron flying away from the planet.

Flying to the planet Bellion, this planet that looks like acid (when you're like high) and nebula-related colors pop up on the skies, and, Soundwave found a pile of energon but he heard a loud noise upon the situation. Rumble and Frenzy decided to check on the beast who is obsessed over energon. But Ravage comes along too. But Soundwave forces the three not to take a look. Instead, he asked Buzzsaw to check on the beast. Buzzsaw came to the best who ate a lot of energon. But the beast is not a beast and looked at Buzzsaw spying over it.

BOOM!

Soundwave and others heard the gunshot of Buzzsaw.

"Soundwave, huh. It's time to you to go along with Megatron", Hellscream said. Soundwave was ready to kill the living hell out of Hellscream. But Hellscream came close to the minions who are about to attack Hellscream. Hellscream pulls his flame-throwing by his mouth and burns the crap out of the minions. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Hellbat, and Laserbeak were burned into burnt metal. Soundwave sees the ashes of his fellow minions flowing away and Demontron becomes so angry. Demontron transforms into his robot mode and prepares to stomp on Hellscream. Hellscream jumped so high he blasts himself to Demontron's leg and ran towards the control room. Hellscream begins to flame throw in the lad. Demontron was roaring and called out Soundwave to fly away. Soundwave refused to get out of here. Demontron hits himself to stop Hellscream. The entire sudden, Hellscream burst out from Demontron's inside chest and to the outside of Demontron's chest. Soundwave's screen sees Demontron; his robot-made Decepticon was tearing out his chest and onto the ground. Soundwave cannot fight Hellscream now, he flies away. Hellscream continues to tear apart of Demontron, he eye beamed with his fiery red eye the left leg, slicing the right leg, rapidly firing the torso.

(Note: I know you're all mad about the part Shockwave, Lugnut, Springer, Thrust, Soundwave's minions, Demontron got killed by Hellscream, but this part where Hellscream killed some robots can tell how very strong Hellscream is. And I was feeling rushed over like it is like Game of Thrones Season 8 episode 5.

The tombstones of each Soundwave's minions and Demontron's tombstone was the largest among the rest as he was important and biggest. Soundwave though the planet Shamrock was a hidden planet so Hellscream could not find them. Emerald told Soundwave he can go alone to find Hellscream. Soundwave then looked at Emerald and got an idea.

Knockout comes to check on Preceptor until Blitzwing saw the little Knockout that he was stealing three more T-Cogs and Blitzwing flees and said in his random personality to Knockout, "Smell you later, red bitch!"

Knockout saw Blitzwing flying and crashing away from the walls. Knockout was freaking confused.

"What the scrap?" Knockout asked himself.

At the time after Knockout finds Preceptor, or at least: Examiner. Knockout stumbles around a robot name Bill who looks like this shitty blue small robot from Transformers 5 (its name is Sqweeks) (Gosh WTF Michael Bay!) （#＾ω＾)

Bill told Knockout about Preceptor's disappearance. Knockout was surprised about Bill's voice as a female. Cute voice and Bill's real name is Billiana. Knockout smiled at Billiana until Chromia called Bill to get back to the academy.

"Red boy. Wanna see Chromia and my friends in the Autobot Combiner Academy or ACA?" Bill asked Knockout. Knockout told Bill he is on a break. Bill cheered on Knockout.

"What is your name, red boy?"

It's Knockout and I am the medic and soldier of the basecamp".

So, Knockout and Bill goes to the far away camp with a pretty sunset orange sky and blue clouds, where the beginning combiners where they transform into their body parts and vehicle mode. The place is medium but Knockout saw this as a small beginning place. Chromia saw Bill and Knockout. Along with Chromia, there was a robot that looks like Wheelie from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen but he is not some racist gangster but his personality is perfect like he has a British accent and he loves women but he doesn't dry humping girls' legs. He has a silver torso, blue legs, and white claws. His name is Brady. Then there is a robot who is a girl and she has a long ponytail that also part of her body as arms and hands. She has blue hair, silver body, and white legs. She was named Odd. A robot that is all blue and white eye ring and he loves the look of Knockout and calling him: Cool Bot. He name is Cyber. And the last robot is the all white and silver but no blue around himself. He has half silver to his right and white to his left. His name is Half.

Knockout looked at the minicons that were called by Chromia to line up and train them to transforms into their vehicle mode. Chromia and Knockout see the minicons transforms into their vehicle and run around to chase the targets they saw created by Blaster who also let his minions be a combiner, too. Chromia talked to Knockout about the minicons' history of why they wanted to be combiners.

"Why do they want to be combiners, Chromia?" Knockout asked.

"You see, their parents died from a disease called Cosmic Rust. Preceptor was not they're in the southern area of Cybertron".

"Cosmic Rust. If Examiner was not there-"

"Examiner?"

"I mean- Preceptor", Knockout gave an embarrassed but pissed off mode.

Chromia continues the history of the new minicons.

"These guys are hiding underground while the rust was still spreading. Then a doctor named Finim who uses his power to suck down the rust. After the rust was gone but the parents were still dead. Finim was called immortal and the rust did not kill his inside".

"Where is Finim?"

"He's in the doctor's room but he must be out. Strange, he was out for days. Worst weeks", Chromia then starting to worry. She called Preceptor on her communicating wristwatch.

Preceptor did not answer. Knockout wanted to rescued Preceptor and Finim. Knockout called on his communicating hand, calling Red Alert, Mirage, and Gewalt. Then, Gewalt listens to Knockout's voice over the communicator.

"Good! Gewalt. Is Mirage, Prowl, Red Alert, and Hound with you?"

"Well, Knockout. Guess who the new replacement of Ultra Magnus is?"

"Gewalt. We were told by Prowl is the boss of the basecamp while Sunstreaker is the new Prowl team. Ugh"

"I did not know you listen to that until I heard Mirage told me about it".

"Anyway, where are preceptor and Finim?

"Who's Finim?"

"Never mind. Is Preceptor with you?"

"Preceptor just walked out to a planet called Opal. He said to us that he needs to find an orange and silver friend named Finim"

Chromia heard "Finim" and "orange and silver" that the robot Preceptor is bringing is Finim.

"Knockout. If your break is done, take your friend to go to Opal and find Preceptor. If the planet is very huge", Chromia command Knockout while Knockout is about to transform into his jet mode.

When they are in the training room, there was Sunstreaker who is brave but he is lazy. Just like sideswipe but he is yellow and has cat ears look alike. And he has black stripes and yellowish dark body. Sunstreaker is the hottie in the team and Knockout is jealous. Gewalt, Mirage, Red Alert, Hound, And Sunstreaker gather in a circle and Sunstreaker was about to say: We stay as a team.

"We know, new boy", Knockout nags.

"Knockout! Don't say that. His brother and he were being Autobots longer than you!"

Sunstreaker came to Knockout's face and pulls a smile saying not to talk about being the new boy of as being the leader. Knockout then was right about the leader part but he does not see this dude anywhere in his life. Sunstreaker flicks his fingers to Knockout's forehead and walked back to the center and continue the plans to get Preceptor and Finim.

Meanwhile, Emerald was about to get his three T-Cogs by Blitzwing and were ideas by Soundwave this time. Emerald began his transformation as a jet. The jet is the same color of Emerald (good god there is no toy for Emerald). Emerald went flying fast so fast like lighting it is over 100 mph. Soundwave, Reflector, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing were very impressed. Emerald got down slowly and transforms back into his man mode. Soundwave realized he used his armor mode to attach Blitzwing. Emerald asked a question to Soundwave, Is it possible to use armor mode to a robot like you?'

I don't think so", Soundwave answered.

"But we can have a repel onto our metals and not get killed by Emerald" Reflector pulls an idea to everyone.

"That sounds a good idea, but where do we find it?"

"Let me check it out", Astrotrain said. Astrotrain scan where to get an emerald-repel element and it pointed on to a planet called Opal (so much planet exploring shit! I love it!)


	27. Chapter 27: New Changes In One Mission

Chapter 27

Gewalt travels the team along with Sunstreaker, Knockout, Mirage, Red Alert and Hound. They were traveling so far as they see nothing but a green planet. Knockout shouted everyone that he founded the planet that is coming close. Gewalt felt ready because this place has nothing but green clouds and turquoise areas, mostly. But Gewalt heard a spaceship rumbling down to the planet. Gewalt saw the ship that encounters; he saw the silver and purple areas but has a Decepticon symbol. Gewalt has to damages.

Astrotrain found an Autobot ship entering the planet but Soundwave commanded the group to not harm them for now on. Soundwave focuses on the repels. Emerald asked Spyglass, "Who are the Autobots?"

"The Autobots are our enemy. They harm us with their respect over Cybertron but we Decepticons do not want the likeness over our Quintessons and Cybertron itself".

"This sounds so interesting. Let me see; your symbol looks like Soundwave", Emerald looked at Spyglass's Decepticon symbol on his chest and then looked at Soundwave's face, and it also has a Decepticon symbol.

"Do you created the Decepticon, Soundwave' Emerald asked Soundwave.

Soundwave turned around and told Emerald that he did not create the Decepticons.

"It was Megatron. He created the Decepticons and rule Cybertron with evilness we can give. Until he was killed by Starscream and now Starscream is the leader and we have no choice to kill him since he is like a literal god now".

"Fascinating story", Emerald was amazed.

Astrotrain and Gewalt landed onto Opal in separate areas and as they open the doors, they go on a search hunt.

Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, Red Alert, Knockout, and Gewalt (or just called this one Autobot Defense Force for now on) Sunstreaker found land of shiny emerald and he was amazed but he sees no Preceptor or Finim. Knockout told Gewalt to use a GPS to track where the living hell is Finim and Preceptor.

"Let's search up!" Sunstreaker tells everyone

"Hey, Sunstreaker! We're supposed to be in a group!" Hound pointed out.

"Oh right. But what happens if Preceptor and Finim got separate?"

"Well let us call to Preceptor or Finim if they don't like to see each other", Hound contact Finim and Gewalt then heard his communicating alert. Gewalt opens up his communicating wrist and heard the Preceptor need help.

Outside of the Autobot Defense Force, Preceptor is hiding behind the dull emerald as Soundwave, Reflector, Blitzwing, Emerald, and Astrotrain were just testing shields as Emerald is attacking Blitzwing fist with his emerald armor protecting him. He uses the chest, arms, legs, and face to shield himself, also the back, too. Astrotrain and Soundwave were interested, so was Reflector. Emerald was surprised that it did not kill Blitzwing. But then: Preceptor fires at Blitzwing's emerald armor but it reflects and hit to Preceptor's head but misses. Preceptor ran the crap out of the five Decepticons and run to the cliff where a blue lake underneath is. Reflector, Blitzwing, Emerald, and Soundwave gather some emeralds, big pieces to small pieces and ran to Astrotrain, Preceptor stopped but Soundwave tells everyone to retreat.

"Retreat! We don't care about the Autobots for now one!" Soundwave said.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Mirage, Hound, Red Alert, Gewalt, and Sunstreaker fires at the five Decepticons until Astrotrain transforms into his spaceship mode and the rest of the team hop inside Astrotrain's back door. Astrotrain lifts off and set to the sky, flying away as the Autobot continues shooting Astrotrain as Astrotrain was little damages. Sunstreaker transforms into his jet mode but he doesn't have a jet mode. Sunstreaker race Astrotrain but he sees the little Astrotrain going upwards away. Gewalt transforms into his spaceship mode but Knockout commanded to not go chase after Astrotrain and instead the race to find Preceptor. Hound, Red Alert, and Mirage followed Knockout and founded Preceptor as he stopped at the cliff far away.

Preceptor founded the Autobot Defense Force and he ran towards to Knockout and he chased to Red Alert and Hound. Preceptor hugged Red Alert and Hound. Knockout stopped and looked at the nothingness and though of Preceptor thinking he does not give a crap over Knockout. Mirage stopped to see Preceptor and asked him if Finim is here. Preceptor said to all of the team except Gewalt who is coming along with Sunstreaker carried by Gewalt smiling that Preceptor is saved. Preceptor said to everyone that Finim is a cave filled with a rare emerald that has blue lives around. Preceptor does not remember since there was a Decepticon along with some clones that look like him and consuming emerald including the rarest ones. But a little bit of the rare one.

Gewalt tracks down to find Finim with his GPS tracker and he heard a beep that there; there is Finim inside the cave. Gewalt called everyone to follow him while holding Sunstreaker telling Gewalt to let go. Gewalt then let go of the loss-headed Sunstreaker as he put him down with respect since he is the leader of the Autobot Defense Force. Sunstreaker tells everyone to follow him but they refused not to listen to Sunstreaker instead follow Gewalt. Gewalt was new days ago until Sunstreaker was part of a"strong" elite called the Guild Team until they all died by giant robot-eating aliens from another planet. Sunstreaker was the only and alive one that was in the Guild Team (that name sound stupid and did not make sense in each Autobot team).

IN five minutes, Gewalt walked the entire five minutes to find the cave where Finim is at. Knockout received a call from Chromia that is Finim is there yet. Chromia told Knockout that some of the minicons were injured from training. She also told that some other Autobot shows up that the son of Finim is named Tactic is caring the minicons for now on.

"Knockout, Tactic is not a doctor but he is the one grey Autobot who transforms into a 3D map system which he tells each Autobot commands during a war", Chromia said.

But the not-so-leader Sunstreaker heard the pretty voice Chromia, he approaches Knockout's communicating wrist and he talks to Chromia in a crush mode, "Hello, Chromia. How are you!?"

Chromia discontent Knockout's communicating wrist. Knockout looked at Sunstreaker with a disappointed face and turned back to Gewalt and continues to walk next to him.

During the walk, Knockout whispered to Gewalt that Sunstreaker is not capable of being the leader of the Autobot Defense Force. Gewalt was right, he should not be the leader but Mirage is.

"Mirage looks like a good leader but he's a loner. So was Red Alert. Oh, wait. What about Hound He's smart and has all the systems that have to do with tricks and specialty", Knockout whispered as Gewalt could not listen since he is huge.

"Talk about this later. Right now we're almost there", Gewalt told Knockout. But Sunstreaker refused that the cave is not right and this cave does not have Finim. Hound and Red Alert were mad. Gewalt back-talked that Sunstreaker is not a leader. A good leader!

"Big green thing! You're not the leader!" Sunstreaker shouted with his angry mode.

"Good job! You don't know my name since we reform the Autobot Defense Force", Gewalt moans.

"I called by the leader by Magnus and you guys are no accepting my leadership! In fact: let me called out if you guys want me to continue my leadership. I was the leader like two days ago."

"Sunstreaker. You're not like your brother who plays around and we don't want a foul in our Defense Force. Your part of the weakest team, the Guild Team and is sad that your one of them. I heard by Mirage saying they suck ass".

Sunstreaker called out to everyone, "Who here wanted me to be the leader!?"

Nobody does want Sunstreaker to be the leader. Sunstreaker looked down and mad at the same time and told he is going back to the ship by forcing Gewalt to take him back to Cybertron. Then all of the rest of the force team went inside the cave except Preceptor that he is staying along with Sunstreaker. Preceptor told Sunstreaker is not ready yet. Sunstreaker does not believe in this. He said to Preceptor that he is a ready and strong willing towards his new objectives and soldiers.

"Magnus was not wrong, you're just a beginner. All of the force was very strong and smarter than you", Preceptor said.

"Is it that so!?" Sunstreaker mocks and blows his cheeks upward.

Let's wait until the guys come back. You're not ready, so believe with me"

"Okay. Does anyone hate me?"

"Not really"

But Preceptor lied to the previous line he spoke and thought that everyone hated both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Inside the cave, Knockout, Gewalt, Red Alert, Hound, and Mirage were together until Mirage told everyone they treated Sunstreaker terrible and all of the teammates feel bullshit towards Sunstreaker.

"We'll apologize to Sunstreaker later. Now we need to find Finim. Where is Finim now, Gewalt?" Knockout said to Gewalt after telling something about apologizing to Sunstreaker to Mirage.

"Here's near. But there are monsters ahead. Prepare to fight", Gewalt commanded.

"So who wanted to be the leader for now on?" Knockout asked.

"Let me go", Hound said. Knockout was happy about this one.

"I am smart", Hound also said. Gewalt said that Finim is in a hole where they are babies of the monsters who were about to growl at the enemies, the Defense Force. Hound told Mirage to turn invisible and get Finim next to the babies he is "studying". Mirage approves the message Hound sends to him. Mirage began to be invisible and tiptoed to the hole as Red Alert follows him with his senses where footprints of Finim were at a week ago. Mirage saw Red Alert who tells Mirage to follow him while incoming enemies were about to attack.

Knockout, Gewalt, and Hound stood there until a growling sound alerted them. Knockout tells Hound that does he know anything about aliens from other planets.

"Yes. One of the monsters were called Mech-Chompers where the …..Guild Team were died from".

Hound looked down but he tells Gewalt to protect Sunstreaker. Gewalt refused and tell Hound why he needs to protect Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker was the only last one who survived the Mech-Chompers and his team, the Guild Team was all eaten while in a mission told by Rodimus Prime. To protect our 'leader' because e that is the leader, for now, told you so".

Gewalt agrees with the message of Hound and walks towards Sunstreaker. Knockout and Hound focus on the noises around the inside cave until screeching noise alerted the two as Mirage and Red Alert found and hold the weaken Finim. Mirage was still invisible and holds Finim and Red Alert throws back with a blast towards the family of Mech-Chomper, aliens who are slimy and lizard-looking. Knockout and Hound fires the Mech-Chompers until someone yelled to the team to retreat and was told by himself he can kill all the Mech-Chompers. Knockout, Hound, Mirage, and Red Alert were exiting the cave and saw the angry Sunstreaker that he is about to kill all the Mech-Chompers by himself, proving he is the best leader.

"Go! Everyone GO! OR YOU WILL DIE!" Sunstreaker commanded everyone. Everyone does not want Sunstreaker to get killed there. Sunstreaker wanted to tell the gang that he is a perfect leader of all the Defense Force until the Mech-Chomper came behind Sunstreaker and grabbed the yellow Autobot with his monstrous hand. The Mech-Chomper throws Sunstreaker down to his mouth and chomping him and the rest of the Autobots hearing the crunching of their new and dead leader. Gewalt transforms into his spaceship mode and called everyone to hop in before they get to raid. Knockout and others ran but as Preceptor stopped and thought of getting Sunstreaker body but Knockout holds Preceptor's hand to get away from the Mech-Chompers as the fight over the Mech-Chomper who is eating Sunstreaker. Preceptor and Knockout ran to the prepared Gewalt. As both Knockout and Preceptor enters Gewalt's back door, Gewalt sets off but a Mech-Chomper is about to jump up from the sky and is about to bite Gewalt while setting off to space.

Exiting from the planet, Gewalt wants questions from Preceptor while he is making Finim somewhere to rest inside the ship.

"Gewalt. Ask me. What is your question?"

"I was wondering why Sunstreaker sacrifices himself from those monsters or aliens."

"Sunstreaker was part of the Guild Team and his partners including the leader of the Guild Team named Fud were killed by Mech-Chompers and Sunstreaker was the last one there and surprisingly he is alive until he was kinda stupid and brave at the same time he wanted revenge from his formal team".

Then Preceptor asked a question to everyone about the Decepticons. He asked, "Why in the Cybertron would Soundwave retreat. And why is he the leader of the Decepticon?"

Knockout wanted to answer to Preceptor and everyone that they are not fighting over the Autobots. He said to everyone, "Soundwave is the leader forever if Starscream is killed. I know this because when Mirage and I were on a mission to rescue Wheelie, Starscream is the leader which I thought it was a joke. But it is not a joke. I looked into is disgusting eyes and see fire around it. He's super evil and I am worried over the remaining Decepticons".

"Impossible. Starscream as the leader!?"

"So. Let has a thing where we can save Soundwave. So whose with me!?" Knockout pulls his head and called out the announcement where he wants to help Soundwave and others. Nobody wanted to help the Decepticons and Knockout then doesn't care about it outside. But his inside, he is still worried. Mirage calmed him down saying he is an Autobot forever no a Decepticon. Knockout tells Mirage it is okay for now.

Back to the previous planet, Blitzwing in angry personality was mad over the transformation and wanted to have an injection. Astrotrain does not take Blitzwing's complaints as the emerald can kill everyone except Emerald. Emerald wants to choose the Decepticon who will be the first real punching bag. Emerald pointed at Blitzwing first. Blitzwing felt very excited over the test on Emerald and the armor.

Like the test, Emerald transforms into his jet mode while Blitzwing was also in his jet mode also. They both fly upward as the rest of the team looked at their practice. Emerald felt so fast but Blitzwing is chasing next to Emerald while the armor is still not stuck. Emerald transforms into his man mode and pulls a fist to Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and flew upward, dodging the emerald poison where Emerald has. Blitzwing fires at emerald but Emerald transforms into his jet mode and flies back to the ground but Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode as the mass is losing his float. Emerald hears the loud whirl on the tank and felt confused about it. Blitzwing was almost the ground and transforms into his jet mode again and turned his personality from anger to Inferno. He went fast and is about to crash Emerald. Emerald transforms into his man mode and pulls slice to Blitzwing's jet mode but it was not highly effective because of the little emerald armor he had in touch. Emerald looked at the multi-personality Decepticon and called out to come over here. Blitzwing turned his personality into random and transforms into his panther mode and calling Emerald weak. Emerald does not know the word weak means but he though the word means no strong since this word felt no power to some robot's own mouth. Blitzwing clawed emerald down on the ground making Blitzwing shocked. Emerald was on the ground and he is about to get up in five seconds. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and declares a race. Emerald was up already and was confused about having a practice and a race. Blitzwing told Emerald that his powers are so god-like that Blitzwing cannot defect him. Emerald will race Blitzwing and show his speed goes. Blitzwing agrees to take the action.

Blitzwing and Emerald both transform into their jet mode and prepare to fly. Blitzwing told Emerald to not go first as Blitzwing goes first setting himself in flight. Five minutes of flight, Blitzwing turned into his angry personality and yelled out Emerald to start flying. Emerald took off fast like lighting and straight going forward next to Blitzwing and later going in front of the multi-personality Decepticon. Soundwave looked at the prepared and brave Emerald ready to kill Hellscream. Soundwave looked at the sunset going down but then a thump alerted Soundwave and Astrotrain yells to the three camera trio and yell them to wake up. Blitzwing and Emerald went down to the ground and see that Reflector was feeling dead but Soundwave felt the heartbeat of one of Reflector, Viewfinder and it was still beating but slowly.

Astrotrain checks on Reflector and he said that there is no disease but felt tired which Blitzwing turned into his cold personality saying, "Those three did not do anything besides monitoring Astrotrain and get armor from that planet".

Blitzwing turned into his angry personality and shouted, "If these three are dead, we fucked and we will die!'

Blitzwing turned into his random personality and saying, "Don't worry. If he became some god, Hellscream will be in hell forever".

Blitzwing turned into his chill personality saying," I will trust myself if Reflector is alive, he is just sleeping".

Blitzwing turned into his inferno personality shouting," Bullshit! He's so dead"

Blitzwing turned into his crazy personality saying," I don't give any fucks about his. Let me practice more".

But they Blitzwing was giving to the face he felt so down and dropped himself to the ground also inside of Astrotrain. Soundwave kneeled down to Blitzwing and told him to wake up, but it does not work. Emerald has a feeling saying both Soundwave and Astrotrain, "There is a spirit in those two, controlling them and giving them advice. We should stay away from them for now on (damn I use "for now on" sooo much) (￣ー￣；) okay, Soundwave, my leader?"

Soundwave was always happy that Emerald is loyal to him. Soundwave though that Megatron will be super happy to see a new robot made creation became part of the remaining team.

(´･ω･`)━( ´･ω･)━( ´･ω)━( )━( )━(ω･´ )━(･ω･´)━(｀･ω･´)


	28. Chapter 28: Reflector in Junkion

Chapter 28

Previously: Reflector and Blitzwing were drop down as they were in a dream world as Soundwave, Astrotrain, and Emerald were frustrating what happens to them. Will Soundwave goes along with Emerald (which Emerald is strong as a god?)

Spyglass, Viewfinder, and Spectro were all together as they were lying on the ground and feel hesitated. But they were in a world where there is an orange sky the area is filled with garbage. Some on called the newcomers which are the three camera brothers. Viewfinder got up first; he came towards the nothing of the entrance as the Junkion who is the leader named Wreck-Gar who is ginormous and looking down the small-sized Viewfinder. Viewfinder looking up to the giant Wreck-Gar like he is smaller than Unicron. But then Wreck-Gar saw Viewfinder as a part of a trio.

Wreck-Gar asked a question to Viewfinder, "I see you're a part of someone else. Where are your others at?"

"How do you know that I am passed off someone else?" Viewfinder told Wreck-Gar which Viewfinder thinking Wreck-Gar is a mind reader.

"Your parts have a connection. I need you to come to fight us in a war of the Junkion and the Pirotes", Wreck-Gar said.

"Why me? I know that we are part of a transforming camera. I am the spy of the Decepticons and that is final. I need to save Soundwave in order to save the Decepticons and Cybertron itself".

"But you're weak now."

"Don't count us as weak! We, three brothers, are strong if we were put together"

"You do not understand. Separate robots were like a sneak and fast but not strength", Wreck-Gar finished his sentence until Viewfinder pulls his gun, yelled to him to fight, and Viewfinder's brothers called to come over here and fight.

Spectro and Spyglass got up and see nothing but garbage until the voice of Viewfinder alerted them to come over.

Wreck-Gar called his small Junkions who are the same length of Viewfinder and were created by some another Junkion named Junkyard who is the inventor of the small Junkions. The small Junkion warrior pulls out their swords and began to slice Viewfinder but Viewfinder pull his gun and shot the Junkion warriors. The warrior dodges and tackled Viewfinder down until Spectro and Spyglass tackled down the warriors. Viewfinder got up, he sees the many Junkion warriors as he reminds it of Starscream's minions he created. Spectro fires at the warriors but the warrior shield themselves with their bare arms and countered back as the bullets inside their arms were fired at the trio. The trio jumped and continues to fire back on the Junkion warriors. The warriors jump on top of the trio and pull their swords. The trio looked up, he dodges and pulled their swords and sliced the warriors down.

Wreck-Gar was watching the battle and they say that Reflector is strong and smart but they had something important happening during the Starscream regime. Wreck-Gar stopped the trio as he wanted to come towards them for a moment. Viewfinder wanted to say, "We're stronger and we want to get the fuck out of this dream world!"

"Just come to the Key of Grind", Wreck-Gar told them.

'Why did you take us? You shouldn't take Starscream" Spectro said.

"Or Hellscream", Spyglass said.

"Starscream? Such a fool he used to be until he was controlling a dream catcher who takes our lives to someone else's dreams", Wreck-Gar looked down until he continues as Reflector continues to listen.

"The dream catcher is named Zion. He looks at other's dream as he takes the bad dream away from the children. This seems like a children's tale but this is so real".

"I did not know about the dream catcher. Is it some alien besides a Cybertronian?"

"Yes. He is blue and all glow. He is captured by Starscream but he escapes by himself. Zion was lost him in a parallel world no species cannot get inside", Wreck-Gar ended his summary about the dream catcher.

"This seems so crazy. We need to get back to Soundwave. Do you have a ship?" Spectro asked Wreck-Gar.

"Yes, but this is not your dream where you can have your teleportation or flying. This is our world. I am Wreck-Gar, the leader of the Junkions and we need to get out of this place. We got stuck at yesterday as the dream catcher was putting us onto your dream and this doesn't sound great".

"I know this doesn't sound great. What should we do to get your world back to Cybertron?"

"Umm. We live in a planet of Garbage called Junkion or call it Planet of Junk so we don't confuse you on Junkion which is our species and Junkions which is the planet itself".

"Um. Planet of Junk is easier", said Spectro.

'And let us introduce ourselves. I am Viewfinder", Viewfinder introduced. Then he introduced Spectro as he pointed at Spectro. And then Spyglass as Viewfinder pointed at him. Viewfinder pointed to the entire trio that their team named in Reflector. He tells Wreck-Gar they are transformers who transforms into a camera and a sword. But then a friend of Scraphead came to Wreck-Gar as Scraphead is stomping down and making Reflector bouncing. Scraphead is saying that someone is stealing the Key of Grind.

"Who was it? It was for the dreamer to have the Key of Grind and kill the dream blocker". And something pointed out in Wreck-Gar's head and looked at Reflector. The three are the dreamers. Wreck-Gar grabbed the three camera bros and let Scraphead hold them to search the about-to-steal evil man. Scraphead looked at the three Decepticons and he is thinking of upgrading them.

"Don't worry about the quest now. Let me grow you big", Scraphead whispered at the small robots.

"I know why: we're not getting carried", Spyglass moans happily.

"Si", Scraphead cheered in a Spanish attitude he can try. And so, Scraphead and Reflector went on the adventure to a land where there is a little trash everywhere as this land is the area which is contracting later in several years. Scraphead kept on trying to find the machine of his little power upgrading. But then it disappeared. Viewfinder tells him what is wrong until there are planes shooting at the Junkions as they also wanted to find the Key of Grind. Scraphead ducked and crawl his way to the manhole he called it as his secret entrance to his laboratory. Spectro, along of his brothers that are underneath Scraphead was asking a question to Scraphead about the planes that are aiming at Scraphead.

Scraphead told Reflector that these are the Pirotes. The Pirotes are getting the Key of Grind also as Scraphead opens his manhole and let Reflector get inside first. Scraphead got and pull his gun, aiming towards the planes but the planes transform into their robot mode and pulled their swords to turn to a stabbed action.

Inside the manhole during their falling down until they smacked down to the ground but gladly: they're alive . Viewfinder told Spyglass to go left since there are two paths to the laboratory. Spyglass pulls his gun just in case there is an intruder coming forward. The rest, Viewfinder a Spectro went right as they also pull their guns and weapons, too.

"Walking down to the laboratory is very long and boring", Spyglass yawns but he heard a sound which makes Spyglass wanted to check out. Spyglass ran five minutes to the door where it said: Laboratory.

Spyglass saw a robot that is white just like Spyglass and his brothers. The robot looked at the Decepticon logo on Spyglass's left chest. He chuckles as he knows he always wanted to fight a Deception.

"What the hell, robot. Copying my personality. Why are you laughing for? Are you an Autobot?" Spyglass grunted.

"Nope. I am a Decepticon where I am safe! And I'm Aimvision. I was the formal spy of the Decepticons before you three show up. I got fired by Megatron", Aimvision smirks at Spyglass as he is about to be upset.

"I'm Spyglass-"Spyglass introduced but then got interrupted by Aimvision.

"I know you three before I got fired. The reason I got fired is that I almost killed Starscream with his bitchy attitude toward me like I am the baby and he is the pappy", Aimvision spits down to the ground and turned back. He went under the huge ass door and push a bit of the door to let Spyglass get inside until more loud noises alerted that they have underground dwellers that look like real rats but they eat metal that party around making Aimvision sickening.

Meanwhile, Viewfinder and Spectro went far until they found the laboratory door, but then the underground dwellers looked at the two robots and making their mouth drool.

"I alerted a sound!" Spectro shouted after a growling of the dwellers. The dwellers ran to the robots and Spectro pulls his gun and fired at the dwellers' eyes so they cannot see. Viewfinder pulls his sword and sliced the front necks of the dwellers. The dweller then back grabbed Viewfinder as he was continuing his attacking. Viewfinder turned back his sword to the dweller that was holding Viewfinder. Viewfinder stabbed the dweller on the stomach but a loud bang rang every dweller to look at the robot who is ready to kill. He pulls his sword to all the dwellers but the dwellers are scared. The robot smiled and told the dwellers, "Come near me or go home".

"You white robot! We are having a partner to eat- I mean to party along with", said one of the dwellers who panicking.

"Those two are coming with me as a comeback. So scram or I 'll kill you all", the robot turned away and let Viewfinder and Spectro come inside. The dwellers walked away from the robot who really hates those dwellers.

"I really hate Aimvision. He is the assistant but he complains over us for no reason as we love to party", said the dweller who is big as his friends.

After the dwellers are gone, the battle beneath the laboratory still goes on. Aimvision hugged Viewfinder and Spectro but Spectro asked Aimvision he forgot to hug Spyglass.

"Um. Spyglass. He is like my copycat" Aimvision smirked

"What the-"Spyglass went angry.

"Enough! Scraphead let us in for an upgrade or something", Viewfinder told Aimvision.

"I know where is the upgrade machine is at and know what I can do with it", Aimvision said. In a scavenger hunt of the upgrade machine, Aimvision tells a story of why is in Junkion and how he felt.

Aimvison's Part

Aimvision is spying over the Autobot along with Starscream at the balcony of the tower as they are looking at the Autobot soldiers until he looked at the energon that has a little color of purple thinking it is a dark and normal hybrid. Starscream is so needy over the energon where it is holding by Ironhide but Hound is Sunstreaker is guarding Ironhide in case the energon is stolen. Starscream grunts but Aimvision to Starscream to be quiet. Starscream covers Aimvison's mouth so he can be quiet. Aimvision becomes mad and bites Starscream's hand off but Starscream heard the Autobots stomping down the top of the tower and Starscream transforms into his jet mode and fly towards Ironhide but Aimvision pulls his long gun and fired at Starscream's right wings. Starscream felt like his wing is on fire and getting to Ironhide before the doors were closed by Sunstreaker. Starscream transforms into his robot mode and chase his way to the almost-to-be-closed door, his hand race on the edges and pulls so hard he throws the door far away. Aimvision was grabbed by the Autobots who were about to take Aimvision down to the cells for intruding as a Decepticon. Aimvision transforms into his giant wheel with spikes and sliced the Autobots' hands. Aimvision race his way to Starscream and as he was about to enter the door Starscream entered, a gunshot blasted Aimvision's wheel, and Aimvision could not stop for a moment as he continues to chase Starscream.

Starscream went inside the room where the Autobot was hiding energon in a lab but they are seven locks to unlock the sweet prize inside Starscream's heart. Starscream grunted but he went back to find all the keys but he predicted those keys were not in the section. Banging alerted Starscream as he hides behind the walls where Preceptor is walking down. Starscream saw Preceptor with an energon with purple all around and it is covered by a strong glass, making Starscream feel like he wanted this energon besides the one Ironhide was carrying before, he wanted to ask Preceptor before a sneak attack. He ducked down to pull a sneak attack as Preceptor is coming close to the spot where Starscream is at. One step of Preceptor's perfect spot and Starscream pulls up and covered Preceptor's and Starscream's hands punched to the hole of Preceptor's mouth after Preceptor was calling help from the Autobots.

Red Alert jumped down to chase down Aimvision after he transforms into his robot mode. Aimvision looked the ninja Red Alert. Red Alert stared at the spiked robot Aimvision which he also looked at the sneaky and quiet Autobots as Red Alert disappeared his way behind Aimvision but Autobot combiners ran their way to the door where Starscream and Preceptor are at. Red Alert and Aimvision looked at each other, thinking about going there to save their partners no matter what. Red Alert told Aimvision in his ninja and quiet deep voice, "We will fight later".

Red Alert jumped far away to Aimvision and Aimvision transforms into his giant wheel. He rolls fast to get Starscream but then both Preceptor and Starscream are not here after the Autobot combiners, Red Alert, And Aimvision were inside. Aimvision feel his visions as Starscream and Preceptor were going left and exiting the door with a sign saying: DO NOT ENTER!

Aimvision went to the left of the path and was mad over the Starscream. Red Alert saw the giant wheel, he told the Autobot combiners to follow Aimvision and also telling them to not stopping the wheel and getting captured.

Aimvision heard the stomping of the Autobot combiners as he rushed his way to Starscream. Banging and Preceptor's scream rang Aimvision hearing on the right path of the hallway of the Autobot research lab. Aimvision saw the door with a crushed doorknob. He decided to crash through the door.

BAM!

Aimvision was looking at the energon that is holding by Starscream and killed Preceptor by the stomach. The Autobot combiners ran to the room where Aimvision is at. Aimvision looked behind the halls as the combiners were coming. Starscream transforms into his jet mode along holding the energon. He flew away and crashed his way to the wall. Aimvision grabs the dead Preceptor, he jumped out of the hole Starscream broke out. The combiner was there of the destroyed room and they were nothing to see bedsides blood and a hole on a wall.

Hiding from the Autobot, Aimvision finds a shelter to get away from the combiners. He feels like they were no combiners to alert Aimvision. Aimvision founded a box-looking home that looked abandoned. Aimvision likes scary stuff so he can kill the monsters there. Aimvision opens the door which creaks a sound making Preceptor wake up. Aimvision went freak out as he feels the dead Preceptor became alive. Preceptor looked Aimvision, clueing a Decepticon symbol on his left chest but he feels like he helping out. Aimvison's face was not scary but innocent over the fact Preceptor is alive.

Aimvision let Preceptor lay down on his back and letting Aimvision take care of the wounds. Preceptor tanked Aimvision for caring his wounds until Aimvision said to Preceptor, "Your welcome". Aimvision glare out a smile and seeing Preceptor as a handsome dude. Aimvision then shook his head saying it is not true.

"It is not true! It is not true! It is not true!"

Preceptor looked at Aimvision while Aimvision rolling himself down on his stomach to his back multiple times. Preceptor got up but his stomach is still injured and Aimvision shouted him to lie down. Aimvision shouted to Preceptor that he is still injured.

During the quiet time inside an abandoned home with nothing besides a solid rock bed. And that's it.

"Why did you save me, Decepticon?" Preceptor asked while he is almost feeling normal besides a weaken voice Aimvision looked at Preceptor while he looked down, hiding his way from the combiners but he could also want a strategy to kill Starscream or else he will be fired from being the Decepticon spy.

"I save you because of Starscream. Say, what did Starscream capture you to the empty room?" Aimvision question Preceptor with a serious mood.

"Starscream questions me about the energon that was on a planet called Conea. Conea was a planet that is far away from space. This energon was called the Controlled energon. It mind washed robots that were controlled by the robot that is holding the controlled energon. Starscream escapes from me so he can hold his own powers. To be the Deception leader".

"This is not good. I have to go back to Megatron before Starscream controlled him with his controlled energon", Aimvision stand up and raise his voice with a bit of anger and as help looked down to Preceptor, he told Preceptor to go back home.

"Thank you for everything and good luck, Decepticon. Tell me what your name, Decepticon is", Preceptor looked up.

"I cannot call out my name, Autobot. I am your enemy", Aimvision transforms into his giant wheel. He rolled and crashed the wall just like what Starscream did in the previous hour. Aimvision then transforms into a giant boomerang to fly back to the Decepticon land.

As Aimvision, while in his giant wheel mode is on the Decepticon land, he finds Megatron, rushing down but then a loud yell rang Aimvision as he rushed down in giant wheel mode. Aimvision founded a deserted land where Megatron's dead body is on the ground with a big hole made by Starscream. Starscream walked down and walking up to the dead Megatron lying on his back, mouth open wide as a fly is about to enter his mouth for no reason, and his dead eyes not working as Starscream laughed, calling himself the leader of the Decepticons. Aimvision was ready to kill him. Then a bunch of Seekers, featuring the most successful clones: Starscream 9 and Starscream 10. Starscream 9 saw the white-spiked robot that is running towards the laughing psycho, Starscream. As Aimvision heard the whirring sound from the seekers, Aimvision transforms into his giant wheel mode. He rode his continuing way to Starscream, but then the Seekers including the non-Starscream clones were firing at the giant wheel until Seekers who are against Starscream fires the clones of Starscream, making the bullets less damaging on Aimvision's wheel body. Aimvision saw Starscream but Starscream transforms into his jet mode and helps his clones destroy the intruders. Aimvision stopped and transforms back not his robot mode. He looked up as he enters a rage of fire inside of him and making him transforms into his boomerang mode. He flew up to Starscream, but the clones, Starscream 2 and 3 (hey remember those guys?) captured the boomerang bastard and laughing at this pathetic weapon. Aimvision transforms into his robot mode, pull his dagger, and is about to stab the crap out of Starscream 2 but he shot the angry spy's stomach, making Aimvision's eyes dizzy and hurt on his stomach.

As Aimvision open his eyes, he saw the emptiness, small spaced and dark room that let Aimvision wanted to find a way out. Aimvision sees bars as he is in jail. He put his hand on the bar and pulled it hard. It then breaks easily continuing pulling more bars quietly, he stepped on the cold floor that is clean as Aimvision hears a conversation on Skywarp (he remember this guy?) and Thundercracker (he, remember this guy also?)

Skywarp and Thundercracker tell anything wrong with Starscream while Aimvision is hiding, thinking of Skywarp and Thundercracker as part of Starscream's army.

"Why would they be in Starscream's team? I think Starscream is forcing them", Aimvision thought. Then Aimvision thought his way to kill but he thinks that killing Starscream with an army would be weak for the spy. I instead he finds an army also. Aimvision went to Lockdown who is walking his way to the control center. Aimvision hides behind Lockdown's back a tiptoed down until he found a door to escape. Aimvision hopped his way to the door, but the bang of Aimvision's feet hit the floor so loud it makes Lockdown's head turned over Aimvision. Lockdown asked Aimvision why is he here?

"Why am I here? A Starscream who is blue for some reason captured me and took me in a cell, Lockdown".

"Leave this place, now", Lockdown warned Aimvision to leave the StarShip.

"Go with me, Lockdown. You will be safe without Starscream.

"I have to kill him. So go or you will die. I have the best strategy to kill that fool", Lockdown told Aimvision.

Aimvision saw the open door that was open by Lockdown, nodding his head to leave after Aimvision turned his head to the chilled Decepticon. Aimvision looked back to the space of nothing and jumped off, letting no tears but stress killing him inside.

Aimvision transforms into his boomerang mode and rode his way to the nothing of the space but stars make his eyes flutter and cry.

When entering a new planet called Junkion after two days after, he felt dry but he cried for land and a new home. And he will get his army soon.

Landing a new land, Aimvision looked at this garbage place of crap as Aimvision transforms into his robot mode and jumped down on this hard solid ground and making him hot as the temperature of Junkion is very hot. Aimvision could not breathe until a Junkion who holds the dying Aimvision as fast as possible, asking the spy where is he coming from. Aimvision felt tired and fell asleep.

The next day where Aimvision opens his eyes, while he felt better soon as Scraphead came to him, saying to him that he is better now. Aimvision looked at the scientist who created warriors on his own and Aimvision tells what place is this to Scraphead.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Scraphead and this place you were landing on is called Junkions and we are Junkions also, called us Junkions while you can call our home Planet of Junk. We love junk and junk love us", Scraphead cheered to introduce this spy and got up, also saying more things to the spy about putting a special ornament inside Aimvision so he can breathe better.

Aimvision told Scraphead that his name is Aimvision and he wanted to use the Junkions as an army to stop Starscream. Scraphead heard rumors that Starscream is coming to invade this place but the rumors true: Starscream is coming to the place. Aimvision's eyes were popping up, feeling rage but Scraphead told Aimvision to calm down and letting the rest of the Junkions to take care of the functions and temperature of the place.

When there is Starscream and his team was landing on the hottest land every which were controlled by Scraphead while the rest of the Junkions were hiding in an underground place. Aimvision then heard something loud and annoying making him reminding of the bastard Starscream.

"Gosh. Starscream makes me want to kill him now!', Aimvision shouted.

"Those loud cracking sounds are the underground dwellers. They love to party and the Junkions are coming to them just now", Scraphead said to Aimvision. The loud chattering of the rest of the Junkions and the underground dwellers and start partying making the formal Decepticon spy not to be here. Scraphead laughed and Aimvision looked at the scientist as Starscream and the team ran away from a monster and warriors that are created by Scraphead. Aimvision felt like a new home but still worried about Starscream and his continuing journey to invade the world.

Aimvision's Present

Spectro found the upgrade machine after finding the machine while listening to Aimvision's backstory. Avimvision's looked at Spectro as Spectro uncovered the blanket of the old and little powered upgrade machine. Aimvision called the rest of the spies. Aimvision then comes first and saying to Reflector that he needs to come in to stop Starscream. The door of the upgrade machine and letting the four robots to come inside. After inside of the machine, Aimvision operates the system and pushing so hard onto the process. Then big powers merging the four spies into something else.

After the process of the machine, the door was open by itself and one machine robot's foot stomped down and took a big breath as he looked at the new vision with so much scanning systems in his eyes and he said his first words in unison," Who am I?"


	29. Chapter 29: Mindbomb in Junkion

Chapter 29

After the process of the machine, the door was open by itself and one machine robot's foot stomped down and took a big breath as he looked at the new vision with so much scanning systems in his eyes and he said his first words in unison," Who am I?"

"I feel like a new robot. I have a mind of a super genius", the new fusion continues to say about the new world he is living on.

Meanwhile, Scraphead fights a bunch of Pirotes as they were gathering each other for teaming up to get the Key of Grinds. Then Wreck-Gar and his friends were running towards Scraphead and the Pirotes with guns and crowbars. The crowbars on this planet are stronger than the swords which Blitzwing uses. As they come down to the Pirotes, they tackled the Pirotes with their crowbars and the green-headed and yellow body captain of the Pirotes named Gregory called all his comrades in a Southern voice to stop fighting. The Pirotes kept fighting but some of the Pirotes' heads were smashed by the Junkions' crowbars. Gregory looked at this madness and was very angry his comrades did not listen to him. Gregory ran away from the Junkions as the Junkions looked at the fool, Wreck-Gar was thinking that Gregory is going for the Key of Grind where is far away until someone called out the one who was running far away which is Gregory. The Junkions looked at the little fella who is all white and purple as his body is glowing.

The robot who came out of the upgrade machine called him Mind because he is smarter he thought he could be. The mind was calling Gregory that he is taking something important which is the Key of Grinds. Gregory stopped running for a moment and looked at Mind for a minute where Mind is still small after the time he was Reflector and Aimvision. Mind said to Gregory that if Gregory wanted the Key of Grinds, he has to fight against Mind who is not strong enough yet. Gregory thinks of the new guy he is strong.

"Where are you, you invisible crap?' Gregory asked Mind as he is confused over the size of Mind.

"I am smaller than Wreck-Gar but I have a bigger brain than you!" Mind shouted to Gregory so he can listen to the soft voice of the far away Mind.

"Such a pain in the ass. Fine! I can do your dumb challenge", Gregory is coming right to where Mind was at.

Mind then have a strange feeling where his body is feeling warm while the Junkions were watching and question who is this little fella whose body is about to grow or not. Mind kneeled down as he began to scream in pain and his eyes were glowing up, making him going berserk into something that Reflector and Aimvision do not do in the previous time.

Gregory was almost there to where Mind was until an explosion alerted Gregory and the Junkion where they are not harmed and hurt. The Junkions ran back far away and went underground but Scraphead think of the new robot down there is Viewfinder, Spectro, Spyglass, and Aimvision. Scraphead pointed out they use the upgrade machine which was mistaken this is a fusion machine that was used to fusion two soldiers to make themselves stronger than possible. Scraphead heads to the fusion machine immediately and sees there is no power inside the fusion machine. He was not mad but happens to lose all the juice inside the machine.

At the time after the explosion, Mind became bigger and the same size as Wreck-Gar and Scraphead. He looked at the face of Gregory as he is scared and looked like he pissed his pants. He continues to look at the beautiful white and purple glory robot that would kinda whoop his ass in a meantime.

Gregory stared at the mind as he was prepared to fight him in order to get the Key of Grind in a fair rule. Gregory ran first to punch Mind as Mind is standing and don't know what to do in a fight as he was alerted to counter the incoming punch. Gregory pulls a punch to Mind's chest until a beep alert Mind to counter by pulling a punch also to the knuckle of Gregory and slamming down. Gregory feels the pain and went flying far away from the new robot Mind. Mind began to smiled and said to Gregory that this is cool to fight a weak fool. Mind went running to the almost dead Gregory. Gregory looked up to the "fool" and he sees the "fool" Mind jumped up to Gregory and pulls an arm cannon that only fires bombs. He shot his first bomb and went Gregory to an explosion.

BOOM!

After the explosion, mind went down and gave a big smile saying this is fun but he felt like his head is aching. He thinks of the four robots inside of the new robot was over complaining about the functions but that was not true. This was one robot in one soul. The mind has his cannon of bombs but he called himself now named Mindbomb.

Mindbomb went down to the lab and saw Scraphead that he looked down. Mindbomb says to Scraphead, "I am Mindbomb. I am a fusion of Viewfinder, Spectro, Spyglass, and Aimvision. Four spies became a bomb-throwing mastermind. I am the one who will save you guys and the word back to normal. I remember Starscream or Hellscream and I am willing to killing him. Killed him to save the Decepticons".

"I see. This was not an upgraded machine but can you brawl me to see if you're strong enough?" Scraphead asked Mindbomb to a duel.

"I am afraid that I will not fight you. I need to save energy."

"What. You need practice. Learn something. I know you're strong, but what happens if the enemy has an attack you never have seen before?"

"I learn the fight".

"Ha. Funny kinda".

[Meanwhile, in the outside world, Soundwave still looking at the "dead" Blitzwing, Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass inside of Astrotrain in spaceship mode which Astrotrain continues to look around the "dead" guys as soon. Thinking of which, he can talk to Megatron about a coma or something. I think he knows what a coma is]

Mindbomb got out of the lab of the blue and green-grey colored Scraphead and looked around the place as he began to smile that some creature is coming. He starts running to the place where there is a big and tall mountain of junk were gathered to the center of Junkion. Mindbomb walked own to the mountain as he called out the person who is living there. Then a can fall down and unleashed a hand, a human hand. Mindbomb thinks that ever since the Decepticons are in a civil war, they never have seen a human in decades. Mindbomb surprised himself that he remembers the old memories as Reflector and Aimvision. Mindbomb looked at the human hand that is about to wave its hand before Mindbomb thinks of the hand as an evil trickster or an innocent fool. The hand is still waving until some female Junkion screamed at the waving hand, screaming for help. She ran to the waving hand and let her right hand touching and grabbing hard to the human hand to get out of the mountain. She then looked at Mindbomb to get out of the way because the mountain is about to collapse. Mindbomb had a brain fart that since the mountain of junk is filled with just junk, the trash is going to fall down just like he thought to be in human dumps. Mindbomb escapes from the female Junkion until she finally let go along with the human hand that it is some man who has blonde hair, handsome, tall, and bulky. He was on this planet for seven years, got stuck for nine days ever since the making of the mountain which is called Mount Tin, based on mostly tin on this mountain. He was big after a spell cast by a Junkion wizard (what?) who is the only wizard in this place until he was dead from a Pirotes invasion last year. Sadly, the man who is now living in Junkion will be the citizen of this planet, crying as he wanted to commit suicide (DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME!). Mindbomb looked at the giant human man. He did not he wanted to save him or not. Maybe saving him is fine, he thought.

After the saving of the human man, he stumbles across the female Junkion who saves his ass, Nancy, to get food and water. Nancy, who has an orange body, all slim body, and spoke in a Chinese accent said to the human, "Bradly. Why did you get stuck in Mount Tin? Gosh, your father will be so mad that you wanted to die ever since you found out you're adopted. I can't believe this! Now come on, we're going to get your food, you human."

Nancy whispered to herself saying that taking care of a human is difficult than her our kind. Mindbomb tiptoed to the human being named Bradly. Bradley was walking slow, hungry, thirsty, and sweating. Mindbomb heard some rumbling and growling in front of him. He dashed his way in a hiding place as he hid behind the "rock" made out of scrap metals. Nancy called Bradly to quiet his stomach up. Bradley was 24 years old and could not wait to be forced to marry. Nancy saw her husband, Rubbish, a medic from the Junkion and has a red and brown body who loves his son Bradly. Rubbish saw Nancy and Bradly come him from a situation Nancy told Rubbish that their son commits suicide. Rubbish was shocked and came towards to Bradly. He yells so loud to Bradly his eardrums are about to blow up. Bradly was mad!

He roared to Rubbish that he was adopted by Rubbish and Nancy to raise him after Bradly's real biological human parents were both astronauts and living in a planet called Mars for years. Bradly's mother was named Fiona who gave birth of Bradly in their last mission on Mars in their spaceship. Until then, a missile fired at the spaceship. While Bradly was in a portal to get out and be safe from rocks, Fiona and her husband were dead.

Five months later, the Junkions crew is finding spaceship scraped to keep on their planet and one of the Junkion, Rubbish saw a portal with a baby inside of it. Rubbish took a look and gasped.

After Rubbish married Nancy who is the female warrior and a chef, they adopted Bradly and gave a spell that won't last long until he died by a wizard named Fliu. Fliu did not know what Bradly came from until he though Bradly is a human who was born Earth.

"Earth is far away. We won't make it in decades", Rubbish said to Fliu.

"You have time to get there. But I think it will be too late, in five minutes, Bradly will become a very big boy just like you. The size will be like a tower. Feed him just the only energon. I put out a special organ like an energon-eating stomach and robot system heart", Fliu said back.

After the yelling Bradly pull out to Rubbish, he ran away from his family. He cried. Mindbomb walked to Bradly ho is running away. Mindbomb pulls his hand and catches the running Bradly's forearm. Mindbomb ran away from Nancy and Rubbish's house as Mindbomb looked far away from the family. Bradly was attacking Mindbomb's arm. Mindbomb looked at the human as he was mad and crying. Mindbomb said to Bradly what is his name and why is he here. Bradly does not want to know until his body is starting to shiver down his spine, telling Mindbomb he is cold. He is also hungry and thirsty. Mindbomb could think of a way to go to Earth while being in his dream world. Mindbomb remembers that he could not create things in his mind in his dream world. This is the Junkions' world and that is final. Mindbomb had an idea to send Bradly to get to Earth by a ship from the Junkion. But his head is starting to hurt as he heard a voice that sound familiar to Soundwave and Shockwave mixed together.

"Save this world, do not take the human to Earth. It will kill you, Mindbomb", said the Soundwave and shockwave mixture voice.

Mindbomb, in a white world where this is Mindbomb's head where the Soundwave and Shockwave mixture voice put him to. The mixture voice introduces to Mindbomb.

"My name is Adam. This is my voice to lead you to the parallel killer, Olia", Adam introduces to himself and his mission for Aimvision.

"What are you? Some god inside of me. I was created in a machine for fusion creation and for somehow I feel like this part of me will disappear outside of me", Mindbomb predicts himself to Adam who is Mindbomb's guild to survival.

"Mindbomb will still be Mindbomb in Soundwave's eyes", Adam said. Mindbomb's eyes were filled with surprised as his eyes were wide open. Mindbomb tells Adam how much time he had to go get to Olia.

"You are standing there to the next two nights', Adam said. He also said that Mindbomb will go get Olia right now. Mindbomb was about to fade away from his mind world.

Suddenly, Mindbomb opens his eyes and saw Rubbish, Nancy, and Bradly look at the unconscious Mindbomb, saying where is Olia right now.

"I do not know who Olia is. But he was with Cano all of the time every time we work," Rubbish answered to Mindbomb.

"All right. How far is the Key to Grinds?" Mindbomb question another thing to Rubbish and others.

During his travel the next morning, he ate a lot of energon until he saw the nothingness of the Junkion land. Mindbomb saw a tiny piece of a faraway land he saw. Mindbomb ran to the land of the faraway and he looked around the place to see if there is Pirotes everywhere according to Rubbish that Pirotes are their favorite to kill Junkions. Mindbomb heard the soft noise coming from the rocks behind him far. He pulls his arm cannon up and fired bombs three times. Mindbomb ran away from the bomb he pointed upward. He continues to run as his bombs were landed on the ground where the hiding Pirotes were at. The bombs were on the ground as the explosion so big it killed half of the Pirotes down on to hell.

Mindbomb ran to the big building that which is called the Key of Grinds. Mindbomb walked in the buildings he sees a small statue that holds the Key of Grind which is a green key. Mindbomb came closer to the statue of Ultra Magnus. Mindbomb was wondering why there is a statue that is like Ultra Magnus. Adam alerted to Mindbomb that Magnus was one of the Autobot that saved the Junkions from the Decepticon a long time ago. Adam also tells that Zion is coming the next day. Adam said to Mindbomb, "If Zion is not killed; you will be stuck here forever".

"What about Olia?" Mindbomb asked Adam without going to Mindbomb's mind world.

The order of Mindbomb's final two missions is to kill both Zion and Olia.

"I will come back the next day if Olia is coming to get the Key of Grind", Mindbomb said to Adam. Mindbomb then got an idea where he can find Olia right now.

And so, Mindbomb finds Olia so damn long until scream alerted Mindbomb to get his ass to the one where there are two screaming robots. He made to the two screaming robots that one robot call Olia was shouting to another robot named Faun. Faun shouted to Olia he could not travel to Cybertron now.

"Not because Cybertron is destroyed, but this parallel world was bothering us, the Junkion and the planet itself." Faun took a breath after he shouted to Olia in the previous message he said. Mindbomb whispered to Adam that he could not kill Olia since him just to see a friend from Cybertron. Adam replied that Olia is going to steal the Key to Grind. Mindbomb thought Adam's right answer. Mindbomb pulls his arm cannon to Olia until Olia was done shouting and pull his gun to Mindbomb. Mindbomb ducked down as Olia shot fired first to the mastermind bomb-cannoneer. Mindbomb crawls down to the right and pulls his arm cannon and fired at Olia's feet while Olia was distracted shooting nothing. Faun told Olia to stop shooting because he though Olia is hallucinating. Olia shouted to Faun that this is not a hallucination.

BOOM!

Mindbomb went back to where Scraphead's lad is at as his head was filled with the previous minutes where he killed booth Olia and Faun. Olia just wanted to see a friend by being a sneaky selfish fool who is willing to steal the Key of Grinds. Adam apologized to Mindbomb to kill someone. But one more dude needs to be killed. Mindbomb was ready to kill the dream catcher and that will be the final mission he will get.

"Where is Zion right now, Adam?" Mindbomb said to Adam. Adam scans for a moment and said back to Mindbomb that he is at the Key of Grinds. But there are enemies that you remembered something in the past. Aimvision's past. And Reflector's past which was according to Adam.

"This must be okay for me. The strategy I can use", Mindbomb said to Adam.

During the trip to the Key of Grinds, Mindbomb was hearing sounds that are so familiar to his real-world counterpart.

"I heard Soundwave saying something about Starscream", Mindbomb said to himself as he was listening to Soundwave's voice saying that Starscream needs to stop.

"He said,' Starscream needs to be stopped'", Mindbomb said to himself.

"Adam is not wrong", Mindbomb also said.

'I know, right!?" Adam burst out to Mindbomb. Mindbomb was about to continue his journey as he is kinda almost there.

"The StarShip", Soundwave said while a vision of Soundwave reflects Mindbomb's eyes. Mindbomb also sees a vision of Spectro looking at Soundwave with a disappointment face as he is about to say, "Wow. That's the lamest name for a Decepticon ship".

Something giggles by Mindbomb. But a voice alerted Mindbomb as it said," This is Pintail, the yellow-tailed Autobot", Shockwave as an Autobot who has a barf-green color pointing at Reflector, who has a yellow tail armor to disguise himself together T-Cogs to everyone as Preceptor was interested in the "new" Autobots.

Mindbomb surprised himself saying he remembers this stuff while he looked at walked to the new incoming Autobots with Knockout and Preceptor.

Mindbomb looked at the one where he transforms into a sword which Soundwave and others can use but sadly it was never been used in the entire story.

Mindbomb also saw Blitzwing's new transformation as an eagle and panther and Aimvision where he is saving Preceptor in an abandoned house. Adam spits out about wings. Wings for Mindbomb.

"What? Wings? I can transform, Adam", Mindbomb back-talked.

Mindbomb. You're not transforming to anything. I know this sounds bullshit but you have wings and you can fly fast like Blitzwing", Adam cheered. Mindbomb looked down and he heard something that was special for him.

"Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass. This feels so fine to me, destroying the Autobot is so perfect for me", Springer as a Decepticon who had his memory loss due to Reflector's flash onto his camera mode. Springer sees the destroyed land where the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting. Reflector was with Springer as they are sitting in a valley where their vision reflects Mindbomb.

"Damn. One of these days", Mindbomb said to himself.

Hooray! Mindbomb made it to the Key of Grinds and saw Zion looking at the statue of Magnus. Zion turned around to Mindbomb, saying he wanted Mindbomb to stay here until he dies.

"You dumb as hell. Let me kill you so I can get back to my world and the Junkions", Mindbomb shouted out. Zion stared at Mindbomb as he is ready to kill.

Zion was running towards Mindbomb with a long sword he pulled up on his back. Zion was glowing so big. He ran to Mindbomb but Mindbomb pulls his wings and flew up to the ceiling, he could not control it. He thought he should start flying up to Key of Grinds instead of walking down to see memories. Mindbomb then thinks of an idea he controls the wings, going left and right, up and down. Zion shouted Mindbomb to stop practicing and start fighting. Mindbomb thinks of a word he can use, "Think of this as practice".

Mindbomb was flying around in a circle as Zion is about to be dizzy until he sliced Mindbomb but Mindbomb dodged. Mindbomb was about to shoot bombs but he does not want to hit the statue of Magnus and the Key of Grinds. He happens to have a boomerang, wheels, and cameras. (Don't ask me why cameras are his bullets) and of course, normal bullets every Transformers uses. Mindbomb was firing at cameras at Zion, Zion looked at the incoming cameras that are about to shoot his glowing body. He uses his sword to slice the cameras but it is gas coming from the camera that is the color black and it smells like poison, making Zion coughing. Mindbomb lowered himself to come closer to the Zion. Mindbomb saw the long sword dropped on the ground and sees Zion coughing with both of his hands. Mindbomb ran to get the sword, but Zion looked at Mindbomb, thought how Mindbomb was not affected to the poisonous gas. Mindbomb was thinking why the gas did not affect him, maybe he owns the gassed cameras, he thought. Zion looked at Mindbomb is getting the sword, Zion stomped Mindbomb's right hand he was about to grab. Zion crushed Mindbomb's hand, Mindbomb pulls his cannon with his left hand, he is aiming to Zion's head. Then some stomping approaches the robot and the parallel-world killer. It was the Junkions. Wreck-Gar and others were preparing their guns and as Wreck-Gar shouted everyone to fire.

BABBABABABABABBABABABBA

Mindbomb covers the Keys of Grinds but not the statue of Magnus until Bradly shows up and hold the statue. He was crying in tears.

Bradly holds the statue of Magnus. He was crying in tears.

"Bradly, what in Cybertron are you doing? Go back to our people!" Mindbomb yelled in front of Bradly, holding down the Key of Grinds as his body was about to bleed a little bit. Bradly roared that he wanted to die in front of his people.

"But Bradly, I don't want you to die in such a bad condition. Be with us for a while I can take you back to Earth. I promise", Mindbomb continues to shout in front of the shooting area of Zion. Bradly looked up at Mindbomb, he decided to take his hand and touch Mindbomb's forearm. He told Mindbomb that he will never let go of Mindbomb for him to live. Mindbomb looked at Bradly, smiling like he wished he could take him back to Earth. The shooting stopped as the dead Zion dropped dead on the ground and his face was with tears and a smile. He coughed as the curious Mindbomb along with a holding Bradly looked at came closer to Zion. Zion said his last word as he is continuing to cough, "I (cough) hate (cough) you (cough) so damn (cough) much. (Cough) (COUGH)!"

Mindbomb sees the dead Zion's head tilted down with a frown and his nose was bleeding so much.

Mindbomb looked at the Key of Grinds and it was still not damaged. Then suddenly the world is shaking, making everyone drop down for a second. Mindbomb comes down last and feels the dizziness he occurred. The dizziness continues to make everyone fall apart until the eyes of Mindbomb woke up and sees Astrotrain's inside lad in his spaceship mode. Mindbomb got up and utters, "Where am I?"

Astrotrain tells Mindbomb," Reflector, is that you? Why you look so different? There is a blue glow around you while you are in your coma or something".

"I am Mindbomb, Astrotrain. The new version of Reflector along with Aimvision who was a former spy of the Decepticons who later be part of the Junkions those are also in my 'dream' world. I feel like my Mindbomb counterpart`` Mindbomb introduce Astrotrain as he was new here.

"Well, what is your new name, Reflector?" Astrotrain asked the new warrior Mindbomb.

"I was called by my name Mindbomb. I am the mastermind and bomb cannoneer`` Mindbomb also introduced.

"Where are Soundwave, Emerald, and Blitzwing at?" asked Mindbomb.

"Blitzwing is with me in a separate room, Soundwave and Emerald were going to Junkion to get some kind of thing call the Key of Grinds where they along with Demontron", Astrotrain said.

"I need to get to Junkion to see how it looked. It is super important", Mindbomb pointed out.

During his long trip to Junkion, Mindbomb sees stars but then there was a huge meteoroid that is purple. Then Mindbomb heard laughing that hears like Hellscream.

"Hellscream. I must hurry", Mindbomb hurried as he boosts up his speed to get to Junkion.

At the same time where Mindbomb was about to enter Junkion, Soundwave along with Emerald and Demontron were asking Junkions where the Key of Grinds at. But then no Junkions are not here until one Junkion just came out of the sewers and saw the three special Decepticon. There was a Junkion named Filly. Filly was a small orange and white colored Junkion who was hiding throughout the Pirotes invasion with the underground dwellers, (such a weakling).

Filly shouts the Decepticons why are they here. Soundwave turned to Filly who is about to get out of the sewers. But then two "meteoroids"' was about to crash to the planet as Soundwave, Emerald, and Demontron were in their robot mode, standing and looking at the "meteoroids". Soundwave looked closer, he saw a big purple robot that looks similar to Hellscream. And a new guy which is Mindbomb. Something feels to Soundwave and Emerald that one purple gut is not Hellscream.


	30. Chapter 30: Soundwave's Time to Know

Chapter 30

Two "meteoroids"' was about to crash to the planet as Soundwave, Emerald, and Demontron were in their robot mode, standing and looking at the "meteoroids". Soundwave looked closer; he saw a big purple robot that looks similar to Hellscream. And a new guy which is Mindbomb. Something feels to Soundwave and Emerald that one purple gut is not Hellscream.

BOOM!

The purple "meteoroid" crashed down on Junkion as purple smoke was luring to Soundwave's face. Emerald come closer to the purple "meteoroid" but Soundwave stopped Emerald to not there. Then the "meteoroid" got up. He was looking at the Junkion world as he thinks of the place disgusting and not perfect for his home. He wanted a new home so he can stay. Yeah, he can STAY.

Emerald tells the newcomer where he comes from until the other "meteoroid" landed far away from the two beings' conservation. Mindbomb got up from this crash and see the Junkion as he was not dreaming. He saw Soundwave and others were watching the newcomer. He was revealed as a big purple alien-robot guy who needs a new land. Soundwave wants to ask a question. He asked, "Have you seen this Decepticon traitor name Hellscream?"

"Who the hell is Hellscream?" asked the newcomer.

The newcomer had all purple all over his body with some kind of bloody red dots that look like bloodstains. He called everyone Gorilla. Soundwave was thinking a gorilla from African that is black and Gorilla right in front of his face. Soundwave though, "Whose parent chose this kind of a dumb name?"

Gorilla's face mask covers his ugliness as he wishes to stay and invade this entire planet. But then, Mindbomb brings out the big interruption as he was crying out, "Planet Junk or Junkion need to rest. It was lost in two or three days due to Zion, a parallel dream killer who trapped me and the Junkions. So please, leave them alone. Right now, I need to see someone here!"

"Whoever you are, get the hell out. Or I'll kill you!" roared Gorilla. Gorilla sees the small Mindbomb as he was walking to Soundwave and Emerald.

"Soundwave, Emerald, Demontron. It is me, Reflector but I was fusion together along with Aimvision who was the former Decepticon spy. My name is now Mindbomb. Blitzwing was still in a dream consistent coma which happens to me", Mindbomb introduce again but this time it is Soundwave and the others.

Soundwave was so proud that Mindbomb was alive and newly stronger than the old one. Mindbomb hugged Soundwave. Soundwave was shocked that he never feels a hug before. So instead, he hugs Mindbomb, too. He reminds himself as Megatron as he, too, hugged Mindbomb like he is the father. Gorilla interrupted to Soundwave and Mindbomb's emotional celebration and shouted to the main characters who are about to fly away by Gorilla's big ass yelling. Soundwave and Mindbomb were off in five seconds and went down on the trashy ground, but Soundwave sees flying purple alien-robots who are crying out Gorilla to come back home. Gorilla refused to not come home as he jumped to one of the purple guys that are related to Gorilla and start punching the purple guy. He was about to punch Gorilla also as he was mad over somebody who ate all the energon. Soundwave hears the conversation and hears the energon eater which remembers Hellscream. (Do you think I am writing a filler chapter? NO!) Anyway, Soundwave got up and asked where the energon eater is. The guy who is getting his ass whooped by Gorilla shouted to Soundwave the energon eater is at another planet which is called Opal (hey, remember that planet?). Soundwave and Mindbomb were shocked over this kind of planet they have been there before. Emerald wanted to go back to the planet.

"I think Hellscream is going to consume the emeralds", Emerald shouted. Soundwave thinks for a moment and called everyone to get out of the planet and get the Key of Grinds later. Soundwave, Demontron, and Emerald transforms into their jet mode and set aside from the planet Junkion but Mindbomb was not going anywhere and moved alone to go see Bradly and the alive Junkions. Soundwave and Emerald went inside of Demontron but he did not see Mindbomb as he thinks something important happens during his coma. Soundwave ordered Emerald and Demontron to Opal while Soundwave gets Mindbomb. Soundwave flew back to Mindbomb as he looked at Mindbomb looking at a small tombstone that was Bradly. Soundwave found Mindbomb who was looking at Bradly's tombstone but he wanted to see everyone while a bunch of purple dude fighting for some awkward reason. Soundwave came closer to Mindbomb. Mindbomb apologized to Soundwave that he needs to see somebody. Soundwave approves Mindbomb's message and went along with Mindbomb.

Mindbomb and Soundwave see the remaining Junkions like Wreck-Gar and Scraphead who wanted Mindbomb and Soundwave to be invited on their feast. Mindbomb accepts it, so was Soundwave, kinda. But Wreck-Gar wanted those purple guys to get out of they will be their feast.

So, the Junkions were ready to fire those purple guys who do not count this fanfiction with their secret cannon they were hiding from the Pirotes. The cannons start to fire at those purple dudes. The purple dudes retreat and never been seen again. Gorilla got a punishment on going away for a new place but since these alien-robots have a strict rule, they are willing to whip that robot a million times until he is hurt and tired. (Gosh, don't do this at home).

Soundwave, Mindbomb, and the Junkions start their feast with roast energon that are not the one Soundwave and Mindbomb used to eat. And of course, Junk Beers. Beer that is made of oil that is the color of brown. It is not mud! Wreck-Gar thanked Mindbomb so much after the disappearance. Mindbomb said to Wreck-Gar and the other Junkions, "Your welcome, guys. I was invited for some reason and that was weird".

But then, Mindbomb remembers Adam, he got back up and walked around. Soundwave was curious. So instead he follows. The Junkions were also sing songs about their victory over the Pirotes.

Mindbomb was whispering Adam where is he now but Adam did not respond. Soundwave saw Mindbomb on a valley of trash, speaking the name: Adam. Soundwave called Mindbomb's name as Mindbomb looked at Soundwave, thinking of why he is doing here. Soundwave questions, "Why did you leave out?"

"The reason is that my dream-like coma, there was a being named Adam who had a voice combination of you and Shockwave. Adam helps me throughout the quest to get the Junkion and me back to the real world. I wonder where he is now. I think he disappeared", Mindbomb answered Soundwave with nothing personal to him. Mindbomb turned to Soundwave as he was ready to go back to the Junkions' feast. Soundwave was glad until Mindbomb also questions while going back to the feast. He asked, "Can we go to Earth? I must place this human back to his home. Even though he died from protecting a statue of Ultra Magnus, I must put him back in Earth as he wanted to.

Mindbomb explains Bradly's promise to Soundwave. But Soundwave told him with no anger inside of him. He said to Mindbomb, "There is no way to bring back a dead human to Earth. We will be spotted from humans today if we go there".

But then, Mindbomb remembers the time as Aimvision where he was at Earth one time and there was news talking about Bradly's parents who disappeared from space. It was a conspiracy theory the people from Earth are talking about.

"One of the Junkions was talking about Bradly's parents who died from space by an explosion by a missile. There were on a mission on Mars but suddenly a missile fired at them", Mindbomb explains to Soundwave which he can understand.

"I cannot let you go to Earth as possible", Soundwave told Mindbomb.

"I happen to have a communicator inside me since I as Reflector and Aimvision back then. So I can do this for Bradly!" Mindbomb argued.

Mindbomb goes find the tombstone of Bradly; Soundwave looked at the "mess up" Mindbomb. Soundwave stares at this mew fellow until the cheering of the drunken Junkions chatters around.

Mindbomb, flying to Earth is holding the dead Bradly as he is communicating Soundwave he is going to Earth which he is supposed to not go according to Soundwave's orders. Mindbomb found the blue and green planet which they are satellites orbiting around the majestic planet. Mindbomb went through the satellites without damage as he enters Earth with no pressure. He saw the land where he can land his feet to rest as he holds the dead human. Mindbomb is lucky to have a grassy land with a river next to the land as he scans where the cemetery of Fiona, Bradly's mother. Looking around, he never had been to Earth before as the glare of nature he occurs makes him feel like Autobots will love this place.

"Drop the human down, Decepticon!" a man in a dark blue polo shirt, tan pants, and a golf cap pointed Mindbomb with his strong tranquilizer gun who called himself a former helper for the Autobots to find energy resources.

Soundwave is told Megatron who is not here the coma-like dream sequence. He knows that the Key of Grinds is the only way to stop but he was stopped by an incoming Megatron grabbing Soundwave's shoulder who told him, "Wait for Blitzwing, Soundwave. If you take that piece, Blitzwing will not come back to you and fight that bastard Starscream".

"It is Hellscream now, sit", Soundwave said to Megatron.

"Whatever! Just do let that Key of Grinds alone", Megatron disappeared and let Soundwave wait and called Astrotrain about Blitzwing. Soundwave looked at the Key of Grinds during the nights as he was surprised that the Junkions were not killing Soundwave and Mindbomb because they are Decepticons. Soundwave talked to himself as he says that the Key of Grinds was connected to a tower that reflects light. Soundwave thinks of why the Junkions have this kind of special object to have about planet disappearance. As so, Wreck-Gar checks on the Key of Grinds as hums a song called "Dare to Be Stupid". Soundwave question to Wreck-Gar why the Key of Grinds is here for the Junkions.

"Soundwave. This Key of Grinds was kept by Olia who wanted to protect us until Zion took over this kind of protection. This object is no more to us as it is broken and could not be the right way to keep us safe", Wreck-Gar said to Soundwave.

"I could not take this. One of my comrades is in a coma because of the Key of Grinds power that makes him goes to his dream world just like Mindbomb!`` Soundwave replied. Wreck-Gar the agreement to Soundwave he can stay longer until Blitzwing is done after a quick question Soundwave ask to Wreck-Gar about Blitzwing's coma (both Blitzwing and Reflector's coma are quick in this fanfiction).

Back to the planet, Astrotrain replied to Soundwave that Blitzwing is still in a coma. Soundwave takes note about this one. Soundwave hung up Astrotrain as he stares at the Key of Grinds. But then a noise that came from Soundwave's communicator that it is Demontron. Demontron said that Hellscream is here. Soundwave is shocked but he could not leave the Key of Grinds to harm. He called back to Demontron to fight alongside with Astrotrain.

Oh shit! Astrotrain took off first along with the "dead" Blitzwing to get some protection. Demontron transforms into his cannon mode, aiming towards the god-powered Hellscream as he is standing in front of the cannon.

BOOM!

Demontron's cannon fired at Hellscream as it exploded to Hellscream's body but his body is indestructible. Demontron can retreat but his gut said to never give up. But Hellscream came fast walking to Demontron, he pulls his right hand and began to touch Demontron's cannon (no, it is not a dick joke) but then Demontron transforms back into his spaceship mode as he took off but the indestructible Hellscream grabbed part of the spaceship. He never let go until Demontron is going fast as soon as possible, riding to the far away outer space. Hellscream roared and goes through the spaceship, he ran into Demontron with fire everywhere but then Demontron transforms into his robot mode and grabbed Hellscream with his right hand. He is so big half of the scars were fully damaged but Demontron is not dead yet. Hellscream destroyed Demontron's right hand as the particles of the giant creation of Soundwave was screaming. Demontron grabbed Hellscream with his other hand and let Hellscream to be eaten. Demontron shoved Hellscream down to his mouth and start swallowing a bunch of time until Hellscream is landed on the stomach (this is no vore fanfiction) with green acid to destroy every small robot ever. Hellscream is not stupid; he goes up and fires his cannon onto Demontron's head as explosion makes a count for it. Demontron screams, "What is this!?"

Hellscream then does more firing and slicing into the dead Demontron and laughs so loud and crazy not like a psycho but a mastermind.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing were all alone as the found nothing to go but decided by Astrotrain to go to Earth and energon.

"I remember the time Megatron said to Blitzwing and I that he is going to Earth and taking energon thereby using the earth's Resources. I think we are running a few even I think we did not do shit alongside the adventure of survival of a weak to strong dumbass", Astrotrain talks to himself.

"I see, Astrotrain (yawn) I love to visit Earth and say hello to these puny humans!" Blitzwing said to Astrotrain in his Random personality.

Astrotrain was shocked; he shouted Blitzwing's name and said he is alive.

"Of course I am alive!" Blitzwing's anger personality shouted to Astrotrain.

"Anyway! What just happen? Why are we leaving?" Blitzwing changed into his cold personality and asked Astrotrain.

Then, Soundwave commutated to Astrotrain with is a communicator. Soundwave told Astrotrain he will come down but Soundwave is surrounded by rouge that is not from the Decepticons and the Autobots but they have a symbol that shows half Autobots and Decepticon. The rogues are:

Cannonfreeze: A dark grey and blue robot who has a huge cannon that fire ice, male

Skyfall: a she-robot who makes illusion images to trick others with the high-definition holograms she produced. She had a yellow and magenta color scheme and she is very fast.

Silverbang: a male robot whose armor is silver and use his armor to ring out opponents.

BombMind: a mastermind, not to be tricked with Mindbomb. He has pink stripes and yellow body just like his sister Skyfall.

As the leader of the rouge, Cannonfreeze was happy to see Soundwave as he was one of the strongest Decepticons around Cybertron.

"I'm not the strongest, but the smartest around the Decepticons. I am not here to be part of your group. I am here to save my comrades and fight Hellscream to save this world", Soundwave prove his words to the rouge. Cannonfreeze then pulls a taser gun and came close to Soundwave, saying this is a final word. Soundwave is confused about what the new leader said to him.

TZZZZZ!

The body of soundwave has ejected the electricity of the taser gun; Soundwave begins to tackle Cannonfreeze on the shoulder and he grabbed the rogue leader. He tossed down to the female rogue, Skyfall. Skyfall grabbed Cannonfreeze so quick she called out Soundwave they need help from a friend to rescue.

"Why would I do such a weak job with you guys? You are like that strong. You have a leader and a mastermind. For me, I have something else to do. Taser me one more time, I will use my tentacles to shock you, HARD!" Soundwave argues to the rouge but one of the rogues Skyfall does listen. So was BombMind as he thinks that Soundwave is such a busy guy.

Cannonfreeze got up and ran to Soundwave. He came to talk to Soundwave as he makes a deal. Soundwave is sick and tired of this loser here. Cannonfreeze points a deal saying if Soundwave helps, Cannonfreeze will give him more energon to survive his quest. If he does not, Soundwave and Cannonfreeze will compete.

"I do not fight you, but I give one try", Soundwave pulls his tentacle and grabbed Cannonfreeze up to the sky and throws him down to the junk mountains. Cannonfreeze was flying up to the mountain but he freezes down the mountain with his cannon for ice; he was mad and transforms into his car mode but himself and his comrades do not transform anything since they are not transformers. They're just robots.

Soundwave laughed; he then has an alert saying that Blitzwing is alive and awake according to Astrotrain. Soundwave is glad to have Blitzwing back. Soundwave looked at the Key of grinds and it is al normal; he does not care about the thing forever. Then he turns to Skyfall. Soundwave questions to Skyfall about who is getting reused and where he or she is at.

"His name is Ove. He was lost in a parallel world that was in someone's dream. The Power of Grinds is the only way to save it", BombMind said to Soundwave.

"Well, two of my friends or comrades were in this situation, too. But look after the Key of Grind", Soundwave explained his situation until he looked at the Key of Grinds that is going through a slow seizer. Soundwave looked back to the rouge and tell them good luck. Soundwave transforms into his jet mode and flew away from Junkion as he contacts Demontron on his communicating wrist as he is curious about what happened to Demontron right now. Demontron does not answer. Soundwave contacts Demontron again. Then there was nothing to hear as Soundwave thinks he is dead. Soundwave then contacts Astrotrain, questioning where Demontron is.

As the trip to Earth continues so far, Astrotrain hears an alert; he pulls the alert saying Soundwave is here and question, "where is Demontron?"

"Demontron is dead by Hellscream, Hellscream came to the planet we have been on and destroyed your creation in a couple of damages. Demontron will be here in our hearts", Astrotrain answered.

"I shall make a grave for him. I will be there with you," Soundwave said to Astrotrain.

During the time he makes a grave for Demontron in the green planet where they have the graves of Lugnut, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Shockwave, Rumble, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw, and the remaining minions of Soundwave. Soundwave made a big grave out of stone and was the center of the grave circle where the dead fellows Soundwave knows and thought of. He thought he forgets Megatron. And he decided to make on for Megatron. Later, he did so he could remember this leader soundwave was lead for.


	31. Chapter 31: Knockout's Email Frustration

Announcement: This chapter will have break the fourth walls, Japanese emoji, guest characters that are not in the Transformers franchise, pulling a spoiler alert any franchise, lazy, and pulling a meme. Also, I graduated high school at 6/20/19. I was not making this chapter in one week because of mom chores and driving test. But at least I will never forget about you guys! (◞･౪･) Yippee! I can live forever, oh wait! Anyway, I was thinking this chapter is all about having a Game of Throne kinda bullshit but that's okay, I feel like that too about writing this fanfiction. And hey, have fun reading thick fanfic!

Chapter 31

In the Autobot Combiner Academy away from the Autobot Basecamp, Mirage, Gewalt, Hound, Preceptor, Red Alert, and Chromia looked at the returning doctor to the little minicons that are ready to come forward to the almost-died doctor. It was nighttime and Finim got up as he carried one of the minicons, Bill. He announces everyone to have a feast tonight as he returned and tell his stories about his emerald adventures. All the Autobots and incoming combiners cheered as they were super surprised about this one.

"Hey, where's Knockout? He should come", Mirage said as he turned behind himself and looked at nothing.

"He had to go back to his house and look at the emails he has. He got numerous amount of emails", Red Alert answered to Mirage, looking down and chill.

Flying to his home and transforms into his robot mode, he enters his house, goes to the computer room which has a mouse he bought from a Cybertronian thrift store and a screen he got a long time ago, and saw that his computer is spamming to his eyes, making Knockout sweating (umm. What?)

Knockout clicked on the icon that said "EMAIL" and looked at the amount of fan letters, some are great and lovable. Some are not. Knockout relaxed himself saying to himself, "This will be a long day".

The first email Knockout clicked on is a letter from a reader who read this fanfiction. Knockout was confused for a moment as he reads out loud about it. He read:

Dear Knockout,

The story of your bullshitness is an ass. When I read this story, the chapters where each character dies, it remains me of Game of Thrones. Hey, if Soundwave died and you got deported, I will say that is BS! One reason why I wrote this letter is that the new characters are sucky and getting no attention rather later they will die. The last chapter where Soundwave was with those rogues, this reminds me of the boring ass Sand daughters from Game of Thrones. They so like unimportant they died. I don't know about the rouge Soundwave saw, they died or not?

The second reason is that the important characters dying. Stop dying. Make it stop! I know this story wanted a Game of Throne thing into it, but don't do that! It is not a crossover. And Knockout, my man. You are useless.

Sincerely, Tyrion Lannister.

Knockout wanted a replied on this letter, writing out he is not useless. He wrote to Tyrion Lannister:

Dear The Only Midget in the Show,

I am not useless. I helped out Soundwave if emergency and the characters that died were getting useless or just too many characters in the story. Now, let me talk crap about you and your finale. Cause the previous story I known as me being a Decepticon into an Autobot later was perfect. Your season 8 finale suck! I know why but think about it. One dude does not want to be the King of Westeros and that's it. And you should be the king, but NOO! You decided not to do it. Because you're a puny! That's it. I am done writing this letter and this letter will be the end of your career!

Your biggest fan, Knockout from Cybertron

Knockout sighed as he looked at the next one saying it is a good letter since it says: I LOVE YOU! RED BOI! (´ω｀*)

It is read:

Dear Knockout,

I like you since you're a Decepticon. Charming, sexy, thick (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and juicy. I know you're coming to my house and F***!

Thanks to you, you make my life into a thot

Thanks, Hi-5 from the Emoji Movie.

PS: I like Starscream more since he thin (͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

Knockout deleted the letter with the love one in it and the Tyrion Lannister one, too. Knockout is very upset saying to himself that he does not have a letter about himself, as being the best character ever. But then, Knockout found a mail that shows a top ten character list in the story that was created by C-3PO.

"C-3PO, huh? I think I heard that in some flick I watched before", Knockout thought and said to himself as he remembers Star Wars, but his first thought was The New Hope. Knockout pop out the email C-3PO had in mind; he saw big words that said: TOP TEN TRANSFORMERS STARSCREAM CHARACTERS.

Knockout scroll down the list. It is put out:

10\. Knockout

9\. Demontron

8\. Red Alert

7\. Gewalt

6\. Mindbomb

5\. Skywarp

4\. Blitzwing

3\. Emerald.

2\. Soundwave

1\. Starscream

Knockout went mad over this list which has no explanation what so ever. Knockout shouted to himself in front of the computer screen which he spits on the screen as he spoke, "Why am I on number ten? And there is no explanation why this here. And the characters also!"

Knockout then found another email that said: MEMES by Drake. Knockout asked himself, "Who is Drake?"

So then, Knockout looked up the transformers version of Google and look up Drake and the first thing the search shows up is Drake the rapper. Knockout cringes to himself as he exits the page and continues to look over the email Drake gave to Knockout. But there are no words in this email but have pictures with few words in the pictures. One of the images that show Knockout's smirk face. Next to Knockout's sexy image is a keyboard that said "UPGRADE".

Knockout looked under the image that shows Razer from Green Lantern the Animated Series. The keyboard shows the word: PERFECT.

After a five minute break from the computer, Knockout saw more smiles spamming out and saw a word called "Comic with Knockout and Kuma-Chan".

Knockout does not who is this Kuma-Chan until he clicks on the email that shows the shortest scrollbar as Knockouts looking at the right of the computer screen. Knockout looked at the email and it shows an emoji comic which makes Knockout founding this cute.

Walking through the woods as I saw a red boi who is from the world of Cybertron as I was at an alien plant call Weeb Land. I, Kuma-Chan will give this red boi love and care while I am hunting some kind creature that is willing to kill my red boi. As see the red boi from the woods, looking at the trees with red and green leaves together, the red boi stared to the tree as he spoke his words, "Someday, I wish we have trees in Cybertron".

Knockout read the intro of the sort and found this dumb as f***. He does not want to continue the story but skim through the emoji comic. It is said:

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) (Knockout, little boi. Can you date me?)

（´－｀）ノ (sorry, fangirl. I have other business to take care of)

Forty minutes later, Knockout finish the story and thinks the ending sucks: the ending is that Knockout and Kuma-Chan got married and eat fried chicken for hours.

Knockout is done over the emails and went on to the bed as he looked at the sky on his window. Knockout says to himself that Soundwave is okay over Starscream.


	32. Chapter 32: Puretreasure and Powerglide

Note: I just got a job on July 4, 2019. And it was pretty bad. Don't worry; I get out on July 14, it was a shitty job. But I'm still writing the fanfiction for you guys and girls.

Chapter 32

The next day during the training of the Autobot Combiner Academy where the medium doctor house was at next to the training course area, Finim looked at the injured Autobot who was fractured by accident. Finim tells the Autobot who has a red headband on his head and boxer gloves (wait, what?) to not go running so fast or you will trip. The boxer Autobot told Finim that someone took his favorite butterfly knife that was given by a good friend who died the last three days.

"I see. So, who was that guy?" Finim asked the boxer Autobot.

"I don't know his name, but he has a big body and has red leggings and white torso. His head is also red and he has a tail for some reason", the boxer Autobot though and explains to Finim. Finim thinks but he pointed out that it was one of his good thief son names Powerglide.

Powerglide runs around the academy as he founds his good fellow friend, Blaster who is just some communicator. His design is a DJ based, have a face covered with just his screen, and he is pretty skinny. He looks like Soundwave but his head is a television which his only face will express the text emoji Blaster created. And his speakers are tonic green and have a cape to fit the one-foot speakers and his style. Blaster has claws and his feet had the shoes that look like Jordan shoes. Blaster does not talk too much but for him like making music and being part of the main Autobots.

Blaster saw the running-toward Powerglide as his smile his mask is cover but still see his eyes closed for his happy time. Blaster cleared his previous emoji:

To:

WELCOME, POWERGLIDE. NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUDDY.

"Blaster, I came to see you with a prank I created for those minicons. He he he", Powerglide giggles as Blaster though these pranks are getting old. Blaster cleared his previous text and text out the words that feel kinda harsh.

HEY, ARE YOU A GROWN AUTOBOT OR SOME KIND OF DECEPTICON WHO IS FAILING HIS JOB KILLING AN AUTOBOT?

Powerglide reads the text of Blaster and disagree that he is no pretending-to-be-some-kind-of-Decepticons. Powerglide told Blaster this is just a joke. Blaster cleared his previous text and text out the words:

WHATEVER (-_-)

Meanwhile, as they walk to see how Bill and her combiners are at, Mirage, Red Alert, and Hound. Hound smiles as he spots the main minicons who are about to form into their combiner. Hound's name was heard by Bill as she ran to Hound and hugged him. But she smiled up to Hound as Chromia call Bill's name to come over here. Chromia went to check on Bill and she orders Bill, "Billiana, you are the leader of the Silverton Gang. Now, all of your comrades are waiting for you or finding you".

"What, the leader of the Silverton Gang. Wow, good for you, Bill. But Silverton Gang sounds so lame", Hound then pointed out to the title of the team of Silverton Gang. Hound though of the name calls Silverbolters.

"Silverbolt is a taken name, Hound", Chromia points to Hound on the chest of Hound as the name call Titanian. Chromia, Bill, and Hound looked at Red Alert as he calls the name Titanian. Red Alert explains the name is the team name itself. Red Alert also wanted the name of the combiner Puretreasure.

"The reason Puretreasure is that the feeling inside of me where the combiner will be like a white, blue, and silver beauty that is fast and skinny unlike Superion since Superion is a high-class combiner", explained Red Alert as he crossed his arms and turned his to the rest of an unknown team of upcoming minicons who are also becoming combiners, too. They have a smile that looks like a person can punch by being irritated. All of the teammates of the new team are called the FireTribes. (This name, FireTribes is not counted in the Transformers combiner Rule Book, which I made up. This name is from Avatar: The Last Airbender).

But suddenly Knockout and Gewalt showed up by going to the academy, in their flying plane modes, and going stylist to make an amazing entrance to all the upcoming combiners themselves. Gewalt and Knockout both transform into their robot mode and do a 360-degree spin and landed on the ground and pulled a dab. Gewalt goes left for his "amazing" dab. And Knockout does his right side for his "awesome" dab.

Red Alert put his palm on his face, feeling so disappointed while Bill, Chromia, Mirage, and Hound cringed. Red Alert said to Gewalt and Knockout the dab and styled entrance is like Fortnite but perfect.

"What the heck is Fortnite, Red Alerts? And this was based on my ideas where we make the combiners welcome as home here", Knockout called out.

"Hey, Knockout, I thought this was my idea", Gewalt whispered to Knockout, making a smug face. But Knockout forgot that it was Gewalt's idea. Knockout laughed but then some robot starts screaming. Knockout and his teammates were hearing something of bad fortune. Chromia holds Bill's hand and ran to the Titanians. Chromia thought of the name of "Titanians" was a great idea, thanks to the ninja Red Alert.

Knockout, Hound, Gewalt, Mirage, and Red Alert came to the incoming sound where it is just Powerglide laughing with a rasping voice as one of the littlest purple minicons began to become angry. He looked at Powerglide and as he transforms into his pistol, he called out an Autobot to shoot in front of the laughing Powerglide. Knockout volunteered as he said he never know who Powerglide is. Mirage stopped Knockout and the pistol transformer that Powerglide is one of the important Autobots ever. Knockout and the pistol minicon asked in unison, "why is he important, all he does is-"

While the question was continue to be asked, the pistol minicon said, "Play tricks?"

Knockout said as he does follow up the question, "To make fun of?"

Mirage and the pistol minicon looked at Knockout after that kind of stupid last words for a simple and important question ever. Blaster ran to Powerglide that Finim needs him immediately. Powerglide gulps his throat as he got up and took a breath but Powerglide fell like he felt okay to see his dad. Mirage told Powerglide to not be a fool to his dad. Powerglide knows that and walked on. Blaster stayed with Mirage and text words to introduce Knockout.

Knockout looked at Blaster that he remembers Soundwave since the design of Blaster look familiar to Soundwave's design. Knockout introduces to Blaster and said that he was the doctor of the team which is named: Knockout and the Gang. Mirage, Red Alert, and Hound put their palm on their face, feeling disappointed. Gewalt tells everyone that Knockout wanted to name the team but Gewalt feel like this is lame. Knockout turned to Gewalt, pointing out that he couldn't think of a name to call his strong-willing team.

Red Alert tells everyone that Prowl is still the leader of the Autobot Defense Force.

"You're not wrong, Red Alert. Say, let me check out Prowl how is he doing right now", Hound considered to Red Alert as he transforms into his jet mode and flew to the main Autobot Basecamp. At the same time, Mirage should stay the name, Autobot Defense Force as the name of the team so it wouldn't be silly like Knockout and the Gang. Knockout gave an "aww" face; making him saying to himself that Prowl is still here and not dead.

Powerglide came to see Finim to the entrance of the Autobot Combiner Academy. He tells Powerglide to transform into his jet mode and fly off to the Autobot Meeting Hall. Finim took a big breath with a face that is a small smile. Finim also transforms into his jet mode and set off along with Powerglide. They both go together and as Finim said to Powerglide that his only son forgets to be in a meeting along with the five strongest-middle Autobots ever.

"You see, Gears is warning you that if you miss this meeting, you will not find your new team members for the incoming war of the Autobots and the Comas. The Comas are coming in five days. You cannot fight like a trickster, Powerglide", Finim comments again to Powerglide about a meeting he said to Powerglide two days ago. Powerglide told Finim that he knows that. Finim is back-talking to Powerglide that he is one of the strongest-middle Autobot of the Southside of the Autobots. Powerglide also said that he knows that and he is proud to be one of the strongest middle-class Autobots ever. Finim came close to Powerglide that he is done with the pranks and bullshit excuse all the other Autobots to suffer. Powerglide shows up as he explains that he loves to prank others and make other Autobots laugh.

"Powerglide, this is serious. Plus, we're almost here", Finim said to Powerglide. Five minutes later, they made it to the Autobot Meeting Hall which is a very tall white building with a giant ring with a center of a giant silver Autobot symbol on top of the building, orbiting slowly. Flying Autobots orbiting around but Powerglide felt tired and start to about to yawn but Finim shouted to Powerglide to wake up.

During the waiting, the meeting is starting in seven minutes as other members of the middle strong Autobots, Firestar and Warpath were talking about a war that is coming in five days that the Comas are coming. Powerglide and Finim enter the big room of the meeting hall after they enter the entrance hall that shows tables of robots taking the Autobots to the right hall like this is some kind of restaurant.

Firestar is the female red and orange colored Autobot who was one of the middle-class Autobots that considered being one of the strongest one. She was used to be the doctor of the Autobot Basecamp until she fights tons of Decepticons in a war that lasted two years and claim to be one of the middle-class strong Autobots. Warpath is an Autobot who transforms into a brown tank and he loves to explore things. He is like Bakugou from My Hero Academia except he happens to control his anger at a meantime. Then something opens as the door of the first meeting room which claims to have the leader of the middle class, Gears. Gears have been the leader of the middle class a short time after the previous leader named Pipes died from war from the Decepticons also two years ago alongside with Firestar. Gears is a red and blue mini Autobot who is old now and start to call all the middle-class Autobots to have a seat and letting the meeting begin. But as Finim leaves to get back to the Autobot Combiner Academy but as one and last Autobot show up at a fast pace, he came dead late and howled, "I'm late!"

"Alpha Bravo (that is a real Transformers name I found on the wiki). You're just in time. Please, have a seat', Gears politely said to Alpha Bravo to take a seat. Finim, before he leaves, tells Powerglide to respect all the other Autobots. Powerglide turns to Finim which he left and Powerglide called that he knows.

"I know, dad. And I am not a baby", shouted Powerglide.

The meeting starts as a map that shows the Comas that they are approaching the Southern of the Autobot side of Cybertron. But Powerglide got so bored and pokes back to Firestar. Firestar feels a vibration that Powerglide is about to touch Firestar's back. Firestar grabbed the trickster's hand and whispered to Powerglide to not interrupt the badass female here. Powerglide felt as hurt as he is held by Firestar as Firestar whisper back to Powerglide to focus on the war. Powerglide's face feels like he is ready to scream but he covers his mouth; thinking that if he screams, Firestar will crush his hand so much it shatters into pieces.

Knockout and the other gang examine the new-coming combiners until the Titanians were getting along the combination of their new robot form, Puretreasure. But Knockout got up and test out how strong Puretreasure is. Chromia looked at Knockout but Mirage got up and chased Knockout. He tells Knockout that Puretreasure is not ready to fight the normal Autobots. But then one of the teammates of the FireTribes, Rowl, who commanded Puretreasure to battle to see who the best new combiner is ever. Rowl is a red minicon who likes to make a big challenge alongside his teammates, Kermi, Froze, Gonzo, and Anima who are like the same colors of Rowl but different patterns of design. Puretreasure unmerged back into the Titanians. Bill does not want to fight right now; she rather continues to practice. Knockout, Mirage, Chromia, and the rest were watching the newcomers argue. But then the jet of an orange Autobot showed up and transforms back into his robot mode which he called out the newcomers to stop fighting. He came out very stress as Chromia asked to Finim, "Is it your son, Powerglide, Finim?"

"Yeah, Chromia. I am worried that he won't listen", Finim said to Chromia.

Finim told the minicons to continue to practice and then come towards Red Alert to spy Powerglide. Red Alert approves the message Finim ordered him to do. But Knockout felt like he wanted to something fun. Mirage called out he should do the spying since he has invisible powers. Finim called out Gewalt and Mirage to practice Puretreasure and Magmaton (which is the combiner name of the FireTribes). Mirage tells Finim that he wants to spy on Powerglide since he has the invisible powers so he won't be seen. But Chromia wanted Mirage to be the dummy of Puretreasure since Puretreasure has the power to see the invisible. Mirage was surprised that what Chromia's information said to Mirage makes him want to practice Puretreasure. And so, the deal is over as Red Alert does not transform but vanish away and the clouds from Red Alert pulled out in front of Knockout, swinging his hands and coughing. Knockout said to himself about Red Alert, "Does he transform?"

Knockout looked at his best partner as he is going in front of Puretreasure, but then Magmaton yelled out that he is not done with Puretreasure but he wanted to fight with Puretreasure first. Chromia got mad a bit and tell both the new combiners to have a scavenger hunt where they can find the invisible Mirage. Mirage thinks that is a boring and hard thing for newcomers; instead Mirage wanted Puretreasure and Magmaton to have a tag battle as they were fighting against Chromia and Mirage. Magmaton does not like the idea of tagging alongside of Puretreasure. Puretreasure like the idea of a tag team but wanted a different partner as she looked at the angry-looking Magmaton. Chromia told Puretreasure that there are only four groups of new combiners but since the other combiners that are from rescue bot training just like the Protectobots but they are experts already. Puretreasure does not want to fight Chromia over a change but she can take the challenge with Magmaton. Magmaton spits on the ground and said he can take the challenge. Chromia and Mirage looked at each other's and they turned back to the new combiners. Chromia started the practice to start as she transforms into her jet mode. She flew up to the sky and then goes down to the ground and told Magmaton to dodge. As the jet is about to go down, Magmaton dodges to the left and pulls his guns out as he is thinking of what will happen if Chromia is about to attack. Magmaton then heard the footsteps and he turned around. But Mirage became visible and grabbed Magmaton. He laughed as he told Magmaton to stay put but Magmaton yelled to Mirage that this is not practice. Mirage said that this practice is practice but in a correct way. Magmaton tried to get out of the holding of Mirage but Puretreasure shot fired at Mirage and called out to Magmaton to switch out to fight Chromia. Mirage turned invisible and let go of Magmaton. He ran to Puretreasure but Puretreasure looked at Mirage in her visible-powered eyes. Mirage began pulling punches to Puretreasure but Puretreasure begins to head-butt Mirage as his fall down and he becomes visible. Puretreasure jumped to Mirage and began to unmerged. Bill announces all of her teammates to use the rope and tie Mirage around. And so, Brady, Odd, Cyber, Half, and Bill herself pull out their robot ropes that are coming out from their palms and controls the tying where Mirage was confused as hell. Magmaton ran to Chromia and as Chromia transforms into her robot mode, she pulled her gun to tell Magmaton to dodge and fire back. But she was distracted to the unmerging Titanians Magmaton shot Chromia down to the stomach while he ran. He then pushed off Chromia and start punching her. Chromia yelled to Magmaton to let go by throwing Magmaton down but as Magmaton was tossed, his feet were landed on the ground and shouted why he was tossed.

After the training in seven minutes as Chromia sent her to the doctor's room as Finim recovers her, Mirage was tied but he said to all the Titanians to not unmerged, they need to practice their combiner form. Bill came close to Mirage that this was the Titanians' strategies to get the enemy to get tied and start attacking. Mirage said to Bill that they need to practice the merged part of the Titanians.

"Mirage. Our merged ourselves is kinda painful for us since us first merging to Puretreasure", Bill complained to Mirage as Mirage felt like his face is down.

'Listen, Bill. The merging part is like a pain. Since the pain bites the most and later it gets better and not hurt. Using the combiner herself longer and practice the tactics and special moves from Puretreasure. If using so much, it will be better and strong", Mirage points out. Bill does listen to the tactical Autobot no matter what. But then she turned back to the rest of the Titanians to merge back and as Bill walked to their team, Mirage tells Bill and her teammates to untie him.

But as alert came from Mirage's arm communicator as he was called by Red Alert that he is kidnapped. Red Alert pull on statics as Knockout and Gewalt ran to Mirage. Gewalt yells to the communicator as Red Alert called out the name to find him: Earth. Knockout heard the name Earth before and he questions Red Alert which organization. Red Alert called the name that is M.E.C.H.T.

"Machine Engineering Characteristics Human Transformer. Humans are making transformers and placing humans to control them all. They are using them as slaves and conquering the Earth", Red Alert sees the dark room filled with a few lights and saw the couple bots that are unfinished. Red Alert tried to transform back to his shuriken mode or vanished back to Cybertron but he has a color that kept him away from other places. Red Alert has no chose to let another Autobot get him back home.

Knockout had volunteered to go to Earth and find Red Alert since he has half of the information about Earth. Gewalt concerned about Knockout but Knockout said to Gewalt that he agrees to take those challenges since he was in Earth before.

"Good, some good vides back then", Knockout said to himself and he transforms into his jet mode and flew away from Cybertron to Earth. He communicates on his communicator. He alerts Red Alert saying why he is capture. But only statics Knockout is hearing now. Soon enough, Knockout found a bunch of spaceships, like they are three of them, two giant and one small. Knockout thought of the time Finim's son Powerglide was there but as he sees a white small planet where the Autobot Meeting Hall was at, maybe Red Alert was captured there, though by Knockout. Knockout heard sirens that there is an intruder called by M.E.C.H.T.

M.E.C.H.T. owner Herman Bishop announces the red jet to capture it in case of a pilot inside or not. Knockout programs a hologram of a pilot. The hologram pilot got up and tricks the M.E.C.H.T. ships. Knockout flew a bit to the Autobot Meeting Hall, he thought of the name "Herman Bishop". He thinks of Leland Bishop.

"Silas! That dude who screw up my best partner!" Knockout shouted to himself but he heard back where the ships come getting him but it is not.

Going to the meeting hall, Knockout enter the hall as he comes to the room instructor to ask where are the five-strong middle-class Autobots. The room instructor told Knockout that they are still busy in five minutes. Knockout wanted to check by going through the room instructor. He opens each door and sees nothing.

During the very last door, he opens to the door where all the five middle-class Autobots are here together. Knockout saw the five Autobots as normal and focus except Powerglide who is pretending to look serious but he was so bored on the inside. Knockout took a peak and closes the door slowly.

Knockout rides back to the M.E.C.H.T. ships and continues using his strategy to use his hologram pilot and search around the ships. He then calls out Red Alert one more time; Knockout then hear a sound that is similar to Red Alert.

"Red Alert. Is that you? Which part of Earth you are on?" Knockout whispered as he was at a M.E.C.H.T. surrounding.

"I am in the M.E.C.H.T. Headquarters where the country is the United States and the state is Nevada", Red Alert said.

Knockout came fast to dodge the ships and came to Earth far before he was spotted by asteroids. Knockout dodges the asteroids four times and sees the far-away Earth.

During the night as they are on an abandoned area, Puretreasure, Mirage, and Gewalt travel to the empty area Cybertron as Mirage tells both three this area is used to be an arena until Decepticons destroyed the arena thinking of this a secret energon farm. Mirage tells Puretreasure to fight each other with Mirage again. Gewalt looked over the fight as Mirage and Puretreasure fights.

Puretreasure start running down to Mirage and as Mirage turned invisible and dodges the newcomer down. Puretreasure stopped for a moment and heard the rustle and stomps as Mirage jumped up and pull his sword. Puretreasure learns the sounds and what they are; Puretreasure looked up and pull her gun. She fires at Mirage as he visible himself. He drops himself down on the ground; Mirage looked up to Puretreasure and smiled. Puretreasure questions to Mirage that can she transforms into her vehicle mode. Mirage answered to Puretreasure that combiners do not transform into vehicles.

Mirage got up and tell Puretreasure to practice more but as Gewalt hears something that is a cry. A scream, though Gewalt. Gewalt runs to the abandoned area that is not safe for Autobots. Mirage ran to Gewalt and he stopped for a moment. He turned to Puretreasure that she needs to stay here as Mirage comes back to get Gewalt.

Gewalt saw a lost minicon that was crying and looking at her dead minicons that she was a formal combiner who is a newcomer. Gewalt took a step as he tells the minicon what is wrong. The minicon looked at the giant Gewalt and she got up and ran away. Gewalt looked at the innocent minicon that is pink all around her surrounding body and have a heart shape iris on her left eye and a plus sign on her right eye. Gewalt feels like she was made by a human who loves Transformers. Gewalt then walked to find the minicon as he does not want to let the lost minicon to be alone and dead at the same time. Gewalt search around the minicon until a scream alerted Gewalt. Here ran to the alerted area, soon Mirage come up and saw the big Autobot looking at the evil human-robot-looking crap-thing (I ran out of an extra evil character who will be in one chapter) He is green and all his descriptions are all green like the Grinch, that's it.

The evil human-robot-looking crap-thing holds down the minicon that is crying and as Gewalt screams at the evil human-robot-looking crap-thing to let go of the minicon. Gewalt came closer to the evil human-robot-looking crap-thing or EHRLCT. EHRLCT said to Gewalt that this minicon is mine. Mirage then shot down the EHRLCT one time. The EHRLCT is hit but he let go of the minicon and ran away. Gewalt tells Mirage to stop the EHRLCT while he chases down the minicon. Gewalt ran to find the minicon. The EHRLCT ran to chase the minicon but Mirage grabbed the EHRLCT on the torso and stomach. He yelled to the EHRLCT why he is taking the innocent minicon.

"Because of that, Inmate #43 is escaping and as the fellow Comas call me to get that inmate", EHRLCT begins to breathe when he is being pushed on the torso and stomach by Mirage. Mirage was mad that he was hearing an inmate of an innocent robot.

"This is like some test monkey you are planning for, you abomination!?"

"Do not call me that! I'm Stevie. Call me some poopy-raping monster one more time or I will eat your metallic body you call that".

"I didn't call you any names, you poopy-raping monster!" (Really, Mirage)

"See, you call me that name I said before. You don't listen, pretty boy. Oh wait: you're not!"

"Lots of girls have a good time with me because I am one of the most handsome Autobots ever. Unlike you, none of your female race will ever touch you".

Stevie and Mirage argue besides the minicon until when the same time those two are arguing, Gewalt found the minicon that is hiding from the broken house wall (for some reason) Gewalt talked to her for a moment of why she is scared. The minicon took a breath and called that she was some inmate. She does not like being the test monkey as she shivers.

"You see, big robot. I am one of the lad monkeys, which I am not a monkey, that the doctor who was chasing me for tests on an Autobot and Decepticon 'medicine' that can 'cure' our bodies to 'move' around"

Gewalt though the minicon was saying a puzzle.

"You must be lying since you shiver of fear but this must not be some kind of cure, this is some killing chemicals that led us to extinction", Gewalt said to the minicon as he was about to be a bit angry about the situation.

"Yes. There is a war coming soon and you Autobots and Decepticons need to allied together and stop the Comas", the minicon warned.

"Sure. Before we go together since I do not like to leave you here".

"I don't want to be alone! Please take me, big robot. My parents are dead by the Comas!"

"Don't cry. Of course, I will take you home and you can be part of the squad. I don't know you're uncomfortable of all guys since we have an all-guy group"

"I used to have a crush on a male".

"Okay, welcome, whatever your name".

"I real name is Needle. I use needles to wield and shoot out of my hands. And I can transform into a yoyo. But you can use me as a part of a weapon or just for fun"

"Okay, Needle. Welcome to the club. Say I can protect you since you're a minicon who looks like a trainee".

"I fight a lot, but thanks, thou". Needle smile as she like Gewalt like he is a best friend. And Gewalt sees Needle that she does not have an Autobot symbol. Needle told Gewalt that her insignia was removed by Stevie. She wanted an insignia to know she was an Autobot. She explains that she was a formal Autobot. Gewalt does not know that; he was happy to see (someone who take cares of the insignia, name not decided yet).

Back to whatever Mirage and Stevie were making some kind of complaint, Gewalt returns along is with Needle as she looked at Stevie like it is no big deal. Stevie saw Needle that he pushed back at Mirage and ran to Needle. Needle felt like she wants to fight; she dodges the fool and she jumped at Stevie on the head. She repeats each stomping the fool out of three times, Gewalt then grabbed Needle and kicked Stevie out of nowhere and he felt like he could not trust himself joining the Autobot Defense Force. Kicking Stevie out of the place until someone shoots Stevie out into pieces. Mirage, Gewalt, and Needle looked at the aimed Stevie as the dead Stevie fall on the ground, landed on his stomach, and got exploded for some reason (oh wait: I know why: He's a part robot). Mirage, Gewalt, and Needle ran to find the dead Stevie, thinking Puretreasure shot him which was according to Mirage. Then a laugh alerts the three, hearing a loud and grumpy laugh. Mirage transforms into his car mode, he drove to find Puretreasure first as he called Gewalt to find Stevie. Needle follows Gewalt as she hops on Gewalt's right shoulder. She wanted to go higher as she got up and check on the nearby piece of dead materials of Stevie. She called out that a hooded figure shot Stevie with a laser gun. Needle tells the ammo was a green laser. Gewalt agrees that the felling of which an alien hunter is coming to the Autobots first.

Meanwhile, Puretreasure unmerged to the Titanians and felt like they wanted to go home. And as a vrooming sound alerts Bill to look quick as the car jumped up and transforms into Mirage as a robot mode. Mirage drops down and tells the Titanians to leave.

"Mirage. Do you know where to go back? We have never been to this place before until now but this feeling makes us want to fight", Bill embrace herself and others to come to fight the intruder.

"You don't know that. I'll call Hound to get you guys. You are all new and we do not want to get in trouble if you guys die", Mirage said.

At the same time, Gewalt came close to the hooded figure as he calls out why he or she is here.

'The Comas is coming in a couple of days. We are here for your land and you will be our slaves", said the hooded figure.

"Such clique bullshit. We will not be your slaves and Cybertron is our home!" Gewalt roared.

PAA! PAA! PAA!

Needle shot the hooded figure that it is a Coma who is infecting part of the area as Needle tells Gewalt to leave.

"Let me contact Mirage quick to get out of the place. We have to call the cure land masters around."

Gewalt transforms into his spaceship mode and lets needle to hop on. Gewalt flew away from the infected land.

"Mirage. This is me, Gewalt. Get out of here now. The land is infected by the Comas. The Comas are coming to Cybertron in a couple of days", Gewalt voice out to mirage's communicator systems. Mirage transforms into his car mode and as hound show up as a truck riding towards mirage, Hound called all the minicons to ho on top of him. The minicons listen to the hologram nerd as all of the minicons were screaming at a green area on the ground. Mirage rides in front of the rest and goes fast until Hound chase between side-by-side with Mirage.

The next day in the training room, Prowl was heard by Hound, Mirage, and Gewalt as the Comas are coming. Needle is an expert on the comas since she was at the Coma labs for forty days. Needle tells the weak spots of the Comas which is the whole torso.

"Such easy spot to kill, Needle", said Mirage.

"Thank you, living up with the lad s a pain in the rump', needle said in a tomboyish way.

"We must get everyone to come to the Autobot meeting", Prowl announced.

"Knockout and Red Alert are not coming which Knockout is rescuing Red Alert. Damn, how long Knockout getting Re Alert. Red Alert needs to be in this war", Hound said.


	33. Chapter 33: After The Big Army

Note: Let me introduce the Comas: they are small yellow scaly amphibians that are the size of a transformer and have very long tails that does nothing besides to show off. And they have a shitty weak spot and love to eat nothing besides flies from another planet. That's it.

Chapter 33

All the rest of the Autobots were in one big meeting room, all white surrounding and a long circle which every seventeen Autobots were about to sit down. Mirage, Gewalt, Needle, Prowl, Hound, Wheelie, Powerglide, Firestar, Alpha Bravo, Gears, Warpath, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot (the Arielbots), and Elita One. As Gears tell everyone to take a seat after they introduce themselves, Gears tells the strategies of which group should take on for the Comas. Gears point a map he had made yesterday that only the south part of Cybertron is the Comas' headquarters. Gears then pointed the north side of Cybertron that the Comas are coming a lot, too. Gears felt stress about the moment where the next two days are a billion Comas invading. Gears asked everyone questions before they go into groups. Needle raised her hand and got up. She tells the weak spots of the Comas.

"Needle, you must know the Comas since you are a prisoner in the Comas' homeland", Gears said to Needle with a quiet voice.

"Yes, Gears. You see, the weak spots are the torsos. Shoot the torso and that's it. Sometimes there can be suicidal bombers; they carry bombs on their torso to get shot and blow up a quarter and a half of the land", Needle explained.

"Needle, that's easy to kill", Warpath cheered out. He then continues his words, "Then this war will be easy!"

"Warpath! Are you dumb? Needle said something about a suicidal bomb on the Comas' torso!" Firestar shouted.

"We should get combiners since during our yesterday's meeting, Gears explains that the comas' have no giant being to squish us all", Firestar continues to rage her voice to everyone, she has no chills since wars are not her thing to relax on. She was a warrior who is super serious for an important reason.

"What I know is that the Comas have no ships but they fly. They're fast and they also carry poison", Alpha Bravo pointed out a fact as he said to everyone that he read the information on the website of Comas.

"Can we start going to groups, please, Gears?" Prowl asked as he was concerned during the facts on the Comas.

"Sure, Prowl. Let me see here. The five middle-class Autobots will have to take the bottom south of Cybertron alongside with the Arielbots. And Prowl, your team will be on the top north of Cybertron", Gears wraps up the whole plan until the doors open to where Preceptor said that the Comas are here.

Gears and all the remaining Autobots got up and one of the Autobots. Preceptor wanted to have one of the leaders, Elita One to talk to them. Elita one was kinda ready to talk to them and tell them to get out.

"Preceptor, was there an imposter or a real Coma race?"

"Elita One, this was a real Coma race that when I lift my hand with a red slime, this remarks a Coma race shook my hand as a welcome", Preceptor lifted his right hand with red slime which he smells something that makes him cough. Preceptor started to cough so much until his moth was about to barf up energon. Preceptor was dropped to the ground. Elita One contacts Minerva to get Preceptor as she was starting to cough a little bit. Elita One covers her mouth with her hands as Gears called everyone to evacuate until bombing from the meeting hall alerted everyone. Gewalt carried Preceptor as they are running to the exit of the meeting hall.

As they escape, a billion of Comas are surrounding the Autobot Meeting Hall as one of the Comas who are one of the smallest called out that they are also more than a billion surrounding the whole Cybertron planet. Gewalt contacts the Autobot combiners to kill all the Comas.

At the Cybertron tall tower where they control jets and spaceships for Autobots, Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots are there together as they are shooting the Comas in one hit. Grimlock smiled that the Autobots can win in no time. Grimlock cracks a smile, saying to himself, "puny crisp".

At the meeting hall outside with billions of Comas, Gewalt holds Preceptor inside of the spaceship mode as a table and a strap is available. Needle then hop inside of Gewalt, strapped Preceptor onto the table and strap so tight he won't fall. Needle then tells Gewalt the weak spots. Gewalt understands that the weak spots are the torso; he shoots a lot of the Comas coming towards him as some of the Comas are hugging Gewalt and eating his metal flesh. Elita One hopped on Gewalt as she pulls her laser to fire the Comas up to one hundred. Elita One called out who is inside Gewalt. Needle opens the door of Gewalt and called out she is here. Needle transforms into her yoyo mode. She jumped to Elita One to use her to punch the Comas. Gewalt continues to fly up until he reached to the outer space. Gewalt transforms into his robot mode, flying off the Comas and Elita One. Gewalt fires the Comas; Elita One jumped and fires her laser to the entire Comas' torso while using Needle to throw the disk around each Comas. Needle transforms into her robot mode; letting go of Elita One, and shoot fire on her needles on the Comas' eyes; making them blind while Elita One fires her laser to kill the torso. Elita One asked the question to Needle on why the torso is the weak spot. Needle explains to that when she was at the lab of Comas; she heard that the Comas have poor torso stealth. Needle also explains that the Comas have poor heart stealth, which the heart has a light layer of tissue. Elita One was fascinated by the new facts needle told her. But then more Comas are coming to Elita One, Gewalt, and Needle. Needle gulped as she was having stress up. But Gewalt tells Needle to fight the stress and the Comas for now one. Needle looked at Gewalt as she smiled to Gewalt's brave lines. But as a sound ticking behind Gewalt's back that was thrown by a Coma who haves a face of a douchebag.

BOOM!

"Gewalt!" Needle screamed.

A big explosion shattered Gewalt's chest, causing a fire to erupt. But Gewalt looked at Needle as he is about to reach Needle. Needle grabbed the big fellow as she cried, screaming to not die. Gewalt hugged Needle for protection. Needle does not want to be protected; she wanted to protect Gewalt no matter what as she continues to cry about Gewalt.

"Needle, I could not transform. I'm too hurt. I'll protect you until I die", Gewalt moans.

"No! No! You cannot do this! I'll take you back to basecamp and recover you!" Needle shouted with fear.

"You're like my father, Gewalt and are proud that you always care for me!" Needle continues to cry. Gewalt looked up as a cluster of Comas that are coming close to one Coma, but Gewalt gasped as he saw the cluster forming a big body of a Coma, perfect skinned and stronger (of course).

Elita One looked at the big body of Comas together as she gasped. She contacts down all the rest of the Autobots until she had her body grabbed by the big body Coma with its right hand. Elita One was firing down some of the Comas until she was tossed by the big body Coma but she flew away from the mouth and onto the chest of the big body Coma. She fired the Comas' chest as she is about to enter the center of the red Coma which are the females of the Comas. The female Coma roared at Elita one but Elita One was surrounded by male Comas which the males grabbed Elita One with their bare hands. Elita One then pulled he sword after she tightly goes grab her sword on his right thigh while the male Comas are squeezing her arms, legs, and stomach; she swings her sword left to right as the torso of the male Comas is shooting blood at their torso. Then, the female screamed at Elita One for what she has done to the male Comas, ripping out the torso. Elita One then comes close to the female Coma and she pulled her sword onto the female Coma's. Elita One then scream out of her way as the female Coma was screaming too; but her hands are on the sword of Elita One, holding back so she won't be killed off with squirting blood on her torso. The female Coma then feels her hands bleeding and heat rise as Elita One use a heatwave of her sword to burn off the enemy's weak spot. The female Coma screams in pain but like the rest of the male Comas rushed to get the female Comas in protection. Then a loud banging alerted Elita One and all the rest of the Comas.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Firestar rushed to find Elita One but the yellow Comas jumped at Firestar while she is in her jet mode. Firestar roared and transforms into her root mode. She uses her jetpack and goes through the big body Coma, finding Elita One which she was surrounded by the male Comas' arms and legs, for some reason. Firestar uses her flamethrower, spitting out the male Comas. As the male Comas release Elita One, covering their mouths to not get caught on their insides. Elita One called Firestar to escape the chest. Firestar refused to not let Elita One die. Elita One pulls a self-destruct bomb to get the big body Coma out of the way. Firestar wanted Elita One to go away and letting Firestar do the bombing for her. She said that she is indestructible and she used a ton of bombs. Also, she is a bomb expert. Elita One pulls the bomb off first making Firestar shouted of why she does that. Elita One wanted to save the rest of the Autobots themselves. Firestar roared up and get close to Elita One.

BOOOM!

All the sudden, Preceptor was about to open his eyes; seeing the inside labs and space controls of Gewalt. Then he heard an incoming sound that a bomb just hit Gewalt and Needle as Gewalt covered his whole body to protect Needle and Needle shouting out that she does not want to die with a robot that is injured so painfully. Preceptor made his eyes so wide his body felt like a numb.

A loud explosion was shocked by the Arielbots as they were on the ground at the meeting hall outside, but one of the Arielbots robots, Silverbolt was being tackled by the Comas, this time with armor. Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot were running towards their leader but Air Raid heard a shooting, where it is coming towards Air Raid. Air Raid fires at the armored Comas but it reflects the bullets. Air Raid felt so frustrated that he begins to come close to the armored Comas. He punched the armor Comas but the knuckle of Air Raid punched so hard the armor does not do any damages but make Air Raid's knuckle bent. Air Raid saw a shadow on the bottom of the ground and when Slingshot shouted that the Comas are shadowing up the top of the Arielbots. Skydive wanted to merge all the combines to Superion. Then something crashed next to Slingshot that Silverbolt punched so hard to get rid of the armored Coma. The armored Coma throws off the way and Silverbolt's knuckle starts to damage and bent. Silverbolt stood up as he panted so much that a gunshot alerted all the Arielbots. Silverbolt looked down to his left chest, his breathing stopped, and he kneeled on the ground. His non-working body dropped down and let his fellow rest of the Arielbots shocked. Then one of the Arielbots, Slingshot began to shot that he will run and kill all the Comas. Slingshot roared that he will have revenge over his leader. Slingshot ran to the Comas first which makes Air Raid, Fireflight, and Skydive looked at each other's as Air Raid then pulls his sword and said to the two of his comrades he will fight the Comas, too. Air Raid run and saw the first Coma without armor. Air Raid swings his sword down to several Comas coming towards him. Slingshot fires his gun onto seven Comas in one shot. Slingshot shouted on the top of his lungs, "THIS IS FOR SILVERBOLT!"

At the meeting hall outside, Mirage turned invisible to shoot the Comas but as he was pushed by Comas who are coming to close to Prowl who is pushed down by the Somas itself. Prowl pulled his gun and fire all the comas as Mirage looked at the Comas who are not coming to mirage but Wheelie and Powerglide. Powerglide transforms into his plane mode. He flew away but he was shivering, thinking he cannot do it. But as his previous thoughts of his life were to be some kind of trickster. He then thinks of an idea that he drops down a booby trap for all the Comas. Powerglide drop the booby bombs to the ground and started to laugh as he smiled saying, "This is going to be so much fun, not really though", he then gulped as he felt like the war is still going on.

Mirage, Prowl, alongside with Gears and Warpath looked up as they saw very green booby bombs. Gears thought of this one: those bombs are attacked with a smelly scent no transformers can resist. Gears covered his nose first and transform into his small car mode. He race to all the incoming Comas who are running in a straight line like they are ants. Gears run the Comas over as he was followed by Warpath as Warpath shouted that Powerglide's bombs smell like shit. But then pounding alert everyone as the Comas laugh; Gears and Warpath transform into their robot mode and looked up as they saw a cluster of Comas were squeezed together as a big body of the Coma itself like a combiner but much worse. When the big body Coma who killed Elita One and Firestar came to the big body of Comas that is about to be new. They merge to become GiantiComa. GiantiComa was a bit taller than Unicron as he is about to stomp at all the Autobots but as someone of the bots, Alpha Bravo called everyone to retreat but the stomping of the GiantiComa squished down the meeting hall as Alpha Bravo retreated first and called back up. The rest of the Arielbots was also retreating down to the GiantiComa.

* * *

The next day at the deserted area of Cybertron next to Knockout's house, Blaster and Cosmos saw the destruction of their hometown. As the Arielbots and Alpha Bravo were coming to Blaster and Cosmos, Cosmos beeps his word:

BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (What happened here, Alpha Bravo?)

Cosmos is a median Autobot who partnered up with Blaster to make music besides fighting fort the Autobots. (Guys, there is like a war going on and you are gonna make music!? Well, the whole war is over now, you can do whatever you want). Cosmos is electronic green and yellow stripes on his arms and yellow belly with a stereo on it. Making music, he can edit the sounds of objects and other music. Cosmos's face is like this: (・▽・). Yeah, his face is like this so much no Autobot will accept him to fight with a face like this which makes Cosmos so sad since he is a smart and funny Autobot to take on. Not so luckily, Cosmos hate to fight and make all Autobot happy by his songs but no Autobot will ever focus on his songs since the war was their time to practice until they live longer or die faster. Cosmos does not like anyone anymore and let on his solo music career to other planets and all the planets love his music with his electronic music (which I like music like that, too). (More information of Cosmos are coming in the next chapter). └|ﾟεﾟ|┐

"Let me explain, Cosmos. While you and Blaster were in another plant, making songs for other alien race", Alpha Bravo gets mad a bit until he calms down. He continues to say the summery.

Five hours later, Alpha Bravo cried as one of the Arielbots, Slingshot hugged him. But Air Raid said to Cosmos and Blaster. But Cosmos interrupted Air Raid and say that Cosmos and Blaster have a stage name: Punkybots.

"I don't care about you stage names, let me add something which why this place has no Comas", Fireflight screamed. The Punkybots was scared. Blaster text out his words:

CONTINUE YOUR WORDS, AIREALBOT.

"There was a purple beast robot that looks like a Decepticon that happen to end the Comas' race. Then Unicron showed up and took that purple being. That purple being was so strong he ended the entire race of Comas", Fireflight finished up his words. Slingshot needs Alpha Bravo to be part of the Arielbots but there were no T-Cog formations.

Then Cosmos beeped out an idea that can make the Autobots exist again. He beeped out in a not-so-annoying beeping noise:

BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (Let's go to Jupiter, not the gas planet, but a real planet with land and hot aliens that have a transformation machine. For some reason, they happen to have a transformation on themselves. They can transform into an alien and a spoon. I am not lying, thou).

"That's sound okay, thou. Let's try that then we will see Alpha Bravo will do his thing. Right now, all Autobots are dead and when I heard someone say that the Decepticon race was dead a very long time ago, why we waste time to prepare to fight the Decepticons if the Decepticons are dead?" Air Raid said and asked.

Blaster then texted out to Cosmo that there is something Knockout said about his computer. He texted:

KNOCKOUT TELLS ME ABOUT HIS COMPUTAR WITH EMAILS FROM ANOTHER WORLD THAT THERE WILL BE AN INCOMING LETTER WITH A COMPLAINT. HE TOLD ME WHEN HE HAS THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY OF THIS FANFICTION (WHY WE HAVE A BREAK THE FOURTH WALL) WHILE RESCUING RED ALERT. LET'S GO TO HIS HOUSE AND BRING HIS STUFF TO EARTH SO HE WON'T FORGETS ABOUT THE LETTERS AND DATA, WHATEVER THE CRAP IT IS. （っ・7・）っ

Cosmos beeped Blaster:

BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! (How do you meet Knockout? You started your ass at the time where Powerglide becomes the Logan Paul of this fanfiction. I'm so glad that punk died. But sadly for Huffer-

THAT BITCH DIED LONG TIME AGO!

Blaster texts out in large words and shakes his body as he was kinda angry about. He was upset about Huffer, one of the useless characters ever because he died (Huffer was also ass (mostly he was annoying) in Generation One according to G1 fans, sorry for my language).

BEEP BEEP! (Sorry, Blaster. I did not meet to say that)

IT'S OKAY. LET JUST GET KNOCKOUT'S CRAP AND GET ONTO EARTH. AS YOU MORE STORAGE PACK, I WILL SEND THE ARIELBOTS TO JUPITER, OKAY, GOOD BODDY!?

Blaster texted out Cosmos to let him know about Knockout's things like his computer mostly.

When entering Knockout's house, he saw a couch and a big widescreen television. Inside the kitchen, well there is no kitchen, just the computer for his own company of crap. Cosmos took Knockout's computer, place inside his bottom of his UFO transformation. Cosmos sets off so fast he destroyed Knockout's house up top, making the last destruction as Cosmos thought that Knockout has no chose to live at Earth forever.

Flying to Earth, Cosmos landed at a deserted place as there were mountains of sands and a cactus. But Cosmos thinks of a place Knockout can have something new for his life. Cosmos thinks of water for the first thing that popped out of his. Next thing was a land where water surrounding the whole land.

BEEP! (Island!?)

Cosmos beeped out where Knockout will have a new home.

As so, Cosmos explore around a stranded island, checking around people who are living this island. The island is large, have tons of palm trees, and have a huge volcano. Cosmos does not like the idea where Knockout will live in a house with a volcano on it. So, Cosmos moved to the island where it is medium and a bit larger than the size of Knockout. Bu there, the island was a shape of a mouse through Cosmos.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (Hold up, how I know Earth-related- oh yeah, I use to go to Earth before Optimus Prime and his team showed up)

Cosmos beeped to himself.

Cosmos found a mountain that looks like a volcano but it is not a volcano. Cosmos transforms into his UFO form and blasted some bits of the mountain at the right side, showing up where Knockout is looking at the ocean without another island watching over it. Placing down his computer but no couch as Knockout does not sit the couch, which for a better question: why is there a couch made out of cotton? How the Transformers find cotton for resources? Cosmos thinks of decorations. He thought that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons are over but Knockout and Red Alert are missing. Cosmos continues to place Knockout's computer but there was a beep that does not sound like Cosmos's speaking sound. Cosmos looked at the email which is a new message. Cosmos clicked on the email with Knockout's mouse. The email popped up, saying:

Dear Knockout,

What happens to the story, this story was a bad example of ending such a promised fanfiction. I like to see mirage continues to be with you. And Gewalt, also. He was my favorite. I like to see Powerglide change into a perfect character later and Hellscream pretending to be Autobot, who will trick everyone, and then killing all the Autobots, and ruling the whole Cybertron, then the whole world. Why did this happen? It will be good but then it got lazy! For no reason! But the good part is a lot of characters who are going to be pointless like Puretreasure (who is willing to be the useless one in the future events). A lot of characters are willing to stand and not be part of the story should like to die but some of them who are pointless is dead which is okay. Sorry for my insult.

Now for Skywarp, the favorite Seeker. Or maybe it is Slipstream, not, Thundercracker, or maybe Acid Rain. Damn! It doesn't matter. Skywarp should be like the main character, stopping Starscream, and saving the whole world. But no! It was you, going to **SPOILER ALERT.** Skywarp is like a teen in this fanfiction alongside his good and another teen, Thundercracker. Skywarp was going to be longer in this fanfiction since the summery is saying that he is "saving" Starscream from having more power. But no, Skywarp is dead from a stupid reason, I think.

Not thank you, but at least it was a good thing to bring back the main story of Soundwave, saving the Decepticons, now the world. I hope no one will die in this time's fanfiction.

Sincerely, Shrek

P.S, wanna come over to my house? Reply if yes.

Cosmos finished reading such a waste of time for himself but he will wait for Knockout to come over here and see this monstrosity this have. But first, he thinks of what decoration he will put for Knockout's surprise. But his thought is some kind of statue. A statue of Knockout himself.


	34. Chapter 34: Blast That Music!

Note: Hey guys and girls, I was on vacation for one week where I have to take care of my big family that came from Chicago but I did not write the fanfiction since they are here, now I'm back! (Damn this feels like I have a YouTube account) (๏ᆺ๏υ) anywho, I have an announcement: they're going to have more backstories so this part of the fanfiction won't be shit. Next, I might have to stop because I'm going to college for freshman year, omg. Next, no seasons two or three, whatever the hell this is because that did not turn out well when I have to make Chapter 18: Skywarp's Bravery and Failure. Next, this fanfiction will have a copied music around here sing I have no time making a song in this one. But songs included: Never Gonna Give You Up, by Rick Astley, One More Time by Daft Punk, Daft Punk by Pentatonix, Digital Love by Daft Punk, What is Love by Haddaway, Dragostea Din Tei by O-zone, Don't Stop Me Now by Queen, and Hey Jude by The Beatles. And last: I am using Microsoft Words 2010 for putting my fanfiction in. But I see the ending of Office 2010 and moving on to something about Office 365. I don't know if the fanfiction will have to move into Wattpad or not. So anyway, enjoy the fanfiction!

Chapter 34

Blaster and Cosmos's Past

Cosmos happen to be the formal communicator until the Decepticons are dead forever by Starscream, along with Blaster, also.

Cosmos heard music when his beeping communicating makes a tune that goes:

Beep Beep BEEP Beep Beep BEEP

Cosmos continues to make music for everyone except for the Autobots.

Cosmos was a traveler one time before he almost got attacked by Skywarp and Thundercracker at the middle of outer space where Cosmos is buying Disc jockey set for his music. One time he was captured by Skywarp and Thundercracker in their small spaceship where they were going back home (like before Starscream is super evil) as Cosmos was inside a cage the same size of his body. Skywarp makes fun of Cosmos's style but Cosmos sang a song that makes the two Seekers have a headache. Cosmos makes a long beeping sound as he makes Skywarp and Thundercracker confused and mad. Cosmos then pull his ray gun onto Skywarp to paralyze him after he made a sneak attack. Then later on Thundercracker was shot by Cosmos after Thundercracker looked at the paralyzed Skywarp. Cosmos transforms into his UFO and road his way home by smashing down the front view of the spaceship. Cosmos road home but his music seems to be perfect but needs for practice.

For the large-sized Blaster, he was also a formal communicator. He was known for his music at the planet Utopia, a planet with tons of cities with the perfect structure which all humans which to live there. He happens to make music a long time ago. But before he makes music around the whole galaxy, Blaster was on a mission where several Autobots at a deserted Cybertron land where they about to attack a hungry Decepticon who is bigger than Optimus Prime where he was eating a ton of Autobots. Lot of them died. But as after the several were eaten as hiding behind the hungry Decepticon, Blaster put out a song he recorded a long time ago. He put the lyrics:

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The big hungry Decepticon was shocked that the song popped up and Blaster ran far away from the Decepticon as he giggles. Blaster jumped up and turned his body 360 degrees; he shoots his small ray gun and blasted one hit to the hungry Decepticon onto the forehead.

Blaster walked away from the big hungry Decepticon with TNT that came from his portal boxes and twirled it around the dead Decepticon on the deserted floor. Blaster walked away with a sunglass that appeared on his screen.

BOOM!

Blaster walked away slowly as the explosion of the big hungry Decepticon erupted.

The next time, around the time Springer is beginning as a Decepticon by Reflector (hey, remember that?), Cosmos then saw Blaster as he was talking down a stroll with Powerglide at the Autobot Basecamp. Cosmos saw Blaster but Blaster made eye contact as he is ignoring Powerglide's funny but awful comments for his upcoming pranks. His head turned to Cosmos, but he is not gay. He's a girl lover (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ Anyway, Blaster then turned back to this points bitch Powerglide and moved on.

The next day, Blaster was not with Cosmos but he is holding his big disk jockey set where a beep was alerted by Blaster. Blaster turned his head 280 degrees to the face of the close which is Cosmos with his (・▽・) face. Blaster tested his words to Cosmos:

HELLO ヾ(・ω・ｏ)

I SAW YOU YESTERDAY WHEN WE WERE AT THE AUTOBOT BASECAMP. SUCH A PLEASANT TO SEE YOU THERE, COSMOS

Cosmos blushed his face as he saw the great television Autobot as he beeped out his words:

BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep! BEEP! Beep! (How do you know my name, TV Autobot!? Do we see each other's at somewhere before?)

Blaster took a beep as a giggle but he tested with large words that he does not want a straight robot that is willing to be gay after seeing Blaster, the TV Autobot. Blaster texted to Cosmos that they both first meet at a communicator school which they are the only tow there since their style and systems are based on communication operations. After their mentor died from some kind of cosmic rust disease, Blaster and Cosmos were lucky to know how to become communicator since they are born as communicators (why such a waste of time there, that professor thought the basic of communicating Autobots, dudes!)

Cosmos remembers the time Blaster was in that school. But Cosmos wanted to follow up with Blaster since he saw the big DJ set. Cosmos does music too; he is not lying thought. Blaster felt so interested to Cosmos that Cosmos told him to come over his house. Blaster then wanted to put his DJ set on a portal box around the Autobot Transportation Hall for a planet tour. Cosmos tells Blaster that he can put his DJ in Cosmos's portal boxes where he was holding it for years. Blaster agrees to take that as an offer. Blaster was curious that he wanted to listen to Cosmos's music since Blaster thought that Cosmos is some kind of DJ. Cosmos beeped out for a moment; he always wanted to have somebody to listen to his music.

At Cosmos's home, he transforms into a stereo as he plugged up his favorite songs he recorded a long time ago. He put out notes like the song from Daft punk: One More Time:

 _One more time we're gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

 _One more time we're gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

 _One more time we're gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

 _One more time we're gonna celebrate_

 _Oh Yeah don't stop the dancing_

 _One more time you know I'm just feelin'_

 _Celebration_

 _Tonight_

 _Celebrate_

 _Don't wait too late_

 _We don't stop, you can't stop_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _One more time_

 _One more time_

 _One more time a celebration_

 _You know we're gonna do it right_

 _Tonight, just feeling_

 _Music's got me feeling the need_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _One more time_

 _Celebrate and dance so free_

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _Celebrate and dance so free_

 _One more time_

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _Celebrate and dance so free_

 _One more time_

Blaster was impressed. He clapped four times for being impressed. He loves the techno beats, the lyrics, and the style. Blaster tells Cosmos's music that it is retro. Cosmos beeped out his words to Blaster until Cosmos transforms back into his robot mode:

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! (Thank you, Blaster. The first one that listens to my music).

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! (But one thing that struggles me is the sense. Does that sound make sense for everyone?)

Blaster texted his words on his screen head towards Cosmos:

COSMOS. THERE are NO SUCH THINGS AS 'MAKING IT SENSE' IN THIS TYPE OF MUSIC. YOU HAVE TO PLAY AROUND SPECIAL TYPES OF SOUNDS AND BEATS TO MAKE UP MUSIC. LIKE A BEEP YOU MAKE AND A SCRATCH. PUT A SCRATCH UP TO HIGH TO LOW. AND YOU'RE BEEP ALONG SIDE OF THE SCRATCH. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT?

Cosmos cheered with a high beep. His eyes closed but he felt so much better after he read Blaster's text on the TV screen. Blaster then pulled out his music he recorded also a long time ago as he sets up in a standing position so straight and the TV screen turned green with a horizontal line in the middle. He put up this song he thinks that this was the most popular song according to foreign aliens:

Darude: Sandstorm

 _Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_

 _Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun_

 _BOOM_

 _Dundun dundun dundun_

 _BEEP_

 _Dun dun dun dun dun_

 _Dun dun_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM_

 _Daddaddadadsadadadadadadadadadaddadadadadadaddadadaddadadadadadadadadadadadaddadddadaddadadadd dadadadaddaddada_

 _D_

 _Dadadddaddadaddadadadddadadada_

 _Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nnyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu_

 _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

 _Nnn nn nn nn nn nn n nn nnn nn nn nnn nnn nnnnnnnn_

 _Dddddddd ddadadadadaddadadadadadaadadadadadad_

 _BOOM_

 _Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _Nyunyunyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu_

 _BOOM BOOM_

 _BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _Dadadadadada_

 _Ddadad_

 _BOOM BOOM_

 _BBEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _BOOM_

Cosmos clapped and cheer his hands as he smiled at Blaster. Blaster stopped his programs and took a bow. Blaster then told Cosmos that techno music can be anything.

* * *

In the next four days at Prowl's office, Blaster tells Prowl that he and Cosmos will be back long enough as these two were performing music at each planet they are traveling. Prowl does approve them since he thinks Blaster and Cosmos are not profession fighters.

I WAS YOUR FORMAL COMMUNICATOR BUT AS I PREDICTED SOMEONE WILL TAKE MY SPOT AS I MAKE MUSIC

Blaster texted out to Prowl. Prowl told him that Blaster should be the communicator forever.

"You are the only one communicator of the Autobots. And we could not find a replacement of you besides Cosmos which I think he sucks at fighting", Prowl spoke his words to Blaster.

THERE IS NO REPLACEMENT. EVER SINCE THE DECEPTICONS ARE THE DEAD RACE, NOTHING TO FIGHT, PROWL. WE HAVE FREEDOM NOW

Blaster text his words that the war of the Autobots and Decepticons are over a very long time.

"I do not believe that Blaster", Prowl looked down at his desk, thinking the war is not over.

MEGATRON DIED AND WAS KILLED BY STARSCREAM. KNOCKOUT TOLD ME ABOUT THAT WHEN HE AND MIRAGE WERE ON THEIR FIRST MISSION OR SOMETHING

Blaster texted.

But such in five hours as he left Prowl's office and the Autobot Basecamp, Blaster and Cosmos rode themselves to Utopia at the outer space. Cosmos wanted to tell Blaster that he is happy on his first performance. Cosmos's face beeps happy but he is kinda worried about the Autobots. Blaster's TV face turned to Cosmos and beeped in a keyboard noise. He texted:

DON'T WORRY, BUDDY. THE AUTOBOTS ARE THE STRONGEST AND ONLY TEAM EVER ON CYBERTRON. I KNOW THAT THE DECEPTICONS ARE DEAD A LONG TIME AGO BUT PROWL POLICE WANNA BE (OH WAIT, KINDA) DOES NOT BELIEVE ME

Cosmos smiled; he turned his head towards the oncoming directions to Utopia. He beeped to Blaster that there almost there.

And when they are at the planet Utopia, they see clean and shiny tall cities that so damn clean it is like a mirror. The sky is also clean. The people there are not drug addicts or homeless; they seem perfect for anyone here. Cosmos and Blaster though of the place is a great place for all humans and aliens (for some reason there are aliens in this planet) but Cosmos spotted out when they enter the place that there are no mountains, trees, and skies. Blaster turned his head to Cosmos while they are finding a landing or a spot to perform. Blaster texted his words to Cosmos:

I HAVE TO SOME RESEARCH ABOUT THIS PLACE. IT'S LIKE CYBERTRON BUT THERE WAS NO WAR AROUND THIS PLANET SINCE THE VERY ONE HUNDRED YEARS. ALSO, THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING WITH ELECTRONICS AROUND TO SERVICE ALL THE HUMANS AND ALIENS. THE POPULATION IS MORE THAN OUR HOME PLANET BECAUSE OF THE HELP THE ROBOTS GIVE THEM BESIDES THE HUMANS THEMSELVES. THIS WAS NOT THE HUMANS IN THE 17TH CENTURY ACCORDING TO THE INTERNET.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! (You talk a lot for the first time, Blaster. When I was listening to your fact about this place, I listen to music that seems like nobody very care about it. The beat is boring and there is so much autotune of that person or alien singing)

I ALSO READ ABOUT IT. THE MUSIC THERE SUCKS. WATCH US MAKE EVERYONE DANCE!

Blaster found a place where there is a large baseball stadium for their robot size but there are no people inside the stadium. The two landed themselves as Blaster pulled out his shoulder speakers on both sides, and spoke out there is a special music everyone can listen. But according to some kind of drone one hundred times smaller than both Blaster and Cosmos saying that their performance is at 9:00 pm during the night. And the time is 8:30 pm that the sun is setting down. Blaster and Cosmos cheered that they made in a bit of perfect timing.

During the night at the large baseball stadium, a crowd of people was cheering something new until the smoke that is not toxic to everyone but it is just water. Blaster set out alongside with Cosmos to perform the music they collide before setting out to Utopia. As such, Blaster has to use his voice to introduce all the people on the crowd and some of their music they are going to perform. He announced:

"Welcome to our first time in Utopia! I'm Blaster and this is Cosmos", which he pointed at Cosmos who was amazed at his techno voice.

"We will perform five long-ass songs to make you all dance nonstop and of course: well, maybe that's it! Let's Dance, shall we!?"

Blaster started with Cosmos let out his voice when he was practicing with Blaster. Before the time they let out to Utopia, Blaster had let his voice to a singing part during production. Cosmos was so amazed at his voice. But Blaster, in his voice tells Cosmos to not be shy over his voice. Blaster said in his techno voice, "You have a voice, Cosmos. I know that. Instead of those beeps, let out your voice. What does that sound like? I think it will be perfect for this song".

Cosmos gulped. He took a breath and said his first words.

"I have a voice but it's not that good!"

Blaster gasped on Cosmos's high and deep voice with a bit of techno. Blaster cheered that this voice alongside with Cosmos's voice to make this music a worldwide sensation.

As they perform, Blaster let out his first words:

 _Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,_

 _Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,_

 _Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,_

 _Snap it, work it, quick, erase it,_

 _Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,_

 _Load it, check it, quick, rewrite it,_

 _Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,_

 _Drag and drop it, zip, unzip it,_

 _Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,_

 _View it, code it, jam, unlock it,_

 _Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,_

 _Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,_

 _Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,_

 _Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,_

 _Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it._

 _Technologic._

 _One more time_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _One more time_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _We're like the legend of the phoenix_

 _Our ends with beginnings_

 _What keep the planets spinning_

 _The force of love beginning_

 _We've come too far,_

 _To give up who we are_

 _So let's raise the bar_

 _And our cups to the stars_

 _We're up all night till the sun_

 _We're up all night to get some_

 _We're up all night for good fun_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're all up till the sun_

 _We're up all night to get some_

 _We're up all night for good fun_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night, all night to get,_

 _Up all night to get, get, get lucky_

 _Last night, I had this dream about you_

 _In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

 _There's nothing wrong with just a little bit of fun_

 _We were dancing all night long_

 _Oh, I don't know what to do_

 _About this dream and you_

 _I hope this dream comes true_

 _One more time_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _Oh yeah, all right_

 _Don't stop the dancing_

 _One more time_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _Work it harder, make it better_

 _Do it faster, makes us stronger_

 _More than ever hour after_

 _Our work is never over_

 _Work it harder, make it better_

 _Do it faster, makes us stronger_

 _More than ever hour after_

 _Our work is never over_

 _I'mma work it harder, make it bett-_

 _Do it faster, makes us_

 _More than ever hou-hour after_

 _Ou-our work is never over_

 _Work it harder, make it better_

 _Do it faster, makes us stronger_

 _More than ever hour after_

 _Our work is never over_

 _Television, rules the nation, oh yeah_

 _Television, rules the nation_

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _Celebrate and dance so free_

 _One more time_

 _Music's got me feeling so free_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _Celebrate and dance so free (celebrate)_

 _Tonight (We've)_

 _Hey, just feelin' (Come to far)_

 _Music's got me feeling the need (To give up who we are)_

 _One more time_

 _Music's got me feeling so free (So let's)_

 _We're gonna celebrate (Raise the bar)_

 _Celebrate and dance (And our cups)_

 _To the stars_

 _We're up all night till the sun_

 _We're up all night to get some_

 _We're up all night for good fun_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night till the sun_

 _We're up all night to get some_

 _We're up all night for good fun_

 _We're up for_

 _One more time_

 _We're up all night till the sun_

 _Celebration_

 _Feelings so free_

 _One more time_

 _We're up all night till the sun_

 _Celebration_

 _Music's got me feeling so_

 _Our work is never over_

The crowd cheered as the song ended. Blaster and Cosmos bowed down (damn, this is not an orchestra) And so on Blaster will have to perform four more I order to end the time at 11:30 pm.

"The next song that came from all of us again, this time with something a secret!" Blaster announces the next song which later called it out: Digital Love by Daft Punk.

 _Last night I had a dream about you_

 _In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

 _And it looked like everyone was having fun_

 _the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

 _Don't stop come a little closer_

 _As we jam the rhythm gets stronger_

 _There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

 _We were dancing all night long_

 _The time is right to put my arms around you_

 _You're feeling right_

 _You wrap your arms around too_

 _But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

 _Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

 _Ooh I don't know what to do_

 _About this dream and you_

 _I wish this dream comes true_

 _Ooh I don't know what to do_

 _About this dream and you_

 _We'll make this dream come true_

 _(Cosmos and Blaster play around the beats and sounds in somewhere in five minutes)_

 _Why don't you play the game ?_

 _Why don't you play the game_

(Cosmos and Blaster play around the beats and sounds in somewhere in more five minutes)

The song ended and the entire crowd cheered with hands up and clapping. Blaster does not want to bow as Cosmos felt so curious why he did not bow. Cosmos came to Blaster why he did not bow as he was whispering. Surprisingly, Blaster texted his words to Cosmos:

THAT'S SOME WEIRD THING TO DO IN A DJ CLUB.

Cosmos giggled a bit. Blaster turned back to the crowd as he will do his solo work while Cosmos take a break. Blaster announced a song he made when he was having an annoying time with all his Autobot friends. He went alone and makes this song; it makes him calm and okay.

The song is Call on Me by Eric Prydz:

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _Call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me, call on me_

 _Call on me_

 _I'm the same boy I used to be_

The crowd cheered and roared again! Blaster raised his right hand up and brings a fist to Cosmos who Blaster later pointed to Cosmos who was sitting and shaking up and down. Cosmos got up and went to the front of the stage as Blaster went behind him and sat down on the ground. Cosmos then raised his right hand to perform a song he did in the first place during his music career. It is What is Love by Haddaway

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Yeah_

 _I don't know why you're not fair_

 _I give you my love, but you don't care_

 _So what is right and what is wrong?_

 _Gimme a sign_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Oh, I don't know, what can I do?_

 _What else can I say, it's up to you_

 _I know we're one, just me and you_

 _I can't go on_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover_

 _This is our life, our time_

 _We are together I need you forever_

 _Is it…_

The crowd cheered again one more time. They still dancing and dancing. Blaster got up and came close to Cosmos to perform the last song. It goes by the song: Dragostea Din Tei by O-zone:

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Alo, Salut, Sunt Eu, un Haiduc_

 _(Hello, Greetings, It's me, an Outlaw)_

 _Si Te Rog, Iubirea mea Primeste Fericirea_

 _(I ask you, my love To Accept Happiness)_

 _Alo, Alo, Sunt Eu, Picasso_

 _(Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso)_

 _Ti-am dat beep_

 _(I sent you a beep)_

 _Si Sunt Voinic_

 _(And I'm Brave)_

 _Dar Sa Stii Nu-ti Cer Nimic_

 _(But You Should Know That I'm not asking anything from you)_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

 _Te Sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,_

 _(I call you, to tell you, what I feel right now)_

 _Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

 _(Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.)_

 _Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,_

 _(Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso, )_

 _Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

 _(I sent you a beep, and I'm brave, )_

 _Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

 _(But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.)_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii_

 _Ma-ia-huu_

 _Ma-ia-hoo_

 _Ma-ia-haa_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me)_

 _nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want, Don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me)_

 _Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

 _(Don't want to take me)_

 _Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

 _(Your face and the love from the linden trees)_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

 _(And I remember your eyes)_

The crowd cheered so loud. And that was the last song they ever performed.

"Thank you for coming here tonight! Come back to this stadium in the next three years! Adios amigos!" Blaster shouted happily and transforms back into his flying TV with wings and set off away from this planet. Cosmos bowed down and said his goodbye: "Have fun and don't stop dancing!" Cosmos pulled out a peace sign in his right hand and transforms into his UFO. But some people were screaming out that an alien is inside Cosmos. So they pulled out their phones and screaming out the only word Cosmos felt so annoyed: ALIEN!

Blaster and Cosmos cheered on their way home. Cosmos beeped out his words about singing a song on their way home but he does not feel like he wanted to sing but instead to put up his radio. Blaster laughed out Cosmo's idea and was happy a radio can soothe anyone, only Blaster and Cosmos. But he doesn't know what kind of song they will sing, according to Blaster. Cosmos thought of this a song he happen heard a short time and he thought the lyrics so inspirational. Blaster doesn't care, he spits out his voice saying," its music. I sometimes don't care about the words!"

Cosmos put up his radio. It is called Don't Stop Me Now by Queen:

 _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

 _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

 _And floating around in ecstasy_

 _So don't stop me now don't stop me_

 _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

 _I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm gonna go, go, go_

 _There's no stopping me_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

 _Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_

 _Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_

 _Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all_

 _Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _I am a satellite, I'm out of control_

 _I am a sex machine, ready to reload_

 _Like an atom bomb about to_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

 _Don't stop me, don't stop me_

 _Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey_

 _Don't stop me, don't stop me_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

 _Don't stop me, don't stop me_

 _Have a good time, good time_

 _Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Alright_

 _Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

 _Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_

 _Just give me a call (alright)_

 _Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)_

 _Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all_

 _La da da da daah_

 _Da da da haa_

 _Ha da da ha ha haaa_

 _Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _The next song that is coming is September by Earth, Wind, and Fire:_

 _Do you remember the 21st night of September?_

 _Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

 _While chasing the clouds away_

 _Our hearts were ringing_

 _In the key that our souls were singing_

 _As we danced in the night_

 _Remember how the stars stole the night away_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_

 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_

 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

 _My thoughts are with you_

 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_

 _Only blue talk and love_

 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

 _Now December found the love that we shared in September_

 _Only blue talk and love_

 _Remember the true love we share today_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _There was a_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days_

 _The bell was ringing_

 _Our souls were singing_

 _Do you remember, never a cloudy day_

 _There was a_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _There was a_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

The next song is called Baby By Justin Bieber. Cosmos changed the music up. Blaster asked cosmos why he changed music. Cosmos answered Blaster that it is a piece of cursed music.

"Blaster, I planned if those songs came up, I will play in with a Decepticon", Cosmos said. Blaster laughed.

The next song is called Hey Jude by The Beatles:

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain_

 _Hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool_

 _Who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Na-na-na, na, na_

 _Na-na-na, na_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her (let it out and let it in)_

 _Remember to let her into your heart (hey Jude)_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in_

 _Hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you_

 _Hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Na-na-na, na, na_

 _Na-na-na, na, yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you'll begin to make it better_

 _Better better better better better, ah!_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (Jude Jude, Judy Judy Judy Judy, ow wow!)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (my, my, my)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (yeah, you know you can make it, Jude, Jude, you're not gonna break it)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (don't make it bad, Jude, take a sad song and make it better)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (oh Jude, Jude, hey Jude, wa!)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (oh Jude)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (hey, hey)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (now, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (yeah, make it, Jude)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na (yeah, yeah yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

 _Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

 _Na-na-na na, hey Jude_

And so, they made to Cybertron with a good song to end their trip, but oh no: Cybertron has nothing besides some robots and ashes. Also, Blaster turned down a break the fourth wall, saying: "Sorry we use the full song of each song. Don't kill us!"

Present Day

Cosmo's finished Knockout's statue and thought about a Jacuzzi for Knockout chill and sexy ass (・ε・｀)


	35. Chapter 35: Opal and Blitzwing Part 1

Chapter 35

Astrotrain saw some M.E.C.H.T ships roaming around the outer space, Astrotrain found some space where the M.E.C.H.T ships are not around. Astrotrain tells Blitzwing that they are intruders out of space. Blitzwing saw that in the screen in Astrotrain's lab, he totals the ships up to seven.

"They are a total of seven ships; two are the big ship that is used for human officers. And five are small ships that are one driver. We need to find rest before we get caught", Blitzwing in his cold personality.

"I can see that, Blitzwing. But the ships are slow. Perfect for us to let through", Astrotrain added information to Blitzwing. Astrotrain went through the ships but he has his Decepticon insignia. Blitzwing told Astrotrain to ignore the sign and move on to Earth. Astrotrain agrees himself he is thinking about the sign on his spaceship left side. As soon they were almost about to touch the atmosphere of Earth, Astrotrain hears sirens from the M.E.C.H.T ships, saying that they are coming from some kind of intruder. Astrotrain must hurry from the M.E.C.H.T ships before they get caught. The intruder is some kind of robot that is similar to transformers but has an insignia that is not an Autobot or Decepticon. Its insignia is a bronze-colored letter M and the center of the M is a small T with a golden color. Astrotrain force Blitzwing to look at the not-so Autobot or Decepticon. Blitzwing walked to the back window and saw that the no-so Autobot or Decepticon. Its color is dark blue and has light blue striped around its legs and arms. The whole body of the robot is black and its head has the shape of M but the color is dark blue and it shaped the M like a lightning bolt. It was a slim robot, according to Blitzwing since he has a kinda slim body, kinda look like Soundwave. But Blitzwing hurried Astrotrain to get to Earth. Astrotrain agreed. Astrotrain hurried himself and Blitzwing to the air of Earth and as Blitzwing sees what is going on Earth, he told Astrotrain that he had never been to Earth, saying that useless quote in his random personality.

"Blitzwing! There is no time to say something nice about this place; I heard that Earth reeks due to composing the human trash around the ocean!" Astrotrain yelled to Blitzwing.

"Don't ruin my first experience!" Blitzwing switched to his angry personality. Something alerted inside Astrotrain's siren at the lab that someone is coming. Blitzwing yelled to Astrotrain to open the doors to check out what is going on since the enemy is likely near both Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Blitzwing goes on top of Astrotrain but he saw that the incoming enemy is the one they saw early: the dark blue and black robot that is with M.E.C.H.T. The robot came close to Blitzwing with a sword that was pulled by his right leg. Later the other sword that the robot pulled by his other leg, now the robot has two swords to kill Blitzwing. Blitzwing pulled his sniper rifle and shot the robot on the face. Then the face regenerate; Blitzwing did not see that coming and got tackled by the robot. Blitzwing transforms into his eagle and changed his personality to MONSTER personality. Blitzwing was on fire, like golden fire and range his way to the robot who is about to slice the living crap with those weak ass swords. Blitzwing went thought the swords and destroyed the swords in one hit, shattering each piece and pieces. The robot got mad and transforms into his pistol mode. Blitzwing in his MONSTER personality laughed so loud and evil he came close to the pistol robot and grabbed it by his talons. He then crushed the robot up to two crushed until it was not functioning. Blitzwing changed to his crazy personality; he saw that someone is in there. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and changed his personality to cold. He stopped for a moment as soon Astrotrain transforms into his robot mode, thinking of what is wrong with Blitzwing and his crazy or random personality. Blitzwing looked up the robot and tear the robot in half. He then checks inside of the robot and saw a teen boy. He was in the unconscious. Blitzwing could not kill the boy now but tell Astrotrain to get he boy some help. Astrotrain copied Blitzwing's order and Blitzwing handed the teen boy to Astrotrain.

After finding a hidden place at some cave underground with bats and glowworms for both Astrotrain and Blitzwing, Astrotrain had a call from Soundwave. Astrotrain felt a cheer inside of him after they have been through hell when they enter Earth. During the call, Soundwave questions where they are now.

'Soundwave, we are in Earth since Demontron died from Hellscream. But we are in a cave around the lakes near some kind of place called Alaska. That's Blitzwing's answer, not me", Astrotrain announced to Soundwave.

"Good. I'll be there in a moment", Soundwave said. But the call is not over as Astrotrain warns Soundwave to go through Earth as best as possible because of the M.E.C.H.T ships area around. Soundwave will have to agree to Astrotrain about that. And so, they ended their call. Soundwave heard a stomp and he turned that it was Emerald. Soundwave called out Emerald to get ready to fly to Earth.

Soundwave and Emerald flew to the outer space three minutes early. Emerald saw the M.E.C.H.T ships but Soundwave explains that since they are skinny ships, they have to go fast as possible. He also explains that they could not get attack and have to save them energy to kill Hellscream. Soundwave thought of the name M.E.C.H.T. Soundwave kept saying the name M.E.C.H.T. as Emerald felt so curious on soundwave. He questions why Soundwave is saying that name.

"Soundwave, does that name remembers something to you?" Emerald asked to the stuttering Soundwave.

"Yes. That name was formally called M.E.C.H. for the history of it, M.E.C.H was owned by Silas who dies for- I don't remember it. Anyway, M.E.C.H was an organization owed by humans to get newly function robots based on us. But as the Autobots or Decepticon- I don't remember it since I am thinking of Hellscream bitch ass. Oh, it was not Hellscream. It was pointless in my opinion I do not remember that time. But I know little information. But why they exist again?"

Soundwave finished his explanation on the formal team; M.E.C.H. Emerald saw some ships from M.E.C.H.T that they have to retreat, but only two small ships. Soundwave and Emerald followed them since Soundwave thought of those two small ships that they are chasing Blitzwing and Astrotrain. Soundwave and Emerald speed flight themselves to follow the tow small M.E.C.H.T ships. But as when they were on Earth in five minutes, Soundwave and Emerald saw nothing besides skies and land. Something then firing back to Soundwave and Emerald. Emerald transforms into his man mode and slices the incoming ship that is about to kill both Soundwave and Emerald. Emerald slice half of the ship horizontal but have the person cut in half. Emerald saw another incoming ship that is coming towards Soundwave but Soundwave transforms into his robot mode and grabbed the jet in one grab to go. He then falls down on the ground and called Emerald to come down. Soundwave, holding the damaged jet as the person who was driving the jet called down M.E.C.H.T to come down here and fight the robots, Soundwave and Emerald, who is not a robot. Soundwave holds up the jet; he finds the communicator and took away the communicator from the person. He crushed the communicator and spoke his words to the person who works with M.E.C.H.T. But Emerald interrupted Soundwave that they need to hide from M.E.C.H.T. Soundwave looked at Emerald; Emerald was right about this part and decided to hide from M.E.C.H.T.

As they found Astrotrain and Blitzwing's hideout, Soundwave and Emerald looked at Blitzwing talking about his final personality. Astrotrain and Blitzwing saw Soundwave and Emerald walking down to the cave where it is too dark but have lights by the glowworms. Soundwave does not want more light but he wants to feel the darkness for a couple of moments. Blitzwing question soundwave what is he holding as Soundwave answered that it is a damaged jet with someone inside. Soundwave checks on the person who was inside, but the person was trying to escape but it is stuck in its seatbelt since a piece of the damaged plane was stuck on the seatbelt button. Soundwave thought of hypnotizing the pilot but instead of hypnotizing (since he does not have one) he tied up the pilot and made him/her go to sleep. The pilot was screaming at the tentacles Soundwave is ejecting and grabbed the pilot. The pilot was continuing screaming until Soundwave suffer the living crap out of the pilot as the pilot stopped screaming. Later on, the pilot was asleep. Blitzwing in his cold personality place the asleep pilot next to the unconscious teen boy who is on the small rock table that was made by Astrotrain. Blitzwing wanted to know what to do now. Soundwave has one thing before they fight Hellscream. Astrotrain spotted one of the team that Reflector is not here.

"Astrotrain, Reflector became Mindbomb now, after he has a coma-kinda dream world whatever the hell that was", Soundwave said to Astrotrain. Blitzwing interrupted Soundwave that he also has the coma-dream like a thing. Blitzwing explains what happens to him during the coma. Astrotrain knows the beginning of the story but Soundwave is curious about Blitzwing. Blitzwing explains of the coma dream thingy.

Blitzwing's Dream World Thing Story

Blitzwing was in the dark as he was walking down and calling down Astrotrain, Demontron, Soundwave, and others. But he does not see anything since he is in a dark world. But someone called down Blitzwing that it is a female voice making Blitzwing hearing the voice familiar to his life. Blitzwing called the name: Aliza.

"Trimora. Come to me. This is an emergency!" Aliza shouted but a scream alerted Blitzwing to dash his way to the screaming as the screaming echoes Blitzwing's ears. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and dash quickly until some light flashed Blitzwing's eyes, making him blinded for a moment. Blitzwing dropped down on the ground and transforms back into his tank mode, he formed into his angry personality, shouting out, "What is going on here!?"

In a light-colored sky and a large white castle with several medium windows, there is a lake and grass for some reason. Blitzwing heard someone familiar again but this time it was calling his Quintesson name.

"Trimora. It is me, Monomora. Your brother who is here from another planet. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and as Monomora who has a big red and black chunky and bulky body with a cape and a helmet, crowning as the new leader of the planet, Electromono. Blitzwing questions in his cold personality about the planet Electromono.

"Electromono, the planet I named it and claiming to be mine after a war struck me and my wife. Then I use my only powers to kill l the people who were born here or immigrants here", Monomora said. Blitzwing said to Monomora that is cruel to kill the aliens there if they were born there. Monomora cares about power and not wanting to live with the family. Blitzwing tells where Aliza is. Monomora explains where is Aliza at by saying to Blitzwing Aliza is getting married by Dimora. Blitzwing is mad on the inside. But Blitzwing holds himself, clenching his fist. Monomora was called by Tetramora, who is the sister of Monomora, Dimora, and Trimora. Blitzwing changed into his chill mode but have to follow what Monomora is checking out.

Inside of the castle, the room is like a big ballroom but someone is stepping down the large staircase with a semicircle area of the stair. Blitzwing turned to whatever who is coming downstairs. Blitzwing gasped that a lady Quintesson who is a slim, long-legged, short bob hair, have a bit of wrinkle, her voice sounds like some sexy whore but old, and have a big breasted chest. And a male Quintesson hybrid which his part of the body is a robot due to what he apparently is a big-bodied, strong and big ass arms, huge hands, his legs are robotic where his feet are hovers and his rest of the legs are wired, so strong they can hold that big ass body. His head is so small it is the size of Blitzwing's hand. He sounds like some kind of German but not really. The female Quintesson gasped to Blitzwing that she came downstairs to hugged Blitzwing. She cried that she had never seen him for a long time. Blitzwing turned into his random personality that he cheered to that he is calling the female Quintesson, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Trimora, my favorite boy. I have something for you", the female Quintesson was called herself Elsa. And the male Quintesson part robot hybrid as called himself Mora. Mora looked at Blitzwing like it is none of his business. Blitzwing felt something in his inside that he hates his parents, according to his angry personality. Mora screamed to call out Tetramora for making the wedding dress for the bride. Tetramora yelled to Mora that she did that already. Mora and Elsa came to check on Tetramora at the upstairs left room where Tetramora's room is inside along with Aliza. While Elsa and Mora came to check on Tetramora, Blitzwing question Monomora that did anything happens to the family. Monomora did not know while he was on another planet. Blitzwing changed into his random personality, asking a question about Monomora's wife. Monomora said to Blitzwing to stop bothering him for a moment and wanted to search their other brothers and sisters by going outside. Blitzwing looked at Monomora going away from Blitzwing and opening the door to check the entrance is filled with the family members. Blitzwing changed his personality inferno; he snuck the right middle finger at Monomora. Blitzwing whispered himself that what he has to do to get back home. Blitzwing followed Monomora down to the exit of the castle. Blitzwing also said to himself that he did not remember the time his family had owned a castle. As he exits the castle, Monomora saw Blitzwing behind him but Blitzwing says Aliza's brother who is some kind of douchebag towards Blitzwing, he is skinny, his legs are skinny, his arms are skinny, his stomach is skinny, and his head is so thin like a potato chip. His skin so purple like a grape, his moth have thin ass lips, and his eyes are…..beautiful. But Blitzwing hates this bitch already and started too looked at some incoming guest with a big green sword. He is holding it with his sword on his right metal shoulder pad, protect from the cuts and his hands are grip hard on the handle, His scarf let out a blow but Blitzwing squinted his eyes that a hero-wannabe is coming. The hero-wannabe had also a blue and purple color and his whole body is black. Basically, his body is like some kind of galaxy. His body type has a big chest, a slim stomach, his legs are THICC! His arms are also THICC! His head is NOT THICC! His head is a medium size with an oval-shaped that have no comparison of Blitzwing but his face is slender dark blue and the stripes on his cheeks are purple. His eyes are super black but have a small white pupil like a grey alien. His feet are like flippers, but cannot bend (LOL) and so, Aliza's brother and the hero-wannabee come along together now and Monomora hugged the hero-wannabe.

"It's good to have you back, Pentamora. How is Halona?" Monomora hugged and calmly said to Pentamora. Pentamora said to Monomora that the planet Halona is fabulous and tons of rides there.

"Pointless ass thing to do on that planet with that big ass sword he is carrying, Pentamora', Blitzwing thought in his cold personality after he changed into it. Pentamora saw Blitzwing with Blitzwing crossed his hand and making some kind of duck face. Pentamora laughed at Blitzwing that he came back. Blitzwing walked back from Pentamora. Because Pentamora looks like he did not shower a very long time. Pentamora moans to Blitzwing in some flamboyant personality. Blitzwing thought of the names of each child of Elsa and mora that they are named by a Roman numeral and Mora as the last part of their full name, no last name (that does not count in the Transformers era). Pentamora came close to Blitzwing and talked for him about having a duel but Blitzwing smell that funky breath of Pentamora. Blitzwing wanted to get out of Pentamora by shrugging the bitch but Pentamora's left arm is holding Blitzwing like it is some kind of hook. Blitzwing changed into his inferno personality, shouting that he wanted to get out of the way, out of Pentamora's face. But a loud growling noise interrupts the two from doing some weird brother romance shit. Blitzwing was let go but fall down on the grass as Pentamora held his left hand on his growling stomach. Monomora came close to Pentamora that the sound came from Pentamora's stomach. The growling continues to be louder and louder. Blitzwing got up and was confused that is he some kind of robot or something else because transformers can starve but don't get stomach growls from this situation. Pentamora grabbed his stomach with both of his arms, talking Monomora in a weak voice, saying that is there something to eat. Monomora told Pentamora to wait for a little bit as the family gets together. Pentamora's face was shocked as his stomach growled again. Pentamora moans that he hadn't eaten in seven days after his way going back home. Blitzwing, continuing as the inferno personality walked away and find a way to get out of the place by transforming into his eagle mode. He flew away but as Monomora and Pentamora saw the eagle flying away, Monomora called Blitzwing to come back.

Blitzwing rarely heard Monomora calling to come back but as he reaches to space, there is nothing but stars. Blitzwing travels away from the Quintesson planet and travels his way to some planet called Begonia. Blitzwing thinks of himself that something is not right. But a small asteroid was following Blitzwing as Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and speed his way to the planet Begonia. Blitzwing made it to the planet Begonia as the asteroid landed too far next to Blitzwing, Blitzwing went away from the asteroid by flying back to space. Blitzwing then in five minutes later after the asteroid almost hit him; some kind of lady is floating in space as she called the jet to stop. Blitzwing tells the lady after he changed into his chill mode that what the hell is this place where he is sleeping in his new dream. The lady is a tall, slim waist, small chest, thick ass, and thigh, and has slim arms. She has white hair color with a short light blue dress, light blue long boots with heels, and she has a sign of a red power sign on her forehead. Her name was Opal as she introduces Blitzwing in a cheerful and charming. She smiled that she wanted to have an adventure with a big and buff being but she Blitzwing wanted to know what happens and why he is here.

"Excuse me, space jet. You must call out you name in order to ask questions about the princess myself, Princess Opal", Opal stopped Blitzwing for a moment that she has to be clear to know Blitzwing's name besides saying to Blitzwing "space jet".

"What the- okay, space lady-", Blitzwing was then interrupted by Opal to say that Blitzwing needs to call her by her real name. Blitzwing turned onto his anger personality but his personality changed into his cold personality, saying to himself to control himself during a talk with a needy being. Opal was asking Blitzwing that is he okay. Blitzwing in his cold personality said to Opal that he is okay. Blitzwing then introduces his name.

"Opal. My name is Blitzwing. And I happen to have a multiple personality disorder. But I seem to kinda like it. Anyway, I was in a coma and I was in my dream", Blitzwing told Opal. Opal then explains to Blitzwing that someone possessed you by dropping you onto sleep and making you going to kill one of the beings who are controlling your sleep. Blitzwing thought of Reflector who fell down first to enter his dream world. But he questions why there is a dream catcher around here. Opal explains more that the dream catcher also wanted someone important to kidnap the other world inside the being's head.

"Say, for example, Blitzwing: Your house far, far, far, and away and you fell down to sleep by some dream catcher controlling you or something", Opal ends her explanation by pointing an example to Blitzwing.

"Opal. Why are you in the middle of nowhere?" Blitzwing asked Opal why she in a middle outer space is looking for someone. Opal tells Blitzwing that she needs to find her pet rabbit Thrilling of the Chosen One.

"What the hell is that name!?" Blitzwing changed into his angry personality and shouted to Opal about her pet rabbit's name.

"You, see, Blitzwing! My pet rabbit can talk and he is very needy about names. So he chose that name to make himself cool", Opal shivered to the angry Blitzwing. Opal then stopped her shivering and pointed out that she needs to find service to contact Thrilling of the Chosen One. Blitzwing changed into his random personality. He shines himself that he can tell Opal to hop inside the jet. Opal is excited and smiled after Blitzwing tell her to hop on. She was so thrilled that she hollered about what is inside of Blitzwing. Blitzwing felt like this must be some kind of butt joke. Opal was about to come close as Blitzwing open the jet doors at the far right side near the front top of the jet.

After opal came inside of Blitzwing's jet mode, Blitzwing changed into his chill personality and tells what directions to get Thrilling of the Chosen One. Opal wanted to get service first. Blitzwing question where to find service. Opal wanted Blitzwing to go to the Quintesson planet. Blitzwing gulped that he has to go back to his home planet that he doesn't like. And so, Blitzwing travels back to the Quintesson planet as he felt so much guilt to himself. Opal tells Blitzwing what is wrong. Blitzwing changed into his cold personality that he does not like his hometown.

"Like when they treat me like shit. Only my mother who treats me likes a real mother, not like some kind of mass murderer. My mother always cares about me the most and making my sibling so jealous", Blitzwing changed into his random personality. Blitzwing explains more about his hometown.

"Like I say everything about my family that they have their own power but as I, Trimora, which is my Quintesson name. I was likely to become the one who will be one of the doctors and teachers besides going to war with the other family members. Like for my sister, Tetramora, she does not like to fight. She likes to do is help Quintesson who are injured. And she loves to teach Quintesson about the future. But for me, before I ran away from home, I have to say goodbye to only one Quintesson ever. My mother. And she said to me to come back home anytime. I thought of myself: never", Blitzwing ended his backstory of why he hates his hometown. Opal felt sad about hearing Blitzwing's backstory. But Opal questions Blitzwing about his family member and who Blitzwing's most hated member is ever. Blitzwing does not want to change into is angry or inferno personality but he still has to become random, crazy, cold, or chill. Blitzwing changed into his chill personality that he has to tell about his family member but before he goes to tell it to Opal, he questions why Opal wanted to know about Blitzwing's family members.

"Well, because I have a family like that, too. My two older brothers do not want to play with me since they love having the new video game console and features over 100 games. I play with Thrilling of the Chosen One just to make me happy, think of Thrilling of the Chosen One as a friend or like my younger brother. But as my mother tell me to become some doctor, I tell her I can do whatever I wanted, that I wanted to become a dancer or a singer", Opal began her backstory as some fail childhood.

"After the time my two older brothers are becoming game designers, I was stuck being an employee of a failed company. I was becoming angry and went to become a traveler, traveling every planet to sing or dance to all the beings", Opal finished her backstory which Blitzwing sniffed in his random personality that he felt like that, too.

"You see, my most hated member of my family is literally my sibling the most. They think I am some kind of failed sibling who will have no future to become a soldier. Anyway, that was my most hated members ever", Blitzwing felt a bit shaken about saying about his siblings.

"I can tell that your siblings don't even play for you. I have that kind of thing like that, too. That makes me said. All I wanted to have is a good family that changes, not going for a new one", Opal felt her eyes that is bursting out a bit of tear falling down to her chin. Blitzwing tells Opal to not cry; instead, Blitzwing wanted to hear Opal's song. Opal then stopped her crying that she began to slowly smile and bringing her head up to the front view of Blitzwing's inside ship. She said to Blitzwing she is ready but she has to take a couple of breaths. Blitzwing told Opal to take her time before they will find service besides landing to Blitzwing's shitty home planet. But beeping noise alerted on opal's power sign forehead that someone is calling. Opal cheered and calls the being who is calling her.

"OPAL! IS THAT YOU!? I WAS CALLING YOU FOR A MILLION TIMES! COME GET ME!1 I AM CAPTURE BY A GIANT CREATURE THAT IS SO DISGUSTING YOU WILL VOMIT!" a rough cute sound alerted to Opal's forehead that she asked where is Thrill of the Chosen One is at which Blitzwing was shocked that he changed into his angry personality, complaining that the voice is the Thrilling of the Chosen One. Opal silenced Blitzwing for a moment so she would listen to where Thrilling of the Chosen One is at.

"I'm at a planet with a black dungeon. It is so dark you have to a flashlight!", whispered Thrilling of the Chosen One.

Blitzwing yelled to Thrilling of the Chosen One, "Of course some cave so dark and black you NEED A FLASHLIGHT!"

Opal slammed on Blitzwing's control set that he needs to shut up for a MOMENT!

Opal shouted what the name of the planet. Thrilling of the Chosen One said the planet's name is called Darky.

Blitzwing complains the name of the planet, Darky that the name is dumb and felt racist according to Blitzwing himself. Opal then tells what to go in order to save Thrilling of the Chosen One.

"Go to the far right until you see a small black planet. You need so much light because most of the days are all night time", Thrilling of the Chosen One continues to whisper to the directions and ended the call before Opal said a thank you to Thrilling of the Chosen One.

Opal cheered and so was Blitzwing as he changed into his random personality.

As they were about to go far away from the Quintesson planet, Blitzwing wanted to hear Opal's song. Opal felt happy to hear about Blitzwing's request. Opal took a deep breath. And she sang out her first words to last words:

"Oh wait, before I sing, don't complain because I haven't sung a long time since Thrilling of the Chosen One disappeared", Opal interrupt. Blitzwing asked a question what happen to Thrilling of the Chosen One.

"Well, I think he was searching for his favorite carrots we planted but as some stranger took his carrots, he wanted to fight but got captured. And since I care about him a lot, I have to find him but haven't been in five days to find the rabbit. Don't worry, I ate some during the search", opal talk fast as she started to add information to Blitzwing. Blitzwing thought of Opal like some gentle lady but in actuality, it is not. Opal then sang her song slowly but put some emotions into it (used the song: Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin)(too lazy to make my own fanfiction song) ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ (great song, listen to it anytime):

 _There's a lady who's sure_

 _All that glitters is gold_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

 _When she gets there she knows_

 _If the stores are all closed_

 _With a word she can get what she came for_

 _Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

 _There's a sign on the wall_

 _But she wants to be sure_

 _'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_

 _In a tree by the brook_

 _There's a songbird who sings_

 _Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving_

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder_

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder_

 _There's a feeling I get_

 _When I look to the west_

 _And my spirit is crying for leaving_

 _In my thoughts I have seen_

 _Rings of smoke through the trees_

 _And the voices of those who standing looking_

 _Ooh, it makes me wonder_

 _Ooh, it really makes me wonder_

 _And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune_

 _Then the piper will lead us to reason_

 _And a new day will dawn_

 _For those who stand long_

 _And the forests will echo with laughter_

 _If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

 _Don't be alarmed now_

 _It's just a spring clean for the May queen_

 _Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

 _But in the long run_

 _There's still time to change the road you're on_

 _And it makes me wonder_

 _Your head is humming and it won't go_

 _In case you don't know_

 _The piper's calling you to join him_

 _Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow_

 _And did you know_

 _Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_

 _And as we wind on down the road_

 _Our shadows taller than our soul_

 _There walks a lady we all know_

 _Who shines white light and wants to show_

 _How everything still turns to gold_

 _And if you listen very hard_

 _The tune will come to you at last_

 _When all are one and one is all_

 _To be a rock and not to roll_

 _And she's buying the stairway to heaven_

Blitzwing changed into his cold personality that the song is so beautiful and makes opal cried about that it was her favorite song. Opal wanted to cheer herself but Blitzwing helped her saying her singing is great. Opal thanked Blitzwing for his comment about her singing. Opal asked to Blitzwing how much miles he has to go to Darky.

"Almost likely seven miles. Are you hungry yet?" Blitzwing said to Opal. Opal felt like her stomach was about to growl. But she said to Blitzwing that she will be fine they landed to Darky.

Blitzwing tells Opal to rest for now on until he has to land on the planet. Opal felt like a yawn coming up.

Five minutes later, Blitzwing heard Opal snoozing as he has to change into his crazy personality as he wanted to sing his song but he sucks at singing as he is traveling to the Dark (song is called Rocket Man By Elton John) (also a good song) (Please don't kill me) (つ﹏⊂) :

 _She packed my bags last night pre-flight_

 _Zero hour nine AM_

 _And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

 _I miss the earth so much I miss my wife_

 _It's lonely out in space_

 _On such a timeless flight_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_

 _In fact it's cold as hell_

 _And there's no one there to raise them if you did_

 _And all this science I don't understand_

 _It's just my job five days a week_

 _A rocket man, a rocket man_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

Blitzwing finished his song and check on Opal but she is still sleeping. Blitzwing chuckled that he is still having a blast to get the hell out of here.


	36. Chapter 36: Opal and Blitzwing Part 2

Note: The announcement is a lie. I was bored, so I continue to write this fanfiction.

Chapter 36

Blitzwing's Dream World Thing Story

Blitzwing made it to the planet Darky and since he does not want to wake up the innocent, Opal, he instead fined a spot where he can be safe. But the planet was so dark; there was nothing on the ground that is pitched black. He thought it could be a hole or just a black ground. Blitzwing went down to the ground and he felt like there is solid. Blitzwing relief himself. He thought of an idea. He thought, "I can use those minions I have created while I was going to this black planet."

So, Blitzwing brings his small minicon that is a color of white and grey as it is exiting the ship. Blitzwing scan around the place and looked up the planet.

"There are some holes around the ground. Let me put the super scanners on the minicon".

"How about calling this minicon Blitzy!" Opal woke up and cheered.

Blitzwing is shocked; he jumped as he is questioned to Opal, "How's your nap!?"

"It's fine. So this is the planet call Darky? If so, why it is SOOOOOoooooooooooooo DARK!?"

"BECAUSE THE WHOLE PLANET IS DARK AS F- well, it's the atmosphere of it, so pitch black I can't see a thing", Blitzwing changed into his chill personality after being so rude with his anger mode. Opal chuckled and decided to exit the ship. But Blitzwing refused to leave.

"My minicon is looking around to see if the area is safe! Talking about my minion. Let me check on… Blitzy" Blitzwing moaned. As Blitzy is about being disconnected and got smashed by some ravenous beast, Blitzwing hears statics and quiet noise. Blitzwing went mad and as he checks over his minicon. But then it went quite. Opal calls Blitzwing down for the quite message the thing said.

"Help", Opal answered.

"Maybe the thing is in need of help. We have to find him", Blitzwing hurried. So, Blitzwing flew to the place where the thing is at and after five minutes, they found the beast that is dying. Opal is shocked at seeing the big beast dying of a robotic object.

"Here's my plan. You find your rabbit while I got speck to this fella", Blitzwing orders opal. Blitzwing landed on the ground which has no holes, but Opal exits the jet and ran to find her pet rabbit. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and switches his random personality. He turned around the big beast that was hungry. Blitzwing question the beast, "Why are you so ferocious?"

"I'm hungry like a wolf, you robot. Sorry I ate your brother".

"That's not my brother. That is just a 'toy' I made to check on this place. Say, this may sound weird to you, but I am in another time slot or world, what should I do to get the fuck out of this world?"

"Kill the one who is taking over the dream-whatever-the-hell world", said the beast.

"You aren't a killing fuck-a-roo", Blitzwing thought.

"Say, robot. Wanna be buddies to find the one who takes over my head?"

"Huh. You also have that too? Well, is it the same person who is taking over your head of dreams?"

"Well, not really. If some fool is holding some crystal, then it is the one you have to kill".

"Damn, why killing is the only way to get back home, why just tell that bitch to get me home", Blitzwing thought in his cold personality.

"Hey, beast. Why we have to kill them?" Blitzwing changed into his cold personality and asked a simple but important question.

"What happens if he/she refused to get you back home", the beast said. Blitzwing thought.

"By the way, during the time you will find your enemy but first, wanna come with me to get my friend Opal?"

"Okay. But I need some food", the beast said.

Blitzwing moaned, "Okay, fine. But where to find one?"

Meanwhile is a super dark cave as Opal glows her body as she finds The Thrilling of the Chosen One, she was frightened. But a running yellow rabbit was crying and scream over a white glowing beast.

"Thrilling of the Chosen One!" Opal cheered and waved her arms to her rabbit. The Thrilling of the Chosen One was happy to see his owner and jumped to opal. He is crying over a beast until the beast in the cave growled to The Thrilling of the Chosen One. Opal ran away from the cave and when there was company, she saw Blitzwing and the beast that is named Jabber.

"Hey, Opal. Wanna meet my friend, Jabber?" Blitzwing cheered to Opal. Jabber waved to the frightened Opal as he is eating a giant snake. Opal screamed and the white beast hopped out of the cave. He roared and the rest of the gang ran away. Jabber jumped to the white beast and screamed to Blitzwing, "Wait or go. I will still be here for you".

"What are you talking about? I am not seeing more dead faces on me!" Blitzwing changed into his anger personality and chased to Jabber. He fires at the white beast but when Jabber found the silver crystal on the white beast's chest, he crushed the crystal and waved to Blitzwing a goodbye. Blitzwing passed his running and saw the glow to Jabber as he is finally going home. Blitzwing changed into his random personality and smiled. He whistled and called, "Meet me at the other side!"

Blitzwing, Opal, and The Thrilling of the Chosen One was exiting Darky as when The Thrilling of the Chosen One becomes an annoying bitch that makes Blitzwing turned wild.

"SO I KNOW WE WENT TO THE PLACE TO CHECK OUT THE EARTH'S MOON BUT I WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND I RUSHED MY BUTT THERE, BUT A MAN WHO DRESSES UP IN PINK WAS KIDNAPPING KIDS AND I WANT TO BE THE SUPER BUNNY TO KICK OFF THE MAN IN PINK MAN IS SPCAE. BUT THE MAN KIDDNAPED ME ALSO AND TAKE ME SOME DESERTED PLANET AS ME AND THE REST OF THE TWENTY KIDS WERE CRYING AND I WAS ALSO CRYING. I WAN TOT FIGHT BACK BUT I WAS TOO SCARED OVER THIS SCARY PLANET THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING COMING FROM A HORROR MOVIE. DAMN THE PLANET WAS PITCH BLACK LIKE I TURN OFF THE LIGHTS. I WENT OUT OF THE BAG FIRST AFTER THE KIDNAPPER WENT TO TAKE A PISS AND I SAW A BLACK WORLD IN A BLACK PLANET. I WNA TO CRY SO MUCH I WANT TO PEE MYSELF ALSO. I WENT TO TAKE A LOOK WHILE I AM PEEING MYSELF. I SAW A BEAST THAT IS SO HUNGRY HE OR SHE HASN'T EATEN IN SIX YEARS, I WAS RUNNING AWAY IN EACH CLAVE BUT THE FELLOW IS FOLLOWING ME. AND WHEN YOU FOUND ME, ISAW THIS BIG DUDE AND HE LOOK LIKE HE IS GOING TO EAT ME. BUT HE SEEMS LIKE A NICE GUY. WHAT'S HIS NAME? NICOLE, FIONA, LIAM?"

Blitzwing was so tired of The Thrilling of the Chosen One's talking he kicks him out of the space. Opal screamed at Blitzwing to get him back. Blitzwing saying "lalalala" to Opal. Blitzwing shouted Opal to shut her bunny up.

As such, The Thrilling of the Chosen One is back in the jet and he was shivering.

But when there were sirens coming from Blitzwing, he thinks of enemies. Blitzwing went to check the whole area but there was nothing but he decided to come back to the planet he hates. Blitzwing wants to leave Opal and her annoying bunny.

"Hey, Opal. Thanks for having you here, but you guys have to go. I have to come back to my real world", Blitzwing said. Opal refused to leave and she wants Blitzwing to be safe.

"Hey, this place is dangerous to you-"

BOOM!

Blitzwing felt pain at the bottom and transforms into his robot mode and the remaining two flew off. Blitzwing saw the two flying away and are grabbed by scavengers. Blitzwing called Opal's name but the scavengers roared in front of Blitzwing and turned away from him as they were exhaling in front of Opal and the Thrilling of the Chosen One. He wants to ask Blitzwing, "Where is the crystal to get us home? To the real world. I feel like I'm dreaming".

"I'm dreaming, too. But I am the first one to get that son of a bitch FIRST!" Blitzwing fires at one of the scavengers with a bandana but the bandana one pulls his sword and rushed to Blitzwing for aiming the chest. Blitzwing is fast; he dodges the sword and grabbed the blade. He crushed the blade like it was nothing. The main scavenger tossed Opal and her bunny out of the way and when Blitzwing hears the scream coming from Opal, he looked back and continues to fire at the rest of the scavengers. While he is doing that, he jumped to grab Opal and her bunny. He panted as he is still hearing the firing behind him. He does not feel pain while some of the scavengers are shooting behind him. He thought it is just laser beams just for show. He thought of the scavengers "pointless and are like actors".

Blitzwing then transforms into his jet and get his ass out of the warzone. The scavengers follow the jet as Blitzwing takes him and the guest to his hometown as Blitzwing felt something is not right. The scavengers followed Blitzwing according to Opal. Opal wants to fight. Blitzwing asked opal, "Are you sure. You too little to fight!"

"Don't call me little! I told you I'm older than 9! I will get out and stop those fools!"

Opal hopped out of the jet and she flew to the scavengers as they are confused. Opal glows herself a couple of minutes and she blasted towards the scavengers with a big blast. She laser beam those bitches as the scavengers are melting down to their endoskeletons. They are screaming and felt like they are being burned and melted. The screamed their last words like, "Help!"

The scavengers were not fallen down to the empty space but floating their liquid body to random areas after the laser tossed them out. She then felt pain in her chest. She is screaming making her bunny rapidly grabbing her out of space by shaking her right leg.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" The Thrilling of The Chosen One rapidly stopping his owner as Opal could not hear her bunny shouting but she felt her leg is shaking by her bunny.

Blitzwing felt a bit shaky as Opal is still blasting that laser. Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and use his talon to grabbed Opal and The Thrilling of the Chosen One. The laser is making Blitzwing's talons melting. The Thrilling of the Chosen One is bleeding out his arms as he is blocking

He roared to opal so loud Opal's laser got stopped. She felt dead but she is just breathing rapidly. The Thrilling of the Chosen One then hugged Opal with his bleeding arms. Blitzwing rushed to his hometown since he is almost here.

Present Day

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!? THE STORY IS NOT DONE!" Blitzwing turned in to his anger personality as he sees Astrotrain and Emerald sleeping. Soundwave was sitting down next to the sleeping fools as Blitzwing want to cut to the chase.

"Next time, Blitzwing. Cut to the chase. Plus, why are you saying such a long story that has some point of what you are going to say? "Soundwave sighed.

"Hey! Random one telling all of it, not angry me", Blitzwing sighed.

"Speaking of the dream world and how I got back is I killed Aliza's brother. If Reflector has done his dream whatever the hell it is, what does he do after he woke up?" Blitzwing asked after he changed into his chill personality.

"Well, he just stops by the planet he encounters based on the place he 'dreamed'".

"Let me go. I will see how Aliza and Opal are doing" Blitzwing went out of the night and transforms into his jet. He flew off from Earth to his hometown which he sees everything normal.

But then Emerald and Astrotrain follow Blitzwing as Astrotrain asked, "Hey sorry about us sleeping. Can you finish the story already?"

"WHAT THE HELL!? IF YOU ARE SO INTERESTED, WHY ARE YOU TWO BIMBOS ARE SLEEPING DURING MY AWESOME STORY!?"

"It was night, Blitzwing. We have to get rest", Emerald said.

"Your story so long I got sleepy', Astrotrain yawned.

Blitzwing is mad a continues to get to his hometown.

As Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and Emerald made it to the planet, Blitzwing walk to his big home as Astrotrain and Emerald were amazed (kinda).

"This is Blitzwing's hometown. He is born a Quintesson. He decided to help the Decepticons because they need more robots", Astrotrain tells Emerald about Blitzwing.

"I see. Blitzwing was your partner in crime?" Emerald asked with a smile. Astrotrain was shocked to see Emerald smile besides an emotionless face he always have in his life.

"Well. Blitzwing and I have been buds for years. Like longer than a day (No shit, Astrotrain)", Astrotrain said.

Astrotrain and Emerald went inside of the nursing room as they are seeing the resting Opal on the bed along with her bunny sleeping on top of her stomach.

"So is this the girl Blitzwing is talking about. Why is she sleeping?" Emerald asked.

"Emerald. I thought your smart but you do not know that Opal is just resting after I have to save her from an unstoppable power she head", Blitzwing said with his random personality.

"I could not let Opal and her dumbass bunny to die. I think they just want a new adventure to go on with", Blitzwing changed into his chill personality.

"I heard about Aliza. Where is she?" Emerald asked

"She is just gone out to get some medicines. She will be back. Now, I will tell you the one who is holding the crystal is her brother, Azila", Blitzwing sighed.

Blitzwing's Dream World Thing Story

Blitzwing is holding Opal to Aliza after he dashed in his home. Aliza ran downstairs to see Blitzwing. Aliza wants close to Blitzwing and saw opal and her bunny tired.

"Blitzwing. Who is this girl?" Aliza asked with worried eyes.

"This is Opal and take her to the nursing room, please!" Blitzwing turned on his anger personality as he is in an emergency. Aliza then grabbed Opal and her bunny with her bare hands. She walked fast to the nursing room along with Blitzwing following her.

Three minutes later, Blitzwing's random face comes close to people as he is checking if she is dead or not. The Thrilling of the Chosen One explains Opal's power by saying the worst talk ever, according to Blitzwing.

"YOU SEE, BLITZY BOY! OPAL HAVE RARELY USING THIS POWER FOR SO LONG SHE COULD NOT CONTROL IT. SOME DUDE POISON HER BECAUSE HE DOES NOT WANT THIS POWER ANYMORE. INSTEAD, HE WANTS OPAL TO USE IT AS A MASS DESTRUCTION PLAN. OPAL'S POWER IS CALLED X. X IS A NAME I LIKE TO CALL IT. IT HAS A REAL NAME BUT IT SOUNDS SO DANGEROUS. I LIKE TO SAY THIS BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE STRONGEST POWER OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. SO THIS POWER CAN KILL ONE BEING AT A TIME AND WHEN THE POWER IS DONE, OPAL WILL HAVE TO BE SUPER TIRED AND SLOW AFTER SHE USED THAT POWER", The Thrilling of the Chosen One continues to saying crap about Opal's power but Blitzwing questions the name of this power.

"Okay. You're not gonna like this one…."

"HURRY UP!" Blitzwing changed into his anger personality.

"It is called the Destructor!" the bunny screamed. Blitzwing then though.

"That name makes sense", Blitzwing turned into chill personality.


	37. Chapter 37: Opal and Blitzwing Part 3

Chapter 37:

Blitzwing's Dream World Thing Story

Blitzwing and The Thrilling of the Chosen One was watching the resting Opal as Blitzwing heard a knock on the wall. Azila looked at Blitzwing's back as he said to Blitzwing about the power, Destructor was created by him. Azila tells the story of how that power was ruining his life.

Azila's Past

In the middle of the desert that looks like that came straight from Star Wars, there are few houses and water to have everyone in the village survive. Until Aliza hears the coughing of the orphan alien babies and kids after a drought. The aliens are green and have antennas. Azila wishes to get Aliza to help them but Aliza is also sick, too. Azila felt weak after a fight over the giant blue beast he has to kill for the alien orphans. He raised the seven alien orphans after their families got eaten by the Ravenous Beast from Agar. Azila uses his sword to slice the arms of the beast and the head. The arms are falling fast and the blood gushes all around the rocks and boulder. The head, however, flew up to the small house far away from Azila's battle area.

Skinny as hell, Azila felt his stomach and throat hurting from the previous days of drought. He wanted the aliens to have more protein than him; he rather dies right now instead of protecting them. But when he thinks of Aliza, Aliza told him that staying alive will have you travel more. Azila loves to travel the whole galaxy.

Bringing the blue beast's dead part to the big hole where the alien babies and kids are hiding. Azila opens the door hole and throws the meat at the big space inside the hole. The alien kids grabbed the meat and ran away. One of the aliens said "thank you" to Azila. But as he looked at when Azila closed the door, he decided to follow him. He climbed the ladder and opens the door, but when Azila looked at the alien kid, he said to him that it is not safe to come out here.

"Why is that, warrior?" the kid asked.

"There are so many monsters that are eating people here and all I want is to protect this place and kill all the monster", calmly said Azila.

"By yourself? If so, how would you survive?"

"I have my own equipment. Weapons, food, water". But Azila coughed.

The kid came close to Azila and holds his arm.

Inside the cave that the alien kids are hiding, they have secret water and fruits that grow from a tree found in the cave. Azila drank the water the kid gave to him, but he took a breath that he said he feels so better. As he is sitting down, he asked, "How many people are here. Because one of the kids here tells an elderly couple to come here".

"They are now fourteen. Done worry, there are all nice and not stealing our resources".

Azila smiled and decided to go back to the desert. He said, "I want to get the things I need like the time crystal, where I can-"

"Don't leave. We need you to hunt".

"No. someday, you will grow up to be like me. I wish I can teach you how to fight those guys but I have to leave".

And so, the alien kids and looked at Azila and came close to Azila and holding his arms and cried.

"Fuck", Azila thought.

"Okay, I will stay. But when I feel like I have to leave", Azila complains. The kids cheered and cheered.

After seven years of teaching the kids to hunt and get more supplies from another area, Azila decided to leave the place and go back home. He rides on the small ship he made and rides home to the Quintesson planet.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Azila blushed and pat his skinny stomach. He looks at his empty stomach as he wanders around to find monsters to hunt. There are no monsters now and his stomach growled louder. He hugged his stomach and his face felt like whimpering. He focuses on the ride but he is thinking of food, which distracts him during the trip.

After coming home from the empty space, he exits the ship and felt dizzy in the middle of the forest. He hopped out of his ship.

"Haven't eaten for three days after I left the planet", he pats his empty stomach.

GROWL!

"Shut up, let me find Aliza first", he shouts to his stomach. But some loud growling noise alerts Azila. It was not his stomach but another beast that look familiar from the time he fought the blue beast. Azila weaves his sword and swing around the beast's face. He is dizzy but continues to fight.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

He paused and sees the falling pieces of the beast and his mouth is watery. But he wants to eat out with Aliza.

"Hey, if it is some emergency, do it now", Aliza said in Azila's mind. His growling stomach annoys him and he is now taking the meat. He later cooks it and ate five times his body mass. His stomach is now full and gave a big burp.

('・ω・')

Blitzwing's thought while listening to the story:

Cold: Is this guy the fetish cutesy? I read that on the internet that people like those for some reason.

Chill: When you have that in your mind? When I have something called an inter- oh never mind.

Inferno: Man this story sucks! He is just talking about his stomach that looks like a twig!

Anger: Your right! Cut to the chase, dumbass!

Random: Oh Aliza, can he talk about Aliza more?

Crazy: He makes me hungry.

Chill: Wait until he is telling the story, I know it is hurting our brain cells, but we have to know-

Inferno: No! I want to strangle that bitch because he is boring as-

Anger: I'm going to bed!

Random: Hey, me too. He makes sleepy!

('・ω・')

And so, Azila still wants to find Aliza and travel around the cities and land. Five hours later in the middle of a forest and a giant cave, he managed to found Aliza alongside with baby alien elephants from another planet. Azila came close to Aliza and want him to hug her.

"As a relief. Sister, I have not seen you forever", Azila's tears begin to flow down on his face.

"Azila. I am sorry. I am young but I am a mother", Aliza cried. Azila hesitated. He stopped walking and his feelings came from happy to shock.

"Who is this man you have been married, sister?"

"His name is Fire. Fire and Ice. He uses fire and ice as his weapon. I already felt so overwhelmed. I want to get out of her but I can't. I have a spell on my right arm. If I ran away from him without asking, my arm will be gone and I will die. If I can't run and stay him forever, well..."

"Where did you meet him?"

"The mansion. I was kidnapped and he sold me from the black market. I was scared and lucky."

Azila felt rage. His fist clutch and his eyes are like fire in the sky. He came close to his lovely sister and said, "I will get you out, okay".

Aliza looked at her serious brother; she thought of this is a good idea since Azila is a tough warrior in her side of the family. Aliza took a big breath and hugged Azila. Azila's face shook. He took a long pause and then hug his sister back.

"ALIZA! COME DOWN HERE! I WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" a deep-voiced man shouted from the bottom of the cave.

Aliza turned towards the entrance of the cave. The alien elephants roared and Azila gets in front of his scared sister with his sword hanging out for a fight.

"That is Fire and Ice. I must go with him", Aliza whimpered.

"I will go with you", Azila cried.

"NO! If you do, intruders will be killed by Fire and Ice."

"I will hide. I will sneak in. I will kill that man. Or I can get rid of that spell on your arm."

"If you do, I would be alive with only one arm-"

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Aliza does not hesitate and ran inside the cave. Azila becomes so furious he chases his scared sister until a giant alien man whose red skin makes Azila's blood boil. Azila pulls his sword and ran in front of Aliza. Aliza is shocked; she stopped for a moment calling Azila to stop protecting her.

Azila ran to the red skin man's lair as he enters with an unpleasant smell of strawberries from another planet. He felt like he wants to puke but he searches the man who keeps Aliza as a hostage. The screaming of girls from other planets are ready to get the blood sucked by Fire and Ice's minions. From ceilings of little girls on cages to lower grounds of middle age ladies on cages. Azila felt sick but the stomping of a giant man gave a big burp and echoes down the lair calling everyone to cover their noses. Azila smells the burp. He thinks it is the blood of seven little girls who died from a barbecue made by Fire and Ice. Azila wants to fight the man.

"Where is the man who keeps these ladies and girls for no reason!?" Azila screamed.

"I am here, warrior and if you want those girls to be free, then fight my man who will kill you in five seconds", said Fire and Ice who is coming down from his dining room to the lair. He slowly walks down to Azila and laughs at his figure.

"Suck a skinny stick. Fighting my giant man and you get the prize. No expiration date, just do now of not", Fire and Ice's breath bothers Azila and continues to laugh. Azila pulls his sword onto Fire and Ice's Adam's apple.

"Not me, love, my man named Fore will kill you. Come on out, Fore! I got a gift for you!" Fire and Ice cheers.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

The giant man whose skin is green and has fur but has giant sharp teeth that are so long like a tower and claws sharper than Azila's sword. Azila gulps down his spit into his throat.

"I am ready to kill that mother fucker just right now for Aliza's life", Azila 's eyes were lighting like fire.

In an area where it is completely empty and has no wind to blow away from Azila's hot skin. Fore ran first to grab Azila with his claws. Azila dodges. He pulls his sword and stabbed Fore on his back. Fore felt no pain but regenerate. He laughs and punches Azila's face down away the area but Azila pushes back to the sky down to get a taste of Fore's forehead. Fore looked at Azila's incoming gravity push wants his mouth to open so wide. Azila sees the open mouth of Fore and decided to pull his gun and fires on Fore's uvula. Azila went inside of Fore's mouth and grabbed the uvula. He rips the uvula but Fore's tongue pushes Azila down to his stomach. Azila slices the tongue and pushes himself out of the mouth. He escapes with all saliva but he felt tired but not give up. He rushed down on the ground and slide through the ground. Azila looked up and saw Fore smiling with his evil red fire eyes. He was hungry and wants to eat the girls at the lair instead of Azila.

"Boys are nasty to eat", said Fore.

"Why is your master wanted to keep those girls?" Azila asked with a bit of tiredness.

"We need them for medicine for our race. We are sick and those female other species' blood is perfect as medicine", Fore smiled.

Azila ran in front of Fore's arms but Fore is so smart he slams Azila across the arena but Azila kept on using his gravity push onto skies. He spins around to give a nasty kick to Fore. Fore grabbed the leg and slams down on the ground. He then uses his right foot to squish Azila but he uses his sword to stab the foot. He then felt pressure as fore squished him down. He could not breathe but sliced the foot off of Fore and escaped. But then Fore grabbed the running Azila and continues to squish him but this time it is the right hand. His hand is harder to slice up to than his foot. Azila screamed and bite down Fore's thumb. Fore pulls his thumb and press down on Azila's head. It is crushing the skinny fella to die. Azila tries to stab the hand but he then could not move.

At the end of the fight at night, Azila felt like is going to die and fell down in the middle of the windy nowhere. After three days, he felt cold because of the rain that is dropping on the ground. He got up and pulls his mouth to get some water. After walking down three hours of him being cold, he found a small house that is no longer use. He stayed in the house with a blanket for warmth. His belly is empty and he thinks of checking the place. As such, there is an open door that aims to the basement. He was curious and went down to the basement. He tries to find the light switch since this room is dark. He scatters around the place until he found something familiar to light. This must be some kind of candle. Azila uses the last bits of his damaged armor and scratches hard to make a fire. He placed the finger on the wick and the fire begins. He grabbed the candle and look around the place. He saw chemicals and unused ray guns as he thinks of some kind of experiment. He thinks this must be an upgraded room to make each being stronger. He plans to use those chemicals to make him stronger. He graduates a college of chemical poisoning and since he is playing around the last bits of liquid poison and electric, he then laughs that he is a genius.

The next day at the lair and Aliza was next to her overprotected brother. Fire and Ice tell Azila that Fore is ready to fight.

And so, Azila ran to Fore who is just standing there but Azila uses his eyes to blast away Fore as it is incinerating Fore like from living crap into ashes. Azila could not stop the power until he lets go the power. He is panting down and cries.

"This is just a test but why that powerful!? I must be a genius!" Azila laughed.

After the girls are free from the lair, Azila and Aliza went home but he tells his beloved sister that he could not use this power anymore right after he killed Fore.

"Use that power and it can save the world, brother", smiled Aliza.

"No. I could not stop it", Azila frowned. He thinks of giving it to someone is better.

"I felt like a cheater. I use that I am being greedy".

Azila went off to find someone, he never names his power but since it is strong as hell, it could be named Genocide of Destruction. He kept on walking down the night and day until he found a little girl digging a grave for her friend who has no parents and died from an illness. The girl, Opal begins to sing a song and as Azila comes close to Opal and begins to pull the chemical from his face. It is tearing up and Opal is screaming but she could not let go because Azila is grabbing the stomach of Opal. Opal wants to punch the arms but she felt weak. Azila pushed the chemicals onto Opal's forehead and shove down until it is done. The shivering of Opal shakes so fast and the tears were running so much. Azila then runs away and leaves the poor Opal behind.

Blitzwing's Dream World Thing Story

"YOU FUCKING DUMB! YOUR ALREADY STRONG BUT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO KILL ANYONE IN ONE SECOND AND YOU WANTED TO BE STRONGER BUT THAT KILLS YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR THE LAST DAYS AND DAYS! OPAL DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT AND THEREFORE, YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT TO BE ALIZA'S PERFECT FIGURE!" The Thrilling of the Chosen One shouted to Azila.

"Damn, that bunny is so serious", Blitzwing in his random personality thought while eating popcorn. "I'm surprised that is not annoying", he continues.

"But when he comes encountering Opal, this is messed up. I want to beat that asshole", he whispered to himself.

Blitzwing got up and turned into anger and screamed, "That name, Genocide of Destruction! That is a dumbass name and it makes me have a headache. Hey, this name reminds me of Mars of Destruction, some dumb anime with a dumb anime title that makes me only watch one episode because it is god damn BAD!"

Blitzwing changed his personality into the chill one and tell The Thrilling of the Chosen One to protect Opal. Blitzwing transforms into his panther mode and tackles Azila. Azila was bitten by Blitzwing and he pulled his sword. He stabbed Blitzwing but he smelled something: the crystal.

"I can go home!"

Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and flew Azila off from the mansion to the sky after his crash himself up to the ceiling. Blitzwing flew Azila but Azila used his gravity push and stabbed Blitzwing but Blitzwing dodged. Blitzwing fires at Azila and comes close to him. He uses his talons to grab the crystal inside of his chest but Azila grabbed the talons and begins to crush it. Blitzwing felt something stronger and bites Azila's nose so hard it begins to bleed. Blitzwing sliced Azila's chest and found the crystal. Blitzwing fires the crystal.

Present Day

Can we take Opal and her bunny to destroy Hellscream? She could be the perfect one to kill Hellscream. I could not leave he and Hellscream can steal her and use the power", Emerald asked.

"Well, it is nice to have her come here but, yeah. But not the bunny!" Angry Blitzwing growled.

"The bunny is fun to look at. It's speaking so much it makes the story to have more words like it is going to be one of the longest and most words in a fanfiction story since this story is filled with-"Astrotrain was paused by Blitzwing.

"Don't say critics now, Astrotrain! You're making this worse. We're not staged, people!" Blitzwing on crazy personality said.

And so, Opal and The Thrilling of the Chosen are gathered together to go back to Earth. Emerald and the gang stumble across the M.E.C.H.T. ships. Blitzwing does not want to fight the guys because Mindbomb is captured.

"Were gonna save Mindbomb, but first contact Soundwave", Blitzwing said in his chill personality.


	38. Chapter 38: End of MECHT

Chapter 38

And so, Opal and The Thrilling of the Chosen are gathered together to go back to Earth. Emerald and the gang stumble across the M.E.C.H.T. ships. Blitzwing does not want to fight the guys because Mindbomb is captured.

"Were gonna save Mindbomb, but first contact Soundwave", Blitzwing said in his chill personality.

"We should go back with Soundwave and think of a plan", said Astrotrain.

"Use your communicator, I think the ships are coming toward us", Emerald looks around the M.E.C.H.T ships that they are coming to close towards Emeralds and others. Inside one of the ships, there is a leader of M.E.C.H.T named Herman Bishop who is white-haired and old just like his brother who was the leader of M.E.C.H. Herman looked at the monitor as he is seeing three ships who are still. He uses his monitor to communicate with Blitzwing and others.

"Are you robots Decepticons or Autobots?"

Blitzwing and everyone else is confused. Emerald whispered to Blitzwing that they could be hostage and escape.

"I can do that while you guys attack them. Think of that as Hellscream's target", Blitzwing ordered as he whispered back.

"ARE YOU DECEPTICONS OR AUTOBOTS? IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" Herman asked loudly.

Emerald fires at the first four ships on the left side of Emerald. He flew towards all the damaged ships and slice into halves. Emerald transforms into his man mode and when the remaining five ships are firing at the rest of the Decepticons, Blitzwing orders Astrotrain to let him inside the lab. Astrotrain hid Blitzwing while they are firing at all the Decepticons. Astrotrain felt a little bit of pain when he is getting fired by M.E.C.H.T. Astrotrain asked to Blitzwing, "What are you doing?"

"I am having you to go back to Soundwave with Opal and her dumbass bunny. They are taking a nap now, now hurry, don't die!" Blitzwing ordered with his cold personality.

"Okay, What are you gonna do?"

"To get Mindbomb back!"

"What about Emerald?"

"Emerald needs to go back to Soundwave, also. I am stronger than both or you guys and I can do it", Blitzwing changed his personality to crazy.

Blitzwing exits Astrotrain and he fires some of the small ships. He transforms into his eagle mode and flew across the big ships like he is slicing each part and it explodes. Emerald sees Astrotrain behind him and Astrotrain calls him to hide inside of him. While firing at Astrotrain, he could not transforms but as Emerald enters his lab, Astrotrain flew so fast he crashed into three medium M.E.C.H.T ships and head to Earth. Emerald, inside of the lab saw Opal and her bunny sleeping, he kept staring at them for protection.

"What is Blitzwing doing, Astrotrain?" Emerald asked.

Blitzwing was not done yet, little ships are alive but when Herman orders every officer to capture Blitzwing. But Blitzwing is playing tricks, he transforms into his robot mode and his personality is chill. He decided to give up on fighting and wants to be part of M.E.C.H.T. Corrin was confused but then he heard that Blitzwing is going to be part of the group. Herman ordered everyone to capture Blitzwing.

Five minutes later, Blitzwing was sent in a secret blue room but he wants to talk to Corrin about what his organization is about. The officer is not going to answer. He stepped out of the room and leave Blitzwing nothing besides flying dust flowing around the light but darkroom. Blitzwing pulls his minicon, Blitzy to spy around the place while the officer walked away. Blitzy quietly rolls towards the officer and they both exit the room. Blitzwing changed his personality into cold. He spies all over the play and make Blitzy invisible. During the walk around the light white room, Blitzy sees labels of each room and he senses something that his comrade is here. On the left side of the hallway and when going downstairs, Blitzy will come across Mindbomb who was also in a dark room alongside Agent Fowler who is chained just like he was chained when he was captured by M.E.C.H.

Mindbomb questions Fowler about this organization.

"Decepticon, when Herman tells me about this, you were not here but placed first in this room. This organization is called M.E.C.H.T. It stands for Machine Engineering Characteristics Human Transformers. Herman who is Silas's younger brother. And if you're asking yourself who the hell is Silas, he is the leader of the group called M.E.C.H. M.E.C.H was the group that they want to use Cybertronian biology and technology to kill the American government", Fowler explains.

"I did not know the humans can be like this. They know use very well to make their weapons based on us".

"Yes, newbie"

"Um, newbie!? I have been as Decepticon for a very long time-"

"No, I mean I had never meant you since the time I was golfing".

Meanwhile, Blitzwing controls Blitzy to scan the IDs by killing an officer with a tiny machine gun at the restroom. Blitzy rolls more while being invisible and after he hides the dead body, he went to the entrance of the downstairs with opening the ID.

He enters the area but he stumbles across another giant robot as he looked up that the machine color is pink and yellow. The robot's design looks like a bunny and it even has a bunny tail. SO CUTE!

ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

Blitzwing, as he turned into Random, fell in love with the robot bunny but he was distracted. He stopped himself from looking at the robot bunny and changes his personality into chill. Blitzwing found Mindbomb after a couple of seconds as Blitzy looked up at Mindbomb. Mindbomb looked shocked that he thinks it must be a spy cam but he really looked at it and saw a Decepticon symbol.

Finally, someone had been asking me for this: KNOCKOUT (YAY!)

Knockout race through the main ship where Herman was in but he has to exit the ship to find the rest of the Decepticons. He enters a small ship as Knockout is spying around the ship-filled space. The small ship as Herman and his good pilot, Bobby willing to enter Earth but Knockout skyrocket himself towards the ship and it got exploded.

The ship is now filled with particles and Bobby is dead. But Herman is losing up his oxygen and as Knockout captures Herman, he wants to questions why recreating M.E.C.H.

"HAHA! Such a pity, you. I will not tell you", Herman laughed but when Knockout was so furious he pulls the cord out of his radio and tangles Herman. He pulls a knife at Herman's neck and asks the question one more time.

"Okay, you red fuck. I want to make this so I can avenge my brother, Silas. He was killed by the Autobots and since the idea of Autobots and Decepticons transforming and using strong power makes the world a better place. War and destruction to kill the American government and then the world!" Herman kept on laughing.

"Besides destroying the world, join us to destroy Hellscream", Knockout asked with a grin as he thinks that must be a genius idea.

"Who is Hellscream?"

"He is a Decepticon who is now a rouge to destroy the world".

"Nice!"

"Not nice, he could end up the whole universe!"

"Tell me where is Red Alert?"

Blitzy freed Mindbomb but he wants to take Fowler home. Blitzy agree but want to hurry before they will get caught again. Mindbomb grabbed Fowler by pulling off the chains, unharmed. Mindbomb grabbed Fowler and told him to be quiet. Mindbomb and Blitzy went off to the top of the main ship as they were finding the way back. Mindbomb ask Blitzy, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Blitzwing!" Blitzwing answered with his anger personality. He changed into his chill personality and apologized. Mindbomb and Fowler were scared as hell.

"I think I peed my pants", Fowler wept.

Knockout went inside of the main ship like you know the big ass ship as Knockout has bits of blood on his hand. He thinks of the time he was suffocating the living crap out of Herman after he said that he has a relationship with his brother that he loved him so much he wants to marry him. Knockout begins to cry but he heard stomping as Mindbomb and the rest found him. But the alarm of missing robots vanished. The remaining officers are running around the place to find the robots. Mindbomb plans out to get Blitzwing but as Blitzy let Mindbomb follow him as he is pushed by a human officer. Mindbomb fires at the officer and grabbed Blitzy as he is not damaged. Blitzy tells Mindbomb to fire them while he tracks his own master. Mindbomb start running and fowler looked back as he saw the red robot, Knockout as he remembers him. Fowler thought, "I see this dude before".

Knockout search around the place as cluster officers as they fire in front of Knockout but a dash sliced the bodies of the officers and there he is: Red Alert! Knockout transforms into his jet mode and flew first, ordering Red Alert to escape the place. Red Alert transformers into his shuriken and follow Knockout. But a yelling alert both of them to stop as a robot orders all the officers to go back to their base and do not come out after the robots who manage to escape.

"Who manages to escape this place, stay here, all officers enter your base and remain still after the robots escape".

"Is he an ally of us?" Mindbomb asked for everyone.

"I don't think so, guys. His voice is so evil. He must be Decepticon. An evil Decepticon", Knockout shivered.

"Neko, rescue Blue-Nightmare", said the evil voice robot.

"Who is Neko. Who is Blue-Nightmare? I never heard of these robots before!" Red Alert said.

"They must be part of M.E.C.H.T," Fowler said.

"How do you know?" asked Blitzwing.

"I see a symbol of M.E.C.H.T. It is a white claw mark. Don't kill them, we just need the information to stop them", Fowler answered.

"We have no time. Let the stoniness Autobots do that part. We run back to Earth. Do that in your own time", shouted Mindbomb as a bomb exploded out of nowhere as it was next to Blitzwing and Mindbomb. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and drops Fowler inside him, leaving first to escape the ship. Blitzwing blasts his way onto a wall and made an air escaping its own.

Mindbomb follows Blitzwing to escape also but Knockout and Red Alert manage to escape also. But when a black robot grabbed Red Alert as he was about to transform. He got up with his face with a creepy smile but Knockout fires the face and turns it into a cluster. Knockout felt not scared but shocked.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie!" Knockout transforms into his jet mode and escapes so fast but the black robot hopped on Knockout and infect him on his insides. Red Alert screams to Knockout that the robot parasite is infecting Knockout. Knockout transforms into his robot mode and then change each transformation until the parasite is removed. But no, the parasite did get removed but moves onto Red Alert while being in his shuriken mode. Red Alert began to scream and alarms were buzzing everywhere as Knockout tells Alert to transform all of his parts. Red Alert transforms back into his robot mode and pulls out a disappearance transformation as he disappears from his area next to Knockout to the far-away space. Knockout transforms into his jet mode and thinks that the parasite is a good idea to kill Hellscream. Knockout creates a cage that is good to handle the parasite. Red Alert then saw Knockout but the parasite screams and follows him. Alert alerted Knockout, "He's behind you!"

Knockout pulls out his cage and trapped the parasite like it is none of its motherfucking business. Knockout does not want to come close to Alert but go back home to see the others. But first, Knockout wants to tell the parasite about himself.

The parasite was named Hector. He was a formal Autobot minicon who was trapped by MECHT as the main controller of the ship since he has the ability to control ships like it is the ship's heart. He then sees his own beings being killed and used as scraps for the humans who are willing to use them as weapons. Murder, suicide bomb, etc. Those are according to Hector. Hector thinks humans are useless and easy to get killed but some humans are pure evil.

"So, Hector, we will go back to our planet. Don't be overwhelmed. We got you cover, I'm knockout, the fabulous former Decepticon who turns into an Autobot because for some reason. And that ninja is Red Alert. He is one of the comrades of Prowl's ultimate group. The Autobot Defense force, I think", Knockout went proudly introducing Hector until he sees the empty sky of Cybertron. Knockout and Red Alert were shocked.

They landed and transforms into their robot mode. Knockout went to find his house while Alert finds all the remaining Autobots.

A couple of hours later, they could not find a single Autobot here. Knockout thought of something like "how to get them back together like for example, time travel".

"How? Without the parts we needed here, only available on Cybertron", Alert said.

"We got to go back to Earth, therefore, Hector, can you find Hellscream. If so, kill him with what you got. Your now infected and I think the infection will be gone if you kill that son of a bitch".

"I can try, thank you both", Hector flew away from the two red Autobots and they both leave together.

Knockout thinks of Earth. That is where he can find the remaining Autobots.

"We cannot tell the remaining Autobots that are here on Earth or any other planet. They would be shocked", Alert warned Knockout.

"Know that. What can possibly go wrong?" Knockout shrugged.

At Earth and the island where Cosmos cheers Knockout and Red Alert that they are alive, Cosmos tells the whole story without breaks but happen to cry at the end.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(Cybertron was destroyed by some army like they yellow or orange. Alive ones like my buddy Blaster and the Arielbots, except one member, but they have a new replacement, Alpha Bravo. They went to another planet to train while Blaster is there. I went to this nice island so you can be hidden and if some lonely is here if he/she is lost, take them home. And I saw a message from Shrek. Wanna reply to him?)

"Okay, but what does it look like?" Knockout asked.

Dear Shrek,

No, the story is not lazy, okay. Goodbye"

Sincerely, Knockout.

"That's it?" Alert asked with a straight face.

"I'm tired. Let's just sleep here in my new cozy home, okay, Alert?"

"Sure, wanna nap, Cosmos?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I will go see a movie)


	39. Chapter 39: Grabbing the Memory Core

Chapter 39

Blitzwing and Mindbomb enter Earth without any damage in their body (damn, which is so surprising!) Blitzwing wants Fowler to exit the ship and when he exits the clean ass ship, according to anger personality. Mindbomb race back to find Soundwave and the others but manage to found Usagi running to find Blue-Nightmare.

"That's her! Let's get her now!" Fowler screamed. Usagi scans around the forest area until Blitzwing tackled her as he pulled out his random personality and start staring at her. Usagi screams to Blitzwing to get off of her until Blitzwing changed into his cold personality and smiled at Usagi which makes her shake. Blitzwing trapped Usagi's arms and legs with Blitzy taping around with electric wires. Blitzy laughed at the fooled Usagi until he was almost got fired by a black Optimus Prime.

Blitzy dodges the bullet and looks behind that a black Optimus Prime on truck mode is driving towards Usagi and Blitzy. Blitzy manage to escape and come back to Blitzwing and as Blitzwing looked at Prime like it is none of his business, he transforms into his eagle mode and flew pass towards Prime. Prime transforms into his robot mode and grabbed Blitzwing's talons. He throws Blitzwing on the side of the lake and Blitzwing transforms into his tank mode. He switches on his inferno personality and roars. He fires numerous times to Prime as he grabbed one of the bullets and counter back to Blitzwing. Mindbomb pulls his sword and backstabbed Prime. Prime counter-attacked Mindbomb with a push off of his spiked back. He dropped himself on to the ground and trapped Mindbomb. Mindbomb fires back to Prime, he escapes out of the back and shoots more onto Prime's face. Prime then spoke that he does not want to fight as he comes close to Mindbomb. Mindbomb is thinking of something like, "Is Prime tricking us to have a retreat than start killing us again?"

"Damn it! Prime is tricking you, Mindbomb!" Blitzwing roared.

"That is what I thought!" Mindbomb fires Prime's face with a hand grenade that came from his right-hand gun.

BOOM!

Mindbomb flies away while Blitzwing transforms back into his eagle mode and followed Mindbomb. Meanwhile, Agent Fowler was paranoid of what he is really seeing: Optimus Prime but he is back.

"Nemesis Prime", said Fowler. Mindbomb came close to Fowler, telling him what is wrong.

"That black version of Optimus Prime that was supposed to be Nemesis Prime", Fowler said.

"Why you said that!? Was that a true thing in the Cybertron history?" Mindbomb asked.

"He was created by M.E.C.H that wants to stop Optimus Prime for some reason, I don't remember".

"Let's go back to Soundwave?" Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode but when there was stomping around the gang, Black Prime ran away and transforms back into his truck mode and escape. Blitzwing wants to transform back into his plane mode but Mindbomb warns to him to not come to Prime and wants to go back to Soundwave.

"Soundwave will be mad if we don't come back, oh wait. Maybe Soundwave doesn't care about anger but care about survival", Mindbomb said to Blitzwing.

As Usagi was about to get up, Blitzwing comes close to her and find the shutdown to the suit. As he found it, Usagi pulls her sword before Blitzwing shut her off. Blitzwing in his random personality laughed at the suit as he called it a toy.

Twenty hours ago, Soundwave looked at the lying pilot but when he was looking at a young boy, he members something in his previous times with Megatron and the Decepticons. He remembers the time Soundwave was inside the time warp together when Jack and Miko looked at him with a slight of a smile and when Soundwave enters the void, he was confused; looking like it was a new thing from him. He could not touch anything but he was surprised he exits the place and start finding Megatron.

Looking at Soundwave as he was distracted of his past, the pilot, who's named Jeff, got up slowly as he is not making a sound for Soundwave to interact. As the young black hair boy opened his eyes, he sees the dizziness of Soundwave as he remembers something before. His eyes then grew large; he pulls his gun and shot Soundwave to the face. Soundwave picks up the tiny bullet with his right fingertips and tosses it out. He grabbed the boy and announces the name: Jack. Jack Darby.

"Yeah, you are dead, Decepticon. I order Herman to kill you and put you as my armor", Jack shouted. Jeff looked at Jack as he is about to run off from the cave. But Soundwave peeked at the running Jeff and grabbed quickly like a falcon. He laughed and squished those boys together into one hand two dudes. Soundwave is confused, he thought Jack is fighting back the Decepticons, thinking the Decepticons are not dead but must be killed immediately.

"This robot looks like he is from Hell. Jack, are you sure about taking its life out of it just for a new upgrade or armor?" Jeff asked with worries.

"I will be fine, Jeff. I don't know him but he looks like a badass and I can use Blue-Nightmare to kick his ass!" Jack grunts. Soundwave feels something where Jack does not remember him. That shocked him; he gentle dropped the boys down on the ground but Soundwave throws the jet on the hole, as Soundwave looked at Blue-Nightmare.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Knockout, Red Alert, and Cosmos find remaining things like energon and T-Cogs that are left from this battle. Red Alert found some T-cogs from Preceptor's lab and Cosmos found energon from some drunken robot's hotel.

"How is there a drunken dude on this planet? In fact, how do we get drunk from energon?" Knockout asked with a suspicious tone.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I don't know, but according to Blaster, he said that bars in Cybertron make the most frunk out of you)

"Get out of here, Unicron is in danger!" a loud voice alerts all the three guys.

"What was that?" Knockout asked.

"That must be Primus! Everyone get out of here!" Red Alert alerted everyone to exit the planet. Everyone transforms and place the stuff they needed. The race back to Earth until rumbling from Cybertron is about to transform.

Back to Knockout's new home where Red Alert is done finishing the origin of Primus, aka Cybertron, Knockout was furious about that tale and he listens to it the first time.

"Dang, how can neither Megatron nor Starscream ever talks about that? Probably to busy focusing on kicking prime's ass", Knockout said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(You used to work with Megatron before? How was it? Does he feel you? How bad was it!?)

"That last question was as dumb as hell! Yes, that was bad because where the villains!" Knockout screamed at Cosmos.

Cosmos weeps as Knockout apologized.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(It's okay; I was so shocked I did not think of proper questions to your time as a Decepticon)

Present-day where Soundwave created a cage with the jet parts for both Jack and Jeff to be trapped, Emerald and Astrotrain examine Blue-Nightmare suit and Blitzwing and Mindbomb are holding Usagi. Jack saw his partner as he shouted, "You fiends! Why Usagi?"

"Little human boy, your master gave your suits with an on/off switch!" Blitzwing grunts with his inferno personality.

"We use that to recharge our suits. We pull a solar panel to recharge our suits for better power", Jack said.

"That's so dumb! Your boss is dumb!" Astrotrain argues to Jack.

"Thank you, friend, now let me get that person out of that bodysuit. Bet it is a girl because of that bunny suit", Blitzwing said in his crazy personality as he winks to Jack. Blitzwing took out the girl in the suit as Jack said the person in the bunny suit is a girl named Miko.

"Ha-ha! I'm so right! She's kinda cute" Blitzwing blushes to the angry Miko as she pulls her revolver and shot Blitzwing. Blitzwing grabbed the bullet with his right fingertips and crushed it.

Blitzwing then turns into his random personality as he is saying, "Stay with Aliza! She still loves you, this bunny girl inside the bunny robot suit is not worth your time, Blitzwing!"

"She is worth my time. I don't care about age but I fox with her!' screamed Blitzwing as he changed into his anger personality.

"I care about Opal!" Blitzwing changed into his chill personality.

"Opal!"

"Bunny girl!"

"Aliza!"

"Shut up and get this little girl in the cage!" Astrotrain yelled to Blitzwing. Astrotrain grabbed Miko whose face was paranoid about Blitzwing when he said about her. He places her in the robot made cage and shut it fast, as he thought they are rodent who runs so fast the manage to escape.

"Don't worry, people are dumb!" Emerald said to Astrotrain.

"Now, we got everyone, should we talk about their plans first?" Mindbomb asked Soundwave about talking about the plans M.E.C.H.T is trying to do.

Soundwave comes close to Mindbomb and whispered to him that he will figure out how to take Jack and Miko back to normal. Mindbomb was confused. Soundwave explains Mindbomb in a different area in the big cave as Astrotrain, Emerald, and Blitzwing talks about the plans.

"Refuse to talk or we will use your suits to make an army to stop Hellscream", Emerald said to the two soldiers.

While Blitzwing in his anger personality is looking barely good with Miko, Astrotrain and Emerald are listening to Miko saying that there are going to assassinate the robot president. Astrotrain was confused.

"There is a robot president!? How is that possible!?"

Miko explains that the robot president is Barack Obama's 17-foot long robot that is protecting humanity from giant aliens and robots. However, their plan is to kill the machine and end Earth as one nation of M.E.C.H.T. As when Nemesis Prime is making a suicide bomb towards the White House, the robots of M.E.C.H.T. will conquer all humanity.

"This is way evil than my time as a Decepticon", Knockout said as he was hearing the plans Miko said. Soundwave looked at Knockout as he needs him to get out of here.

"Soundwave, old buddy, here's a T-Cog just in case you need to upgrade your army. We are also doing some T-Cog upgrading but I let a friend I met for an hour tracking down Hellscream", Knockout said.

"Wonderful, also I will take two", Soundwave said. As Knockout looked at the caged people there, he sees Jack and Miko as he said "rats"

"They don't remember me, I don't think they will remember you, too", Soundwave said to Knockout. Cosmos and Alert were behind Knockout but as Alert thinks of when Knockout wanting to tell Soundwave that Cybertron is destroyed, Soundwave will kill all the Autobots ASAP!

Knockout was about to exit the cave but Astrotrain questions Knockout, "Is Cybertron still here? We might get some supplies".

"Yes. Let me get my friend to give you some energon and other crap we found in Cybertron", Knockout smiled. Alert and Cosmos went sweating and gave the stuff to the Decepticons.

During their storage, Knockout asked Soundwave in private as he asks something about reviving dead robots to alive.

"There is one according to Megatron, but it was super far away and it is near to the entrance of the universe," Soundwave said. Knockout's face was spooked. Knockout gulped and asked Soundwave if they will be alive during the travel.

"If we have to wear spacesuits, let Alert go with you since both of you guys are quiet", Knockout laughed while he thought of himself wearing a NASA spacesuit.

"I don't think so. But I have to leave here today to get a core to revive the memories of Jack and Miko", Soundwave transforms into his jet mode along with Mindbomb flies next to him to get to a faraway planet to get a memory core. Knockout and everyone else looked up to Soundwave and Mindbomb exiting Earth as Inferno-personality Blitzwing is holding Miko's suit with a wedding dress as he announces they will be married but as Blitzwing changed into his chill personality and looked at the wedding dress suit. He begins to punch numerous times to the suit and said something about caring Opal. He then stomps the suit but changed into his crazy random personality as he wishes Aliza is here so he and Aliza will be married here on the lovely Earth. As he switches his personality into crazy, he said he wants some alien girls for some reason.

"BIG TITS!" Crazy Blitzwing shouted. Everyone looks so wide and weird out as Astrotrain said to Blitzwing to check over the humans just in case they escape (damn, I use that word a lot!)

"Wait, why is Inferno one likes the bunny suit?" Blitzwing thought as he checks back the destroyed bunny suit. While they are looking at the destruction, Miko was furious and starts to nag about Blitzwing. He changed into his anger personality and shouted to her, "Nag one more time and I will put an end of you with my lightning rod!"

"Lighting rod? What the hell is this dude is talking about?" Knockout asked next to Red Alert.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I think he is drunk)

Far away from Earth where no M.E.C.H.T ships are here, Soundwave pulls the map on his face screen and saw that there is a short cut. Mindbomb felt something. Mindbomb saw an alien monster coming towards Soundwave. Mindbomb shouted to Soundwave, "Go without me! I'm gonna take care of this!"

Soundwave went off and find a shortcut but when the alien monster that is a bigger size than Mindbomb, with an eagle beak and armor that is blue and gold. It flew near Mindbomb and is about to open its mouth like it is going to eat him. Mindbomb finds it as a weak spot to the monster as it is not wearing armor. Mindbomb pulls his sword as he found the weak spot on the monster's stomach. It is a red jewel that lightens Mindbomb's eyes. He came close and stabbed the jewel up as soon as possible. Mindbomb hears screaming from the monster as it is tearing up into pieces and when Mindbomb looked out to find Soundwave, he remembers a shortcut. He has to find a shortcut. Mindbomb scans his time period where five minutes ago Soundwave found a hole where rainbow glitter areas are everywhere. Mindbomb stopped his time traveling- thingy and went to find the rainbow hole. While ashes from the monster are bothering Mindbomb, he spotted something that the shortcut is leading to a trap. Mindbomb went into the hole after he found it. He enters the hole and sees the many colors that are flashing Mindbomb out like a seizure. Mindbomb sees the end of the hole and saw Soundwave in a star clustering area where he is trapped.

There are many sounds Mindbomb is hearing like "ehhhhh" or "oahhhhoahhh".

Mindbomb hears incoming stars going towards him at the light sky place which looks like a fairytale. Soundwave fires at the living stars and transforms into his jet mode and told Mindbomb to hold on to him. He then transforms into his sword mode and flew it to Mindbomb. Mindbomb sense a star is coming close to be touched. Mindbomb swings the sword multiple times. Soundwave warns Mindbomb to swing it as much as possible.

"There are so small, they have the ability to dodge better!" Soundwave said.

"I see", Mindbomb knows about it. As he continues to slash more stars, he found a hole that could not lead to the shortcut of the universe, but a shortcut to exit a galaxy. Mindbomb flew fast and past all the stars that are laughing and hissing, Mindbomb and Soundwave enter the hole and gave a fast trip with a red spiral that is making them kinda dizzy.

After they exit to the tunnel, they manage to found a colorful world of the galaxy and its non-moving stars. Soundwave transforms into his jet mode and flew to a planet that is pitching black.

"That is the planet. Dig down to the center of this planet and you can find thousands of core memories. However, this planet is called the Death Planet. Because of the oxygen there, you can die instantly. But lucky, I made have been saving this for thousands of years. There are not expired, I made this to be not expired!" Soundwave announced Mindbomb as they both inject themselves with Soundwave's protecting chemicals. Mindbomb did not feel anything.

"I think this will not work", Mindbomb said.

"Trust me", Soundwave smiled.

They enter the planet and they see the dust area where Soundwave has to scan a core inside the underground. Soundwave pulls out a flashlight on his screen and begins to walk on the pitch black of death.

"My guesses are human man-made oxygen can make them die in one second, turn into ashes and never been seen again", Mindbomb pulls a guess to Soundwave which as Soundwave corrects Mindbomb for that. Mindbomb then was stopped by Soundwave after he paused his walking and told him to dig down.

"That is the one! Dig there and be careful. Even known it has no monsters, try you best", Soundwave ordered Mindbomb as he goes down on the dark ground and digs with his driller.

Four minutes later, he reaches to the bottom of the ground and found a glowing core. Soundwave congrats Mindbomb because that is the memory core.

Going back to the fairytale galaxy as Soundwave and Mindbomb rode themselves peacefully until there are explosions alerting their heads. Soundwave orders himself and Mindbomb to hide a planet. But each planet is exploded by a giant missile that was caused by Unicron.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

A screaming alerts the two to hide on an asteroid. Far away from where Hellscream is being infected by Hector. Hector complains that Hellscream cannot die. Hellscream finds the tiny Autobot and when he found him on the side of his leg, he squished him with his giant right hand. Hellscream then got attacked by a missile. Hellscream went screaming until he uses his force to toss out the missile and aim it towards Unicron. Hellscream is laughing at the pity of Unicron as he is coming close to Hellscream and as he opens his mouth, Hellscream took a deep breath. He begins posing like a gentleman and was eaten by Unicron. Unicron felt happy until Hellscream blast his way out onto Unicron's chest. He said that he knows a lot of Unicron more than Soundwave and Megatron. He then laughs more and more until he felt like murdering one of the kings of the Transformers. Hellscream fires at Unicron's eyes and he went screaming. Hellscream dashes his way to the forehead of Unicron and blast his strong and energized body. He smells the burning of his own power getting torn onto the forehead of a god. He turned around but Unicron grabbed Hellscream with his right hand and begins crushing him. Hellscream could not breathe but he then pulls more power into a warm pouch for Unicron to have his hand melted. Hellscream exits the hand with his melting power and uses his giant sword to slice Unicron's melting hand. He then grabbed it and ate part of the hand as more of his energon power began to grow stronger and stronger. Unicron sees the evil Hellscream gnawing down his dead hand until he has a special attack to kill him. He uses his laser eyes to shock Hellscream but Hellscream absorbs the red electricity. He counters Unicron back as he is attacking the stomach with Unicron's electricity. Hellscream uses the dead hand and slapped the weaken stomach. It gave a massive pain to Unicron. He said to Hellscream, "Impossible!"

"I know, I was thinking of this as a practice for me", Hellscream roasted Unicron.

"For a strong and mighty transformer, I have too much power to kill you in one day. I was just getting warmed up", Hellscream continues. Soundwave ad Mindbomb is just looking at the mighty Hellscream where Soundwave is patiently calm but also Mindbomb.

"Something is not right, Soundwave, but can energon kills you if you inhale, eat, and drink too much", Mindbomb said.

"Yes, but how he is still alive?" Soundwave asked himself.

Soundwave wished to have Megatron on his side and watching this terror attracting him. When Megatron alerts Soundwave's voice, he knows what is up as Megatron said to Soundwave that there is a weak spot, but the weak spot is a tiny one.

"What it is to see, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked Megatron but Mindbomb does not see it. Mindbomb was confused but he thinks a ghost is talking to Soundwave.

"I put a weak spot when we first enter Earth. I put it on one of T-Cogs and a dab of metal that would make him shut the hell up", Megatron said.

"Does it kill him?"

"No, but make him have a short coma up to a week".

Soundwave thanked Megatron but when Megatron sees Hellscream, he is shocked but still knows if Hellscream is still transforming.

"Hellscream, as I see him for the second or third time, I did not see him transform. It could be hard…..wait."

"What kind of wait, Soundwave? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but I could not go close to him today, we still have time, do you remember Knockout?"

"That sicko? Yeah."

(Knockout has a sense of something where he told Red Alert that Megatron called him a sicko one time. He said to Alert, "Is it because I'm a medic? That does seem a racist word of whatever job I have".)

"Knockout can-"

"Soundwave! Look out!" Mindbomb grabbed Soundwave and exit the asteroid they were on but landed on another asteroid but bigger when the missile fired onto it. Soundwave begins to breathe but Mindbomb wants to get out of this place without getting injured.

"No. Stay here until he is finished with his fight without noticing us", Soundwave gave a plan to Mindbomb which he later tells him to look for a clue to find Hellscream's weak spot.

Hellscream fires numerous times onto Unicron's legs and Unicron kicked Hellscream out. Hellscream grew larger to the massive Unicron and as Unicron looked at the purple demon, he continues to kick him out of the universe. Hellscream was planning to blow up Unicron with his special missile filled with energon that contains poison. Soundwave was wondering where he found poison energon.

Back when Hellscream was finding Unicron, he stumbles across a planet where it is filled with poison and when he consumes the poison, the energon gives a poison resist and again to have a toxic power for Hellscream to even become stronger but also an unfair villain.

He took a massive bite out of Unicron's leg and shattered the nerves of his right leg into numb and swell. Unicron could not move his leg but instead was dizzy. Hellscream roared in front of Unicron and as he sliced the numb leg and into the crotch of Unicron, he sees the massive energon blood and let Hellscream opens his mouth. As he opens his mouth, he swallows the blood, making him like a vampire. He then has his power much health and stability. Hellscream goes inside of Unicron once again. He attacks the systems and the heart of Unicron. Unicron smashed his chest and grabbed Hellscream. Hellscream pulls his sword and sliced the giant fingers and escape. Hellscream flew behind Unicron and gave a big laser cannon as he is blasting the back and ripping out the core of Unicron. Leaving a hole on his stomach, Unicron felt dead after he was sliced by Hellscream's massive sword after a big upgrade. Unicron's body was flowing away until Hellscream's missiles is blasting away and are exploding. Seeing the head of Unicron blown into pieces, Mindbomb was terrified. Soundwave and Mindbomb race away from the galaxy until they are spotted by Hellscream. Hellscream transforms into a spaceship and races down to the two Decepticons. Mindbomb's heart was racing but as Soundwave's heart beats faster, he then transforms into his armor mode and let Mindbomb hold on the core. Mindbomb was put on Soundwave's armor, just for protection.

"You fly back to Earth, I shot!" Soundwave gave an order.

Blasting down to Hellscream's tip of his ship, Soundwave gave a cannon and rocket launched as they are going faster away from the galaxy to the Milky Way. Hellscream then transforms into his robot mode and was approaching to Soundwave. Soundwave transforms into his sword mode and sliced one of Hellscream's fingertips. He then changed into his jet mode and gave a bigger boost to Mindbomb. Now it is Mindbomb's turn to shoot that fucker; he rapidly shooting on Hellscream's eyes but Hellscream opens his mouth as the bullets are getting gathered. He holds his mouth of bullets and then counters attacked the two by pitting back the bullets. Soundwave dodges the bullets but leads an escape plan faster by teleporting himself and Mindbomb back to Earth. The green portal enters in front of Soundwave and as they enter, the portal disappears in front of Hellscream as he was tricked. He has nowhere to go but though of Soundwave and his partner that they could not fight him because they are chickens.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing having a wedding with Miko's suit as everyone else was cringing.

"Don't cringe on my wedding day!" Anger Blitzwing shouted to everyone until the portal hits on Miko's suit and destroys it. Soundwave and Mindbomb crashed landed to everyone as they transform and escaped. Soundwave transforms into his robot mode along with Mindbomb raising the memory core up to the sky like he is the king. Blitzwing looked at the bunny suit and cried. He then changed into his random mode and said, "Finally, that suit is a weak spot to everything".

Then he changed into his chill personality as he took a big breath and said," Okay, Opal for me".

Soundwave came to Jack and Miko and dabbed the core into a tiny piece. He plots a core onto Jack and Miko's foreheads after Soundwave gets rid of the jail plane-whatever-it-is. Soundwave sees the "magic" goes as they know what happen and how they are in a cave with Soundwave. Jeff then looked at them like this is a big deal where he asked Soundwave, "what happened to the organization!? Don't tell me-"

"We killed them", Soundwave said.

"Live in peace, you humans, we don't want to sidetrack of what will happen on Earth", Mindbomb said to the humans as Jack said something about Ralph.

"Who is Ralph?" asked Mindbomb.

"Some little genius kid with glasses and that shitty hair", Soundwave answered to Mindbomb's question but Miko talked back to Soundwave that Ralph does not have a crappy hairstyle like Mindbomb.

"What hair, weeaboo?" Mindbomb grunts.

Knockout came to the cave and saw the kids are back to normal.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(We should head back before our island gets exploded or this chapter will end, Knockout. I wonder what is happening to the Arielbots and Blaster?)

"Alright, alright. Well, see yeah later and thank god you alive", Knockout gave a wave to the Decepticons and transforms back into his jet mode along with the shuriken of Red Alert.

They flew away and when the sun is setting, Blitzwing and Mindbomb want to talk about the time changing crystal or something.

"I don't know how that happens. It was a new thing for me when I went back to my old planet and fix the ones before I came back to the present. I just killed my girlfriend's brother and call it a normal victory", Blitzwing said in his cold personality where Opal and he dumbass bunny is on his right shoulder.

"Do you know anything about this, Opal?" he asked Opal.

"It turns out to be some sort of myth. It was a lie created by one of my fathers", Opal said. Mindbomb and Blitzwing are shocked because of when Opal continues to say about her fifth stepfather creating a crystal to make any kind of being confused about what is happening. He then died by alien poisoning and turned it onto her sixth stepfather when he refused to do that.

"My was different, but let us not care about that since that is ruining the story", Mindbomb said and gazed onto the sunset as Opal's dumbass bunny talked about his dream. He said, "I SAW THIS ONE DUDE IN THE TIME I WAS SHOPPING FOR CARROTS AND THEN THERE WAS A BURGERLY ATTACK AND THEY SHOOT ME TO DEATH WITH A BANANA GUN! I WANT TO CRY AND CRY AND CRY LIKE I WAS A BIG BABY!"

"SHUT YOUR ASS UP AND LET ME RELAX, GODDAMMIT!"Inferno Blitzwing roared to (you know what, I'm not using that dumb name I created for no reason, let me call that the dumbass bunny since it feels to me it is hilarious) Opal's bunny. The bunny fells down and is grabbed by the stressed-out Mindbomb.

At night, Soundwave placed Jack and Miko back at home but when he remembers the time about the kids saying why they are brainwashed by Herman, Soundwave knew it from the start.

Jack worries about Ralph the most after he is free from M.E.C.H.T. at his home were Soundwave tells him that he and his gang are going to find Ralph.

"There is something the Autobots and Decepticons were working together where Starscream turns into an overpowered monster and there is few ways to stop him as soon as possible." Soundwave then transforms into his jet mode and flew back home. Jack gave a big wave to Soundwave for thanking him get back home before his mom came home and was shocked to see him back.

Soundwave hears while flying back to the cave as the voice of Miko says, "Starting the night of tomorrow, Nemesis Prime is blowing up the White House".


	40. Chapter 40: Begin to Time Travel

Chapter 40

Jack worries about Ralph the most after he is free from M.E.C.H.T. at his home were Soundwave tells him that he and his gang are going to find Ralph.

"There is something the Autobots and Decepticons were working together where Starscream turns into an overpowered monster and there is few ways to stop him as soon as possible." Soundwave then transforms into his jet mode and flew back home. Jack gave a big wave to Soundwave for thanking him get back home before his mom came home and was shocked to see him back.

Soundwave hears while flying back to the cave as the voice of Miko says, "Starting the night of tomorrow, Nemesis Prime is blowing up the White House".

Jack and Miko's Flashback

Twenty months of no Transformers anywhere until Jack got a phone call while playing video games. He paused his game and calls out his name on his phone. There is a deep voice that tells Jack to come to a dinner party this night. The deep voice man wants to know about transformers. Jack refused to talk about them but when an invisible white soldier who looks like Snake Eyes from G.I. Joes slither to Jack's room, he pulls his tranquilizer and shot Jack's neck. Jack fell down with his face all confused. The slithered man grabbed Jack back to the van and rode to the M.E.C.H.T headquarters.

(Oh, warning, there will be some sexist stuff here!) (Don't worry, it would be short, don't hate me!)

Jack opens his eyes and the first thing he sees his dizzy eyes is Miko who is lying down and unconscious. Jack was shocked; he shouted to Miko but then the guard and Herman come in the room and smiled together. Herman whispered to the guard. Jack sees a familiar face that remembers the man Silas.

"Hold up! What is this!?" Jack screamed at Herman.

"Son, it is too late to know about the transformers because I already know them after my brother gave his recording before he dies. My brother died by a transformer and that is final", Herman cried.

"Your friend, Miko here also told me about the transformers as we beat her up like were sexist", Herman continues.

Jack wishes to get out with the tied rope and chair, but he is to mad over Herman's ugly cry face and attitude.

The guard came back with chemicals and a syringe, Jack gulped of what will happen but he tells Herman to get him free and so is Miko.

"NO! I want you to be here until you die!" Herman shouted close to Jack until Jack spits on his face.

"I will never be on your side! Don't you dare-"

POKE!

Jack's neck feels numb after the guard stabbed a long needle to make him one of Herman. Jack sees the darkness and grunted few words to Herman: FUCK YOU….

Jack opens his eyes and saw Miko with her angry face as she said that she hates the Autobots and American itself. Jack felt the same way to Miko. Miko's flashback is after twelve months of no transformers to help; she was also captured by the same invisible guard and got beaten a lot until she gives up. She tells the information to Herman.

Jack's inside has a feeling to get out of his cage and save Miko. But what about Ralph, he thought. Ralph was also captured. The invisible guard took him after the transformers left Earth but as the guard spies all the time where Optimus and gang do stuff. He was part of M.E.C.H until that organization was destroyed.

Each day of training with their new mecha suits customized by Herman and the tech group, as for Ralph, he was placed for Herman as a bomb.

"Why I captured the three is because they have been hiding about the Transformers and I need to know about it", Herman said to the white solider.

Present Day

Blitzwing, Opal, her gay-looking bunny, Mindbomb, and Astrotrain enter Knockout's island as Cosmos introduce them about the home.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I got to go see me buddy Blaster for today, let Red do the thing for you)

Cosmos vanished in front of the Decepticons and move to the planet the Arielbots are in along with Blaster.

Cosmos made it to a beautiful planet with red skies and green grass. Cosmos saw the Arielbots training and as Air Raid calls out the rest of the group to transform into Superion. Cosmos sees the action of the transformation. He then listens to Blaster pulling a music festival and cheering of fans alerted the little UFO to come there. As Superion saw the little boy, he calls out Cosmos's name as a welcome. Cosmos then shook himself as he slowly turns to Superion. He yells that he hates giants.

"Sorry, want me to turn back into five dudes?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(YES! YES! May you wish giant fella!?)

Superion laughed and changed back into the Arielbots plus Alpha Bravo. Alpha Bravo felt ready to come to fight the one who killed the Transformers. Cosmos contact the Arielbots to see blaster.

Running to the festival hears news by the robot anchors outside each part of the city that the alien race that killed the transforms are dead due to an uncalled impact by a giant beast that resembles a Decepticon. Cosmos know it must be Hellscream.

"Studies have said a robotic alien beast killed one of the Cybertron known beast, Unicron as its massive purple body can kill anyone in one hit. Please in mind do not go to space until that creature is dead. He is very venomous and non-fragile according to warriors who tried to kill it. It is a male and his name is Hellscream", called out the news anchor robot who is tiny as it was next to Cosmos.

Cosmos finds Blaster in a rushed way but as Blaster sees his partner running and beeping a lot, Blaster transforms into his jet and catches his partner from the festival to the forest with numerous trees. Blaster tells what is wrong.

He tested: I KNOW THAT FUSKER IS THERE AND WE HAVE TO WARN THE AIRELBOTS AND THE REST OF THE REMAINING AUTOBOTS!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I see. But now he is even got stronger and kills thousands of people!)

Blaster then texted to Cosmos: LOOK LIKE WE HAVE TO STAY HERE BUT WE CANNOT DO THAT!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I would get Soundwave. He knows more about Hellscream since he slices part of the fingertips of Hellscream)

THAT IS THE REAL THING!? THAT IS SO COOL!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I know! I would be dead for that to happen!)

NOW DON'T SAY THAT! WE ALSO NEED AN ARMY!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(I read a fable about it during the time Cybertron still exists. I don't know if Soundwave knows it, probably yes.)

At Knockout's cozy island, Astrotrain tells a story to Knockout but Knockout fell asleep.

"Knockout! This is a serious one, we must listen!" Alert yells to Knockout.

"Yeah, but the dude looking at my sexy face makes me want to take a nap! "Knockout shouted.

Astrotrain was mad and pulls his cannon onto Knockout's face. Knockout sees the top of the cannon and screamed. Blitzwing and Alert are laughing at this situation. Knockout shouts to Red Alert to not laugh.

"I can tell you the story while I am doing this all day", Astrotrain smiled while he is still holding the cannon onto Knockout's face.

The Story of Slasher and Firestarter

Twenty years ago, there were two Autobot couples, Slasher and Firestarter. Firestarter is the leader of a female group called the Girl Generation. When Slasher shows up as he is blushing to Firestarter as he is looking at the orange and red design of Firestarter. Firestarter then feels something cold as she turned to the wall that Slasher is hiding on. She sees nothing and moves on to planning out how to deactivate a bomb for a trap.

Slasher, whose dark green and blue makes his personality tough and quiet but a rush-up lover. Slasher has a tough name since he has a sword that is among the strongest of all the transformers. He does not transform but can run fast. He has a heartbeat of Firestarter ever since they met at the meeting center for new leaders for each group.

Slasher starts practicing with a Prime who is old as a tree and still fights like a god. The Prime kept on slicing the lover boy but he is dodging single swipes around. He is not distracted but he has to fight in order to protect Firestarter.

While they are practicing-

Knockout's interruption

[Knockout interrupted the story as he question: "how do you know this kind of stuff? You a Decepticon! Was it the time I was not part of the Autobots?"

"Um, yes. Have I not said 'twenty years ago' have you not listening and just want to get to the juicy part!?" Astrotrain said with anger.

"What juicy part, is there going to be sex in it!? How robots have sex!?" Knockout wonders. Everyone groans.

"Ah come on, red boi! We're getting to the fun part where two Autobots are having their share of love together", Opal shouted.

"Don't red boi me sister!" Knockout points to Opal but Red Alert question about Knockout's past before an Autobot.

"Nobody wants to get sidetrack of this before this story will be longer just like the last chapter!" Inferno Blitzwing shouted.

"Can we go back to the story, please? Because it is where-"Mindbomb shouted.

"Don't spoil it!" Astrotrain shouted to Mindbomb. ]

The Story of Slasher and Firestarter continues

While they are practicing, Firestarter came to see Slasher for a moment as she called his name out loud. Slasher hears her voice calling his name and his heart skips a beat. Slasher told the Prime to stop fighting and turns around. He sees the beautiful Firestarter coming towards him as she is yelling at him to stop spying on her.

"I am truly sorry, but I was just spying you just in case you are hurt or anything because…I love you", Slasher does not blush out but a brave boy kneeled towards Firestarter. Firestarter was not blushing but said to him that she does not want a relationship right now. She walks away and as Slasher got up, his eyes were in tears.

During the night, Slasher looked at the stars and sees the image of Firestarter; he took a breath until he sees a shooting star. He gave his wish about having a relationship with Firestarter but he heard an explosion. He got up so quickly after hearing the explosion. He ran to check on everyone but when he sees the hands of Firestarter, his eyes were wide big and screamed. He grew mad and starts finding one who is doing the explosion in which the Decepticons were there, trying to have revenge over the Girl Generation. Slasher pulls out his sword and fights the first three Decepticons with his strongest and only sword. He is slashing the three Decepticons into several pieces and yelling at Firestarter's name.

After the aftermath, Slasher is looking at the dead body of Firestarter. He is sad but when the Prime who trains Slasher is looking behind, he knows a way to revive Firestarter. The Prime comes close to Slasher and fells the dead body of Firestarter. Slasher slaps The Prime out of the body but he is continuing crying made him weak.

"Have no revenge, because I have the power to make her alive, forever," the Prime smiled. Slasher sees the smile of the Prime as he is thinking of a trick that the Prime is trying to do. The Prime uses his hands as it is glowing. He touches the chest of Firestarter and he begins to yell. Slasher is backing up and when the Prime is telling his student to be the next prime, he opens the Matrix of Leadership and as the beating chest of Firestarter is working slowly, he continues to yell and cry. There is a light approaching towards Slasher as the Prime has the light to give away his power to both Firestarter and Slasher.

Slasher is coming close to the light since light does not hurt him or any Autobots. He sees the blinking Firestarter as she is getting up slowing and question herself, "what is this? Am I in heaven?"

"Don't say that! My master is saving you", Slasher said but he felt his chest is open and sees the Matrix of Leadership coming to his chest and storing it as the new Prime.

The light is gone. Fading slowly and as Slasher sees the closed chest of his as it is warm inside and Firestarter looked at him. Slasher hugged Firestarter and told her, "I want you to be my wife and we can make the Autobot civilization stronger!"

Firestarter smiled and kissed Slasher's lips.

After three years of ruling the Autobots civilization, he is getting sick and needs another warrior to become another Prime. Slasher tries to revived himself but that does not work when a sick robot is there. Firestarter sees the warriors as they are training to become Elites but she thinks there are not going to become Primes.

"I have no choice to have volunteers to choose either they can be Primes of not", Slasher, who is now Sworda Prime as he is coughing out so many times and blood coming out from his mouth. Firestarter sees her husband going down and tears out of his eyes.

"Please, don't give up, Sworda Prime", Firestarter cried.

"I am going to be okay, please. If I die, is the next Prime", Sworda Prime cried.

"I will get you some special medicine! I want you to be alive like you promise" Firestarter gasped. Then some warrior of Firestarter's group come to Sworda Prime's dying body. His name is Xeon. Xeon wanted to protect the Autobot side as he tells Firestarter to go away since he tells her that he is also a medic. Firestarter trust Xeon and move away from her dying husband. Firestarter moves to the walls and hide. She wants to know what will happen to Sworda Prime.

Xeon pulls his knife and stabbed Sworda as he is holding Sworda's mouth. Sworda calls out Firestarter but he is done shouting as his eyes were deceased. Firestarter is listening to her husband's dying voice but when Xeon said to himself that he is a Decepticon, he opens Sworda's chest until he was shot on the forehead by Firestarter and took the Matrix of Leadership after she ran. She puts on the Matrix of Leadership and as she is feeling he power, she rushed to touch Sworda Prime's chest. She wishes to revive her husband until it is working. Sworda's eyes begin to move and see his wife pushing pressure. He put his hands on his wife's arms and told her, "That is enough, that is good for me to live".

End of the story, according to Astrotrain as he knows it from a play the Autobots are performing before they get attacked by the Decepticons. Astrotrain tells that Slasher is Vector Prime. Each Prime is keeping the special power along with the Matrix of Leadership.

"Now, it must be Sigma Prime. He holds all the reviving power and he is in the core of Cybertron", said Astrotrain.

"What I hear while were in Cybertron is that Primus told up to get out because something he has to deal with something", Red Alert interrupted.

"We are making a plan: Find Primus", Chilled Blitzwing orders.

"But what happens if we contact him?" Knockout asked.

"Well, you not wrong, boi", Mindbomb said to Knockout.

"If you're going to revive some of your dead friends, should we go back to time travel?" Soundwave said behind Mindbomb which scared Mindbomb out.

"We cannot have eight of us fighting Hellscream. How were going to revive some of our teams when there are ashes around?" Soundwave asked everyone.

"Plus, we have to stop Nemesis Prime from coming to the White House, I could not do that", Emerald said.

"I will go, plus, Knockout, have you contact Cosmos yet?" Red Alert asked.

"No, but I have an idea to have the remaining Autobots come here, work with us, and stop Hellscream", Knockout cheered.

"I could be difficult since there are working so damn hard protecting them, the humans, and their city from the Decepticons. Plus, I think they're not on this planet anymore since they are going to go back to Cybertron", Mindbomb said.

"How do you know that? You don't know them!" Knockout asked Mindbomb.

"I had a dream about them", Mindbomb coughed.

"Okay. That is creepy", said Knockout.

"We have Nightmare to let the time-traveling thing do it", Soundwave said as he calls Nightmare to come out. Blue-Nightmare who is now Nightmare is looking deep onto everyone but as he is asking about Sigma Prime.

"We can still bring him, but we have to find him", Astrotrain said.

"Okay, that is what we have to do, let's go get him!" Knockout shouts.

During the night next to the White House, Soundwave and Red alert are hiding behind the bushes. Soundwave is holding the memory core as an incoming vehicle is coming towards the White House. As Miko tells Soundwave, which he remembers well, she said that the White House will not notice the bomb coming towards them. Until there is a crash to the gates, Red Alert slides himself down to Nemesis Prime as he transforms into his robot mode and punched Alert. Alert transforms into his robot mode and holds Prime's neck, stopping him to get to the House. Soundwave jumped to Prime and crashed the forehead of him. Soundwave picks out the human boy, Ralph as he feels the spiky hair. He grabbed Ralph without harm and transforms back into this jet mode. Red Alert destroys Prime and transforms back into his shuriken mode. The People of the White House are awakened, they exit the House, and was shocked at what is happening.

Soundwave finds Ralph's address after he puts the core on Ralph's forehead. Ralph could not breathe until he took a breathe as he is feeling the same way he was with Optimus and others. He asked himself, "What happen, where am I?"

"Welcome home, Raphael. "

"Soundwave! Why you here!"

"I'm taking you home, I have no time to bullshit you and your friends, and I have something else to take care of".

Ralph's face is confused, thinking to himself that Soundwave is changed.

After taking Ralph home, he goes back to the cave as Nightmare is setting up the time when Cosmos came back along with Blaster and the Arielbots.

"We asked permission to go back to Earth to check on you guys, I did not know you guys are working for the Decepticons", Alpha Bravo said to Knockout.

"The Decepticons are having the same problem with Hellscream", Astrotrain interrupted.

"This can only go back one century. I have the power to have- UGH!" Nightmare screamed in fear. Soundwave shouted to him what is wrong.

"I have a feeling", Nightmare spooked. Emerald and Mindbomb also have a feeling where Hellscream is making another army based on his scraps.

"Like his fecal matter?" Knockout, Blaster, Cosmos, and Random Blitzwing shouted.

"I think so", Emerald answered.

Everyone is complaining at which Hellscream is going to become the strongest of the entire universe. As such, Mindbomb questions Soundwave about the time paradox he and Blitzwing have.

"I don't know about this one but I think it is going to stop moments of each of you guys. That is just my guess", Soundwave said to Mindbomb and Blitzwing.

"There is time to test out Nightmare. Who will go first", asked Mindbomb.

Blitzwing volunteer. As such, Blitzwing goes to the portal Nightmare created and when he goes inside, he becomes vanished. Soundwave and others are shocked.

"Blitzwing! Why he died!?" Opal screamed.

Blitzwing enters the time he was with Starscream as the leader of his own ship, StarShip and he felt like he is about to shoot him. When Soundwave heard Nightmare that he have a couple of hours to take Blitzwing back home today.

Blitzwing sees his hooded past behind him slashed him as Starscream smells the present Blitzwing as a time travel. Starscream grabbed present Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his eagle mode and grabbed Starscream out of the place. He is filled with anger and happy that the machine works. Starscream laughed and touched his body as he feels new and evil. Starscream sliced Blitzwing's anger face after he changed it. It crushed Starscream's hand which the present Hellscream's hand felt something wrong.

Starscream punched Blitzwing as he transforms into his jet mode and flies attack Blitzwing. Blitzwing dodges until his past self grabbed him and crushed his wings. Blitzwing transforms into his panther mode and attacked Starscream until Starscream shot past Blitzwing on the leg. Past Blitzwing screamed to Blitzwing, "Why!? Why did you do that!?"

Present Blitzwing felt his right leg hurt.

"Oh no!" Blitzwing changed into his chilled personality. Starscream yelled to Blitzwing that he is using time travel. Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and flew away. He found Skywarp as he is looking for Blitzwing. He grabbed Skywarp as he uses him as one of Soundwave's army.

"Can it take the past ones?" Blitzwing asked himself.

"Let go of me you- Decepticon!? Are you going to rescue me?" Skywarp asked with confusion.

Back to the present, Nightmare can also take everyone back. Soundwave orders Nightmare to bring back Blitzwing. Nightmare process back to Blitzwing as he is pulling a portal.

Blitzwing then feels himself that he is vanishing. He is holding Skywarp. A bullet is about to fire Blitzwing before he disappears. Starscream and Blitzwing were shocked; they think this is a hologram.

"It is not a hologram. Did you see him have a damaged leg, baboon!?" Starscream shouted to hooded Blitzwing.

Blitzwing dropped down next to Opal as she backs off. Skywarp opens his eyes and sees Soundwave and the other Decepticons. He thinks he is dreaming. Soundwave came close to Skywarp that it is not a dream; he wants Skywarp to follow him to stop a war Cybertron is having.

"Let us do that while you Decepticons take care of your own. But take the important ones. Plus we need more T-Cogs", Knockout says.

"I don't know how to make T-Cogs, but I have a machine that copies numerous of them", Skywarp said. He wants Soundwave to find the copier Starscream created in his room at the StarShip.

"Emerald, Mindbomb and I will get Shockwave and the others, Blitzwing you stay here, Astrotrain; get the copier from Skywarp's room. What does it look like, Skywarp?" Soundwave ordered.

"It is red and big. Good luck", Skywarp shivered.

"The Arielbots, Red Alert, and I will get the rest of our friends back", Knockout said to Soundwave.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

(We will stay here for the company), Cosmos beeped as he points next to Blaster. Opal wants to come, too.

"Let me have the bunny stay with you guys while I will be gone", Opal cheered as her dumbass bunny is on top of Cosmos's leg.

"You're staying, Opal. I know you're strong, but I don't want you to get killed", Blitzwing said in his chilled personality. Opal grunts but she listens to Blitzwing well.

And so, they all have entered in each of three portals nightmare surprise made as he is telling everyone they have an hour to get all the things they needed in order to kill Hellscream.

"Who is going to get the Sigma Prime's core?" Opal asked.

Blaster texted:

LET ME GO. I HAVE BALLS TO KILL ANYTHING I SEE AND I WANT TO PLAY MUSIC AFTER HELLSCREAM IS GOING TO BE DEAD!

So, everyone went in, Cosmos cried to Blaster he is going alone. Blaster gave a wave to his partner goodbye and transforms into his rocket mode. He did not he can do that until today. Blaster went off.


	41. Chapter 41: Hooray, Knockout and Alert

Chapter 41

Knockout, Red Alert, and the rest of the Arielbots enter back to the time the Comas are attacking the Autobots on Cybertron. There are a lot of them as one of the Arielbots, Air Raid wants Silverbolt back. Red Alert and Knockout were shocked. Alert wishes to kill all the Comas.

"What are the reasons the aliens with the long tails are here for?" Alert asked Knockout.

"I don't know. But all I know that my friends Mirage and Gewalt are there", Knockout screamed until he sees a missile towards the gang. Everyone has to escape from the missile and it got exploded. Knockout knows an idea but the Arielbots want to merge into Superion. But Alert orders them to not form together because they would be noticed by their past self.

"We could be in disguised", Alpha Bravo said.

"Where is something to disguises? So, I figure we can go their planet, maybe they have a special weak spot to kill these bitches in one go", Knockout whispered. Knockout let the gang got follow to the planet but first, Knockout has to ask a Coma to enter. There is a female scared Coma that is not willing to die. Knockout came close to the female Coma and kidnapped her. Knockout pulls s knife as the female Coma begins to scream. Red Alert and the Arielbots fired at the incoming Comas as Knockout asked the planet the Coma live.

"Some red and blue planet called Com. Are you willing to attack the headquarters?" she said with fear.

"No, sweetheart. But good luck fighting", Knockout transforms into his jet mode, flies up to the sky along with his gang transforming into their flying vehicles and followed Knockout.

Up from the sky battlefield to the little airships that appear of their planet next to Cybertron. Knockout enters the planet as the sky is night and the land is pitching black. He finds the headquarter as he is seeing tons of Comas. Knockout does not want to fight. He continues to fly fast towards the headquarters. He sees the door but a Coma guard came to the door. Red Alert goes behind Knockout and sliced the guard in half and they crashed themselves to the door, leading a loud noise for the headmasters to hear. The Headmaster has a long slender body and yellow as they roared and then smell their intruders.

Knockout and the gang transform into their robot mode and go on splitting up. There are two paths to enter which one are the weak spots of the aliens. Knockout and Alert will go to the left side while the Arielbots go to the right side.

Knockout lights up with his ignition match as he is seeing the nothing around their path as they are seeing nothing until they made it to the large golden statue as three headquarters are growling at the two red and white boys. Knockout pulls his word out and Alert pulls his katana. They prepare to slash the headmasters as they come close to them. Knockout sliced the head of one of the headmasters that have blue eyes. Knockout jumped to the almost-dead headmaster when he sliced up the stomach. Knockout wants to know there a weak spot around here. There is the heart, but it is only one individual.

Alert sliced the red-eye headmaster and its legs. Off when he thinks that he can come close to the statue. He ran but was bitten by the third and last headmaster with two eyes with different colors: red and blue. Alert pulls his shuriken and pokes on one of the eyes of the headmaster. The headmaster screamed and was shot on the forehead by Knockout with his shotgun. Knockout came running to Alert and grabbed him. Alert points Knockout to the statue.

They both come close to the statue and think of either some trap or a lucky shot. Knockout communicates the Arielbots on the communicator. There is no response. Alert though it must be it to kill all the Comas. He fires the statue and there is nothing to react.

"Arielbots, coming in!?" Knockout begins to freak out.

"We have to get them", Alert ran and fired the steel wall but it reflects back to Alert. They both duck down. They got up and ran back to the area where the Arielbots are at.

As they made it to the right side of the two paths and saw a lake, the Arielbots are having a good time, saying it is a recovery spa. Knockout cheered and enters the lake.

"Come on, Alert. The spa is fine, I feel boosted up again", Knockout smiled to Alert but Alert pokes his fingers in the water, he felt the sensation as it is healing him up.

"I got an idea. How about we can fill this water and take it back to the cave, which would be a smart idea", Alert asked. All the guys snapped their fingers together with their mouth wide open and smiled.

After the just found a golden big bucket, the Arielbots have to back to the present first. Fireflight contact Nightmare to get back home. The portal opens near Alert as he backed off. The Arielbots have to form into Superion and as he grabbed the bucket with his hand. He goes in the portal and disappeared. Now that all the spa water is gone, the whole planet is about to collapse. Knockout and Alert feel the rumble inside the planet; they have to go back to Cybertron before the planet is gonna fall down to the destroyed space.

At Cybertron, Mirage, Gewalt, Needle, and Kupp sees the falling but dead Comas going down as they felt hurt. Mirage then comes to his eyes that two flying ships are coming to the top of the destroyed building where they both transform into their robot mode. Mirage squints his eyes that it must be Knockout and Red Alert.

"I cannot believe this", Mirage cheered as he begins to smile.

"Knockout!" Gewalt laughed. Needle hugged Gewalt as she is seeing that the GiantiComa is about to fall on to the meeting building.

BOOM!

Everyone cheered as Knockout cleared his throat that he wants to announce that they are alive but have to do one more thing before peace will come again.

"Autobots, I have something to say. We are going back to my time where it is nice but….. That's basically it. So, Nightmare, get us and my gang of Autobots back to the present day, please?" Knockout called Nightmare on his communicator.

The portal came to Red Alert but Alert called all the Autobots to jump to them. Mirage and others begin to jump high next to the two heroes. They enter one at a time. Nightmare felt that his power is going to fade.

Knockout came out first but he thinks that he needs the important one like his friends and the one who charges in each segment.

"I can try, Knockout, but it is almost done.

BOOM! The portal is gone and some of the Autobots are angry.

Nightmare dropped down as his contact Soundwave that he could not send more people back to the present day because it is damaging his core.

"I'm so sorry, Nightmare, only my dudes, Mirage and Gewalt, and others", Knockout apologized.

"That is okay, it is a new thing and I am new for this situation", Nightmare whines. Preceptor came close to Nightmare and said it is a rare thing.

"Is it a Decepticon or an Autobot? Because it has no symbol", Preceptor asked Knockout.

"Examiner, it is neither and it is helping all the remaining Autobots and Decepticons", Knockout answered.

"Only the Arielbots. There are still alive. But they have Silverbolt as he is being hugged by his comrades", Alert is pointing at Silverbolt and his team hugging him except Alpha Bravo as he wishes to have his friends here.

"Mirage, Gewalt, this little pink girl, this new girl, this other girl, Hound, and Examiner. Thank god you guys are alive", Knockout cheered and Alert burst into tears. Mirage got hugged by alert and Gewalt hugged the two together as Needle hugged her foster dad's leg.

"It exists", Alert cheered. Cosmos, opal, he assy-ass bunny, and Skywarp looked at the cheering friends and the confused Autobots like Powerglide, Gears, Wheelie, etc.

RUMBLE!

The shaking of Earth as Nightmare explains that it is changing its formation when going to time travel. The rumbling never stops but some of the Autobots are planning to go back to Cybertron.

"Some people, if the Autobots are in Cybertron and they are alive, that means that they are safe", Alert shouted to some Autobots.

"But what about Primus?" Knockout asked Alert.

"Primus is about to move out", Knockout continues.

"What! Primus is moving out?! This is bad" Preceptor shouted.

"Don't worry; there is a system to calm down Primus, so who is in the core of Sigma Prime?" Puretreasure said.

"How do you know this stuff, new girl", Knockout purred.

"She is young and is like a teenager, a new one for merging her combiners", Chromia hissed.

(Blaster is going to see Sigma Prime all by himself, it is bad, but can you guys check on him before he likes, die!?) Cosmos beeped.

"Everyone, get inside of me! I can take you all here", Gewalt said to everyone. Opal, her bunny, Skywarp, and Cosmos stay here as they are protecting Nightmare.

Going back to Cybertron as Primus is moving, Gewalt sees him coming towards a purple being. Knockout shouted to everyone that it is Hellscream.

"Who the hell is Hellscream!?" Mirage questions everyone.

"It is Starscream but stronger", Knockout answered.

Primus is pushing himself down as he sees the yellow planet, Unicron as Hellscream screamed that he had killed Unicron. Hellscream then sees Primus moving towards to Hellscream, but he is having a vibration where his past is making him have more ideas. Hellscream begins to laugh until Primus is turning back into his planet mode. Hellscream is looking at Primus turning back to Cybertron. Hellscream enters the transformation until a transformer blasted towards Hellscream but he is punching to Hellscream's core. Hellscream punched the prime but dodges his punch. Hellscream could not fight now, making the prime that looks like Blaster confused.

"I am part of you", Blaster said in a deep robotic voice.

"I will be back, I just fight Unicron from yesterday and now I want to fight him back. But I feel like I have to do something", Hellscream said to the Prime.

"Let me join you, I hated the Autobots ever since I was born. Pure evil", Blaster said. He is pretending to be Hellscream's partner but instead spying.

"You strong, let's go", Hellscream and Blaster come together and go to a planet where he can make his own army. Blaster has a secret signal where he can contact only Cosmos where he is texting to him that Hellscream is going to make an army.

With his new look, Hellscream never ever seen Blaster in life and Hellscream likes how fashionable Blaster is.

After the two left, Knockout looked at Blaster, like he is betraying the team.

"Let's go, I want to know where everyone is at now", Chromia said. Knockout and Red Alert are upset.

"What is wrong?" Mirage asked the two.

"It is Blaster. He works with us until he is betraying with us", Knockout said to Mirage.

"Hey, who had saved us from the Comas?" Needle asked.

"Us", Red Alert and Knockout said in unison.

"Unbelievable, I am happy for you guys! Let's have a celebration!" Puretreasure cheered.

As they found Cybertron, the Autobots are rebuilding the places and Knockout is smiling. He cheered himself that he and Alert saved the whole Autobot world.

CRACK! CRACK!

All the Autobots having a party around the meeting hall and when Knockout came back to his home around the forest land, he has an idea to move all the stuff from Earth to here. Knockout transforms into his jet mode and gets to Earth.

After he landed on the island, he grabbed his computers and others. He flew back to Cybertron and recreates his home there.

Meanwhile, Hellscream and Blaster are at a red planet where Hellscream creates a barrier so no one can come inside the planet as he founded a cloning machine after killing thousands of villagers here. Blaster did fight but felt bad. Hellscream laughed as his new cloning machine is mass-producing multiple times. So much Hellscream just like his old times with Starscream 1 to 10 and StarShip. Blaster has secretly contact Cosmos to not attack him in the barrier planet but stay put and warn Soundwave or Knockout.


	42. Chapter 42: Skywarp's Dream of Challenge

Opal is confused about time traveling and the dream paradox thing just like her beloved interest. As she is holding her bunny and talking towards him, Opal is then spooked by Skywarp's huge voice as she looked up. He said to her that time traveling isn't confusing if you know how to use it. Opal asked him about the dream paradox.

"I don't know about dream paradox, Opal. I know that Blitzwing and Mindbomb have experience with that. Sure they weren't happy but confused about it since it takes place in this world but another location. Yeah, I don't think this is not a dream paradox. This is some traveling another place", Skywarp explains as Opal felt something isn't right for the only transformer.

"Hey, you sounded weird, Skywarp. Maybe you should rest, that voice is not the one that I remember. It used to be a young lad to some drunk fool", Opal keys out.

"She is right, thou", said he bunny. He hopped to the giant transformers but when Skywarp begins to sit down outside, Opal heard something in front of her.

"I hear the small beings like me", Opal whispered to Skywarp.

"Human! Tell them to go away", Skywarp warn.

The bears and other forest animals are coming to Opal and the gang as she is happy to introduce new guests.

"Quack!" Quacked the duck.

"Roar", roared the mountain lion.

"Squeak", squeaked the mouse.

Opal's face felt like summertime magic; she comes close to the animals and gave a pat on each head. Her bunny was jealous. He hopped to each animal and back them off with his annoying introduction to get Opal off the party.

THUMP!

Skywarp fell down but his eyes are a bit closed as he tells Opal to get him back to the cave. Opal looked at SKywarp, gets shocked as she has to contact everyone.

"Don't call, maybe he just tired or something!", her bunny relaxed her.

"I wonder who is not on time-traveling", Opal worries.

During the back from Cybertron to Earth, Knockout, Alert, Mirage, and Gewalt dragged SKywarp back to the cave and when Gewalt wants to tell a story about a dream he dreamed before.

"Okay, that purple and black fool is back in this big ass cave, tell us what you dream of", Mirage said to Gewalt.

"Okay, I dream of the time Mirage and all the Autobots just disappeared and only Knockout and Alert are the only ones alive and when they find a way to time travel, they send ourselves back to normal, like we used to be dead but now we are alive. But then there was an evil giant worm, for some reason, that killed both Knockout and Alert-" Gewalt was paused by Knockout as he covers his mouth with his right hand, giving a big swear out of him.

"Don't tell me this will be true!" Knockout whimpers.

Alert stood silent as he is hearing the wording of Skywarp as he is saying, "Starscream is the leader. Starscream is the leader".

"No, stupid! Soundwave and I are your leaders! Not that fuckbrain!" Knockout snaps the sleep-talking Skywarp.

"Umm, if Megatron or Optimus shows up, you and Soundwave will not be the leaders", Mirage said to Knockout.

"Yeah, but Optimus will not show up the rest. He is at some mission outside of Cybertron, phhhts! Don't tell him about this, okay", Knockout said back.

During the time when Knockout order everyone to go back to Cybertron, he wants to protect Nightmare and the leftover gangs but Alert Mirage but they refused to go back.

"Is there a reason", Knockout said to one of them.

"We need Skywarp to be under control. I feel he might go berserk or something", Gewalt answered.

"What about Nightmare?" Alert asked.

"Oh, right. I always forget about him!" Knockout points out.

At the beginning of the dizzy dream where Skywarp is in a world of colorful swirls. He questions why the colorful swirls are here since he is a deception who sees evil in front of him.

"Where am I? I need to get out of here!" Skywarp rage himself as he begins to scream.

In the non-dream world, Opal notice the whispers of Skywarp as he is whispering, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Opal called the Autobots that Skywarp is trap until there is silence as Skywarp stop whispering. Opal said to Knockout, "This is bad! We need to wake him up instant! He must either be in a coma or something!"

"I know that! Everyone, I'll check his pulse! I see if he still breathing!" Knockout came close to Skywarp but he heard a thump of morse code. He wonders what the message will give him.

It thumped: "Don't go near me! I am a demon who order this transformer to do a mission!"

"Okay, why a mission!? What the hell is this fan fiction!?" Knockout thought.

In the dream, Skywarp is falling down to the StarShip as he goes through inside and onto the ground. He was hit; he got up and feel himself that he is skinny and have a long chin.

"No. This cannot be right! I am Starscream! Come on! Wake me up!" Starscream's voice annoys Skywarp as he heard the name of himself.

"My voice?" Starscream said as SKywarp come near him.

"I have a problem. Two Autobots are in the ship", Skywarp said.

"Okay. You can fight them. I will find Thundercracker", Starscream orders Skywarp who was a young warrior at the time before he hates him.

Walking down to the room where Thundercracker is working on weapons, the door opens as Starscream calls on Thundercracker's name. Thundercracker then heard his name called by his leader.

"It is me, Skywarp! Believe me! I have to close this door. I have to tell you I am in a dream where I cannot be awake", Starscream said.

"Your commander Starscream. Not Skywarp. And what dream!? I feel like this is real for me", Thundercracker got confused.

"It is a dream! Believe me!"

Then Starscream's name was called by Blitzwing in his chill personality as he has an important announcement only for the scumbag leader.

"Damn. If you don't believe in me, well…" Starscream huffed to Thundercracker.

Stomping to the hooded Blitzwing hands an envelope with a red wax seal stamp on the center. Starscream is confused that he got a letter that only humans can have in their life. He grabs the letter and began to shred it out. Inside the envelope is a letter that said:

Dear Skywarp,

I have a mission for you. But first, let me introduce myself. I am Rock. I am a demon from outer space who was heard about the menacing Starscream. See, Starscream has a weakness if he becomes too overpower. To have the drug the dream is given, you have to kill one of the Autobots in order to get the drug called OXO. No go and kill the Autobots!

Wish of luck, Rock.

PS: If you get the drug, you will get out of this world :)

"That letter. It makes no sense! Oh well", Starscream thought of himself. He crumbles the letter and moves on to find the two Autobots which there are alarms ringing everyone's ears.

"Where are you, Mirage?" Knockout screamed as they are looking for Wheelie as he is at the halls, searching for his invisible partner.

"Knockout! I am sorry", Starscream said with a menacing emotion to Knockout. Knockout looks behind Starscream as he pulls his gun.

"It has been a long time since we're Decepticons. Starscream", Knockout snickers.

"I did not know you and Starscream are friends back in the days", Starscream wonders.

"We know each other-" Knockout paused after he got shot by Starscream where he is going crazy, wishing the drug is right in front of him.

"Sorry, Knockout", he shivers.

When going through is the body of the dead Knockout, Mirage came to Starscream and pulled this gun infant on the back head of the only Deception leader so far.

"I know I have to save myself, Autobot!" Starscream turns back so fast and shot Mirage's forehead. Mirage's statics rang into Starscream's ear. He fell down and Starscream continues to search on Knockout's body.

After the two Autobot search down, there is no drug. Starscream runs down to the exit of the Starship to find the rest of the Autobots. He transforms into his jet mode and goes to Cybertron.

On Cybertron, Starscream fires the thousands of Autobots but alarms alert the good guys to attack the leader. Starscream escapes and has an idea where he can use his ship to kill the Autobots.

"This is like I'm going back to Starscream. What is this dream? ROCK!" He begins to scream Rock's name.

"ROCK! ROCK! ROCK!"

There is silence. Starscream exits Cybertron.

"My home, this sounds crazy, but", Starscream has no choice to sky bomb the StarShip onto the headquarter of the Autobots.

Coming back to the StarShip, Starscream orders everyone to go to Cybertron and kill all the Autobots.

"For revenge! For my honor!" Starscream screams to all his comrades. All the people cheer except Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Back to Thundercracker's room, something Thundercracker tells Skywarp that Starscream is weird.

"He said his name is Skywarp. What is up with him?" Thundercracker wonders.

"I don't know. Bu tI has a feeling Starscream must be killed", Skywarp got up with anger.

"Why you want to kill him?"

"There is one reason. Remember the time I oppose him? That is the one, Thundercracker".

Skywarp exits the room with a gun on his hand.

During the war of Cybertron, Starscream sees no drug and he continues to scream Rock's name.

Some of the Deceptions thinking Starscream is crazy.

"you must be possessed by some demon, commander", said Blitzwing in his random personality.

"NO! I am in a dream! Let me pinch myself", Starscream pinch himself but he cannot wake up.

"No! No! Damn it, Rock!"

"Don't 'damn it' me, Skywarp! Save me and yourself! Find the drug!" Rock announced in Starscream's mind.

"Rock! This is not fair-" Starscream felt pain as Blitzwing in his anger personality argues that Starscream is on drugs over Energon.

"Don't shoot me! What if you guys carry the drug?" Starscream transforms into his jet mode and fires some of his Decepticons.

RATATATATATATATATATA!

Blitzwing transforms into his jet mode and rapidly fires at Starscream which he dodges the bullets. Blitzwing yells to Starscream that he is on the drug. Starscream transforms into his robot mode and jumps on top of Blitzwing and pulls his sword.

SPLAT!

He jumped back and transforms into his jet mode and crash into Blitzwing. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and begins to punch Starscream's stomach. Starscream has a feeling Blitzwing will pull his sword. He has an idea where he can transform back into his jet mode but Blitzwing's hands were on Starscream's calves. Crushing them like crackers; Starscream transforms into his jet mode and gives a loop to Blitzwing, flying around the sky and onto the ground. Starscream transforms back into his robot mode and gave Blitzwing a kamikaze. An explosion of Blitzwing's parts and sparks makes Starscream have to wait for him to explore more. He transforms into his jet mode and finds the rest of the Decepticons.

Skywarp and Thundercracker came out of the ship and see the murder, Starscream as he is seeing no drug.

"I had been looking for so damn long but we have to kill you in order to save our selves. Since Megatron is dead, you have been the cause of the problem where our world is a pile of trash and all you can do is make a new world with your greediness. As for now, let me kill you!" Skywarp runs towards the leader with his sword but Starscream transforms into his jet mode and fires at him.

Skywarp transforms into his jet mode also and fires towards Starscream. Starscream dodges the bullets and he then has a crash by Thundercracker who is helping Skywarp as he said to him, "You need to die! Skywarp is right!"

"This is a dream! I have to kill everyone to get the drug!" Starscream cried but he was stabbed on his left-wing by Skywarp's sword. With his face angry, Starscream never has seen the young one angry over his beloved leader. He then pulls up to the sky with two of his warriors holding him as the weight is getting worst where his wing is damaged. He transforms back into his robot mode and slices both of the faces with his twin blades.

"This is a dream. Can I turn into a god lord to kill them on one hit?" Starscream thought. He thinks of him being a giant Decepticon who has the power of destroying someone with only one hit. Sadly, it does not work.

Thundercracker and Skywarp are now blind and when Starscream gave himself a dive towards Thundercracker first. He pulls his sword and slices Thundercracker in half. He drops down on the ground and when he got up, Thundercracker's body fell down into two pieces. Skywarp falls down and as Starscream ran to "catch" Skywarp, he pulls his twin blades. He comes close to the fallen Skywarp and but he flew up to the sky. It was a close call but Starscream transforms into his jet mode and follows the blind warrior. Skywarp then has his eyes back and Starscream in his robot mode, slice the arms of the young warrior, saying, "You got your eyes, now the arms, fool!"

"Impossible!" Skywarp felt guilty. The slicing of Starscream's swords onto Skywarp's frozen body as he has a glowing part which Starscream notice that it is a trick.

"This must be it!" Starscream grabbed the glowing core with his right hand and suddenly he begins to fade.

* * *

"AH! I AM ALIVE!?" Skywarp woke up.

"Good, now sit down! Your sleepwalking! Sit down!" Opal yelled as Skywarp is next to Nightmare where his arms are om the time machine robot. Gewalt and Alert were holding back Skywarp as Knockout wants to questions Skywarp about his dream. Skywarp looked at Nightmare as he jumped back with shock and apologize to all of the gang members.

"You almost killed Nightmare and the rest of the gang!" Gewalt yelled.

"Who is Rock!?" Alert questioned.

"Are you still Skywarp while you are dreaming?" Mirage asked.

"What's that thing on your hand?" Knockout pointed onto Skywarp's right hand as he looks. It is the drug to stop Starscream.

Everyone is confused.

"Um, does that medicine will make Starscream die for real?" Opal asked.

"I think so, but I need Rock", Skywarp said.

During the night as Skywarp is still guarding Nightmare, Opal and her bunny are asleep on the big rock and Skywarp sees the hallucination of Rock, who is a spirt of a formal Decepticon who wants revenge on Starscream after he kills his Autobot lover.

"Listen. I know her for a long time and she loves me when I have sung this song. I am a musician for some reason but I hate killing the transformers", Rock said where his appearance is a small blue and grey body who has big eyes and a small mouth.

"Why do you become a Decepticon if you are opposing your own group?" Skywarp whispered to his hallucination.

"I don't know. But I will tell you more: I used to be the medic until I met the Autobot name Candy who used to be a warrior. together for three years until Starscream told me to leave or Candy will be killed. I said to him that I will leave the Decepticons but he then killed my love. I begin to fight him but there is an alarm alerting all Decepticons. I escape because I do not want Starscream to miss his meeting with Megatron".

"You should have killed him".

"I did but Starscream stabbed me".

"No wonder you want revenge".

"Let me go inside of you so you can kill that motherfucker. Do you have the deadly thing on your hand? Hold it when you see Starscream".

"He is now Hellscream. What should I do?"

"Give him that poison and when he becomes a god, he then has a panic attack, begins to become blind and loses his muscle power. We should go there at noon".

I have to wait for everyone on that robot machine to come back. I am not the leader but I am one of the first brave ones to escape from Starscream's regime".

But then something comes out of Nightmare as Astrotrain grabbed the copy machine Skywarp told him to get. Skywarp smiled as Rock is going in his body where Astrotrain sees nothing but Skywarp himself.

"I hope nobody will see you, Rock", Skywarp thought.

"No one will, Skywarp", said Rock.


End file.
